Yu-Gi-Oh! Nexus
by KaiserTheArmed
Summary: El tema de la historia será "Mirar hacia adelante con esperanza". Yuuki es un chico de 14 años que ha mantenido una vida normal y le gusta mantenerse en su zona de confort, pero no le agrada los juegos de cartas siendo el único chico de su edad que no lo juega. Sin embargo, en un día como cualquier otro, recibirá una misteriosa carta que cambiara el curso de su vida para siempre.
1. Prologo: La Carta del Destino

**Prologo: La Carta del Destino.**

— ¡Es mi turno, robo!—Exclamó el chico de ojos rojos, con una energía competitiva, mostrando mucho entusiasmo y ganas de combatir. Su pelo es rojo y corto, se levanta en dos puntas hacia arriba y otras dos mirando hacia abajo con su flequillo amarillo separado en tres rombos. — Solo déjame decirte algo amigo, aunque me dejaste con pocos puntos de vida, aún tengo oportunidad de darle la vuelta al duelo —dijo el joven pelirrojo, mostrando una sonrisa.

En el quinto turno del pelirrojo, puede verse como sus puntos de vida están en 2800 LP con cuatro cartas en la mano. En el turno anterior recibió el ataque de "Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz", pero no obstante, ha logrado destruir una de las dos cartas boca abajo que su oponente tenía en su campo, encadenando su carta trampa antes de que este finalizara su turno. Con respecto al campo del oponente, el monstruo mencionado con anterioridad sigue en este junto con "Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing" en el campo en posición de defensa con 2600 puntos de defensa. Las zonas péndulos están ocupadas por "Stellarknight Zefraxciton" y "Stellarknight Zefrathuban", quedando el rival con 3600 LP y con tres cartas en la mano.

Los dos se hallaban en una sala enorme, donde hay dos maquinas gigantes a ambos lados del lugar (el de el lado derecho es de color rojo, y es donde está el joven pelirrojo. El del lado izquierdo es azul, y es donde se encuentra el adversario) ambas maquinas tienen la forma de una plataforma futurista, donde cada uno se encuentra parado, sobre el cual, en medio hay un enorme campo con los respectivos cuadros y signos de las zonas del campo. En cada plataforma hay un tablero virtual en el que se pueden colocar las cartas que usan los dos duelistas para jugar. Ambos rivales se miraban desafiantemente, estaban en sus límites y no sabían cuál sería el resultado de este duelo, pero eso era lo que daba emoción en ese momento.

— ¿¡Crees que me derrotarás con ese campo vacío?!- Gruñó ofendido el oponente, cuya apariencia es singular. Es de cabello negro y erizado, con tonalidades verdes. Éste apunta al campo de su oponente con su dedo— Pareces muy confiado, ven, ¡muéstrame tu poder!.

—Eso haré, ¡aquí voy!... -Dijo, pensando en su próxima jugada- ¡Bien!, si no tengo monstruos de tipo unión en mi campo, puedo invocar de manera especial a "Red Dragos Ryu" desde mi mano a mi campo ¡Alza vuelo, nivel 4, Red Dragos Ryu!— Grito el pelirrojo con un eje de entusiasmo.

En ese preciso momento, el monstruo emergió del suelo con fiereza; un dragón de un color tan rojo como la sangre, con escamas de acero y dientes tan filosos como un sable y pecho blanco. Está observando al oponente con sus rojos ojos. El monstruo poseía 1500 de ataque.

—Bien… ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Red Dragos Ryu! —Dijo el joven, alzando la palma de su mano hacia el monstruo posado frente a él.— Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar un monstruo con el nombre "Dragos" tipo guerrero de mi cementerio e invocarlo de forma especial en mi campo, ¡Levanta tu espada una vez más, nivel 1, Paladin of Dragos!— Dijo mientras invocaba un caballero de armadura brillante de dragón, se veía como emergía de el propio cementerio. Tiene 500 de ataque.

—Haz invocado dos monstruos en un solo turno… Pse. -Dijo su oponente, sonando disgustado y claramente preocupado.

—¡Je, je, je!… Te advertí que daría la vuelta el duelo, y aun no he acabo. ¡Ahora se activa el efecto de Paladin of Dragos!— Anunció el joven pelirrojo, mientras su oponente suelta un quejido de molestia.— Si es invocado de manera normal o especial, puedo agregar una carta de nombre "Dragos" del mazo a mi mano... entonces agregare a ¡"Vulcanos Schorcher Dragos"! -Dijo el joven, revisando su mazo para agregar a su mano la carta mencionada, luego barajea su mazo y lo pone en su posición" y ahora... ¡la invocaré utilizando a "Paladin of Dragos" como sacrificio para su invocación!; ¡Ven, nivel 6, Vulcanos Schorcher Dragos! — Alrededor del campo se forma una barrera de fuego, y el suelo empieza a temblar como si de un volcán a punto de eructar se tratase. De este emergió un dragón gigantesco, con enormes picos de magmas que sobresalen de su escamoso cuerpo de piedra volcánica. Cae estrellando sus patas traseras en el suelo, y dicho monstruo tiene 2400 de ataque.

El miedo no tardo mucho en llegar para el adversario del pelirrojo, y al contemplar la impotencia que sentía, intentó ocultarla con una máscara de seguridad. El oponente empuñó sus cartas como para dar a entender que no se dejaría vencer ante tal monstruo.

— ¡Tú monstruo no me asusta, de todos modos tengo uno con 2000 de ataque y otro con 2600 de defensa, no me harás mucho daño y en mi próximo turno tendré todavía puntos de vidas para devolverte la jugada! -Recalcó el duelista de pelo negro.

Sin embargo, cuando miro a "Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz" y a "Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing", descubrió que el ataque del primer mencionado disminuyo a 1650 puntos de ataque, a la par que el segundo monstruo, que tenía ahora la defensa en 2250 puntos, provocando que quedara con una reacción boca abierta y plasmada, a su vez provocó un enojo en el adversario y mira al pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Pero como…?!

— ¡Ja!, es que mientras mi amigo esté en el campo, consumirá 350 puntos de ataque y defensa de todos tus monstruos. —Explicó el joven con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el gran dragón expulsaba una ola de cenizas que arrasó a los monstruos del oponente, provocando que éstos se cubrieran. — ¡Y aun no acabó! Ahora mismo activo el segundo efecto de Red Dragón Ryu; puedo escoger a un monstruo de mi campo y equiparlo a dicho monstruo, ¡selecciono, obviamente, a Vulcanus! .— El pelirrojo dio un suspiro, calmando sus emociones y prosiguió a alzar la mano hacia adelante con energía.— ¡Batalla, Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos ataca a Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz!

El gigantesco dragón acato la orden de inmediato, se fijó de manera amenazadora en Zefraxa, mientras un mar de fuego se desborda sobre sus afilados dientes, y con un veloz movimiento la expulso como un lanzallamas que rostizó por completo el cuerpo del hombre lagarto con alas, destruyéndolo.

— ¡Uff! —Gruñó el duelista adversario, y cuando su monstruo fue destruido observó que sus puntos de vida reducían a 2850 puntos de vida.

—Y como Red Dragos Ryu está equipado con Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos se activa el siguiente efecto; puede dar un segundo ataque.—El duelista adversario quedo sorprendido tras escucharlo. — ¡Ve por el otro, Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos!—El dragón empezaría a expulsar otra llamarada de fuego de su boca. — ¡Y como bono adicional gracias al efecto de equipamiento de Red Dragón Ryu, mi monstruo puede hacer daño de perforación, Llamas de Justicia! —Dijo endureciendo claramente con determinación su rostro.

— ¡Maldición!—Dijo el adversario protegiéndose con el brazo cuando el monstruo Dragos quemó por completo a Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing, quedando con solo 2650 puntos de vida, menos de las que tiene actualmente el pelirrojo. — Ahora llego tu fin por destruir mis monstruos, de mi mazo adicional se activa el efecto de Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing, permitiéndome añadir una carta mágica o trampa con "Zefra" en su nombre desde mi mazo a mi mano; añado la carta "Zefra Providence". —Mostró la carta al oponente un poco más calmado y término mezclándola con las demás cartas de su mano.

— _No debo confiarme, el duelo aún no ha acabado… Él puede retomar el duelo en cualquier momento… Debo guardar la calma y ver que hará ahora… —_ Pensó el joven pelirrojo a la par que analizaba cuidadosamente las tres cartas que les quedaba y agarro dos de ellas.— Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y con esto termino mi turno.

Las dos cartas se materializaron boca abajo en el gigantesco campo y posteriormente desaparecieron.

—Vaya… No lo estás haciendo nada mal… Realmente me estás dando un desafió…Ahora voy yo. —El tipo de cabello negro saco una carta del mazo con un total de cinco cartas en la mano y sonrió al verlo. — ¡Voy a aplastarte, aquí y ahora! —Dijo el jugador Zefra, retorciéndose de la emoción y mostrando una radiante sonrisa.— Desde mi mano se activa la carta mágica; "Zefra Providence". ¡Puedo añadir cualquier carta "Zefra" de mi mazo a mi mano! Y la carta que escojo es… La trampa "¡Celestial Crusade of the Zefra!".

— _No_ _conozco esa trampa…_ —Pensó el pelirrojo, mirando sus cartas boca abajo. — _Tal vez tenga algo que ver con destruir mi monstruo o una de mis cartas que coloque. Entonces, tendría que activar mis cartas en el momento justo, así obtendré una oportunidad más de ganar este duelo ¡Ojala salga como lo planee! Si no, daré este duelo por perdido._

El joven pelirrojo sintió los nervios subir por sus piernas. Si aquel sujeto hacía una jugada lo cual él no vendría venir muy probablemente perdería el duelo. No sabía si sentirse frustrado porque su adversario jugaba un arquetipo perfectamente estructurado con altas ventajas, o feliz porque estaba disfrutando al máximo este duelo y además… Ponía a prueba sus capacidades, dando todo de sí. Solo permaneció quieto, con un rostro entre miedo y entusiasmo, con el sudor frio caer por su mejilla izquierdo.

—Te sugiero que no te concentres mucho en esta trampa, solo enfócate en sobrevivir…—Rio entre dientes el duelista de pelo con tonalidades verdes. — Ahora con mis escalas colocadas puedo invocar monstruos de niveles 2 hasta 6 desde mi mano o de mi mazo adicional, ¡Invocación Péndulo, salgan mis monstruos!

Este levanto la mano sin más justo cuando pronuncio esas palabras y desde el cielo un círculo mágico se dibujaba con una línea invisible con el cual aparecieron diversos monstruos en forma de cometas multicolores, y aterrizaron con tanta fuerza en el campo, que retumbo un poco el campo de duelo.

—De mi mano en posición de ataque: al nivel 2; "Shadoll Zefranaga" con 900 puntos de ataque y al nivel 3 con 1500 puntos de ataque; "Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi". Y regresen desde mi mazo adicional; Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz en posición de ataque y Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing en posición de defensa. —Anuncio enérgico, mirando con orgullo a sus monstruos.

— ¡Te recuerdo que por el efecto continuo de Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos tus monstruos pierden 350 puntos de ataque y defensa! —Se atrevió a recordar el pelirrojo, señalando a su vez con el dedo índice a los monstruos de su oponente.

El oponente miró a sus monstruos, estos se retorcían débilmente por las llamas que Vulcanus expulsaba con sus gigantescas alas, pero este rápidamente aparto sus ojos de ellos y prefirió reírse en respuesta, para la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

—Esperaba algo más, ahora te demostrare como se hace buenos combos. —Dijo atrevidamente el muchacho peli-verde. — ¡Con el efecto de Zefranaga devuelvo de las péndulos a Stellarknight Zefrathuban a mi mano y luego uso el efecto de Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing! Me permite añadir cualquier carta mágica o de trampa con el nombre Zefra, tomare este. —Feliz revelo la carta (Oracle of Zefra) y la agrego entre las cartas de su mano. Teniendo actualmente cuatro cartas en la mano. — Ju, ju, ju. Qué divertido, ya despídete de tu campo.

El pelirrojo seguía en silencio pero con una leve sonrisa decorando su inocente cara, mirando el campo del oponente que parecía estar preparado para poner en marcha lo que haría para dejarlo en completa desventaja. No iría en los deseos de su oponente de enojarse, nada lo haría salir de sus casillas, porque disfrutaba del duelo y lo disfrutaría hasta el final. El chico de cabellos negros y verdes chillo en respuesta un poco molesto.

—Ya borrare esa sonrisa confiada de tu cara…—Musito un poco molesto. — ¡Activo mi magia de campo; "Oracle of Zefra"!

Apenas él puso la carta sobre el tablero virtual, el campo de duelo ha sido cubierto por una manta celeste que era como ver el cielo despejado durante un buen día de verano. En el centro de aquella capa se comenzaba a visualizar una plataforma hecho de mármol con aspecto extraño que caía con una velocidad extremadamente lenta como si estuviera descendiendo del cielo y de la plataforma sobresalieron muchas raíces de los cuales se conectaban con un gran árbol viejo, seguramente este se encontraba sobre la plataforma. A la vez los tentáculos del árbol comenzaron a fusionarse con el campo el cual yacían los monstruos y de la plataforma se encendieron varios bombillos de diferentes colores.

—Excelente…—Dijo el pelinegro admirando la arquitectura divina de la plataforma que se hallaba sobre ellos, la cual tenía la forma de una escalera mirando hacia arriba, en el centro del gran árbol con las estrellas de colores. —Continuando… Una vez activada agrego de inmediato una carta del nombre "Zefra" y con gusto saco del mazo al nivel 3 "Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica".

La luz amarilla del árbol se ilumino, donde una cometa del mismo color salió disparado, ante el cual se dirigió en el mazo principal y estrellarse contra este en el proceso. Provocando que el mazo brillara con un intenso color amarillo, a la par que extraía una carta, a lo que el duelista saco con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba muy contento de tener su campo preparado para contraatacar y vio que Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos seguía agonizando a sus monstruos, rostizándolos lentamente con ese mar de llamas.

— ¡Bien, derribare ese estúpido dragón de una vez por todas! ¡Usando al Escala 1, Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica, completo la Escala Péndulo! —Exclamo firmemente e inserto la escala restante, seguido de la aparición "Pendulum" plasmado en el tablero y escrito con diferentes colores.

Cierto pelirrojo no se molesto en disimular su preocupación. Hizo un pequeño gesto en modo de alerta mientras que el oponente sacaba una de sus cartas de la mano.

—… ¡Desde mi mano activo una carta trampa, "Celestial Crusade of the Zefra"!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Activaras una trampa en tu turno y de paso desde la mano?! —Pregunto el pelirrojo impactado y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

—Así es. —El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada para hacerle continuar con la explicación. — ¡Si tengo dos cartas en mis zonas péndulos, puedo activarla directamente desde mi mano y con su efecto destruyo una carta "Zefra" de mi control a la vez que escojo una carta que tú posees y las puedo destruir!—El tipo señalo con el dedo índice dos cartas del campo. — Sacrifico a Shadoll Zefranaga y a tu molesto Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos.

En ese momento, una impresionante luz apareció desde el cielo majestuoso, provocando que los monstruos elegidos se taparan los ojos ya que, la luz cegadora no los dejaba ver con claridad. La luz los fue consumiendo uno por uno, pero el Pelirrojo se mantuvo firme, sin dejarse llevar por los nervios y de golpe alzo un grito de guerra con un eje de diversión, que dejo un poco perdido al duelista de pelo negro.

— ¡No lo permitiré, activo el ultimo efecto de Red Dragos Ryu, si el monstruo equipado fuera a ser destruida lo retiro del campo y niego su destrucción!

El inmenso dragón de fuego soltó una onda de fuego con sus imponentes alas para desaparecer con un solo golpe la luz devorada mientras que Red Dragos Ryu en forma de espíritu se posaba sobre Vulcanus, dando a entender que le estaba otorgando su poder con el fin de protegerlo de la destrucción y al haber cumplido su cometido, el dragón Ryu desaparece sin dejar rastro y Vulcanus exhalo un gran rugido, como si fuese indestructible.

—Je… Ya me lo imaginaba, pero estás a nada de perder, esta carta la invoco normalmente al campo. —Admitio el joven pelinegro y coloco al nivel 4, Stellarknight Zefrathuban quien poseía 0 puntos de ataque.

— ¿Qué hace ese monstruo? Tiene 0 puntos de ataque…—Pregunto ingenuamente el pelirrojo, mirando de forma inocente al guerrero alado.

Pero entonces cuando el pelirrojo dejo de hablar, Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos y Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi fueron inmediatamente destruidos en medio de una lluvia de estrellas que salieron desde las profundidades del cielo azul.

— ¡No puede ser! —Grito atónito el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se cubría con los brazos cuando su monstruo fue destruido, lastimado porque no pudo salvar a su compañero a tiempo.

—Eso es lo que hace. —Contesto el duelista oponente, desinteresadamente y encogiéndose de hombros. —Invocado normalmente, elijo otro monstruo Zefra que controlo y una carta boca arriba que tú controlas para así destruirlas. Un costo insignificante, lo usaría cuantas veces quiera y te limpiaría súper fácil, ahora sin tu dragón mis monstruos recuperaran su verdadero poder.

Y de inmediato, los monstruos Zefras finalmente se levantaron con libertad mientras que recuperaban sus fuerzas. El duelista respiro profundamente aliviado, sentía la victoria en la bolsa, ya el pelirrojo se quedo sin monstruos para que protejan sus puntos de vidas. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo simplemente rio y alzo su puño en alto.

— ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que el sacrifico de Vulcanus sea en vano, activo el efecto de Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos! —El oponente lo miro confundido. — ¡Si es destruido, te puedo destruir cualquier carta de tu campo y voy a elegir a Stellarknight Zefraxciton de tu zona péndulo!

—Vaya… De verdad fue una interesante jugada, ahora….

— ¡Ahora sí cuando un monstruo Dragos es destruido por efecto de una carta, puedo activar el efecto del monstruo nivel 3 "Flames Master Dragos" de mi mano permitiéndome invocarla de manera especial! —Interrumpió el pelirrojo para la sorpresa del duelista, haciendo aparecer un diminuto dragón blanco con franjas rojas tanto en la cara como en el resto del cuerpo, con crestas de color amarillo y prisma-color en la cabeza recorriéndole la espalda y con gigantesco cuernos decorando su cabeza de ojos amarillos. Además de que poseía una clase de cohetes en los brazos en forma de cuchillas rojas cuyo fuego que se desbordaba en ellas se separaban en tres alas flameantes. El diminuto dragón rugió tiernamente pero con todas sus fuerzas y dicho monstruo poseía ataque desconocido.— Invocándola especialmente, selecciono un monstruo tipo fuego con el nombre "Dragos" de mi cementerio y esta carta gana puntos de ataque y defensa igual al monstruo seleccionado; el que seleccione es… ¡Vulcanus Schorcher Dragos!

Ese momento el oponente de pelo negro vio molesto como su estrategia se desbarataba, por culpa de la aparición de ese pequeño dragón quien había incrementando el fuego de sus alas llegándole más allá de los cuernos de la cabeza, ganando 2400 puntos de ataque y 600 puntos de defensa… O eso parecía.

—Je, nada mal… Y te doy las gracias por destruir a Zefraxciton. —La expresión del pelirrojo cambia ligeramente en una de sorpresa. —Volteo la trampa; "Chosen of Zefra", gana efectos en base de la cantidad de cartas "Zefras" de diferentes nombres encontrados en mi mazo adicional y actualmente tengo cuatro, por lo que gana el siguiente efecto: ¡Mis monstruos ganan 100 puntos de ataque por cada carta boca arriba en el mazo adicional de cualquier jugador, en total hay 4 solamente en la mía entonces ganan 400 puntos de ataque!

La trampa expulso una onda de energía que cubrió por completo a los monstruos Zefras en el campo e hizo que las características de todos esos monstruos desprendieran un débil brillo, a su vez, el poder de ataque de todos ellos aumentaban.

El pelirrojo apenas pudo procesar la información, cada vez que lograba contraatacar, él lo ponía de nuevo en aprietos _Sin embargo… Su monstruo más poderoso hasta ahora es Zefraxa con 2400 puntos de ataque, igual que el mío, quizás él pase el turno._ Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior con un poco de nervios ¿Qué hará ahora el oponente? ¿Entrara en la fase de batalla? ¿La saltara? ¿O hará algo más? De cualquier manera, se puso atento ante cualquier movimiento que él efectuaría a partir de ahora.

— ¡Zefraxa, acaba con Flames Master Dragos! —Ordeno el duelista de pelo negro cuya expresión facial se veía desesperada por ganar. — ¡Suprema Garras Celestiales!

— ¡Je! —Río el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

Zefraxa iba a encertar el golpe con sus afiladas garras envueltas en un guante de fuego, pero el movimiento de una carta dándose la vuelta lo hizo dar un respingo y dar un paso hacia atrás con cierta resignación. Poco después, un muro de estatuas de caballeros con escudos apareció delante de Zefraxa y acompañando a Flames Master Dragos.

— ¿¡Que ha pasado!? —Pregunto el oponente, furioso.

—He activado la magia de juego rápido; "Call of the Dragos Melter Soldier". Me permite invocar hasta dos fichas de "Dragos Melter Soldier" al campo, las invoque en posición de defensa y los dos poseen 2150 puntos de defensa. —Explico mirándolo directamente con determinación en sus llamativos ojos rojos. — ¡Así es como nos protegemos los uno a los otros!

— ¡Diablos, si que quieres aferrarte a tus puntos de vidas hasta el final! —Finalmente la expresión facial del oponente se desfiguro en una versión desesperada. — ¡Aun así mi ataque destruirá a tu patético monstruo!

El pequeño dragón es cortado en tres piezas por las garras filosas de Zefraxa, forzando al pelirrojo cubrirse con los brazos tras sentir la onda de viento golpeando su cuerpo, pero este no dejaba de sentir la emoción, al saber que todo estaba yendo tal y como lo había planeado.

—¡Además de hablador, eres un despistado! ¿Olvidaste mi última carta colocada? —Dijo pelirrojo mientras que una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro, avisando que él cometió una equivocación. — ¡Por el efecto de Flames Master Dragos me permite añadir una carta "Dragos" tipo magia o trampa! Y agregare a este… —El pelirrojo extrajo una carta del mazo y la añadió a su mano, posteriormente alzo la palma hacia adelante. — Y después activo la trampa; "Dragos Blazing Explosion"!

Una gran estatua apareció del suelo a espaldas de las fichas. Dicha estatua se parecía a la de un fiero dragón a punto de exhalar fuego por la bola, posando sobre una plataforma perfectamente detallada con marcas de fuego y tenía incrustado en el pecho un rubí que desprendía luz débilmente.

— ¡Y me permite sacrificar cuantos monstruos o fichas tipo fuego de mi campo, sacrifico a mis dos fichas!—Y en ese momento, las estatuas de los caballeros fueron destruidas en un millón de pedazos.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Para qué sacrificar lo único que te queda para proteger tus puntos de vidas? ¡Ahora puedo atacarte directamente sin ningún problema!—Contesto rápidamente el pelinegro. Casi a punto de explotar a carcajadas por la equivocación del joven. — Y ahora…

— ¡El tonto aquí eres tú, jamás actuaría sin pensar! —Le interrumpió. — ¡Dependiendo el número de cartas que sacrifique por su efecto, aplico un efecto a esta carta; sacrifique dos fichas y por lo tanto, activo el siguiente efecto… Todo tus monstruos son destruidos!

Mientras el oponente dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, las estatuas salieron volando en dirección a la boca de la estatua del dragón para acumular una bola de fuego entre sus fauces para bañar el campo del oponente con una llamarada de fuego, que rostizo en el proceso a Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz, Stellarknight Zefrathuban y a Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing y destruirlos.

¡ _No! ¡Y como active este turno a Zefra Providence no podre activarla para protegerlos!_ —Pensó el oponente, sumamente frustrado.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora quien quedo expuesto ahora!—Exclamo el pelirrojo sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago.

—Lamento decirte que tu jugada salió mal ¡De mi mano se activa el efecto de "Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz"! Cuando uno o más cartas Zefras son destruidos puedo invocarla especialmente al campo ¡Acuchillas a tus oponentes una vez más, Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz!

Zefraxa bajo del cielo en una bola de luz y aterrizo firmemente en el campo, mirando con fiereza a su objetivo.

 _¡Vaya, no me esperaba que tuviera una segunda copia en la mano, ahora tiene un monstruo con 2700 puntos de ataque por el efecto de su trampa!_ —Pensó el pelirrojo, mirando asombrado la aparición del lagarto azul.

—¡Atácalo directamente de una vez, Zefraxa!

Y el gran hombre dragón rasguño en forma de "X" al cuerpo del pelirrojo quién no pudo evitar protegerse con los brazos en forma de cruz mientras dejaba escapar un chillido de asombro, a la par que Zefraxa retrocedía unos pasos tras haber cumplido su cometido y los puntos de vidas del pelirrojo disminuyeron notoriamente hasta caer en 100 puntos de vidas solamente.

—Grrrr…—El joven se dejo estrellarse contra la tabla virtual, expresando cierto dolor y debilidad. —Sí que lo hiciste genial, me dejaste con muy pocos puntos de vidas. Esto me pasa por confiarme…

—Aún así sobreviviste con unos miserables 100 puntos, eres afortunado. —Se le notaba cierto disgusto en su tono de voz, como si de mala gana aceptaba el hecho que su oponente haya sobrevivido. —Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. —Finalizo colocando la última carta que le quedaba en la mano. — Ve, disfruta tu último turno. Con Zefraxa aquí, con mis cartas, te será muy difícil vencerme ahora.

El duelista pelinegro finalizo el turno 6 con cero cartas en la mano logrando mantener los 2850 puntos de vida que le quedaba, con un solo Zefraxa en el campo el cual poseía 2700 puntos de ataque debido al efecto de la trampa continua "Chosen Zefra" invicto en el campo, junto con otra carta colocada y con una zona escala péndulo ocupada por "Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica".

 _No puedo rendirme. Seguiré mirando en alto… ¡Mirando el futuro con esperanza!_ —Pensó decidido. El pelirrojo se incorporo con la frente en alto, con convicción y sin miedo miro el mazo para después agarrar la primera carta de esta. — ¡Es mi… TURNO!

Y al efectuarlo miro determinado su carta, no quiso hablar. Murmuró una débil risa y trató de contener la emoción, aunque no pudo, alzo en alto la carta lo cual el oponente observó extrañado.

— Tenías razón en algo… Este será mi último turno. —Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, extrañando más al oponente.

— ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer con esa cosa? —Pregunto el oponente, apretando los puños con nerviosismo.

—No eres el único con cartas especiales. —Río entre dientes. — Si poseo boca arriba a "Dragos Blazing Explosion" puedo activar esta carta de la mano. —En ese momento coloco en el tablero virtual la trampa normal "Dragos Blazing Formation", el cual aparecieron un montón de soldados con arcos y flechas preparadas. — ¡Y puedo destruir todas las cartas mágicas y trampas de tu campo!

—… ¿Cómo… Dijiste…?—Preguntó el oponente anonadado.

Y el ataque de los mil soldados dio inicio, dispararon sus flechas en dirección a las cartas mágicas y trampas del oponente, incluyendo la zona de péndulo.

— ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Activo la trampa de contra-efecto; "Zefra Divine Strike"; desterrando una carta boca arriba de mi mazo adicional niego la activación de tu trampa y la destruyo! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, ingenuo?! —Pregunto con superiora mientras utilizaba la trampa y lo mandaba al cementerio.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo seguía sonriendo. E hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo índice, mientras le guiñaba un ojo para picarle la paciencia.

—Lo siento por ti, pero esta carta no puede ser negada… ¡Y ninguna carta puede responder a la activación de esta carta! ¡Y casi lo olvidaba, por cada carta destruida por efecto, recibes 800 puntos de daño! Son… tres cartas en total… Así que tomas… ¡2400 puntos de daño!

—I-Imposible… Inutilizaste… Mi "Zefra Providence…" con una… Miserable carta…—El joven duelista dejo posar sus manos en el tablero, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Las flechas llegaron a su destino. Destruyeron en un millón de pedazos todas las cartas que había colocado el jugador como si no fueran nada, a su vez, un pardees flechas extras volaron sobre el campo en dirección al oponente y cuando el jugador de Zefra se percato de esto, miró ridículamente las flechas y dio varios saltos, como si tratara de esquivarlas a todas. Dio un suspiro de resignación cuando se detuvo el ataque de flechas y miro frustrado como sus puntos de vidas bajaban en 450 puntos de vidas.

—E-Esto es absurdo… C-Como… ¿Tu…? ¿Pudiste dar la vuelta el duelo…?

—Siempre miro hacia adelante con esperanza. Mientras siga de pie, puedo crear mi propio milagro… Y ahora… Si no poseo ningún monstruo en el campo, puedo invocar a… a… a….

Pero sus ideas se volvieron borrosas en ese preciso momento. Todo comenzaba a ponerse nítido y comenzaba a tambalear, todo desaparecía en medio de un millón de pequeños cubos digitales. Lo único que vio por última vez, era la única carta que le quedaba en la mano y luego… Todo se oscureció.

 _¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki, ya deja de jugar! ¡Yuuki_!


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Extraño Presagio

— ¡Ya desconéctate de ese aparato o llegaras tarde, Yuuki! —Dijo cierta pelirroja de ojos rojos agitando con las manos un casco de realidad virtual, cuyo poseedor comenzaba a perder la consciencia. — ¡Tu madre llamo, si llegas tarde tendrás muchos problemas!

—Y-Ya… Oí… ¡L-Lo siento! —Fue lo único que pudo decir tras sentir esa tormenta de sacudidas. — No hacía faltar que me interrumpieras bruscamente, Hikari.

Yuuki, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero rellenado con algodón ubicado en frente de una gran pantalla plana de computadora junto con un casco colgado por claves situadas en una plataforma de metal, se quito el casco y reveló su extraño cabello. Yuuki lentamente acomodo con tranquilidad el casco sobre una mesita de noche que tenía al lado mientras daba una vuelta con la silla para mirar a su amiga; Hikari.

Hikari Izumi era una joven chica hermosa con la misma edad de Yuuki Koizumo (14 años) y tenía un largo cabello sedoso de color rojo que caía sobre su espalda. Vestía un uniforme escolar de color rojo sobre una camisa de tela blanca con un listón rojo alrededor del cuello con falda negra de franjas blancas en los bordes, que le llegaba por los talones, y llevaba zapatillas con medias largas de color carbón.

—Dame las gracias, Yuuki. Sin mí ahora mismo habrías llegado tarde, no siempre estaré aquí para avisarte. —Su voz sonó fuerte, autoritaria. ¿Por qué no? Estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo y si no llegaba a tiempo, arruinaría su asistencia perfecta. — ¡Rápido, Yuuki, que ni tienes puesto tu uniforme!

— ¡V-Voy…! ¡Ay!

El pelirrojo reacciono mal y casi se resbala del asiento con torpeza. Por suerte él logro recuperar el control y se incorporo del asiento, mirando inocentemente a Hikari antes de irse del escritorio, provocando que esta lo mirara con desaprobación y este empezaría a caminar tranquilamente hacia el armario, donde se encerró para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa ya que, llevaba una camisa simple de color rojo y un short azul.

—Ya relájate, Hikari. —Dijo una voz familiar, contemplando a su amiga, que se hallaba apagando el monitor de la computadora. — Estuvo así de cerca de ganar el duelo, a poco que tú no querías que él lo disfrutara de lo lindo.

— ¡N-No es eso, Kyo! —Aspecto Hikari, girándose para verlo. —… Quería que él ganara ese duelo contra ese tipejo, pero las responsabilidades vienen primero.

Kyo Yagami era un joven muchacho de altura un poco más alta que la de Hikari y Yuuki superándolos por una cabeza debido a que tenía 15 años. Su cabello oscuro y despeinado era un poco largo pues le creaba un flequillo que le tapaba una parte de los ojos. Vestía con el uniforme escolar pero era distinto de la que llevaba Hikari; Un saco de color negro con la insignia escolar grabada en el pecho del lado izquierdo y usaba una camisa blanca con corbata de cuadrillos de colores rojo y negro, con pantalones de color marino y con zapatos marrones.

Kyo dejo escapar un quejido de burla y haciendo una seña con la mano en sentido de despreocupación.

—Te preocupas demasiado, esto iba a ser rápido.

—Si Hikari, no hacía falta que te preocuparas tanto. —Dijo Yuuki saliendo del armario y agitando la mano en un lado para otro a manera de que se relajara. —Pero lo admito, estaba en las nubes, me deje llevar mucho con ese duelo.

Yuuki vistió el mismo uniforme de Kyo, con la única y gran diferencia es que el saco que traía era de color naranja. Y este dejaba escapar una sonrisa calmada.

—… ¿Con que querían que yo ganara ese duelo? —Kyo y Hikari rieron entre dientes, mientras se rascaban la coronilla con pena.

—Sí, creíamos que te divertías y a decir verdad, te veías como todo un héroe de historia en ese duelo. Realmente ese juego te cambia, Yuuki. —Dijo la pelirroja emocionada y feliz.

—Es que Yuuki tiene una personalidad oculta, ¿no, "señor no quiero jugar duelos de monstruos"? —Se burlo amistosamente Kyo y le dio varios golpes en el brazo de Yuuki con el codo, mirándolo de manera juguetona.

Yuuki se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés, cosa que fue muy mal disimulado por el punto de vista de sus amigos y Yuuki al notar esto, se sonrojo tanto, que se veía como un tomate.

— ¡S-Si admito que me divirtió mucho el duelo y que sentí como mis emociones habían explotado! —Se río algo avergonzado y miro abajo. — Es solo que me sentí realmente libre porque no era "yo" en ese duelo pero, en la vida real, nunca seré así de valiente…

Kyo poso la mano sobre la cabeza puntiaguda de su amigo, quién elevo la mirada para verlo, a él y a Hikari. Era un poco cruel e indignante para Kyo escucharlo menospreciarse a sí mismo como si fuera poca cosa, o algo peor, pues en realidad Yuuki era alguien especial y fuerte en el fondo, solo que aún no se da cuenta de ello.

—Oye, es bueno que te hayas divertido siendo tu mismo. —Le da un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

—Eres especial para nosotros y para tu familia, no te sientas así. —Dijo cálidamente Hikari mientras le regalaba un cálido abrazo a Yuuki, quien acepto con gusto. —No mires un lado malo donde no existe ¿Si?

— ¡Y oye, sabemos que eres mucho más que un simple zombie que le toma 5 horas en hablar en público!

El pequeño Yuuki sonrió al escuchar eso, siempre le hacían sonreír cuando se mostraba triste y prosiguió en retirar gentilmente la mano de Kyo de la cabeza, a su vez se separaba de Hikari, para expresar cierta ofensa de broma con una mirada de disgusto.

— ¡Oh vaya gracias, tratare que me desinfecten antes de tiempo!

El trió comenzó a reír a carcajadas disfrutando de este cálido momento entre amigos. Yuuki miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y dejo escapar un grito de horror, luego se apresuro en recoger la mochila que tenía sobre la cama.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Yuuki alisto su mochila para salir con sus amigos, pero Kyo le había contado que primero buscaría su mochila en la casa porque lo dejo olvidado así que les dijo que se adelantarían mientras iba a buscarla. El pequeño asintió sin remordimientos y le dijo que lo vería en la estación de tren mientras acompañaba a Hikari a la escuela, Kyo no tuvo problemas y el trió partió de la habitación.

Al bajar por las escaleras se ve una vivienda con dos sillones cafés claro con uno de ellos con el color más oscuro y una mesita de estar con la ventana al lado izquierdo, al mismo lado más atrás esta el comedor junto a la cocina, donde se veía una esbelta mujer rubia de pelo largo y vestía un vestido largo de color rosa con un delantal de cocina. Y al lado derecho hay otro el cual usan para ocasiones especiales, al medio de estas se encuentra la escalera que da la vista al segundo piso del lugar, lugar donde bajaron el grupo de amigos, que esta se separa en dos con un piso entre medio. Y detrás de la mesita, colocado en la pared, se encuentra un altar decorado con flores y velas apagadas junto a la foto de un adulto joven.

— ¡Yuuki, no olvides comer tu almuerzo antes de marcharte y recuerda que debes ayudar a tu padre en la tienda cuando regreses de la escuela! —Anuncio Shiori Koizumo, la mama de Yuuki.

— ¡Si, mama! —Respondió sonriendo.

Ellos visualizaron al instante sobre la mesa el almuerzo que ella preparo con todo el amor del mundo, unos deliciosos y jugosos "Pollos Teriyaki" (que son tres rollitos de pollos envuelto en tocino y salsa teriyaki con papas a la mantequilla, romero y merken), sobre tres platos, una para cada uno, con un olor que le hacían agua y no evitaron sentarse de inmediato para disfrutar de la comida, pero Hikari tenía sus dudas al respecto y miro ingenuamente a Shiori.

— ¿Está bien que comamos también, Shiori-San?

— ¡Tranquila, Hikari! Son mis invitados, además que son jóvenes y deben alimentarse bien. Anda, come con gusto. —Dicho esto le regalo una tierna sonrisa maternal.

Hikari iba a responder, pero Kyo se le adelantado de golpe.

—¡Entendido! —Ya Kyo prácticamente tenía casi vacío el plato, se lo había comido antes de tiempo. Y Yuuki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mirándolo con vergüenza sana.

 _¡Gracias por la comida!_ Dijeron los dos restantes e iniciaron a comer, cada bocado era una explosión de sabores que satisfacía las papilas gustativas del grupo, mientras comían iban charlando entre ellos, disfrutando del momento y echando chistes para matar el tiempo. Una vez acabado el desayuno, ellos mandaron sus facilitaciones a la chef con los estómagos felices y se limpiaron la mano, cara, boca antes de irse de la casa.

—Nos vemos hermano. —Se despidió Yuuki con aprecio. Mirando con un aire de tristeza y felicidad a un altar con la foto de un joven adulto.

Luego de que Yuuki se despidiera prosiguió en decirle adiós a su querida madre con un caluroso abrazo y ella respondió con un beso maternal en la frente, entonces Yuuki se fue de la casa con sus amigos.

—Muy bien, nos vemos más al rato. —Expreso Kyo alzando el pulgar en alto. Sus amigos acataron el mensaje y tomaron caminos diferentes.

— ¡Adiós!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El día era tranquilo y pacífico, uno de esos agradables días de cielo despejado que resultan difíciles de no tomar vacaciones para salir en familia incluso sin tener nada planificado. La pareja tomo una ruta distinta a la que agarro Kyo, porque querían apresurarse a llegar a clases pronto tomando la ruta más corta, en los laberinticos caminos de la gran ciudad famosamente conocida como "KibouLand City".

La ciudad se caracterizaba por su gran cantidad de torres y edificios de distintas formas y tamaños de diseño futurista, a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de calles de transito la contrarresta un porcentaje igual de áreas, ya sea en tierra y/o en aire debido a las calles suspendidas que se podían ver claramente porque fueron construidos por un tobogán transparente donde pasaban los autos. Los edificios tenían pantallas holográficas y transmitían las noticias, como los avances de la Corporación Kaiba y justo ahora se podía ver una entrevista del presidente de la Corporación.

Aun así la hermosa ciudad no era normal con el cual quiere aparentar a simple vista como el mejor lugar para vivir pues tenía algo que muchos sitios no poseían y era que Kibouland City tenía como habitantes a los… Monstruos de Duelos. Sí, aquellas mismas criaturas antiguamente ilustradas en cartas de cartón y usadas una infinidad de veces en juegos de cartas; son ahora seres de carne y huesos que dejaron a un lado sus diferencias para convivir en paz con los humanos, sin embargo, los Duelos de Cartas sigue invicto como un deporte que conecta más las personas con los Monstruos de Duelos. De hecho, lo jugaban los mismos Monstruos de Duelos con arquetipos hechos en base a su imagen y semejanza.

Yuuki no estaba tan seguro de lo que opinaba la gente que los Monstruos de Duelos eran fantásticos de vivir, algunas veces se preguntaba cómo es que llegaron a este punto, vivir con ellos como si fueran personas ¿quién viviría con monstruos? Al cabo de un minuto, él y Hikari se quedaron plantados frente a un cruce cuyo semáforo que flotaba en el aire, con la luz roja encendida. Poco después, Yuuki observa que más personas se quedan mirando al semáforo y aguardarían por el camino de luz, junto con Monstruos, como un Sangan, un Bufón Escolta Arcano, un Kaibaman, Héroe Elemental Stratos, entre muchos otros monstruos.

 _Acaso, ¿Seguiremos así por mucho, mucho tiempo?_ Pensó. No tenía por qué preguntarse esas clases de cosas. Desde que tenía memoria los ha visto en toda su vida y puede decir sin recelo que eran amigables, cariñosos y leales, con profundos deseos de formar parte de la sociedad humana. Jamás habían mostrado con deseos de destruir el mundo, sería cruel y egoísta de su parte pensar de esa manera.

Yuuki cerró los ojos y sonrío. Jamás sentiría repugnancia hacia los monstruos. Por más surrealista que podía verse y fuera de sentido, ellos son seres vivos como ellos. Al fin y al cabo, la humanidad había vivido con ellos desde hace un montón de generaciones.

—Hikari. —Ella lo miro amablemente para ver que quería. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste como sería nuestro mundo sin los "monstruos de duelos"? —Pregunto mientras empezaba a avanzar en la calle junto con ella y la multitud.

—No lo llames así, suena feo Yuuki. Diles mejor " _compañeros_ " o " _amigos_ ". —Regaño Hikari, provocando que Yuuki se culpara un poco. — Ahora que lo mencionas, leí un artículo de la Corporación Kaiba sobre eso, que el cual decía que la humanidad no habría obtenido tanto desarrollo acerca de la tecnología si no fuera por ellos y su vasto conocimiento, ellos entienden más las cosas que la humanidad puede percibir. —Se quedo pensativa. — Aun así. Es lindo vivir con ellos, hace nuestro mundo más especial ¿no crees?

—Ya veo…—Yuuki luego de escuchar la respuesta se queda pensativo con tanta profundidad que parecía haber descubierto algo inexplicable.

—Por cierto, Yuki ¿Cómo has estado? Estuviste un poco pensativo desde que salimos. ¿Crees que ese duelo te afecto en algo?

—No era de esperarse. —Admitió Yuuki alzando la mirada. —Ese duelo me dejo un poco perdido…

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué paso allá, Yuuki?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Se que pensaras que estoy loco, pero durante en mi último turno cuando robe mi última carta… Yo… —Intento recordar, pero al hacerlo le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza y no pudo evitar en ponerse la mano en la frente. — Quiero decir… No lo vi del todo bien. Parecía borroso.

Tras escucharlo, Hikari ahora es quien se puso pensativa, posando una mano para acariciar su barbilla y como si hubiera hallado la respuesta, chasqueo los dedos.

— ¡Lo vi!—Contesto la pelirroja. — En el momento que apague tu computadora el registro del duelo no lo habías guardado y me tome la molestia de guardarla, vi las cartas que utilizaste y creo a ver visto a una sin texto ni con ilustración… Como en blanco…

Eso sembró algo de duda en el pequeño pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes Yuuki, de seguro fue producto de un error del simulador. —Sonrió tiernamente y coloca la mano en su hombro de manera gentil. — Recuerda que solo es un juego de computadora.

Yuuki suspiro y le sonrió agradecido.

—Es cierto, de todos modos mi mazo fue construido por el mejor constructor de mazos que hay en el mundo. —Bufo Yuuki y contagio a Hikari.

—Je… Es verdad, a Kyo le molestaría si algo malo le pasara a su más grande logro.

Yuuki y Hikari siguieron el curso hasta llegar a una gran escuela estilo castillo donde se veía en el patio a cientos de estudiantes femeninas con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Hikari. La chica de cabello color rojizo se despidió de Yuuki con un corto abrazo y se marcho para entrar allí.

Yuuki permaneció quieto mirando el cielo y segundos después dio media vuelta para continuar caminando hacia en otra ruta distinta. Se sentía desorientado ante aquella respuesta extrañamente convincente. Ella le dijo una respuesta que no emano la curiosidad que brotaba dentro de él. Pensó en investigar con la computadora cuando volviera de la escuela y de sus deberes, pero ¿de qué serviría? Como mucho, encontraría los datos sin información que menciono Hikari, pero más allá de eso, lo dudaba mucho.

 _¡AAHHH!, ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loco?_ Yuuki se sacudía el pelo con las manos, disgustado porque no se quitaba de la cabeza esa extraña sensación que experimento durante aquel duelo virtual. _Seguro es mi imaginación. Hikari tenía razón, quizás lo estoy pensando demasiado._ Se dijo con suavidad, como si hablara con su consciencia.

Yuuki sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón un celular de pantalla táctil y comenzó a toquetear la pantalla en busca de Kyo entre sus contactos.

 _Ya voy en camino a la estación ¿Conseguiste tu mochila?_ Escribió Yuuki y envió dicho mensaje al instante, lo cual es contestado segundos más tardes.

 _Sí, llevo minutos parado aquí ¡Parece un zoológico! Más de una vez intentaron arrastrarme vivo al tren. Apresúrate, peli pincho._ Termino de responder Kyo, al parecer, se escuchaba sumamente apurado.

Al leer esto último, Yuuki, quién se había quedado sorprendido tras leerlo, se guardo rápidamente el teléfono para prepararse a correr a toda velocidad. No permitiría dejar a su mejor amigo solo en la estación, ni muchos menos llegar tarde. Una larga hilera de personas, monstruos, de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores esperaban frente al edificio principal del Centro de Kibouland City junto al camino de la izquierda donde lo llevaría directamente a la estación de tren, Yuuki se armó mucho valor y con gran astucia atravesó la muralla de personas y monstruos, moviéndose de un lado para otro, pasando por debajo de ellos y más acciones que forzaron al pelirrojo esquivarlos con la mayor rapidez posible. Minutos más tardes, jadeando pero victorioso, se hallaba en la escalera eléctrica, que subía lentamente a la estación, acompañado de sujetos con vestimenta de colores y otras cuantas criaturas.

—Creo que llegue a tiempo… —Se dijo Yuuki tomando una bocanada de aire y llegó a su destino a tiempo, se paró frente la escalera eléctrica en busca de Kyo con la vista. —Tal vez, este por aquí cerca…

Los habitantes de la estación, como los animales de la selva y del zoológico asustados por algo insignificantes, iniciaron una persecución un tanto alocada que indujeron a más personas cuando estos se dieron cuenta que había llegado el siguiente tren, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Yuuki.

— ¡Woah! ¡E-Esperen, por favor…! ¡Y-Yo n-o… AYYY!—No le dejaron siquiera acabar su frase cuando la muchedumbre lo arrastraron con ellos.

Yuuki observaba con temor los bruscos gestos de la muchedumbre: el movimiento de sus manos para empujar hacia atrás a unas cuantas personas para que alguien sea el primero en alcanzar la entrada del tren, pero, en un acto involuntario, forzaron a Yuuki a entrar en esa tormenta de empujones y carreras, que le hacían sentir como si alguien lo barriera. Lo que parecía una eternidad y una condena para el pequeño estudiante, de un modo milagroso, una mano apareció de pronto y le sujeto por el brazo para jalarlo con fuerza y sacarlo de allí. Un minuto después, Yuuki se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del tren, parpadeo varias veces para recuperar la consciencia.

—Parece que necesitabas una ayudita…—Sonrió el mayor al verlo sano y salvo.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki levanto la mirada y se alegro bastante. Kyo fue quién lo salvo en ese aprieto y suspiro aliviado. — ¡Ah, qué alivio Kyo! Y lo siento. Me fue un poco difícil…

—Descuida. Está hora la gente siempre anda apurado, algo de los monstruos nos afecto después de todo.

—Pero, Hikari dijo que saliéramos más temprano. Creo que si debimos escucharla después de todo. —Río entre dientes con suavidad.

Más sin embargo, Kyo no dijo nada al respecto, solo se dispuso en rascarse la nariz mientras su cara se configuraba en una expresión de nervios pero en modo de gracia diciendo claramente _Ella siempre tiene la razón…_ , ante el cual Yuuki captó la indirecta y no evito soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Yuuki posó la vista en la ventana con el que podía ver el exterior. Afuera veía a la multitud impacientados por entrar al tren. Yuuki apartó su vista de ellos, no era una bonita vista después de todo y se dedico a vagar el lugar con la vista mientras aguardaba a que el tren partiera junto con Kyo. El interior se ve tan limpio con una buena iluminación, los asientos se encuentran haciendo filas como si fuera un avión, dos filas por la izquierda; a los que estaban sentados, y tres por la derecha. Y además Yuuki logró ver a unas cuantas personas tomando asiento, al igual que algunos monstruos, claro, habían pocos que necesitaban asientos más gigantes debido a su tamaño, por lo que requerían de un vago especializados para Monstruos de Duelos, al igual que otros Monstruos que debían ir a un vago en especifico de acuerdo a sus características.

— ¡AAAHHHHH, ASOMBROSO! —Yuuki se giro a ver a cierto pelo negro clavado en una revista con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas en cualquier momento. — ¡ESE MOTOR NECESITO TENERLO! ¡MIRA YUUKI! ¿¡Puedes creer que ya este a la venta?!

— ¿Motor…?—Yuuki alzo las cejas, recordando lo que se refería. — ¿Hablas de…?

Segundos después Yuuki se pego con Kyo para ver el contenido de la revista y Kyo señalo con el dedo la ilustración de un motor bajo el nombre de " _Motor Interno E7A 684A para Vehículos de Duelos._ " con una apariencia bastante exquisita para aquellos encantadores de la mecánica. A Kyo le brillaba los ojos y babeaba deseo por la boca, el deseo de tener dicho artículo en sus manos pues ha tenido el sueño de construir su propio vehículo para tener juegos de cartas con ella, junto con sus más cercanos amigos; Yuuki y Hikari. Ideales que Yuuki respetaba profundamente y ayudaría a Kyo en lo que fuera para conseguirla, salvo el hecho de que…

— ¡Aquí tenemos el precio! —Dijo Kyo señalando el valor del motor, pero Kyo rápidamente se le formo una mueca de desagrado. —Un poco fuera de mi presupuesto, pero nada que buenas horas de trabajo no arreglan.

—Mi padre nos permitiría hacer unos trabajos extras en la tienda… Así podríamos conseguir el motor… Calculo que… En menos de dos meses ¡Te lo garantizo!

— ¡Así se habla Yuuki! ¡Lo vamos a conseguir y juntos viajaremos por los cielos desafiando a cualquiera con nuestros duelos!

Al oír esto último, Yuuki, quien había estado entusiasmado por la charla, bajo rápidamente la vista para no ver a su mejor amigo, suprimir sus sentimientos de tristeza, dolor y angustia era lo mejor que podía hacer.

— ¿Yuuki? —Levanto rápidamente la mirada para ver a su amigo del alma fijando su vista en él. Sus ojos irradiaba preocupación, cosa que le hizo sentir mal y culpable.

—… ¿Mm?

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Kyo. Este asintió rápidamente.

— ¡Si, si! Es que… Estaba pensando… En algunas cosas. —Forzó una leve sonrisa.

Yuuki apartó la vista de él y de la revista, mostrándose pensativo. Otra vez aquellos recuerdos del último duelo que tuvo lo atormentaron. Durante su vida jamás vio los duelos de cartas un duelo divertido, para él era todo lo contrario. Yuuki aun así quería seguir compartiendo momentos con sus amigos, jugándolo mínimamente en redes sociales. Hasta que en ese duelo cuando apareció esa misteriosa carta, le impulsaba a intentarlo de nuevo… Por alguna razón… Y no sabía el por qué.

Kyo sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Nuevamente lo estaba evadiendo, contemplaba las expresiones de Yuuki, era como un libro abierto y esas señales lo hacían creer que seguía disgustado por probar en alma y cuerpo los juegos de cartas. Posó una mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo y acarició su cabello de manera fraterno, como si fuera un hermano mayor que cuidaba de su hermanito, logrado que este subiera la vista para mirarlo con una expresión de asombro.

—Ya, lo siento. No debí presionarte de ese modo… —Dijo Kyo apenado, a su vez, le sonrió, provocando que este negara con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, es culpa mía por pesimista. No significa que no vayamos a obtener ese motor, te prometo que lo conseguiremos para tu vehículo soñado.

— ¡Ay, si! —Yuuki dio un respingón cuando Kyo respondió con ese tono agudo. — También vi aquí que promocionan un premio para la persona que consiga descifrar el código secreto, el premio es… Una cita especial con una de las chicas del famoso grupo "Love Love Cards Rare"…—Miró pícaramente a Yuuki, logrando que sus mejillas hirvieran al señalarle las esbeltas figuras de los ídolos más famosas de la ciudad. — ¡No te preocupes, Yuuki! ¡Te conseguiré la cita de tus sueños, una perfecta chica ira muy bi…! ¡OYE! —Se quejo al sentir una pasmada de revista en la cara.

— ¡D-DENTENTE! ¡Y-YO-YO No...! ¡Ne-Necesito una cita…! —Yuuki se tapaba la cara para evitar que viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! —Se río con ironía. —Tú cara te delata completito, Yuuki.

— ¡Y-Ya llevo diciéndote que soy malo con las chicas!

Y así siguieron incluso cuando el tren por fin partió, que tenía como líder a una Monstruo llamada "Guía Turística del Inframundo" con un uniforme exactamente igual a la que se acostumbra vestir salvo el hecho que traía el color blanco como base con detalles celestes y en su sombrero portaba la emblema plateado de " _KC_ " y esta anunciaba los puntos que el tren iba llegando, así como ciertos avisos y demás. El viaje era calmado y llamativo al mismo tiempo. En el exterior se podía contemplar los fantásticos paisajes de KibouLand City, los monstruos volando en el cielo con elegancia y respeto, además que en las fronteras de la ciudad se visualizaba contenientes unidos a la ciudad, como especies de islas. A su vez, en tierra firme los chicos jugaban con Duelos de Cartas entre ellos, riendo, disfrutando, haciendo amistades y nuevas rivalidades. El tiempo paso volando, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la " _Guía Turística del Inframundo_ " anuncio que ya llegaron a la Academia de Esperanza, lugar donde estudian Yuuki y Kyo.

La estructura de la Academia se asemejaba a un majestuoso castillo de tiempos antiguos, con exactamente siete torres de un lado y otras sietes al contrario, también su centro se alzaba una enorme estrella dorada cuyo resplandor alumbraba todo el lugar gracias al reflejo del sol. Su color dorado sorprendía la mirada de cualquiera que la viera pero combinada con sus lugares verdes aligeraba el brillo dorado, complementada con un gran aro en forma de engranaje de un hermoso color cobre, con un interior similar a la de un estadio muy espacioso repleto de estudiantes de diferentes edades y uniformes, de niños y niñas con edades entre siete y diez años vestían con un uniforme amarillo mostaza, para muchachos y muchachas de diez a catorce años usan el mismo color que usaba Yuuki, de la edad de Kyo hasta los diecisietes llevaban el uniforme del mismo color de Kyo, de dieciochos hasta diecinueve de color blanco y de los veinte para arriba con purpura. Los profesores también portarían sus uniformes con diseño más simple y estricto cuya base es azul.

—Aquí partimos Yuuki, percibo que hoy será un buen día, nos vemos más al rato. —Expreso feliz el pelinegro. — Pero espero que los profesores no den cosas fuertes hoy.

— ¡Esfuérzate!

Este asintió y los dos amigos chocaron sus puños en señal de despedida. Hecho esto, Yuuki y Kyo tomaron caminos diferentes. Entonces, Yuuki, quien se había quedado quieto notando como algunos compañeros de su clase jugaban duelo de monstruos con disco de duelos reían y disfrutaban, chillo resignado por la gran incomodidad que sentirá el día de hoy.

—… Vamos Yuuki, hoy será un buen día. Debes ir adelante mirando al frente… Con esperanza. —Se dijo así mismo arqueando las cejas con nerviosismo.

Yuuki entonces prosiguió en dar sus primeros pasos en el interior de la Academia de Esperanza con profundos deseos que este día terminara lo más rápido posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, en una pared de un callejón delante de la majestuosa Academia, una figura sombría observaba con fascinación los pequeños gestos del pequeño pelirrojo: el movimiento de sus manos para expresar su profundo temor de ir a la escuela, pero, con ojos de valentía y gran determinación de afrontarla a como dé lugar, con una pizca de desesperación marcada en la cara; el destello de esa esperanza que quiere mantener viva, como si, fuera literalmente su única cosa con la que aferrarse ante todo eso que le disgusta, pero ese chico era un alma pura y humilde, le hubiera encantado ir a hablarle directamente.

— ¿Así que ese es tu muchacho que solucionara nuestros problemas? —Pregunto la figura sombría con una pizca de emoción en su tono.

—Sí… —Contesto una voz espectral salido de la nada.

—Él puede parecer alguien valiente por dentro y humilde por fuera, pero todavía le falta mucho por aprender y es muy débil… ¿Crees que es lo correcto? —Pregunto otra voz, sonando insegura tras meditar sobre la situación.

La voz espectral simplemente soltó una melodiosa risa que sonaba entre seguridad e ingenuidad por la pregunta que le hizo.

— Descuida, él es a quien buscamos… Mientras que el tiempo pase él se convertirá en alguien que vamos a necesitar en el futuro, pero no podemos apresurarlo, debe tomar sus propias decisiones y dependerse de él mismo. Tendremos que aguardar un tiempo por el momento. —Sonrío de manera tranquilizadora.

—… ¿Qué dices tú…?—Pregunto aquella voz que padecía inseguridad.

—Ji, ji… Qué emocionante… Seguro que le encantara nuestro regalo… ¿Verdad? —Dijo la primera voz, acariciando algo que tenía entre los brazos con su mano y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuki estaba entrando en la Sala de Ciencias, la sala era amplia y tenía pupitres y mesas a juegos de colores gris y azul, con el piso color verde oscuro, con paredes de color piel y al frente el pizarrón. La sala estaba abatanada de estudiantes que cursaban el mismo grado que Yuuki, por ende, vestían el mismo uniforme color naranja.

Yuuki se sentó en su respectivo pupitre, el primero de la última fila del lado derecho de la sala, y se puso a leer un libro, era un excelente estudiante y le gustaba estar al día con las tareas, rápidamente la termino y se dispuso a observar a la nada. Poso el codo del brazo derecho sobre el sólido pupitre y coloco la mejilla en la palma de su mano de la misma, junto con una expresión de aburrimiento. Yuuki calculaba que en unos pocos minutos iba venir el profesor y tendría que distraerse con su imaginación mientras esperaba. Sin embargo, Yuuki observó a alguien venir a su lado, su presencia le traía malas noticias…

— ¡Hola Yuuki! ¿Cómo vas? —Pregunto una voz masculina e irritante al mismo tiempo, parándose frente a Yuuki.

Él levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Alder Mamoru, un "amigo" de Yuuki por así decirlo. Yuuki no había tenido la oportunidad de detallar al chico antes cuando entró al salón, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, podía saludarlo debidamente y pudo notar un par de cosas curiosas en él. Alder era un chico de la misma edad que Yuuki y también vestía con el mismo uniforme que este. Unos centímetros más grandes que Yuuki. Cabello sedoso y ligeramente largo que le llegaba por los hombros. El cabello lo tenía un poco erizado en la parte baja y con dos colores: Rubio, como la base del cabello, y Morado en solo la parte delantera, específicamente en tres mechones de pelos; una en la parte delantera donde le tapaba gran parte de la cara y ojo izquierdo, la segunda y tercera se separaban del cabello mirando hacia arriba como dos antenas. Lo que realmente llamó la atención a Yuuki era la banda que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, está traía el símbolo del logo de la Corporación Kaiba. Él pensó que lo más probable es que lo hubiera conseguido en una tienda.

—Hola Alder… Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Le dijo Yuuki. — ¿Necesitas algo?

Alder solo río y asintió con la cabeza a manera de picardía. Poso una mano sobre el pupitre de Yuuki y con la otra mano saco un dispositivo del bolsillo del pantalón, con la cual uso para mostrarle un video.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste el mazo que usaste contra Tsukage? —Le pregunto al pelirrojo. Al parecer, así era el nombre del jugador Zefra que jugó. Yuuki le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —Yuuki lo miro esperando una respuesta.

— He visto ese arquetipo de monstruos antes, mi padre, que trabaja como miembro de la Corporación, me dijo que los "Dragos" han sido lanzadas hace unos pocos días recientemente, son bastante raras las cartas Dragos y me sorprende que alguien como, ingenuo y sin talento pero con una gran suerte, lo consiguieras tan rápido y según aquí, haz mostrado una que otras cosas como duelista ¿Qué tal un duelo? —Respondió menospreciando a Yuuki con una sonrisa.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero no es tu problema de cómo la conseguí. —Alder lo miró, no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— El hecho que tu papa trabaje en la corporación, no significa que quiera ser un duelista solo porque tú lo digas. Será decisión mía si quiero convertirme en un duelista o no. —Se defendió.

— ¿Convertirte en duelista? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Alder, pillando a Yuuki.

—Olvida eso, me enrede con mis propias palabras. —Mintió Yuuki, en el fondo, aún dudaba si quería ser un duelista por lo que paso en ese duelo. —El punto es que, no quiero saber nada sobre los duelos.

—Como digas. —Se rio nuevamente. —Te diré una cosa, ingenuo Yuuki, algún día te arrepentirás por pensar en esa loca ideología de no jugar juegos de cartas porque cuando menos te lo esperes, desearas lo contrario. Ya quiero ver tu cara de idiota cuando llegue ese momento y será muy, muy pronto…

— ¿Cómo que arrepentirme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—… —Se acerco en la oreja de Yuuki y le susurró levemente, con un tono de completo fastidio. — Van a darnos paquetes de cartas al final de clase.

Yuuki reacciono sorprendido. No se esperaba de que al final de clase todos los de su salón, incluyéndolo, recibirían nuevas cartas y eso significaría que… _Tendré que decidir qué hacer con las cartas._ Pensó Yuuki, disgustado consigo mismo. Ahora entendía las palabras de Alder, él siempre molestándolo con los juegos de cartas.

—Disfruta tus nuevas cartas, o tal vez no… —Y se marchó riéndose a carcajadas, dejando un Yuuki pensativo y resignado.

El arrepentimiento se había adueñado de Yuuki. Yuuki se maldijo a sí mismo, no puede hacer nada al respecto salvo enfrentarlo. En ese momento, entro un gigantesco Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, él se coloco frente del saló a observar fríamente a sus alumnos y estos captaron su presencia atemorizante, provocando que se sentaran de inmediato a sus asientos con las bocas cerradas.

—Bienvenidos jóvenes estudiantes, de ahora en adelante yo seré su maestro de física substituto, llámenme Sr. White y trabajare en los temas que dejo por última vez la Sra. Maiden. —El dragón paseo su mirada por el salón y vio una mano levantado. — ¿Si?

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la Sra. Maiden? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto una estudiante notoriamente preocupada.

—Ella no se encuentra capacitada para darles clases. No se preocupen, ella está bien, solo un poco cansada eso es todo. Ahora, pasó la asistencia y sabré sus nombres.

Luego de que todos se calmaran por la reveladora noticia y que Sr. White pasara lista, Sr. White comenzó su clase, Yuuki estaba intranquilo al principio, pues pensó en el bienestar de Maiden, pero tomo en cuenta las palabras de Sr. White, por lo que se calmo rápidamente ya que, Maiden significaba mucho para él.

El tema que comenzó a explicar Sr. White fue el de movimiento rectilíneo uniforme, Yuuki ya había visto eso hace mucho tiempo gracias a las clases que su hermano mayor le había dado. Luego de un rato, Sr. White les pidió que sacaran sus cuadernos, lápiz y borrador. Él escribió las formulas en el pizarrón que tenía detrás y les pidió a todos que las copiaran sus cuadernos. Yuuki copió las formulas, no importaba si vería el mismo tema otra vez, al fin y al cabo, debe aprobar sus asignaturas.

 _Ayuda…_

— ¿Qué?

Él, que quedó paralizado del miedo al oír esa voz espeluznante, se detuvo a copiar las formulas e inicio la búsqueda del origen de la voz, algunos parecían entender muy bien el tema, pero la mayoría se veían confundidos con las formulas. Yuuki entonces respiro profundo, quizás fue alguien pidiendo ayuda a alguien acerca de cómo comprender mejor el tema, entonces siguió copiando las formulas, pero…

 _Por favor… ¿Puedes escucharme…? Te necesito…_

Abrió los ojos como platos _¿Quién me habla?_ Preguntó confundido. Si pudiera hallar a la persona, de seguro la ayudaría de inmediato, pero, no encontraba el origen de la voz. Mientras, Sr. White puso un par de problemas, pero Yuuki no se dio cuenta y siguió buscando la voz misteriosa. Sr. White entonces se dio cuenta de que Yuuki no estaba haciendo nada y lo llamó.

— ¡Yuuki! — Sr. White avanzó hacia él, pero Yuuki estaba tan concentrada buscando la voz que no se dio cuenta. El dragón blanco se paro frente a él, resoplando con indignación, Yuuki finalmente levanto la mirada y dio un respingón. — Veo, Señor Yuuki, que al parecer usted no le interesa mi clase. —Yuuki se maldijo mentalmente, ahora todos los estaban mirando y provoco que Yuuki comenzara a ponerse nervioso. —Si no necesita de mis conocimientos es porque ya sabe todo lo que tengo que enseñarle.

En parte era cierto, pero Yuuki no respondió para no ofender a Sr. White y además, no era su intención faltarle el respeto. Realmente quería dar su mayor esfuerzo en su clase.

—Así que con gusto puede ir y resolver los ejercicios y explicárnoslos. —El dragón blanco de ojos azules señalo con un ala el tablero.

— ¡S-Si! —Contesto nervioso. Se levanto, tomó un lápiz digital que estaba junto al tablero mientras mantenía la cabeza baja, como si tratará de ocultar su presencia al mundo, y resolvió los dos ejercicios rápidamente. En uno había que hallar el tiempo que se demoraba un objeto en recorrer una distancia determinada y en el segundo había que hallar la aceleración. Una vez que terminó, miró difícilmente al resto. — Yo… Solo… Eh…. Pues… Saque primero… Eh…

Sabía el proceso, pero le costaba mucho explicarlo en público. Demasiado tímido para pronunciar bien las palabras. El salón quedó envuelto entre murmuro, risas entre dientes y un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Yuuki, cosa que le daba cierto sentimiento, finalmente Sr. White rompió el silencio.

—Por favor clase, Yuuki… Eso es… Correcto, pero de ahora en adelante evite por favor hacer otras cosas durante mi clase ¿Entendido? Y no sufras, si lo sabes hacer, no es razón para que dudes de ti mismo. —Yuuki quedó pensativo por sus palabras y sonrió agradecido, asintió a manera de disculpa y regreso en su asiento.

Sin embargo. Sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, al parecer la misteriosa voz aun no había desaparecido y siguió atormentado la mente de Yuuki, Yuuki intento suspirar para calmarse pero de nada servía. Aún quedaba horas para que la escuela se acabara y luego tendría que buscar la manera de resolver el asunto del paquete de cartas, la última clase sería química con el Sr. White otra vez… Y ahí se acabarían las clases.

 _No puedo… No puedo escapar… Debo huir… Huir… Te necesito… Debo salvarlos…_

—Pero… ¿Quién eres? —Susurró Yuuki, sin entender absolutamente nada.


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevos Problemas

Pese a que, en lo más profundo de su alma estaba convencido de que había escuchado una voz a la cual desconocía su ubicación, Yuuki eligió eludir la voz: teme que sus compañeros piensen que se volvió loco por buscar algo que no existe, y por eso evita seguirla siempre que puede, al menos hasta que el día de clases acabe. La curiosidad no es un pecado, pero tiene que ser cauteloso. Si seguía abusando de la curiosidad atraería más problemas, entonces Yuuki continúo estudiando y cumpliendo con sus tareas escolares mientras dejaba que el tiempo pasara.

En cuanto finalmente terminó la penúltima clase del día, que era de Matemáticas, Yuuki fue a la sala de química. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la entrada, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, dejando ver una gran cantidad de estudiantes de su mismo curso incluyendo monstruos de duelos vistiendo sus uniformes, al menos la mayoría, charlando entre sí en los asientos. Yuuki parpadeó sorprendido admirando el lugar. Era un poco difícil de creer que era la vida real, conviviendo con monstruos, sin embargo, era divertido convivir con ellos.

El nuevo salón era muy extenso, para que los monstruos de gran tamaño pudieran sentirse cómodos, el cual comienzo plano y luego está en forma de escalones hacia arriba, en cada escalón hay una barra en forma de "L" invertida, cuyas barras cuentan con diversas luces ya que están incorporadas con las mesas, puesto que las mesas cuentan con un sistema de visión solida a color para que le facilite a los estudiantes los artículos y herramientas para la química. El resto del espacio, un poco anchas, es para que las personas y los monstruos puedan estar entre cada una de ellas y sentarse sobre los asientos suspendidos en el aire. Y así, viendo para la parte plana del cuarto, que sería el centro de la enorme sala.

El profesor (Sr. White) se encontraba en el centro del salón. El gran dragón blanco estaba preparando la pizarra. —Organícense en parejas, rápido. Voy a comenzar con el primer tema. —La grave voz de Sr. White retumbo por la sala.

Los estudiantes asintieron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y con sus parejas. El lugar se había vuelto acogedor e incómodo y a Yuuki le daba ciertos nervios pues a veces le costaba pedir pareja, pues eso consistía conocer a alguien nuevo. El pelirrojo de rombos amarillos suspiró tranquilo. Se armó de valor, dio unos pasos adelante y comenzó a analizar el lugar con la vista en busca de una pareja. Segundos después, encontró una criatura curiosa aparentemente escribiendo algo con un lápiz que se movía por el aire. A Yuuki le dio curiosidad y se sentó junto a él, mostrándose amable.

 _¿Qué puedo decir?_ Pensaba qué decir para que aquel sujeto pareciera interesado en formar pareja, con él que parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que continuaba escribiendo en el cuaderno con una increíble atención como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo. Cuando por fin decidió decir algo, el sujeto hablo:

— ¡Cría Buster Esgrimista de la Espada de la Destrucción, o Buster para abreviar! —Dijo el pequeño dragón blanco con energía, que llevaba una pequeña corbata con la insignia de la Academia grabado en la punta. — Encantado de conocerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio. A Yuuki le vino de sorpresa esa presentación tan brusca, pero retomo la compostura y le sonrió.

— ¡H...Hola! Soy Koizumo Yuuki, encantado de cono... —Se presentaba con convicción. Quedó perplejo y sin palabras al ver que el diminuto dragón había regresado a su mundo de la literatura, escribiendo a la velocidad de un rayo en ese extraño libro. — Eh... ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Necesitas pareja para la actividad de hoy? —Frunció el ceño. Buster volvió su mirada más perdida, arqueando una ceja con fastidio.

—Ah, eso. —Volvió a escribir en el libro. — Pues, yo no me quejo de tener a un humano como tú de compañero, la anatomía humana es muy compleja para monstruos como nosotros, pero no para mí. Puedes ir conmigo, si quieres.

—... ¿Alguien como yo...? —Susurró para sí mismo. Sin comprender del todo con lo que dijo. — ¿A qué te refieres con la anatomía humana? —El dragón lo miró y sonrió contento.

—Estudió el sistema y aparatos del cuerpo humano. Un tema delicado para nosotros, pero te veo a ti muy interesante, tu estructura ósea, diminuto y frágil cuerpo que de un solo soplo te podrías derrumbar en mil pedazos.

—... Veo que sientes un gran interés por nosotros. —Señalo con el dedo al libro de Buster. — Me imagino que ese libro guardas toda la información que lograste conseguir.

— Mi precioso. —Abrazo su libro con cariño. — Es una de mis reliquias más preciados y luchó por cumplir mi cometido personal de descubrir los orígenes de nuestra cultura hibrida.

Buster levantó el libro con sus garras señalándole con la cola el esquema del cuerpo de Yuuki que dibujo cuando llegó. Yuuki quedó pasmado y no estaba seguro si sentirse alagado porque lo estaba estudiando, o atemorizado porque lo estaba acosando en tantos niveles.

—Creo que nunca te das por vencido, ¿verdad? —Contesto animado. Buster sonrió. —Bueno, quizás yo pueda ayudarte un poco con eso... Justo aquí. —

Yuuki sacó del bolsillo un lápiz común y corriente, pero Buster quedó boca abierta y observó detalladamente el lápiz de pies a cabeza, como una especie de tesoro casi imposible de conseguir. Llegó un punto que Buster quiso arrebatarle el lápiz de su mano pero se contuvo porque sería una falta de respeto. Yuuki rio, no por burla, si no por comprensión. Era de esperarse que alguien como Buster nunca haya visto un lápiz de madera, por lo que vio antes de llegar, este había usado lo que parecía ser un lápiz avanzado que respondía con la voz de su portador.

— ¡¿Pued...?!—Buster se mordió la lengua y arreglo su compostura tan desesperada. —Digo... ¿Qué clase de objeto puntiagudo de madera llevas entre tus extremidades para sujetar objetos?

—Nada en especial, solo sirve para...

— ¿¡Es acaso un arma!?—Respondió rápidamente Buster asustado, retorciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás. — Me da recuerdos cuando entrenaba con la mía...

— ¿Arma?—Se rio abiertamente. — Pues, solo si afilas la punta y la empuñas así. —Hizo una demostración. Empuño hacia él el diminuto lápiz de madera obviamente sin intenciones de lastimarlo, pero Buster reacciono mal y se protegió con sus alas.

— ¡Ay!

No consiguió calmar a Buster con eso. Yuuki no podía negar lo que Buster demostraba con su comportamiento, aunque había algo más a lo cual utilizar: la comprensión de que, cada vez que Buster le mostraba algo que no entendía, estuviera allí ayudando calmar su curiosidad. Yuuki hizo una demostración con el lápiz, deslizo la punta de esta sobre una hoja de cuaderno dibujando un círculo.

— ¿Vez? No tienes por qué asustarte. — Buster se abrió paso entre sus alas y le observo. — Es como la tuya pero solo que tienes que utilizar los dedos ¿Quieres intentar?

Buster se acercó a Yuuki y tomó el lápiz con sus garras. Analizándola con ojo de cirujano, de arriba abajo, incluso la mordió un poco y después se asqueo por el mal sabor.

—Muy bien. —Contesto Buster entusiasmado. — Usemos tu lógica.

Buster determinado y comenzó a dibujar garabatos en el cuaderno usando el lápiz con las dos garras delanteras, se sorprende al ver que esa herramienta podía hacer grandes cosas, cosas que lo hacía sentirse independiente y que no necesitaba de un aparato tecnológico que tenía que decirle que hacer para que lo haga por él. Lo que hacía era con su propio esfuerzo, con su propio puño y letra. La experiencia lo hacía sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo y a la vez, se divertía.

Yuuki se extrañó un poco por esta acción, había conocido ya a varios monstruos, que en su mayoría eran dragones, pero este era el primero al que le enseñaba acerca de las maravillas del mundo, o cosas literalmente sencillas, aunque cuando lo ponía así pensaba más en un niño más joven que él, o a lo mucho un perro cuando quería enseñarle nuevos trucos. Acostumbrarse a socializar con monstruos fue bastante difícil para él, la primera vez conoció a un gigantesco dragón con cuerpo de reptil porque le había pisado la cola por accidente y terminó en una discusión que al final todo se arregló bien, si no fuera por sus padres y amigos. En ese momento, Yuuki agradeció tener buenos amigos, de no ser así, probablemente terminaría en varios problemas. Al principio, solía pararse detrás de su hermano Yuuji, cuando tenían que hablar directamente con un monstruo de duelo, constantemente Yuuji hablaba casi todo por él, aun así, él le alentaba y lo animaba como nadie más lo hacía, especialmente...

— ¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto Buster. Yuuki sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Respondió Yuuki con calma y diversión en su tono. —Solo estaba algo distraído.

— ¿Todos con sus parejas? Bien, atención todos, vamos a empezar. —Dijo Sr. White, y así, la última clase del día, comenzó...

Había pasado más o menos dos horas desde que Sr. White había comenzado la clase, Sr. White había dado algunos temas nuevos sobre cómo transformar grados, centígrados a kelvin y escribir las formulas, mientras que ordenaba a las parejas que resolvieran algunos problemas que él pondría en la pizarra y que los tenía que entregar para corregirlos antes de que sonara la campana. La mayoría de los monstruos sobresalieron por mucho, así que los profesores lo nombraron como tutores de la clase para que ayudaran a las demás parejas. Los demás no lo hacían nada mal tampoco. El pequeño dragón, Buster, también era bastante bueno con la materia, es más, era un excelente estudiante, logró resolver todos los problemas en menos de un minuto. Yuuki quedó impactado, al parecer saber las materias humanas para un monstruo de duelo era algo tan común como lo es saber leer o escribir para un humano.

Yuuki se maldijo, él solía practicar más las materias que involucraban la ingeniería cuando era más pequeño junto con su hermano mayor Yuuji, ambos estudiaban en casa y pasaban buenos momentos juntos, pero en ningún momento pudo aprender materias más allá de la ingeniería, además que le costaba aprender temas que no ve constantemente. Intento resolver por sí mismo un problema, sin embargo se perdía a la mitad del problema. Yuuki chillo de nuevo. Si tan solo las materias fueran lo mismo... En ese momento le llegó la salvación al pequeño de ojos rojos, Buster notó el excesivo trabajo de Yuuki, al fin y al cabo eran compañeros. Yuuki se sintió más aliviado y correspondió su ayuda, gracias a él, había comprendido mejor los procesos y como resolverlas.

—Yuuki. —Lo llamó levemente. —Yo me olvide devolverte esto, toma.

— ¿Hmmm...?—La mirada de Yuuki se dirigió en lo que tenía sobre sus patitas. — ¿Mi lápiz?

— ¡Sí! Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de dibujar con un lápiz humano. —Agito las alas a manera de felicidad. — Fue divertido.

—... Quédatelo.

—... ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Por qué me darías un artículo portátil para que tus extremidades puedan manipularlo por tu voluntad?

La sonrisa de Yuuki se volvió más humilde y gentil.

—Porque quiero. Tómalo como una muestra de amistad. Después de todo, somos amigos ahora ¿no?

Una vez terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, permaneció mirando a Buster con alegría inocente. Buster anonadado ante la respuesta no supo cómo reaccionar pero inconscientemente una feliz sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le fue dibujando, a su vez que sus ojos se iluminaba de alegría, mientras que su cola se movía de un lado para otro en señal de felicidad. Buster agradecía la amistad de Yuuki, jamás había tenido un amigo humano antes, la mayoría lo veía como un cruce extraño entre dragón y paloma, pero Yuuki era diferente y se sentía feliz por conocerlo.

Yuuki decidió presentar sus problemas, había pasado toda la hora solucionándolas y, gracias a lo que había aprendido de Buster, había descubierto un par de cosas nuevas, además del vasto conocimiento de este. Él entonces agarró sus papeles que había sobre la mesa y le explicó a Buster sobre la idea, a lo que este acepto sin problema. El joven pelirrojo se acercó hacia el gran dragón blanco y se las entregó con educación, a pocos minutos el dragón reviso los problemas y sonrió orgulloso. Yuuki sonrió un poco al ver esto. No habían pasado más de 30 segundos cuando el dragón asintió feliz.

—Debo admitir Yuuki. —Qué mejoraste mucho, aun así no te confíes. Las demás materias vendrán fuertes este año. Tendrás que ir bien preparado si quieres pasar mis asignaturas. —Yuuki asintió con comprensión. Era bastante obvio que Sr. White se había dado cuenta que había un buen compañero. —Los dos tienen dos puntos. Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, profesor. —Yuuki bajo la cabeza. — ¿Cómo se encuentra la Sra. Maiden? —Inquirió preocupado. Levanto la mirada.

El gran dragón se sobresaltó y miro a Yuuki, era como si acababa de recibir una bofetada. Yuuki se extrañó al verle comportarse así _¿Tan extraño es la situación de la Sra. Maiden?_ Preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Yuuki, un poco nervioso.

—... ¿A qué viene tu pregunta...?—Contesto, con otra pregunta.

— ¡Estoy preocupado por ella, profesor!—Dijo firmemente. — Tiene como más o menos una semana que no viene. Puede que le haya pasado algo malo, quiero saber que tiene. Por favor. —Se atrevió responder Yuuki.

El ojiazul miró al chico, se mostraba tanto serio como preocupado. El pelirrojo se le formo una mueca de preocupación al verlo así.

—Sí entiendo tu preocupación, Yuuki pero... —Dijo el profesor, mirando a Yuuki con suspicacia. — Es una situación algo complicada que no entenderías bien...

— ¿Qué sucede...?—El dragón suspiro resignado. No quería alarmar al estudiante, menos expandir rumores.

—Tranquilo, no es nada, de seguro se recuperada y pronto la verán de nuevo. —Le animo al pelirrojo.

Yuuki se extraño un poco. Sin embargo, no quiso molestar más al profesor, así que sonrió y quiso devolverle el favor.

—Sí algo sirve, yo creo que a Maiden le dará gusto verte de nuevo.

El consuelo fue recibido con silencio y el Sr. White no evito soltar una pequeña risa de consuelo y Yuuki lo acompaño por un rato antes de retirarse hacia su asiento. Él joven se dirigió hacia Buster para contarle sobre las clasificaciones que recibieron, él reacciono contento agitando la cola como respuesta, y Yuuki se sentó a su lado, de manera pensativa. Buster notó su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? Vi que te quedaste charlando por un rato con el profesor ¿Alguna novedad?—Buster lo miro esperando una respuesta.

—Pues... es extraño, lo que le dije fue simplemente preguntarle sobre el estado de la Sra. Maiden para estar al menos aliviado si estaba bien, pero... realmente no me convenció lo que me dijo.

—Con que eso fue lo que sucedió, a veces el Sr. White es un poco cerrado. Así actuamos los dragones, no te lo tomes personal. Y, aquí entre nosotros. —Se acercó un poco a Yuuki para que nadie lo oyera. — Dicen por ahí que la Maiden está actuando rara últimamente.

— ¿Rara cómo? —Pregunto Yuuki, esta vez con la curiosidad despierto. — ¿Acaso se encuentra enferma?

—Haces muchas preguntas, deberías actualizarte un poco ¿No, crees?—Se río presumidamente y Yuuki bufo en respuesta. — Y a tu pregunta... No exactamente, digamos que los monstruos no pueden enfermarse, estamos hechos para soportar cualquier tipo de ambiente. —Respondió Buster.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo Maiden puede encontrarse mal si nadie de ustedes puede pescar un resfriado? ¡Debemos hacer algo entonces!

—No sabría decírtelo... Al parecer es...

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la clase ya había terminado, el timbre había sonado, al parecer los estudiantes ya habían recogido sus cosas para irse de la clase. El gigante dragón blanco de ojos azul les dijo un par de sugerencias primero y llamó a todos de nuevo para que lo escucharan. Era raro, entonces Yuuki abrió los ojos de par de par a manera de sorpresa, recordó, para su desgracia, las últimas palabras que había dicho Alder antes de que empezaran las clases, se maldijo a sí mismo pues se le había olvidado por completo de eso. Y luego miró hacia atrás, allí se encontraba él, Alder sentado con sus amigos y mirándolo por debajo de él cuyos ojos le decían claramente: "Llego tu fin.", junto con una pícara sonrisa de superioridad.

—Ya que los he evaluado a todos ustedes, a partir de la siguiente semana habrá clases de entrenamiento de duelos, así que los separaran en varios grupos, para que puedan centrarse en las debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno. —El Sr. White sonrió y levanto un ala a manera de despedida. —Me lo agradecerán después. Ustedes deben irse a la Arena de Duelo, allí los esperara una noticia que los alegrara al máximo. Qué los antepasados de nuestros héroes estén siempre con ustedes. —Luego de que el Sr. White terminó todos salieron murmurando entre ellos e irse hacia donde los indicó.

—Oh... Creo que ya no podremos seguir. —Concluyo Buster rascándose la cabeza con tristeza. Luego agito sus alas para comenzar a flotar en el aire, cerca de Yuuki. — Vamos.

—Sí, tienes razón...—Forzó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, había querido continuar con el tema.

Yuuki y Buster recogieron sus cosas y la guardaron en sus mochilas y se las pusieron sobre la espalda. El dúo comenzó a moverse junto con los demás estudiantes para irse a la Arena de Duelos, pero una presencia hizo que Yuuki se detuviera y se girara bruscamente.

No había nadie... Y aun lo sentía, una mirada cruel posada hacia él, _¿Quién habrá sido...? ¡AY!_ Y repentinamente, otra vez comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, provocando que se colocara una mano en la frente.

 _Ayuda... ¡Ayuda! ... ¡AYUDA!_

— ¡Yuuki!—Pronuncio una voz preocupada y poso una diminuta mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—Se giró enseguida para mirar a Buster. Él sonrió en respuesta.

—Sí, no es nada. —Mintió.

—Ustedes son muy raros ¿Lo saben? —Dijo Buster alzando una ceja, no entendía absolutamente nada del comportamiento humano.

— ¿Qué dices?—Pregunto Yuuki en forma de burla. — Ni que ustedes fueran tan diferente a nosotros.

—Sigue soñando amigo, igualmente aún debo estudiarte un poco más, aunque debo admitir que me enseñaste mucho. —Dijo Buster, riendo entre dientes de forma maliciosa.

—Ya veo...—Trago saliva. — Con tal que no me extraigas los órganos con unas pinzas, no hay problema.

— ¿Qué es una "pinza"?

—... También debes estudiar más de las cosas de humanos...—Susurro Yuuki para que no lo oyera, sin éxito pues este había soltado un suspiro de desaprobación y a los pocos minutos se echaron a reír.

Sin embargo. Esa sensación no se iba, mientras caminaban, sentía cada vez más la presencia, podía jurar que incluso había escuchado una leve risa de burla, pero miró a su amigo dragón, que parecía no notar nada. Quizá estaba paranoico, pero lo dudaba, después de todo, hace unas horas él había escuchado una voz suplicándole ayuda... Y entonces... _¿Por qué no puedo ver a nadie que me pide ayuda? ¿Qué habrá sido de la voz?_ Pensó con una ceja levantada. Había reaccionado cuando Buster le había anunciado que ya habían llegado.

Él se fijó en la gran puerta blanca de arco circular dorado y llevaba plasmado el símbolo de la academia en el centro. Escuchaba a los estudiantes murmurando entre sí, algunos comentando que iba a pasar, otros lo emocionados que estaban, entre otros comentarios irrelevantes. La puerta se abría majestuosamente de par en par dejando entrar una brillante luz cegadora que lo hacía parecer la entrada al cielo, a su vez los estudiantes, incluyéndolos, dejaban soltar un grito de asombro.

Es un estadio con tres grandes pisos con muchos asientos a los alrededores para los espectadores. Tiene una plataforma central, en la que se presenta el duelo, tenía una linda figura en el centro de seis rombos que forman una flor o una estrella. Alrededor de esta plataforma, por la parte más alta del estadio hay luces que van hacia las orillas de la plataforma central y a la vez al fondo del estadio. También hay una plataforma más pequeña, dorado situado un poco más arriba y a un lado de la del centro. En la que al parecer es donde se encuentra una persona para anunciar cosas relacionadas a los duelos. También, en el centro de la plataforma se encuentra varios caminos interconectadas entre sí que los lleva a otros estadios, estas serían más pequeñas que la del centro, formando un total de cinco estadios diferentes.

— Últimamente pasan muchas cosas relacionados con los duelos... ¿Qué será esta vez?—Yuuki se rasco la nuca. — Parece que ya nadie nota que tenemos actividades a parte de los duelos.

—Exacto. Este año somos parte de la historia de Academia Esperanza y, después, vamos a ser recordados como leyendas. —Buster abrió los ojos con fascinación, Yuuki tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que sentía el mundo sobre él.—De todos modos, tendremos que actuar como auténticos duelistas profesionales durante estos meses.

Yuuki apenas pudo procesar la información, creería cualquier cosa pero... ¿Actuar como duelista todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Alder?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Haremos algo en especial?—Yuuki se puso pensativo.

El dragón sonrió.

—Míralo por ti mismo. La respuesta está allá arriba. —Le respondió Buster señalándole con la cola.

Yuuki siguió la cola del dragón y en ese momento toda la arena quedó en silencio, todas las miradas estaban en la plataforma dorada de la sala, en la cual se logró visualizar tres figuras femeninas en lo más alto. Los estudiantes se sentaron en los asientos de las gradas y esperaron a que comenzaran.

— ¡Muy bien comencemos con el espectáculo! —Sonrió lleno de vida una de las chicas de la plataforma y portaba un micrófono en la mano izquierda. — ¡Eleven sus discos de duelos y todos digan conmigo; Duel Disk, Ready! ¡Todos juntos! ¡DUEL DISK, READY!—Gritó dándole énfasis a lo último a su vez levantaba el brazo derecho donde tenía su disco de duelo color violeta y la encendía para proyectar un arco laser con forma de ala del mismo color.

La chica de fuerte ojos rosados y piel ligeramente pálida. Tiene el pelo muy largo de color morado con algún toque negro y estaba atado con una cola de caballo hacia un lado que le llegaba hasta por la cintura, con dos mechones amarillos. Sus ojos son de un color morado muy claro y su cuerpo tiene una cintura muy definida junto con unos atributos muy grandes. Ella vestía con el uniforme de la Academia, pero a diferencia de los demás, tenía pinta de llevar un cargo mucho más alto que cualquier otro estudiante común. Ella traía un saco morado de pecho blanco y amarillo en los bordes, con ocho botones negros las cuales lo cubren. Lleva una falda corta con un toque morado oscuro, y sus piernas tenían mallas de color negro, junto con zapatillas violetas.

Yuuki la miro sorprendido, ¡era toda una Idol! Esto provocó que todos se motivaran a seguir su ritmo y ahora elevaron sus discos de duelos en el aire mientras la encendían para crear un arco de distintos colores, además de que ellos gritaron al unisonó _"¡Duel Disk, Ready!"_ Con diversión y entusiasmo.

— ¡Nunca rompan ese espíritu de pasión, recuerden que el alma de un verdadero duelista es aquel que tenga el valor de enfrentarse a lo desconocido y creer en sus propio fuerza!—Dijo la purpura sonriendo. — ¡Ahora os presento al que todos estabais esperando!—E hizo un gesto de bienvenida a la persona que tenía al este. — ¡La mujer que se encargara de organizar este importantísimo evento y hará lo que esté a su alcance para que lo disfrutemos al máximo, la Directora Megumi Yumeko!

Entonces, en medio de un ensordecedor griterío, la Directora de la Academia, Megumi Yumeko apareció entre las dos chicas, alzando la mano hacia el público en señal de saludo y los estudiantes gritaron felizmente por su majestuosa aparición.

La directora tiene el pelo rosado muy pálido con mucho volumen que le llegaba por la cintura, también tenía detalles morados por las esquinas del cabello y poseía un largo flequillo de lado donde le tapaba completamente el ojo izquierdo, en cuanto el ojo derecho se le podía notar que su ojo era de color amatista. Tiene buen busto y un cuerpo esculturalmente femenino. Ella vestía con un traje azul sin mangas cuyo diseño era elegante y combinaba con su cabello, traía muñequeras largas de color azul y blanco en los brazos, también una larga capa azul y el traje tenía partes negras y doradas.

— ¡Muy bien!—Aspecto la última chica de la plataforma con cierta indiferencia. — ¡Silencio, la directora va a hablar!

El cabello de esta mujer de piel pálida es corto que le llegaba por los hombros y un poco revuelto, color verde manzana y sus ojos son de color purpura con algunos toques morados. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso con unas caderas las cuales llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre. Usaba un uniforme mucho más autoritaria que la otra y consistía de un traje blanco, bordes amarillos y con partes verdes como el pecho y las mangas largas. Llevaba una capa de color avellana y portaba en el brazo derecho un disco de duelo de color amarillo y verde.

Yuuki la miro unos segundos en total silencio, mientras un silencio sepulcral inundaba el ambiente y la tensión se incrementaba, se podía notar en el aire. Buster, ya un poco entusiasmado por ver a la directora en carne y hueso, comenzó a agitar la cola de un lado a otro a manera de emoción. Sin embargo, Yuuki, ya un poco frustrado, recordó que Alder le había advertido sobre esto, de "dejarse dominar por las cartas" o de lo contrario, dejar a un lado las cartas.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! Ya empieza, quiero escucharte decir lo que sea que nos vayas a anunciar. — Susurro emocionado Buster.

—No te preocupes, seguro será algo que nos fascinara a todos. —Replico Yuuki para calmar la emoción del pequeño dragón.

Megumi aclaró la garganta y colocó sus palmas sobre los hombros de las dos chicas a lo que ellas la miraron como respuesta y la directora les regalo una feliz sonrisa de orgullo y alivio.

— Un millón de gracias, Nico—Refiriéndose a la chica de pelo verde manzana. —Y María. —Le dijo a la chica de pelo morado. — También gracias, a todos ustedes mis queridos duelistas por haber venido a esta importante reunión.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, Buster incluido, empezaron a reír agradecido por sus palabras, incapaces de expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo los monstruos. Entonces Megumi continúo con sus melodiosas palabras.

—Bueno, ya que mis dos presidentas han hecho una excelente presentación supongo que es hora de repartir las buenas noticias. —Anuncio la directora. Muchos alargaron gritos de euforia. — Como ya todos ustedes saben, a causa de la guerra que se presentó miles de años atrás se perdió gran parte de nuestra civilización, pero gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de una gran cantidad de monstruos y humanos, hemos logrado reconstruir lo que conocemos como "KibouLand City" y pronto será inaugurada la gran arena de Batallas de Cartas, la cual es, hasta ahora, la más grande de los reinos del mundo y se celebra cada dos años. Los administradores hemos decidido que para celebrar la inauguración será realizado un torneo y ustedes jóvenes duelistas pueden participar con un equipo de cuatro integrantes. —Varios murmullos entre los estudiantes se escucharon cuando Megumi dijo esto, al parecer estaban bastante interesados por concursar. —Para aquellos que deseen participar, pueden inscribir a su equipo en la tableta de noticias que se encuentran en cualquier parte de la academia, las inscripciones estarán abiertas durante un plazo de dos semanas y de allí sabrán los requisitos para entrar.

Varios estudiantes comentaron con sus amigos la posibilidad de participar, Yuuki admitió que era interesante la posibilidad de probar sus habilidades con otros duelistas y disfrutar maravillosos momentos con sus amigos, pero automáticamente se negó a si mismo ya que, no tenía ninguna probabilidad de entrar. No era un duelista siquiera...

—Una cosa más. —Dijo la directora llamando la atención de todo. — Para aquellos equipos que participen y logren superar las primeras cuatro rondas, quedarán completamente eximidos de las pruebas finales y obtendrán la nota más alta en todas las materias de este semestre. Y aquel equipo ganador, obtendrá un premio muy, muy especial.

Esto llamó la atención de todo y ahora los estudiantes estaban completamente emocionados por entrar en el torneo, había mucho en juego como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, obtener una nota alta en todas las materias no era nada fácil y Yuuki era testigo de eso, cada profesor tenía sus propias exigencias.

—Oh por mis cuernos... ¡Van a probar mis habilidades de duelistas! ¡Yuuki, esto será una gran oportunidad! —Buster no paraba de agitar sus alas de la emoción. — ¿Qué piensas Yuuki? ¿Vas a participar?

—No lo sé Buster, yo no soy mucho de esas cosas...

—Oh vamos, sé que quieres participar, lo vi en tu mirada, además, mira la oferta de la directora, no puedes dejarlo pasar. —Le dijo Buster intentando convencerlo.

—Está bien, está bien, lo pensare, pero creo que la persona indicada es mi amigo Kyo Yagami. A él le encantaría participar, podrá ganar un par de rondas sin problemas. —Le dijo Yuuki.

— ¿De verdad es un excelente duelista?

— Sí, así es... Un momento... ¿Acaso piensas participar?

Este se volteo con el ceño fruncido. Aquella pregunta lo desmotivo un poco.

—Lo hago por la curiosidad, no porque quiera. —Contesto sinceramente comenzando a darle la espalda, pero Yuuki no le convenció mucho la respuesta y le tiro un ala. — ¡Ok, ok! La verdad es... Estoy un poco oxidado... —Susurró apenado.

—Ya veo... ¿Quisieras un poco de ayuda?—Buster lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?—El humano asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, por qué no. Además mi padre trabaja en una tienda de cartas, él te podría ayudar con algunas cosas.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—Dijo Buster sonriendo.

Unos momentos más tarde Megumi llamó de nuevo la atención de todos y está estiro la mano derecha, con el dedo índice y el pulgar entrecruzadas, a punto de hacerlas sonar.

— ¿Y bien, mis duelistas? ¿Acaso decidieron participar?—Estos rompieron a gritar de manera guerrera como respuesta. — Ese es el espíritu que quiero ver en el torneo, aquí les dejo un regalo de nuestra parte. —Y chasque los dedos.

No habían pasado más de un minuto cuando una gran cantidad de drones entraron a la sala desde la parte de arriba del techo y comenzaron a volar en el lugar dejando soltar lo que parecían pequeños paquetes, que a los pocos segundos un estudiante descubrió que era un paquete de cartas y lo anuncio al mundo entero para que lo escucharan, entonces los demás hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a atrapar cada paquete que podía. En el caso de los monstruos; poseían cierta ventaja pues daban uso de sus habilidades, como las magas que usaban su magia para atrapar al instante un paquete, o los hombres rocas y sus manos gigantescas para atrapar una cierta cantidad de paquetes. Aun así, no actuaban como animales, ellos incluso compartían los paquetes que atraparon a quienes no pudieron atrapar una.

— ¡Y recuerden, hagan su mejor esfuerzo, nosotras estaremos con los corazones palpitando con fuerza por sus resultados! ¡Le deseamos mucha suerte a partir de ahora! —Anuncio María mientras formaba entre sus manos un corazón en el pecho.

Mientras tanto, Yuuki miraba los drones confundido.

— ¿Cómo es que tantos drones entraron a la escuela en tan poco tiempo? —Le pregunto Yuuki a Buster al ver tantos robots entrando y entrando.

—Esto es obra de la Directora Megumi, no tengo la menor duda. —Le respondió Buster, quien no paraba de atrapar paquetes en el aire con sus diminutas patas.—Dejando un lado de eso... ¡PAQUETES GRATIS!

La academia entera estaba explotando de alegría debido a las nuevas cartas que le salían de los paquetes ya que, ahora podían mejorar sus mazos y jugar entre ellos para practicar. Cuando Yuuki río en respuesta por la actitud mimada de Buster entró un extraño silencio alrededor de Yuuki como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros paralizados y dentro de esa fracción de segundos él visualizo al instante a un dron volando hacia él. Antes de que Yuuki se armara de valor para caminar hacia la maquina voladora, acabo por sentir un impulso clavándole el pecho lo cual le hizo entrar en una especie de trance e inconscientemente levanto la mano hasta en lo más alto, donde acabo por agarrar un sobre de cartas.

— ¡Buen agarre de cartas! Deberías enseñarme a usar esos reflejos humanos. — Apareció el pequeño dragón al lado de Yuuki.

—Yo... ¿Qué...?. —Contesto este colocando su mano sobre la frente. — ¿Yo atrape este sobre? ¿Cuándo? —Miró confundido a Buster.

—Creí que lo habías atrapado tú. Digo, nadie más te lo atrapo por ti ¿O acaso los humanos controlan la telequinesis?

— ¡No, no! —Dijo rápidamente. — No creí que yo...

— ¡Yuuki! ¡YUUKI!

Esa voz tan desagradable...

— ¿¡ALDER!?

En un momento su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando esa voz se escuchó entre los quejidos de personas molestas provenientes de las filas de la grada, ellos fijaron su atención allí para ver quién era y para el desagrado de Yuuki, efectivamente resulto ser Alder. Al parecer esté se había metido a la fuerza en las filas y columnas de las gradas con sus dos amigos empujando a otros fuera del camino.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Pregunto Buster.

—Nadie, mejor vámonos. —Respondió Yuuki con un tono amargo, algo muy extraño en el pequeño pelirrojo. — No es una persona con quién quisieras socializar amistosamente, te lo aseguro.

Yuuki iba a agarrarlo del cuello pero este se inmuto en el acto y siguió mirando de manera curiosa a Alder quién venía acercándose más y más.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente alguien lo pone en su lugar? —Preguntó Buster.

—Ya lo han intentando, pero él es muy fuerte, se cree el mejor duelista de la academia, además, ya no nos llevamos tan bien como antes...—Dijo Yuuki con aire de melancolía, Buster bufo burlonamente.

—No creo que sea tan duro. —Respondió.

— ¡Pero...!

Yuuki estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que Alder prácticamente estaba parado frente a ellos mientras observaba con aire de superioridad a los dos compañeros, dos muchachos que andaba tras él llevaban discos de duelos como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, a Yuuki no le agradó mucho la forma que estos chicos parecían servirle a Alder, con esto sólo lograba que el poder se le subiera a la cabeza a Alder. Alder se acercó a Yuuki, empujando a Buster con la mano.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿no es eso un sobre de cartas? —Señalo con el dedo el paquete de cartas que traía Yuuki en la mano. — Veo que finalmente decidiste abandonar el bando de los perdedores, pero seamos realistas, sabes que al final siempre vas a terminar perdiendo, como siempre sucede.

Yuuki se le formo una mueca de enojo tras oírlo y apretó con coraje su puño.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre Yuuki?! —Le dijo Buster enojado. — ¡Él puede ser mil veces mejor que tú!

Alder solo apretó los dientes para demostrar lo enojado que estaba por escuchar sus palabras y miró por encima del hombro al pequeño dragón.

— ¿Y a ti quién te llamo? Gato con cuernos. —Contesto menospreciándolo. — Oh, pero sí eres otro de sus otros extraños amigos. Quizás te gustaría unirte a mi zoológico de monstruos, allí tal vez consigas un mejor amigo que este...

— ¡CALLATE! Si solo has venido a molestarnos puedes devolverte por donde viniste, o te juro que te voy a dejar en cenizas. —Grito Buster ahora visiblemente enojado, Alder sonrió con aire de suficiencia y chasque los dedos, entonces sus amigos rodearon a Buster.

—Cuida tus palabras, o te enseñaremos a respetar a tus superiores.

El dragón se estremeció y se puso indefenso por la llegada de aquellos dos y rápidamente preparó sus diminutas garras para defenderse, el rubio de mechón morado sonrió, había logrado la reacción que quería. Yuuki no pudo soportarlo más y decidió acabar con esto.

—Ya déjalo en paz. —Dijo Yuuki en un tono tan amargo que incluso Buster se sorprendió y se coloco en medio de los dos amigos de Alder, defendiendo a Buster.

—Y si no qué. —Dijo el muchacho rubio desafiante. Yuuki gruño apretando sus dientes y levanto su sobre con la mano en un gesto de paz. Alder reacciono confundido.

—Sí lo abro y te entrego cada carta que habrá allí ¿nos dejarías en paz? —Propuso Yuuki, suplicando mentalmente que con esto él se marcharía de una buena vez.

Alder, a pesar de notar el desesperado intento de Yuuki de alejarlo, sonrío satisfecho, era todo lo que quería escuchar de los labios de Yuuki. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano, incitándole que abriera el paquete.

—Yuuki...—Susurró Buster triste.

Yuuki suspiró con pesadez y miró el sobre con algo de duda, el diseño de la carta era la de un dragón bajo el nombre de "Tribal Crisis". En ese momento, o era la falta de sueño, o que a Yuuki le pareciera que al momento de abrir el sobre transcurría a cámara lenta. Palabras sin sentidos zumbaban en sus oídos. Al final rompió la parte superior del sobre con los dedos.

—Adelante. Saca todo lo que hay allí y entrégamelo. —Aspecto Alder extendiendo la mano abierta.

Sacó del sobre una cierta cantidad de cartas limpias con olor a nuevo que habían ido a parar sobre su palma y después arrugó el sobre para meterla en el bolsillo, luego lo votaría en un cubo de basura. Al ver las cartas, un extraño dolor agudo se le cruzo como una bala en la cabeza e intento no expresarlo frente a Alder. Fue deslizando de carta en carta para ver que cartas le había tocado, hasta cruzarse con la última carta...

Yuuki se quedó paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba como en trance...

— ¿Y bien...?

—"Aeon, The Righteous Flame Dragos"...

Alder le lanzó una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo de sentir temblar sus dedos y piernas, mientras que Yuuki solo sonreía en agradecimiento que se haya encontrado con esa carta, algo dentro de él había despertado, como un recuerdo olvidado... La ilustración de la carta era la de un dragón dorado de pecho blanco con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de filosas escamas y con alas emplumadas, con el fondo envuelto en llamas y entre sus garras portaba una majestuosa espada de plata. La carta indicaba que su nivel era siete y poseía 2500 puntos de ataque y 2000 puntos de defensa, cuyo atributo es fuego.

— ¿Cómo tú has podido sacar...? ¿Esa carta...? Es... Es imposible... ¡¿Cómo tuviste la suerte de sacar a Aeon, The Righteous Flame Dragos"?! ¡ENTREGAMELO!

Yuuki reacciono y miró perdido a Alder, pero recupero la consciencia cuando un grupo de estudiantes se le acercaron bruscamente. Al parecer habían escuchado las palabras de Alder que resonaron por toda la academia. Muchos estudiantes se mostraban contentos, emocionados, celosos, entusiasmado, con ganas de tener un duelo con Yuuki, hasta se peleaban para descubrir quién podría tener el honor de enfrentarse con la carta que había sacado este hace poco.

— ¡Por favor, juega conmigo! —Decía uno de los chicos, Yuuki iba a responder, pero otro seguía diciendo lo mismo, luego otro y otro, era una pesadilla.

—Bueno... Creo que esto es una buena oportunidad... ¡YUUKI CORRE! —Grito Buster a Yuuki para hacerlo reaccionar mientras alzaba vuelo para sobrevolar sobre el público. — ¡La salida está por allá, aprovecha ahora que Alder anda perdido por allí!

Yuuki asintió en agradecimiento por la ayuda de Buster y se forzó para abrir paso entre los estudiantes.

— ¡PERDÓN! —Decía Yuuki, a su vez salía disparado de ellos en dirección a la salida, dejándolos desorientados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La directora estaba fascinada por Yuuki, luego de que el muchacho sacara la carta se quedó analizando la actitud que este había tomado como respuesta, alegre y nostálgico, efectivamente logró obtener lo que quería, al ver que el joven pelirrojo huyo de los estudiantes río con inocencia y comprensión. Decidió dejarlo tranquilo por el momento, él debía tomar ahora las decisiones. María y Nico solo observaban, Nico con decepción y María esperanzada.

—Buena suerte, chico rojo...—Susurró Megumi con aire de misterio.


	4. Capitulo 3: Buenos Amigos, Malos Rivales

El rio fluía melodiosamente hacia el lago, mientras su sonido invadía todo el paisaje llegando a los oídos de quienes se divertían en el parque. Este era un lugar radiante y majestuoso en aquella parte de la inmensa y colorida ciudad, sostenido por una gran plataforma sobre el cielo y dicha zona se componía por diversos palacios completamente de cristal mezclado con tecnología. Al otro lado se encontraba el parque, rodeado de flora y árboles que acompañaban a los columpios, toboganes y campos abiertos al servicio de los visitantes. El sol se ocultaba en la lejanía de la frontera, pintando el cielo de un suave tono naranja y rosa.

Yuuki empezaba a subir en el grueso tronco de un árbol de ramas y hojas espesas, el chico de cabello rojo y rombos amarillos se acomodaba lentamente entre las ramas de la copa del árbol mientras trataba de calmarse, está tarde lo había pasado muy mal y prefirió tomar un tiempo a solas, sin nadie que lo moleste, sin nadie que lo hagan dudar, nadie con quien discutir… Solo él mismo.

El joven se sentó sin caer en el intento y largó un extenso suspiro de cansancio para mirar fijamente el atardecer, le gustaba mucho la calidez que producía en su cuerpo. Él se quedó un rato allí sentado e inclino la cabeza para mirar abajo, observó su reflejo moviéndose por el flujo del río cristalino.

—… ¿Por qué…?—Pregunto el chico, con un notable tono de molestia en su inocente voz.

Encima del árbol, le dejaba una amplía vista del maravilloso parque. Invadida por las risas de los jóvenes humanos y monstruos disfrutando de sus duelos, como si estuviesen en el mejor día del mundo. A Yuuki le dio una mezcla de sentimientos de felicidad y tristeza. Extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón la carta que consiguió del extraño paquete.

—A diferencia de los demás, de mis amigos, yo no tengo ninguna razón para disfrutar de los duelos. —Se dijo el joven Yuuki, posando su mano sobre la mejilla para apoyarla.

 _Entonces ¿qué harás?_

Avanzó al escuchar la voz misteriosa, se puso tenso. Nunca hubiera creído que finalmente escucharía la voz y mucho menos de manera directa, acaso es posible qué…

— ¿¡Eras tú el que me hablo todo el día!?—Preguntó Yuuki, tratando de contener la emoción.

 _¡En efecto! ¡Y deja de poner esa cara, o volveré a darte dolores de cabeza!_ —Dijo la carta, con un tono que parecía burla en su tono chillón y joven.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nadie, según él, había notado algo raro en él en todo el día ¿o sí? Bueno, era bastante predecible y le costaba mucho disfrazar sus sentimientos, se sintió culpable. Al ver que su carta dejo de responder, sonrió.

— ¡Lo siento!—Se río gentilmente. —Y tú… Tú… ¿Qué eres?

— _¿Qué soy? ¡Soy el buscador de la justicia y el salvador de las almas perdidas! ¡Soy el poderoso, casi simpático, el infigurable Aeon! ¡Tu fiel compañero de ahora en adelante!_ Es un gusto conocerte, Yuuki.

Dicho lo último, Yuuki parpadeó varias veces y se echó a reír con diversión. Aeon lo miro enojado, o por lo menos le hizo sentir así a Yuuki. El chico se limitó a contener la risa y continúo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Igualmente! Pero… ¿Estuviste practicando esa presentación todo este tiempo para impresionarme? —Preguntó con inocencia, Aeon quedó perplejo.

— _¿¡SOLO TE FIJAS EN ESO?! ¡De todos modos ha sido una excelente entrada, muchas gracias!_ —Le respondió Aeon indignado, Yuuki hizo un gesto en señal de perdón. — _Esta bien, ¿Y qué haces aquí?_

—Eso debería preguntártelo también. —Contradijo el muchacho mirándolo sospechosamente. — Me habías pedido ayuda y te oías desesperado, pensé que alguien te atacaba…

— _Es un tema complicado de explicar. Por suerte, he logrado encontrar una solución muy factible ante el problema. Más tarde te diré los detalles._ —Dice la voz de Aeon, con un tono de seguridad.— _Volvamos con lo anterior… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?_ —Soltó dando énfasis a la última palabra que dijo.

Entonces lo recordó: Él había tenido un conflicto severo en la academia antes de venir aquí y dejó abandonado a Buster, se había aprovechado de la gentileza de Buster, ¡COMO PUDO SER TAN DISTRAÍDO! Soltó un gruñido de molestia, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

 _¿Acaso no puedo dar frente a mis problemas_? Pensó mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y bajando la vista.

— _Otra vez tu cara tan desesperada, ¿te ocurre algo_?

Esa pregunta atrajo a Yuuki a la realidad, rápidamente palmo sus mejillas con las manos y pensó en alguna excusa para ocultar sus pensamientos, se rasco torpemente la coronilla mirando a la nada con inocencia y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—N-No es nada… Estoy bien.

— _Pues esa sonrisa forzada no ayuda en tu mentira._ —Contesto con un tono burlón.

Yuuki trató de contradecirlo, pero quedó en blanco por unos segundos pero un nudo se le creo por la garganta.

— ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? ¡E-Es de verdad! ¡Yo no miento!—Aspecto molesto. Llevó su mano libre hacia la cara. No quería que le viera la cara.

— _¡Eres malo mintiendo! Tu cara miente, no lo niegues~~_ —Le respondió Aeon canturreando la última palabra.

Yuuki soltó un quejido de fastidio y quitó la mano de su cara.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿¡Y eso que!?—Soltó con irritación.—Soy débil y estoy aquí porque defraude a un amigo, lo deje y dudo que quiera volver a verme otra vez. —Susurró lo último con tristeza.

Aeon, a pesar de notar el ambiente pesado, trató de aligerarlo con una pequeña broma.

— _A mí no me parece tan complicado, después de todo a ti te gusta ser un escudo humano_

Yuuki le lanzó una mirada de asombro al mismo tiempo de sentir arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza de recordar aquellas situaciones que se disponía a sacrificarse con el fin de ayudar a alguien en peligro, sin embargo, sonrío en agradecimiento que le haya aligerado la tensión.

—En eso tienes razón —Explico Yuuki. — pero esa situación era muy diferente a cualquiera que las demás, fui muy… cobarde, incluso seguí corriendo aun sabiendo que Buster estaría con Alder y sus cómplices, ¿alguna vez haz intentando ayudar a alguien pero solo lo empeoras?—Aeon quedó pensativo, viéndolo de esa manera, si era bastante complicado de asimilar.

Él se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando pensó en algo que no había considerado antes.

— Je, ahora hablo con una carta, cielos, ya mi cabeza se imagina cosas. Me estoy volviendo loco.

— ¡ _Ey! Yo soy tan real como tú y te lo puedo demostrar._ — Reprocho Aeon. Yuuki inclino la cabeza en sentido de curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

— No es que esté en contra de la fantasía, pero estoy completamente seguro que las cartas no hablan… Salvo ellos.—Señala a los monstruos de carne y hueso del parque. — Tú mismo dijiste que soy el único que puede escucharte ¿Cómo puedes demostrarme que no eres producto de mi imaginación?

Pasan varios segundos en completo silencio, únicamente interrumpidos por el fluido del río y las risas lejanas del parque. Yuuki le dolió un poco la idea que Aeon fuera en realidad producto de su imaginación. _Lo sabía…_ Asimilo tristemente y dispuesto a bajarse del árbol hasta que el brillo de una luz cegó sus ojos, este intento abrirlas para visualizar lo que era pero la luz era tan fuerte que apenas logró abrir un poco uno de sus ojos. Cuando menos se lo espero, una figura en miniatura de Aeon se balanceo sobre Yuuki a una velocidad increíble, el chico de pelo rojo apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse hacia un lado para esquivarla, justo cuando el dragón paró en el cielo soltó un potente rugido, el joven impactado sujetó una de las ramas del árbol para no caerse. Yuuki finalmente quedó perplejo y parpadeo varias veces mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, tenía ahora mismo a Aeon en frente pero con un tamaño pequeño y su cuerpo era transparente.

—…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

— _No grites niño, ni que te fuera a matar._ —Flota de barriga en el aire rascándose la misma con su garra derecha.

Yuuki entonces tomó un tiempo para relajarse y pensar un poco de la situación mientras detallaba la figura de Aeon de pies a cabeza, no sabía cómo Aeon podía materializar su cuerpo a una entidad astral, y al parecer por alguna extraña razón había terminado por escuchar la voz de un ser completamente desconocido que llegó a su vida sin previo aviso, necesitaba respuestas y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no iba a obtenerlas ahí sentado.

—Qué raro… Nunca vi a un monstruo como tú materializarse de esa forma… ¿Esto es un sueño?—Se rasco la cabeza.

Aeon dejo soltar una pequeña risa de sus fauces.

— _¡No, tonto! Esto es real._ —Se deja acostarse en la cabeza de Yuuki y ladea la cola con aburrimiento. — _Tengo unas cuantas historias que te podrían interesar._ —Alza vuelo y se coloca frente a Yuuki.

Yuuki dudo un segundo pero al final lo miro incitando que continuara.

— _Procedo de un mundo diferente al tuyo. Un lugar donde los Dragos son descendientes de la Tribu Flamvell, Infernoid y DracoAsesino. Ellos unieron fuerzas para combatir contra una fuerza maligna, la cual fue mucho más poderosa que antiguas amenazas que los habían forzado a combatir entre ellos, pero esta vez…_

—…. —Yuuki le traspasaba todo su cuerpo con la mano unas cuantas veces mientras escuchaba con mucha atención, a lo que Aeon intento ignorar.

— _Esta fuerza maligna quería exterminar nuestra especie y no solo la nuestra, si no la de todos…Y… Y… Sobreviví… Y… YYYYYY…_

Yuuki comenzó a " _apretarlo_ " con la mano como si fuera un peluche al cual jugar pero Aeon empieza a apretar sus puños y liberar una nube de humo sobre sus fauces.

— _¡Chico no es que me moleste, pero es incomodo que hagas eso_! —Le dice Aeon con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y con una venita palpitando en su dura coraza.

—Lo lamento, me deje llevar un poco.—Se río inocentemente.

— _¿Te lo vuelvo a contar?_ —Preguntó pensando que el joven pelirrojo no le prestó atención alguna.

—No te preocupes por eso Aeon, entendí todo, sé que eres un superviviente de tu tribu e intentaste huir del enemigo con todas tus fuerzas.—Aeon quedó perplejo.— Al final no pudiste salir y ahora mismo te comunicas conmigo para pedirme ayuda ¿o me equivoco?

— _¡L-Lo entendiste a la primera!_ —Aeon rápidamente recupero la compostura y miró a Yuuki con seriedad. — _Exactamente, y creo que tú fuiste elegido para ayudarme. No lo entiendo bien, pero…_

—No quiero.

— _¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué no?_ —Gorgoteó Aeon incrédulo.

—No sé exactamente lo que te paso, pero estoy seguro que hay un gran malentendido.—Abrió de par en par sus brazos.— Quiero decir: ¡Solo mírame!

— _¡Te ves genial aún con ese pelo extraño que llevas_!

— ¡N-No me refiero a eso! Lo único en que podría ayudar es en estorbarte porque soy demasiado débil…—Resoplo cansado.— Lo siento pero hallaste a la persona equivocada.

— _¡Date cuenta de lo que me dices! Tú vales…_

— ¡Entiende que no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, con las cartas ni con vuestro mundo! —Le interrumpió Yuuki, bajando la cabeza con irritación.

Sus palabras fueron iguales que un millón de golpes en el estómago que dejó pasmado a Aeon. Yuuki apartó la mirará en él y la dirigió en los arbustos que se hallaban debajo de él, apretando los puños con coraje. Aeon con comprensión se le acercó para sentarse sobre su hombro izquierdo y regalarle un gesto de alegría.

— _¿Y por qué no te gustan?_

Dio un respingón al escuchar la pregunta de Aeon. Se giró para ver al diminuto dragón semi-invisible mirándolo con preocupación y comprensión.

Yuuki busco las palabras adecuadas, hablar sobre ello no era de sus temas favoritos, pero no era justo para Aeon no decirle la razón.

—Perdí a mi hermano mayor; Koizumo Yuuji… —Comenzó a explicar mirando el cielo con nostalgia.— Él era un científico prodigioso y me enseñaba todo lo descubría con los avances de sus sin fin de proyectos. Solo quería ayudar al mundo entero construyendo artefactos asombrosos, pero… —Le dolió recordar lo último. — Su último plan… Digamos que ya paso a otra historia.

— _Yuuki…_

—… ¿Te has dado cuenta de la impotencia que te puede causar un sentimiento?—Preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.— Así me siento yo y desde entonces me alejo de las cartas, pero mis amigos insisten que lo jugué, yo intento complacerlos porque me ayudan a superarlo y sé que son divertidos pero… Verlos, me recuerda lo que paso.

Cuando finalizo la historia se recargo contra el árbol de tal forma que parecía estar desmayado pero solo estaba cansado de tanto recordar esos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado durante mucho tiempo.

— _No te desanimes por eso, Yuuki._ —Le animo Aeon. — _Apuesto que eso es lo que más quieres hacer, pero te has enfocado en lo malo todo este tiempo, después de todo…_ —Miró el paisaje. _— Es lo que tu hermano hubiera querido, le disgustaría verte llevar ese peso sobre tus hombros._

— ¿Por qué estás seguro de eso?

—Tan solo mira eso. —Le apunta con el ala a un par de chicos teniendo un duelo.

Cuando señalo el lugar, cogió un binocular de la mochila y se puso a examinar el paisaje con eso, viendo con más cercanía las cosas del parque como la hierba, los insectos, las caras de las personas y monstruos, hasta que finalmente encontró el lugar donde estaba señalando Aeon. Era un estadio para que los jugadores pudieran divertirse con duelos de cartas, específicamente halló a un pequeño grupo jugando entre ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El área del campo de duelo estaba completamente vacía, a los lados del mismo donde debería encontrarse los clásicos espectadores también. Un enorme silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba más que el sonido del río y la charla lejanos de los demás habitantes del parque. El silencio es interrumpido por los pasos apresurados de un grupo conformado por tres pequeñas personas, un humano y dos monstruos, aquellos pasos daban a entender lo confiados que estaban. El grupo llegó al frente del estadio y quién encabezaba el grupo miraba con aires de grandeza al otro equipo que se hallaba en el otro lado del campo de duelo.

— Mis compañeros lucharon muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, no vamos a retroceder. —El niño elevo el brazo en alto, indicándoles que se llevaría la victoria.

El niño se llama Shiro Fukui y era algo pequeño, ojos verdes, su pelo es de color rojo algo revuelto con un flequillo que formaban dos antenas en ambos lados de su frente despejando la parte delantera de la misma. Su vestimenta consistía con un colgante junto a una chaqueta verde normal sin mangas, debajo de esta llevaba una playera blanca con un símbolo azul en el centro, con unos pantalones grises y un par de zapatos negros.

— Je, je, Shiro eres tan tierno cuando tratas de intimidar al oponente. —Le dijo cariñosamente una voz femenina.

La chica era una monstruo de la tribu Arobru (Aromage) bajo el nombre de Arobruja Jazmín y tenía el cabello blanco incluyendo un broce de margarita, con ojos violetas y piel casi tocando el blanco. Era más pequeña que Shiro pues apenas le llegaba al pecho. Tenía una pollera verde con cuello de tortuga, también traía puesta una gabardina blanca con violeta que trae incluida una cápita morada, trae puestos unos shorts morados debajo usando unas calzas azules con calcetas moradas arremangadas y botas cafés.

— ¿Qué? ¡No soy tierno! ¡Soy peligroso!

—Tan tierno como un gato mimando un juguete. —Decía Jazmín aplaudiendo con las manos a manera de felicidad y dando pequeños saltos.

— ¡Arruinas mi perfil! Ay… Ay…—Y dio un adorable estornudo debido al polvo que desprendían las flores del lugar.

— ¡Dios, amigo eso fue muy encantador, debería subirte a la red para que todos observen tu belleza! —Comentó y Shiro le lanzo una mirada asesina.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Perdieron la cabeza jóvenes aficionados, —Interrumpió un joven del bando opuesto.— y me temo que vuestras fuerzas no superaran a la nuestra ni con mil milagros pues mi espada férrea me dice que nosotros obtendremos la victoria.

— ¿Y crees que eso será suficiente para derrotarnos?—Preguntó Shiro en duda.

— ¡Cierto, de todos modos tu perdiste el primer encuentro así que…!—Jazmín abrió la boca y con sus dedos hacia una cara de burla.

—Está guerra se ha vuelto fría…—Comentó indignado el contrincante.

Era un Caballero de las Flores Silvano, apodado Delphi y pertenecía a la tribu Silvano. Era un muchacho y tenía el cabello naranja, poseía una brillante armadura amarilla compuesto por flores del mismo color, portaba un yelmo con forma de trébol de tres hojas, una larga hoja como capa con puntas en el borde, una espada con puñal de flores rosadas y un escudo con forma de corazón decorado por flores.

— ¡Cállense presas, tienen suerte que no sea mi turno de combatir o los masacraría con mis jugadas y con mi filosa hacha!

Aquel grito de guerra provino de un gigantesco dragón humanoide con aterradora armadura negra y llevaba entre sus garras una peligrosa hacha. Era un Draconiano del Hacha bajo el nombre de "Axe" y no tenía intenciones de hacer nuevos amigos.

Shiro bufó nervioso y se puso detrás de Jazmín.

— Dharc oféndelo también… —Susurró Shiro a su compañero que tenía en su lado derecho, quien solo leía con calma un libro de aspecto antiguo.

Dhar, el Encantador Oscuro, pertenecía a la tribu Familiar Poseído y tiene el pelo y ojos negros con piel clara. Era más unos centímetros más altos que Shiro y Jazmín. Traía puesta una pollera negra junto a una gabardina café bastante vieja y rasgada con una cinta celeste en el brazo izquierdo, tenía puestos unos pantalones café rojizo con unas botas de color negro.

— Andan bien sin mí… Solo apresúrense con la última partida para que pueda irme a casa. —Hacía un gesto con la mano en señal de apurarlos sin dirigirle la mirada, la lectura era demasiado entretenida como para desviarla.

— ¿Ni una sola palabra ofensiva?

El sepulcral silencio de Dharc era suficiente para responder la pregunta de Jazmín. Ella resoplo al no obtener la respuesta que quería.

—Tsk, que aburrido eres.

No habían pasado más de un par de minutos cuando ese trio de jóvenes comenzó a discutir entre ellos mismos ignorando por completo al bando contrario y cada vez sus gritos se incrementaban más y más, el bando contrario los veía con unas caras entre extrañez y sorpresa.

— ¡DETENGAN SU HABLADURÍA SIN SENTIDO PARDE IDIOTAS O VOY A CORTAR SUS CABEZAS! —Exclamó el dragón negro amenazándolos con su perturbadora hacha.

— ¡Ya oímos! ¡Ya oímos! —Dice Shiro asustado, su amiga se escondía detrás de él y Dharc simplemente seguía leyendo su libro.

—Pues… Muchas gracias, Caballero Axe. —El caballero amarillo agradeció algo aliviado. — ¡Yo, el heredero al trono de mi tribu Silvano, daré inicio a nuestro último duelo para desempatar está disputa!

Delphi empuño su espada de flor en dirección a Shiro y su pequeño equipo, confiado. Tenía una arma secreta que le ayudaría a ganar, a alguien que solo usaría por si algo así iba a pasar y aunque desgraciadamente paso por lo menos se divertiría contemplando la derrota definitiva de sus adversarios. Envaino su espada de flor en su funda de cuero y se dirigió a paso elegante hacia Axe, quién lo miraba hostil, pero Delphi ni se inmuto.

— Ahora ve Axe, ve y despierta a Golem, es hora de que le enseñe a estos debiluchos quien…

— Grrrrrr…. —Axe lo interrumpió con un profundo rugido de amenaza y Delphi dejo de hablar.

— ¡O! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Creo que mejor iré hacerlo yo solo! Tú descansa mi buen hombre.—Río nervioso y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de Axe lo más rápido posible.

El caballero se acercó a un bulto sin forma que se hallaba unos metros lejos del campo en sentido oeste, un ser bizarro, a simple vista parece una roca ovalada con correa por la parte superior. Delphil inicio a toquetear la roca en varios puntos con ayuda de la espada, el cual desenvaino antes de acercársele. Segundos después, el suelo empezó a vibrar ligeramente como si un pequeño sismo se tratará, era producto de la misma roca y Delphil prosiguió con alejarse lo más pronto posible.

—Me da un poco de curiosidad ¿¡Que rayos está pasando en este preciso momento!? —Preguntó alarmada la pequeña arobruja.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —Le calmo Dharc, logrando tranquilizarla.

— ¿Y por qué crees eso?—Pregunto Shiro desconfiado.

—Por supuesto que lo creó. —Dijo Dharc, finalmente girándose hacia su interlocutor. — Esa roca solo está despertando, ha estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo cuando jugábamos.

— ¿Despertando? ¿Significa que…? —Decía Shiro sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡Shiro, Jazmín y Dharc conozcan a nuestra arma secreta; Gogogo Golem!

La voz grave del caballero se alzó en todo el campo y a sus espaldas se levantaba dicho monstruo de piedra quién poseía el tamaño de un árbol y sus pasos retumbaron todo el suelo. Jazmín no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor, pero Shiro mostró valentía, mientras que Dharc simplemente no mostraba interés y seguía leyendo su libro.

— ¿Quieren que Shiro luche contra esa cosa? ¿¡Como rayos lo conocieron!?—Soltó repentinamente Jazmín. Todos los presentes posaron sus miradas en la niña.

— ¡No te diremos nada!—Aspecto furioso el dragón negro con el hacha en alto a manera de amenaza.

Shiro pudo ver como un disco de duelo del tamaño de un tubo de drenaje, era cargado tanto por Axe como por Delphi en dirección al Gogogo Golem, debido a que Delphi era demasiado delicado para cumplir con labores que requerían fuerza física. Repentinamente, dicho disco de duelo fue tomado por el mismo hombre roca, el cual camino pequeños pero duros pasos hacia el campo de duelo, listo para luchar.

—Gogogo destruirá cada uno de tus huesos No mostrará compasión. —La voz del hombre se oyó por todo el estadio, era fuerte y ronca, y no mostraba tener ningún tipo de simpatía por el joven Shiro.

—Tranquilo Golem, no creo que tanta hostilidad sea necesaria. Basta con que le quites sus puntos de vidas. —Dijo el caballero flor. El hombre roca obedeció al caballero al instante y prosiguió en empuñar el disco de duelo.

El joven humano soltó un suspiro una vez que finalmente el Gogogo Golem hizo su aparición.— Bien, ahora que dejaron de jugar a los chicos malos, permítanme demostrarle lo aterrador que puedo ser.—Dijo encendiendo su disco de duelo. — ¡Tu tamaño y tu fea cara no me asustan!

— ¿Con que quieres guerra?, ¿eh? —Axe agarró a Delphi por el cuello y lo levanto unos metros del suelo. — ¡MUY BIEN, CARNADA! ¡LA GUERRA ACABA DE COMENZAR!

— ¡Cuidado con mi armadura, que lo ensucias y no quiero que…! —Entre pataletas y berrinches, el caballero dragón negro saco al Caballero Silvano del estadio.

A Shiro y Jazmín les pareció un poco cómica la escena. Ellos, en ese momento, también empezaron a retirarse del lugar y se dirigieron a los asientos alrededor del estadio, iniciando conversación entre ellos, la pareja visualizo al instante en el otro lado del estadio, al otro bando sonriendo presumidamente entre ellos y con caras tan confiadas como si la victoria estuviera en sus bolsillos, pasando sus esperanzas en Gogogo Golem.

— Vaya, ¿tenemos aquí un verdadero desafío? —Dijo Dharc con un tono indiferente en su voz. Jazmín se limitó a lanzarle un rostro perdido incitándole a que lo aclarada.—Lo más probable es que de una pelea demasiado duro para Shiro, quizás no tenga oportunidad.

— ¡Lo dudo mucho, Shiro es un excelente duelista también! ¡Y el duelo ni comenzó aun! —Reclamó Jazmín sintiéndose ofendida por su comentario.

— Solo opino. —Contesto simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. — Piénsalo, ¿Por qué otra razón ocultaron a ese gigante de roca?

—Seguramente quisieron intimidarnos, pero no funcionara porque somos muy buenos. Ya deja de exagerar, Dharc. —Exclamo a modo de berrinche y cambio su atención en Shiro.— ¡Quiébrale su orgullo, Shiro!

Shiro mira con una ceja levantada a Jazmín y le sonríe con seguridad agregando un pulgar en alto. Ella solo se sonroja ante el valeroso gesto de Shiro. Dharc solo se cruzó de brazos y con el libro medio abierto agarrado con la mano izquierda, la abrió en su totalidad y continúo leyéndolo. A Shiro le pareció un poco triste su indiferencia, pero solo la ignoró y fijo su atención al barril de roca viviente que tenía al frente.

—De que seamos polos opuestos no quiere decir que no nos divirtamos, suerte. —Aclaró gentilmente el muchacho sonriéndole de manera amistosa y desafiante.

Gogogo maneo la cabeza hacia un lado confundido. — Eso es extraño para Gogogo. Gogogo cumplirá su misión, destruirte.

Sus palabras eran completamente extraños tanto para Shiro como para Jazmín, incluso para Dharc. El joven humano dio un paso adelante y empuño su disco de duelo con valor.

—Pues, veamos… Lo más cordial fue al menos desearte suerte y que tú dijeras lo mismo, pero si lo que quieres es luchar entonces luchemos, coloso de basura.

Los amigos de Shiro lo vitorearon y afirmaron su fuerza, o al menos eso hizo más Jazmín con mucho entusiasmo, pues Dharc lo único que hacía era hacer un gesto de apoyo con su puño izquierdo mientras leía interesadamente el libro. Shiro y Golem se dispusieron a activar al mismo tiempo la realidad virtual, el cual la opción se encontraba en sus discos de duelos, y al hacerlo una onda virtual visible se expandió por el campo entero.

— Ten tu misión en claro, Golem, no te atrevas a defraudarme… —Musitó entre dientes el aterrador hombre dragón negro. El caballero de brillante armadura inclinó la cabeza curioso.

— ¡Defraudarnos! Axe si sigues actuando tan individualista nunca lograremos recolectar más candidatos para el plan, recién acabo de informar a la tribu acerca del siguiente movimiento. Recuerda que tú y yo hicimos equipó para _lo de ya sabes qué_! —Al terminar lo dicho, Axe se balanceo sobre él con el hacha en mano y por suerte para él, Delphi logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

—Sí sigues hablando de más, cortare tu lengua de príncipe y se las daré como comida, estúpido soplón.—Replicó irritado, provocando que Delphi asintiera en silencio y con miedo irradiando sobre sus ojos.

 _Campo de Duelo Cargado Exitosamente. Comandos Disponibles. Por favor, debatan el primer turno._

— Piedra, papel o… ¡Tijera!—Dijeron los adversarios al unisonó.

Una mano se figuró a través de datos al frente de Shiro, provenía de la opción que venía incluido en el disco de duelo de Shiro. La mano formó con sus dedos una gran tijera y avanzó velozmente hacia Gogogo Golem. Este materializo una palma y también se dirigió hacia la mano oponente. Los dos chocaron violentamente y desaparecieron por medio de una nube de datos. Shiro, nervioso pero victorioso, dio un salto de alegría.

—Como gané yo, te entrego el primer turno. Vamos, dame todo lo que tienes. —Dijo Shiro y se dispuso a activar definitivamente su Disco de duelo cuyo tablero celeste para colocar las cartas emergió del mismo y poseía la figura de un copo de nieve.

—Gogogo hará que te arrepientas. — Gogogo activó el suyo también, lucía un diseño de fondo marrón oscuro con rayas negras al estilo piedra agrietada. El de Shiro era celeste con blanco con aspecto nevado.

 _¡Duel Disk, Ready!_

— ¡DUELO! —Dijeron los contrincantes en posición.

En ese instante, los dos jugadores robaron sus respectivas cartas desde sus mazos y obtuvieron un total de cinco cartas. Sobre ellos flotaba estático un anuncio compuesto de datos aparentemente pegada en el campo digital que rodeaba a los presentes, cuyos dígitos mostraban los valores de puntos de vidas de ambos jugadores, cada uno llevaba un total de 4000 puntos de vida.

—Gogogo tiene todo preparado.—Dijo sin miedo. — Gogogo coloca un monstruo boca abajo.

—Curioso. Te ves imponente y todo, pero iras a la defensiva, ¿eh?—Observo Shiro con un tono burlón. —Era de esperarse. Ir al primer turno debe ser difícil para…

—Por último, Gogogo coloca dos cartas boca abajo y finaliza su turno. —Golem levanta su robusto brazo hacia Shiro para hacerle un gesto provocativo.

— Me toca a mí, pues —Dijo el joven agarrando la siguiente carta y robarla con el ceño fruncido. — Desde mi mano invoco a Snowdust Magician, y se activa su efecto.

Una hermosa dama surgió entre una delicada brisa de hielo quién bailaba al ritmo del mismo viento y al tocar elegantemente el suelo prosiguió en levantar su bastón para crear un bello cristal de hielo, que brillaba por la luz del atardecer.

—Una vez por turno, si lo invoque de modo normal, puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo de atributo agua de nivel cuatro o menor desde mi mano, o cementerio que tenga incluido; "Contador de Hielo" en su descripción… ¡Aparece, nivel 4, Winter Snowman!

El fragmento de hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y desde su interior emergió un niño de estatura pequeña con un traje de mago azul y en su lado lo acompañaba un hombre de nieve, como si fuera una clase de guardián.

— A Gogogo le parece inofensivos y ridículos tus patéticas criaturas. No harán nada a Gogogo. —Opinó fríamente Golem, mirándolos por encima de su orgullo.

— ¡Pues estas diminutas criaturas te van a dar una gran tormenta! ¡Se activa el efecto de Winter Snowman! —Sonrío confiado. —Con su efecto me permite añadir una carta que lleve "contador de hielo" en la descripción del mazo y agregarla a mi mano.

Dicho lo último una carta apareció en la mitad de su mazo. Shiro la agarro confiando que daría una buena batalla con la carta que agrego recientemente. Gogogo se limita a soltar un bufido de aburrimiento. Shiro extendió hacia adelante la mano izquierda mientras intercambiaba la posición de sus cartas a su mano derecha, donde tenía en el brazo del mismo su disco de duelo. Gogogo quedó en silencio, esperando lo que haría a continuación.

—Sin embargo, ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes. —Gogogo quedó confundido por su comentario. — ¡Efecto de Snowdust Magician, una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar a un monstruo y añadirle un contador de hielo! ¡Manda tu hechizo, congela al monstruo colocado de Gogogo Golem!

La hermosa bruja formó con sus palmas un precioso cristal de hielo y la dirigió flotando con una velocidad sorpréndete hacia el monstruo boca abajo que se encontraba en el otro lado del campo, sin embargo, Gogogo siguió con su cara de pocos amigos e inexpresiva como estatua.

—Gogogo no sospecha de tus jugadas. Gogogo piensa que tiene la victoria todavía. —Afirmó Golem.

— ¡Primero arruina mi jugada y luego hablas, barril mala cara! —Dijo Shiro irritado por la frialdad y ego excesivo que esté daba, pero se enfocó en lo que era más importante; ganar. —¡Ha llegado el momento de que cambies tu expresión, Golem!

Shiro apunta el cielo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

—!Acoplo a _Snowdust Magician_ y a _Winter Snowman_! ¡OVERLAY! —De repente apareció un remolino compuesta por millones de estrellas doradas en el suelo, en el cual entraron los monstruos siendo convertidas en esferas azules, luego de eso un destello de luz se liberó en el acto. — Bruja que congela a quienes se te interponen en tu helada aprendizaje… ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aplica tu sabiduría, Rango Cuatro, " _Snowdut Winter Summoner_ "!

Un símbolo alusivo al copo de nieve apareció frente a Shiro, de este surgió una esbelta mujer de lago vestido blanco y hermosa cabellera albina, que portaba un gigantesco bastón cuya punta formaba un copo de nieve hecho de cristal azul similar al estilo del símbolo que se disolvió al salir el monstruo. La bruja permaneció flotando en el aire y sus estadísticas eran con un ataque de 2500 y con una defensa de 1800, siendo de atributo agua.

— ¡Primero que todo, desacoplo un material xyz de mi monstruo, para activar su efecto que me permite añadir cualquier monstruo tipo agua de nivel cuatro o menor desde el mazo a mi mano!—La bruja deshizo una de las esferas de luz azul con su bastón y Shiro prosiguió en agregar un monstruo. — ¡Y luego batalla! ¡Snowdut ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!

La bruja expulsó una ventisca de hielo de su mágico bastón en dirección al monstruo colocado.

— ¡Excelente, con esto Shiro tendrá la ventaja!—Cometo Jazmín emocionada.

— ¡Gogogo lamenta desilusionarlos, su ataque no pasara!—Shiro tras escuchar la reclamación de Axe, se pone tenso. — ¡Revela su monstruo boca abajo, la personificación de Golem; " _Gogogo Golem"_!

Del suelo una grande réplica del mismísimo Gogogo Golem apareció destruyendo con sus enormes puños de hierro el suelo mismo provocando que se esparciera mucho polvo y pedazos de concretos. No obstante, se sentó y uso sus manos de piedra para crear un muro, del cual protegería a su jugador de la fría ventisca de Snowdut.

— ¡Golem lo siente, pero gracias al efecto de su yo virtual, " _Gogogo Golem"_ no puede ser destruido en batalla una vez por turno!

— ¡Ya me lo veía venir!—Replicó Shiro con una sonrisa confiada. — Por eso mismo… ¡Te he colocado ese contador de hielo!

—Gogogo dice ¡¿Qué?!—Dijo el hombre de tierra anonadado y con su único ojo rojo abierto como plato.

—Esto activa el efecto de " _Snowdut Winter Summoner."_ —Diciendo esto, Snowdust comenzó a mojar con una lluvia de escarcha sobre Gogogo Golem, congelándolo. —Si mantiene su contador de hielo, sus efectos son negados, por lo tanto… Despídete de tu Yo Virtual.

La jugada de Shiro abofeteo de la sorpresa a Gogogo Golem. Acto seguido, su monstruo fue destruido en medio de una tormenta de hielo y Shiro prosiguió activando una nueva carta desde su mano, con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— ¡Carta de magia rápida, " _Ice Change"_! Esta carta me permite sacrificar a un monstruo de agua de mi control —Snowdost desapareció en un pedazo de hielo que se quebró en mil pedazos. — para invocar especialmente a otro monstruo de agua, pero de tipo conjuro desde mi mano.

— ¿Vas a sacrificar tu mejor monstruo? Debes haber perdido la cabeza, muchacho. —Axe río a carcajadas, Shiro frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una molesta mueca.

— Sí ese es tu modo de jugar, Gogogo te aplicará una gran dosis de buenos golpes. —Comento Delphi. Shiro gruño suavemente.

Dharc miró las cartas del oponente quien estaba allí, inexpresivo y calmado, esperando pacientemente por la jugada de Shiro. De alguna manera, se veía con mucha confianza a pesar de que habían destruido a su monstruo, entonces lo miro, las cartas boca abajo que colocó en el turno anterior. Dharc cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos, observando el duelo.

—Tiene razón. Él jugo dos cartas boca abajo en su turno anterior. Quizás una de ellas tiene algo con que quebrar la jugada de Shiro. Si no se cuida, podría quedar en desventaja. —Dijo en un tono serio la criatura humanoide, con su indiferencia notoria en su voz.

Jazmín miro a Dharc con desprecio, siempre era así de realista y nada optimista, entonces se levantó y grito al aire.

— ¡Tú puedes Shiro!—Siguió alentando la jardinera. — ¡Solo continua jugando a tu estilo!

Shiro sonrió en respuesta, era una de las cualidades que le gustaba de ella, siempre animando las cosas aunque se vieran mal.

— ¡Hecho! —Dijo Shiro más animado. — ¡Invoco al nivel 8, " _Ice Master_ " en posición de ataque y ataco directamente a tus puntos de vida!

El mago quien poseía 2500 puntos de ataque se balanceo hacia Gogogo Golem, pero este último, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro dijo.

— ¡Se activa la trampa; " _Gogogo Claydoll_ "!—Un robot de chatarra apareció del suelo y con su gran boca amenazo a Ice Master.— Esta carta se activa si Gogogo Golem reciba daño directo, le permite invocarla en la zona de monstruos especialmente, lo invoca en posición de defensa y le permite enviar un monstruo de su mazo, al cementerio.

— ¿Y qué? —Pregunto Shiro que no estaba para nada impresionado. — No importa cuántos monstruos invoques, los voy a destruir, ¡Ve, Ice Master!

—Te equivocas, Shiro. —Interrumpió Delphi. — Esa carta niega la destrucción de cualquier monstruo " _Gogogo_ " una vez por turno.

— ¡Maldición!—Exclamo estupefacto Shiro al ser informado.

— Gogogo al invocar exitosamente un monstruo Gogogo le permite invocar al nivel 4; " _Gogogo Smasher"_ de su mano en el campo en posición de defensa.—Explico Golem y un híbrido entre cubo y engranajes apareció en el campo con 0 puntos de defensa. — ¡Y después, Gogogo invoca al monstruo que mandó al cementerio debido a que invoco con éxito a otro monstruo Gogogo, sal; " _Gogogo Gigas_ "!

Un muy grande hombre de bloques de distintos tonos de colores entre amarillo y negro se alzó del suelo con un poderoso golpe de su puño de hierro. Dicho monstruo se puso de cuquillas puesto que se encontraba en modo de defensa con poderosos 2200 puntos de defensa. Shiro quedó asombrado, nunca se hubiera esperado tal jugada en su propio turno.

—Seguimos en mi turno, ¿cierto?—Pregunto confundido. Él había logrado invocar a tres monstruos en su turno, básicamente estuvo un paso delante de él. El silencio de Golem fue respuesta suficiente y Shiro se frustró un poco. — Demonios, ha hecho una buena jugada.

—Sí eso es todo lo que hará, te puedes retirar. —Dijo Golem de forma burlón.

— ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¡No me rendiré, tengo que proteger nuestros mazos de ustedes! Termino con tres cartas boca abajo.

Golem se sintió confiado. Tenía a tres monstruos en defensa con sus respectivos puntos de ataque y defensa, además de una carta boca abajo y una carta en la mano. Shiro solo tenía tres cartas boca abajo, y a un patético Ice Master de 2500 puntos de ataque y una sola carta en la mano. Ningún monstruo sería rival para lo que hará a continuación.

— _Mi situación es mala, pero al menos coloque una buena defensiva. Perfecto, si solo sale bien, podre retomar el duelo._ —Pensó observando su campo con un poco de nervios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuki y Aeon estuvieron todo el rato observando la disputa entre los chicos y de cómo realizaban sus jugadas. Yuuki estaba fascinado por las jugadas que los dos hacían, no le importaba cual era la razón del duelo, le emociona no saber cuál será la próxima jugada de alguno de ellos y la intensidad del duelo que transmitía cada segundo. Aeon había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, en el fondo jugar duelos de monstruos era lo que más quería hacer.

— _Como juega ese Gogogo Golem… Creo que el niño está en problemas._ —Dicho esto Aeon voló hacia la cabeza del humano pelirrojo. Yuuki soltó un suspiro de curiosidad, no notó ninguna peculiaridad en las jugadas del gigantesco hombre roca. Dio una mirada hacia su pequeño compañero transparente.

—…Creo que lo estás subestimando demasiado pronto. Nada está escrito todavía, estoy seguro que ese niño tiene un as bajo la manga. — Dijo Yuuki volviendo a mirar el duelo con su binocular. Aeon se río suavemente.

— _Como tú digas, Yuuki._

— ¿Y cómo ves desde tan lejos? —Pregunto el chico percatándose de ese diminuto detalle.

— _¡Me alegra de que lo preguntes! Verás, nuestra especie tiene la peculiar habilidad de observar desde muy lejos como a cien mil metros de distancia, muchas cosas extrañas lograrías ver cuando tienes esta habilidad._

— Asombroso… Debe ser increíble poder observar desde tan lejos… Si la tuviera dejaría de usar esto.— Bufó Yuuki moviendo su binocular con las manos.

— _Tal vez si puedas tan solo déjame probar con una cosa…_ —Dijo Aeon y toqueteo la cabeza de Yuuki con sus garritas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Yuuki y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. — ¡Pero qué…! ¡AAAYYY!

Yuuki entendía que Aeon fuese tan quisquilloso con su manera de demostrarle nuevas cosas, pero lo que no cabía en su cabeza era porque casi todo se involucraba con fuertes dolores de cabeza, a este punto tendrá que ir al hospital para que le den medicamentos. Al recibir aquel extraño dolor, Yuuki se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y soltó pequeños suspiros de cansancio, permaneció así por unos cuantos minutos. Aeon voló hacia su rostro, lo miró con curiosidad y preocupación, no estaba seguro si su plan funciono.

— _Bueno… ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora_? Pregunta Aeon, esperando que su nuevo compañero no obtuviera una nueva jaqueca.

—Como si me golpearan con un martillo…—Se limitó a levantar la cabeza un poco adolorido.— Eso, ¿en qué me ayudo?

— _Observa. Ya te di un poco de mi magia. Con eso deberías ver con mayor distancia._ —Respondió Aeon emocionado.

Yuuki deja soltar un largo suspiro de asombro y no tardo en probar su nueva habilidad incrementando su visión para ver más de cerca a las flores, insectos, aves del cielo, cualquier pequeño detalle de su entorno y alargo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡I-Increíble, puedo ver hasta los insectos caminando sobre las plantas, e incluso a esa pequeña abeja picándole a ese…! —Hizo una mueca y miró a otro lado. — Mejor veo el duelo…

— _Como puedes controlar la visión dragón, ahora podrás observar pequeños detalles sin problema._ —Comento Aeon.

—Sí, muchas gracias Aeon. Fue un bonito detalle de tu parte, pero por favor la próxima vez intenta hacerlo sin que me dolor de cabeza. —Dijo amablemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No creas que eres el único con monstruos xyz, es el turno de Gogogo, ¡Gogogo roba! —Decía el Gogogo Golem.— ¡Primero Golem acopla a Gogogo Smasher, Gogogo Claydoll y a Gogogo Gigas, OVERLAY! —El mismo remolino compuesto por estrellas doradas surge del suelo, en el cual entraron los monstruos mencionados convertidos en esferas marrones, después explotó un destello de luz cegador.— ¡Quiebra y aniquila, impide el paso a los intrusos! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Ponte en pie, Rango Cuatro; " _Gogogo Ancient Castle_ "!

Entre el mar de estrellas apareció una muy grande roca con forma de bestia de cuatro patas y ojos rojos, y sobre su cabeza llevaba encima un gigantesco castillo. El monstruo estaba en posición defensa cuyos puntos de ataque eran solo de 800, pero poseía unos masivos 3000 puntos de defensa. La gigantesca bestia de roca lanzó un rugido, que intimido a Jazmín y un poco a Delphi, pero Dharc y Axe siguieron observando con frialdad, mientras que Shiro sonrió satisfecho.

No obstante. El monstruo as de Gogogo Golem no continúo moviéndose pues todo su cuerpo se comenzó a congelar empezando desde sus patas hasta extenderse hacia su cuerpo entero y soltó un rugido de fastidio, a su vez que soltaba una larga llama helada, totalmente congelado y poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a quebrarse hasta romperse en un millón de pedazos.

— ¿Que acaba de pasar? —Pregunto Golem desorientado

— ¡Has caído en mi trampa!—Dijo Shiro. — ¡Será congelado tu Ancient Castle! ¡Activo mi trampa, " _Cold Fusion_ "!

— ¿Qué hace eso? —Pregunto Gogogo, desconfiado.

—Esta carta me permite seleccionar a tu monstruo que fue invocado especialmente del mazo adicional y la destruyo. Y cuando el monstruo seleccionado es destruido deberás invocar todos los materiales que has usado para la invocación de ese monstruo, en posición de ataque boca arriba. —Gogogo de mala gana, invoco a todos los materiales que uso en el campo en posición de ataque. — ¡Y no podrás usarlas como material para cualquier tipo de invocación, ni tributarlas ni atacar con ellas y sus efectos son negados!

Gogogo se enfureció, y los compañeros de Shiro empezaron aclamar a Shiro, mientras que sus propios compañeros lo empezaron a mirar mal, advirtiéndole que si fallara este duelo, le ira muy mal y quiere evitar eso a toda costa.

— ¡Tus monstruos quedaron congelados del miedo, Golem! ¡Yo ganaré este duelo!—Dijo Shiro.

Entonces Gogogo comenzó a reír.

— ¡Ya Gogogo se imaginaba que harías algo así para usar a sus monstruos a tu favor gracias a tus contadores de hielo! —Replicó. — Así que Gogogo activara esta trampa; " _Gogogo Force_ ".

— _Aquí viene…_ —Pensó Shiro concentrado.

Los monstruos de Gogogo comenzaron a ponerse en posición de defensa.

— ¡Golem manda a un monstruo gogogo al cementerio, " _Gogogo Force_ " le permitirá cambiar de posición a todos sus monstruos gogogo! ¡Con esto, tendrá una barrera excelente!

—Vaya, si será una defensa complicada de superar. —Comento Shiro, observando impotente a la barrera casi impenetrable de Golem.

— ¡Y Gogogo no ha acabado su turno! ¡Gogogo juega la magia rápida; " _Gogogo Revival_ "; si uno o más monstruos gogogo cambiaron su posición de batalla, puedo robar una carta por cada uno!

Los monstruos de Golem golpean fuertemente el suelo mientras reunían un brillo sobre sus puños que se iba intensificando cada segundo hasta que los tuvieron brillando de tal forma como si cargaran esferas sobre sus palmas y estuvieron a punto de mandarlas hacia el mazo principal de Golem para que robara sus cartas, pero…

— ¡Alto! ¿Acaso olvidaste que tengo más cartas colocadas? ¡Te activo la trampa de contra-efecto; " _Blizzard Spiral_ ", descarto un monstruo agua de mi mano y si controlo a un monstruo de agua niego la activación de tu magia! ¡Dile adiós a tus amados robos extras!

Una vez terminada de cumplir con los requisitos de la trampa, una notable ventisca se hacía notar en medio del campo el cual se dirigió principalmente en el gigantesco cuerpo de Golem. Gogogo, por su parte, se cubrió con sus enormes brazos y consiguió protegerse de la tormenta de hielo. Él se molestó bastante que Shiro consiguiera quebrar sus estrategias principales, sin embargo, aún poseía una última jugada más. Antes de que Golem pudiera decir algo, escucho los comentarios de aliento de Shiro con suma atención.

— ¡Perfecto, a pesar de haber estado en peligro por unos minutos ha logrado retomar el control, a este paso Shiro ganará este duelo!—Dijo Jazmín más aliviada y confiada.

— A pesar de que fanfarronea mucho, su escasa experiencia es de temer.—Concordó Dharc, sonriendo un poco. —Y es un poco gracioso que repita tanto su nombre ¿no crees? —Comento Dharc a punto de soltar una pequeña risa, pero se contuvo.

—Sí tienes razón, me pregunto que tiene ese Golem para hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, seguro sufrió un trauma infantil. —Dijo Jazmín riendo tiernamente.

—A Gogogo no les gusta sus comentarios, le parece irritante e insultante, quiere golpearlos. —Exclamó furioso. —Y en cuanto a ti, Gogogo invocara al monstruo de nivel 4; " _Gogogo Giant_ " de forma normal y se activa su efecto. —Un nuevo monstruo de piedra surgió del suelo. — Si lo invocó normalmente le permite elegir a otro gogogo del cementerio e invocarla de forma especial al campo el gogogo que mando al cementerio; ¡" _Gogogo Soldier_ "!

— ¡¿Aun pretendes luchar más?! —Shiro estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que Golem tuviera más cartas con que jugar.

— ¡Por supuesto, Gogogo acabara contigo a como dé lugar! ¡Y con el efecto de Soldier al ser invocado, Golem agrega un monstruo " _gogogo_ " del mazo principal a la mano de Golem! ¡Y a continuación Golem acopla a los niveles cuatro; _Soldier_ y _Giant_! ¡OVERLAY!

— Bien, pues, ven con todo lo que tengas, no te tengo miedo. —Dijo Shiro de forma desafiante.

— ¡Invocación Xyz; Rango Cuatro: _Gogogo Colossus_!

Acto seguido, la explosión del remolino hizo aparecer un nuevo monstruo en el campo, este era de un tamaño 20 veces más grande que un humano promedio y lleva una grande espada cargando en su espalda y tiene una armadura aparentemente hecho de oro y muy resistente. Sin mencionar que sus manos son enormes, el hombre de armadura dorada se acomodó en una posición defensiva usando la espada como escudo. El monstruo poseía 0 puntos de ataque y grandes 3000 puntos de defensa. A su alrededor flotaban dos esferas amarillas.

— ¡E-Es enorme! —Tartamudeo Shiro sin darle crédito a sus ojos. — _¡Invoco un poderoso monstruos! Pero no importa, en posición de defensa no podrá dañar mis puntos de vida y aun poseo mi última carta boca abajo, acabare este duelo en mi siguiente turno._ —Shiro dejo soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—No cantes victoria. —Aclaró Golem, Shiro se puso tenso. — ¡Se activa el efecto de Colossus! Desacoplándole un material xyz, le permitirá a Golem seleccionar a un monstruo "Gogogo" de nivel cuatro o menor de su cementerio, desterrándolo, infligirá daño a tus puntos igual a la mitad de sus puntas de defensa de la carta seleccionada y de Colossus.

—La carta que desacoplaste como material… ¡No me digas qué…!

— ¡GogogoSoldier posee dos mil trescientos puntos de defensa y Colossus tres mil puntos, tomaras un daño total de dos mil seiscientos cincuenta puntos!—Golem levanto el puño en dirección a Shiro en forma de amenaza.— ¡Sword of Power!

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamo Shiro, perturbado.

El guerrero empuño la espada y la movió diagonalmente en el suelo que causo una fuerte onda expansiva que alcanzó a Shiro, quien el cual se protegió con sus brazos y lo sacudió bruscamente tras recibir el impacto, generando un daño de 2650 puntos, dejándolo agachado y con sus puntos de vida a 1350.

— ¡Shiro! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Grito la joven jardinera. Temía por el bienestar de su compañero, pero solo podía estar allí para alentarlo. El grupo del bando contrario simplemente se burló de la ingenuidad del chico. — ¡Al menos da mejor pelea que ustedes dos dieron!—Jazmín frunció el ceño.

— ¿¡C-Como dijiste, niña entrometida!?

Delphi dejo soltar un suspiro de frustración y le regalaba unas flores a Axe. — Todo fue un acto para molestarte, Axe, respira estás flores y encuentra tu lugar feliz.

Axe siguió su consejo, agarró las flores con sus brazos, para respirarlas con mucha profundidad llegando a calmarse y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Delphi respiro aliviado. Dharc no podía creer lo extraño que era aquel grupo. Aun le costaba creer como llegaron a esta situación. Shiro, por otro lado, se levantó del suelo y sacudió su camisa con las manos.

—Sí, sí estoy bien, acabare este duelo, no te preocupes. —Dijo Shiro, poniéndose de pie y secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

— ¡Descuida Shiro, aún si te bajaron unos cuantos puntos, todavía tienes la ventaja, él no te podrá atacar con un monstro en defensa! ¡Puedes hacerlo! —Se animó en sus palabras de aliento al notar las nuevas fuerzas en la cara de Shiro. Dejo soltar un grito de aliento, contenta.— ¡Vamos, Shiro!

—Sí, lo que ella dijo…—Dijo Dharc en un intento de animar a Shiro.

— ¡Tienen razón! ¡Aún si me bajaste unos cuantos puntos, me levantare de nuevo y te devolveré esos golpes dos veces más! —Sonrío satisfecho. — ¡Aún con ese gigantesco monstruo no puedes hacerme nada, en defensa es inútil ahora!

—Mira más, pequeño niño, abre más tu mente... Mientras Colossus posea materiales xyz, puede declarar ataques aunque este en posición de defensa, aplicando sus puntos de defensa como puntos de ataque.—Le dijo al humano. — ¿O acaso lo vas a negar también?

Shiro y sus compañeros al escuchar la explicación automáticamente abrieron sus bocas.

— ¿A-Atacar…? ¿En defensa…? ¡Ya hasta parece que haces trampa! —Dijo Shiro entre pequeños chillidos de miedo.

— ¡Ve, Colossus, ataca a " _Ice Master_ "!—Ordeno Golem señalando al mago de hielo.

De la espada de Colossus empezó a emitir una notable aura de poder, la cual se envolvió sobre ella como una capa. Una vez fortalecido la gran espada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se balanceo sobre " _Ice Master_ ". " _Ice Master_ " reacciono rápido. Creó un escudo de hielo que lo protege del poderoso espadazo de Colossus, Shiro rápidamente respondió enseguida, activando su última carta boca abajo.

— ¡Activo la magia de juego rápido; " _Ice Shot_ "!—Exclamo Shiro. — Cuando un monstruo de mi control es seleccionado para un ataque, todos los monstruos que controles obtienen un contador de hielo y mi monstruo no es destruido en batalla.

Todos los monstruos de Golem obtuvieron un contador de hielo, por ende, pequeños pedazos de hielo aparecieron sobre las cabezas de cada gogogo del campo.

— ¡Pero recibirás el daño de todos modos!

—Eso es lo malo… —Respondió Shiro a regañadientes.

El coloso cargo hacia el mago, alzando su puño libre y dando un puñetazo con ella para quebrar el escudo de hielo, causando que el mago recibiera el espadazo y por lo tanto, Shiro recibe 500 puntos daño y sus puntos de vidas bajaran a 850, un bajo golpe para Shiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuki, desde su incomodo asiento de madera, junto a Aeon, no podían hacer nada más que observar. Miraba constantemente las jugadas de aquel joven humano, el cual se encontraba muy estresado, sin embargo Yuuki le daba cierta curiosidad el por qué ese grupo de duelistas acabaron combatiendo. Miró entonces a Aeon. Él le regresó la mirada de una manera extraña lo cual confundió a Yuuki y cerró los ojos de manera ingenua en respuesta.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo? —Habló confundido, provocando la risa de su amigo dragón.— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— _Solo son las ganas de decirte "te lo dije"_. —Miró los ojos de Yuuki, quien aún estaba extrañado por su respuesta.— _Ese brillo en tus ojos son reconocibles, a pesar de lo que me dijiste antes._

Yuuki quedó sorprendido por la revelación. Era cierto, hace unas horas estaba deprimido, preocupado, desesperado por la situación y de su propio miedo. Y gracias al pequeño "incentivo" con Aeon, se había olvidado de todo y hasta sintió entusiasmo por intentar jugar una partida. Por alguna razón, Aeon le hacía sentir más… Seguro. Yuuki bufó en respuesta y soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¡Aeon! ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarme? —Negó con la cabeza. — Llevamos apenas unas horas conociéndonos y ya quieres reclamarme en mi cara.

Este solo se río.

— _¡Tranquilo, niño!_ —Le respondió el dragón. Yuuki le dirigió una mirada dramática.

Sin embargo, Yuuki sacó algo de su mochila que tenía amarrado alrededor del cuerpo y se la extendió a Aeon junto con la carta que lo representaba.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Aeon.—Sonrió. Aeon le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad. — Lo siento, olvide añadirte a mi mazo, después de todo, somos un equipo ahora.

— _¡P-Por supuesto! No te preocupes._

— Y darte las gracias. —Agradeció con una sonrisa humilde.—Aeon, a pesar que solo te conocí por un corto tiempo, siento que será el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nosotros…

Este puso la carta de Aeon sobre su mazo, haciendo énfasis a sus palabras.

— ¡Sea cual sea el peligro, no lo harás solo nunca más! —Exclamó, metiendo la carta de Aeon en el mazo.

Aeon solo quedó perplejo flotando en el aire mirando a Yuuki, con los ojos abiertos y sin lograr vocabular una palabra. Había sentido por completo los sentimientos de Yuuki, fuertes, decididos, no eran solo palabras. Él realmente quería ayudarlo, a pesar de no pedirle nada a cambio… ¡No se esperaba algo tan humilde! Le parecía heroico que Yuuki estuviera dispuesto a luchar a su lado, y se sintió conmovido por sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas acalorarse en el proceso.

— _No me agradezcas, solo seguía a mi instinto, eso es todo._ —Dice Aeon desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

Luego un celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Yuuki, provocando que ambos compañeros comenzaran a buscar el origen del sonido, haciendo que Yuuki verificara sus bolsillos y sacase el celular para revisarla, dándole un susto de muerte.

— ¡OH NO! ¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO! —El grito provocó que Aeon se asustara un poco. — ¡Debí irme a la tienda de mi papa hace exactamente una hora! ¡Van a matarme!

— _Qué olvidadizos son los niños humanos…_ —Dijo Aeon mientras lo mira buscando la manera de bajarse del árbol de forma tan desesperada. _— ¡Pero el duelo aún no ha acabado, debes verla hasta el final!_

Yuuki negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo. Muy poco tiempo para seguir viéndola.

— ¡No! ¡Aún tengo mis responsabilidades! ¡Además, Kyo y Hikari deben estar esperándome, y aun debo saber si Buster se encuentra bien! —Contesto apurado y estuvo a punto de guardar el mazo en la mochila, hasta que…

Sintió algo flojo comenzando a quebrarse lentamente lo cual espanto a Yuuki y luego un estruendoso "CRACK" se oyó debajo de él.

— ¡AAAAAAAYYYYYYY! —Chilló Yuuki.

— _¡Yuuki!_ —Gritó automáticamente Aeon, preocupado y alarmado.

Había sido la misma rama que estuvo sentado todo el tiempo y al parecer no resistió por más tiempo que acabo por romperse por la mitad haciendo que el joven pelirrojo cayera precipitadamente al suelo, qué por suerte aterrizo sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída. Aunque Yuuki se ganó unos pardees rasguños y chillando de dolor, estaba bien.

—Ay… Ay… Creo que no debí estar sentado allá arriba por mucho tiempo. —Yuuki suspiro y comenzó a retirarse de los arbustos con algo de torpeza. — ¿Cierto, Aeon?

Yuuki no recibió respuesta y se extrañó, entonces busco el paradero de su nuevo amigo solo para descubrir que algunas cartas estaban esparcidas sobre los arbustos, provocando que Yuuki largara un grito del susto y viera enseguida el mazo que tenía sobre su mano derecha, algunas cartas habían sido regadas debido a la caída. Yuuki reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a guardar cada carta de los arbustos, esperando hallar la carta de Aeon.

— ¡Aeon!, ¡Aeon, contéstame! —Gritó Yuuki preocupado.

— _¡Yuuki! ¡Por aquí, auxilio! ¡No quiero aterrizar en un charco!_

El corazón de Yuuki se paró en seco. Su amigo en forma de carta se encontraba flotando en el cielo, Yuuki no dudo y comenzó a perseguirlo, corriendo con toda la fuerza que sus piernas permitían, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban en el camino.

— ¡Aeon, Aeon voy por ti! ¡Solo trata de volver hacia a mí! —Sin embargo, Aeon seguía flotando en el aire en dirección hacia alguna parte, provocando duda en Yuuki. — ¿¡Que ocurre!?

— _¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo controlar mi estado físico!_ —Dice desesperado a lo lejos.

— ¡Si, ya lo note! —Respondió Yuuki, de igual desesperado.

Pasado los minutos finalmente la carta se dejó "atrapar" por el joven de ojos rojos a causa del viento que dejo de soplar. El joven se agacho y jadeó cansado, pero victorioso. Miró su carta, que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Luego observó lo que tenía adelante y lo dejo boca abierta.

— ¡" _GogogoGolem – Omega Form_ ", acaba con sus puntos de vida!

Dicho esto. Un ser humanoide con brillante armadura dorada de aspecto súper tecnológico unió sus fuerzas sobre sus gigantescos puños y atacó directamente a Shiro, disminuyéndole sus puntos restante haciendo que Shiro cayera de rodillas, completamente derrotado.


	5. Capitulo 4: Determinación

— En todos mis años jamás he sufrido una experiencia como está.

— Y yo nunca corrí tanto en mi vida… Uuff… Uuff…

En medio de un campo de césped verdoso, un humano de peculiar pelo rojo fuego se había detenido a descansar, corrió considerablemente demasiado acabándose las fuerzas para continuar avanzando. Sobre su palma derecho, una carta de ilustración de dragón dorado y estrellas sobre la superficie con un total de siete estrellas, brillaba y titilaba varias veces, significando su modo de comunicarse mentalmente con el joven chico de pelo rojo y rombos amarillos.

— Uuff… Uuff… Tranquilo, Eon. —Yuuki tomo mucho aire. — No pudo ser tan malo. Siendo tú un dragón me imagino que eres un excelente volador y además, pudo ser peor y no te caíste a un charco de agua y lodo.

El joven Yuuki río un poco ante la broma que dijo luego de incorporarse a su totalidad y largar un pesado suspiro de aliviado.

— _¡Ja, ja, gracioso, bastante gracioso!…_ —Río Aeon sarcástico. — _Los dragones somos orgullosos y expertos volando, pero por ti te daré las gra… Espera… ¿Y quién te dijo que podías llamarme así?_

Yuuki observó distraídamente en otra dirección, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Eh je… Lo siento, pensé que sonaba más genial.

— _Vaya, que extraños gustos tienen los humanos de llamar a otros por nombres raros, al parecer tengo mucho que aprender._

— ¿Nunca has sido llamado por un apodo amigable? ¡No te preocupes! Qué a partir de ahora te voy a llamar " _Eon_ ".

Al oír esto, Aeon, quién había estado dentro de la carta, se materializo rápidamente para ver a Yuuki con expresión de ingenua felicidad, emoción y jubilo. Aeon ríe un poco, aunque se quedo mirando al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, como esforzándose por recordar.

— _Je, je… ¿Si? Bueno, no importa, haz lo que consideres más apropiado…. De todos modos… No lo recuerdo…_ —Musito con ligero aire de tristeza la última frase.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto Yuuki mirándolo extrañado, luego con preocupación.

— _¿Oh? ¿Te preocupe por eso? Cálmate, con el hecho de que ahora esté aquí poseo una nueva oportunidad de remedir los daños que causó el enemigo ahora que tengo tu ayuda._ —Yuuki sonrío en respuesta tras escuchar eso. — _Y recuerdo que me llamaban bajo el respetable título que dice tu carta._

Un curioso Yuuki siguió la sugerencia del semitransparente dragón dorado levantando la mano que sujetaba la carta con la cual contemplo con ojos curiosos el nombre de la carta, quedando ligeramente asombrado y los ojos un poco más abiertas.

— " _La Llama Justa_ " —Pronuncio y alzó la vista hacia el dragón. — ¡Pues tú título suena increíble! Debiste ser alguien realmente respetado para tu tribu, a lo mejor ayudabas a muchos y aplicabas la llama justiciera.

El pequeño dragón sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y un poco sonrojado en respuesta.

— Por otra parte… —Yuuki reviso la hora con su celular, alarmándose un poco en respuesta, se hacía cada vez más tarde y no estaba cerca de casa. — ¡Ya deberíamos irnos! ¡Rayos! Realmente quería ver el final del duelo, ni modo, será para la próxima.

— _Aún puedes probar tú propio estilo cuando llegues a casa. Un poco de entrenamiento nunca viene mal._

Yuuki preparó la mochila mientras guardaba su mazo en el pequeño bolsillo en la esquina derecha de está, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Buena idea! Kyo ha querido enseñarme unas cuantas jugadas durante un tiempo, creó que fui un poco egoísta no dejarle enseñarme. —Aeon lo miró confundido. — ¡Oh, sí! Kyo es un gran amigo mío igual que Hikari, me muero por presentártelos.

— _Sí, je je, yo también quiero conocerlos en persona._

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Yuuki un poco sorprendido. — Bueno, por lo menos impreso en una carta me imagino.

— _… Por donde voy me persigue la desgracia._ —Dice Aeon emanando un aura deprimente en él, Yuuki no evito soltar una carcajada.

 _¡GOGOGO GOLEM – OMEGA FORM ATACA A SUS PUNTOS DE VIDAS!_

Tranquilamente, Yuuki estuvo a punto de partir junto con Aeon, cuando, escuchó una voz violenta pronunciando ciertas palabras. Él se dio media vuelta para encontrar de donde provenía esa voz así que se acercó a unos arbustos espesos, los cuales apartó con las manos y, luego de separa los arbustos, se encontró con un ser de gran estatura golpeando el suelo y levanto la arena del suelo causando una barrera de suciedad como consecuencia.

— _¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso?_ —El dragón se acercó a su amigo, quien observaba atentamente.

—… Pues…—Miró con la visión incrementada. —… No lo sé. Creí que era una pelea o algo por el estilo, pero luego… —Frunció el ceño y agudizo la vista. —Ver esas figuras a través de la niebla me resultan muy familiares, además esa orden no es usual en una lucha ¿o sí?

— _Probablemente sea un duelo en acción, va por lo menos un monstruo nunca atacaría físicamente a un humano._ —Dice Aeon observando aquella figura monstruosa levantando su puño.

Aeon observó con más detalle al monstruo cuyos rasgos no reconocía en su totalidad por lo que tuvo que mover su vista hacia el lugar donde ese monstruo atacó sin razón aparente donde consiguió hallar a un niño con los brazos cruzados sobre una plataforma plateada y pequeña, con un disco de duelo apagándose. Aeon pensó que efectivamente era un duelo en desarrollo, más bien alcanzando su final. El niño, enseguida se le vino a la mente la imagen de ese jugador de Contador de Hielo.

— _¡Yuuki, mira ahí!_ —Exclamó señalando el lugar con la cola.

Yuuki comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista. Ocasionalmente veía el piso y los lados del estadio porque no sabía con exactitud donde apuntaba Aeon. Finalmente dio con uno con le era bastante familiar. Salió un poco más de los matorrales con sus manos para apartarlas y uso su visión mejorada para ampliar la escena. Unos minutos después, finalmente reconoció la figura que Aeon le señalo y quedó aturdido, a parte que la capa de arena desapareció por completo.

— ¡No puede creerlo! ¡Eon, son los mismos chicos que estábamos viendo! —Grito y luego se tapo la boca con las manos. — Creo que no debería hablar tan fuerte…

Yuuki solo se quedó parado, muy escondido entre los arbustos para no ser visto, al ver cómo aquel joven duelista cae de rodillas quién parecía maldecir su mala suerte, o derrota pues comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el suelo con sus pequeños puños. Entonces Aeon se cruzó de brazos, mirando decepcionado el joven y resopló con pesar.

— _Hmmm… Una derrota aun con el campo a su favor. Qué mala racha._

—Él tiene sus amigos consigo… —Aeon se giró hacia él confundido. — Seguro qué… Ellos irán a animarlo para que no se sienta tan mal. —Susurró para que Aeon fuera el único que lo escuche. — Juntos irán a comer helado y superaran está derrota. No debe ser tan mal-

Yuuki se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que los amigos de ese joven. Ellos correspondían las apariencias de; Una niña de piel inhumanamente blanca y cabello albino junto a un chico con expresión de hielo y vestimenta de hechicero. La niña lloraba a lágrimas vivas tirando del cuello al otro joven de pelo negro, el cual expresaba indiferencia pero con ojos que emanaba profunda decepción.

— ¿Q-Qué…?—Preguntó Yuuki confundido. —Emmmm… No entiendo que pasa aquí ¿Por qué están tan tristes?

— _No es más que solo lloriqueos de jugadores inexpertos, probablemente chillan para no aceptar su derrota._ —Dijo Aeon desinteresado.

—Hmm… No, no lo creo… Es cierto, no es una buena respuesta al perder. Pero, siento que ellos no lloran porque perdieron… Sí tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que dicen…

— _No tienes que decírmelo dos veces._ —Le respondió Aeon guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuki se sobresalto de la sorpresa, no esperaba que su amigo también tuviera el poder de escuchar a larga distancia.

— ¡Wow! ¿También puedes escuchar a larga distancia? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —Preguntó Yuuki emocionado.

— _Hay mucho de mí que no sabes Yuuki._ —Largó una presumida sonrisa.

En eso, Aeon dio dos aleteos al frente. Si bien estaba preparado para escuchar la situación, Yuuki lo interrumpió con un gesto con la mano. Se giro hacia él con una mirada confundida. Entonces se dio cuenta, Yuuki no estaba seguro de esto.

— ¡E-Espera! Creo que no está bien espiar las conversaciones de los demás.

— _¿Y por qué? A veces debes interrumpir el rumbo de la historia para que tome un final distinto._ —Respondió despreocupado.

—Bueno, yo… N-no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. —Dice Yuuki un poco avergonzado.

— _Descuida, pronto te acostumbraras._ —Yuuki quedó un poco confundido por la respuesta. — _Ahora mismo algo interesante está ocurriendo, Yuuki._

Dicho esto, Aeon señalo con su ala y Yuuki dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba. Acto seguido, los dos quedaron en completo silencio. Yuuki observó con interés la escena, el dragón de armadura negra y con hacha gritó palabras los cuales eran in-entendibles para Yuuki, debido a la distancia que se encontraba, pero dedujo que estaría celebrando su victoria. El dragón del hacha se traslado con macabra felicidad hacia el gigantesco Golem, como queriendo compartir su alegría, de una manera vikinga y salvaje, pues le daba golpes amistosos a la dura piel de concreto del Golem, también, el caballero de radiante armadura se unió y así juntos compartieron ese agradable momento juntos. Yuuki no apartaba la vista ni un segundo, aunque su concentración estaba más en el grupo perdedor que en el ganador. El joven pelirrojo observaba, meditando sobre las personas que conformaban aquel grupo, viendo como el niño que perdió se lamentaba y como la chica flor lo animaba, mientras que el otro chico simplemente se quedaba ahí, como estatua y sin mover un solo musculo, indiferente a la situación. Al cabo de un minuto, finalmente el equipo vencedor se acerco hacia el perdedor y comenzaron a discutir. Yuuki se maldijo por no saber lo que decían, por lo que pudo ver, parecía muy serio.

— _No debemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados._ —Replico Aeon con seriedad.

Aeon tenía un punto. Si él comenzara a involucrarse un poco más en la vida de los demás de tal modo que podría ayudar en sus problemas, estaría haciendo un bien que un mal. Y de todos modos no había nadie conocido o pariente suyo cerca y a un tenía un poco de tiempo… No es que pretendía desobedecer a sus padres, pero la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro.

—Bien, tú ganas ¿Qué dicen?

— _Pues…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shiro observó fijamente la celebración vikinga de sus enemigos que se juntaba en el otro lado del estadio mientras esté dejaba liberar su tristeza a través de golpeteos secos contra el plano de la plataforma, el cual descendía con lentitud hasta llegar y fusionarse con el suelo. Shiro aún inmóvil, paralizado de los sentimientos de ira y decepción sobre sí mismo que lo atormentaban completamente.

—No puede ser que esto esté pasando… ¡Maldición, perdí! —Shiro mostró su enojo y frustración apretando sus puños.

—…. Shiro… ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?… Según lo que vi, tus movimientos fueron asombrosos para derrotarlo, vamos, no te decaigas por una derrota. —La voz de Jazmín se acerco rápidamente hacia Shiro con un tono suave, sereno y comprensivo.

Ella se inclino hasta la altura decaída de Shiro y poso su mano sobre la espalda de este para acariciarla como consuelo.

—Sh… Dale con tus monólogos absurdos de nuevo…—Dijo Dharc fríamente una vez que se acercó al grupo y escuchar las palabras de su amiga, ella la observó con desaprobación.

—Se un poco más realista Jazmín; las consecuencias de esta derrota nos costará muy caro y es inevitable…

—Dharc está en lo correcto —Dice levantándose del suelo. Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros obligándolo a en jorobarse. —A mí lo que más me preocupa es lo que nos puede hacer a nosotros si no cumplimos nuestra parte del trato. Ellos son peligrosos y nos metimos imprudentemente en sus asuntos, por mi culpa... No creo poder resistir más con la culpa.

Al escuchar esto último, Jazmín y Dharc, quiénes escuchaban atentos sus palabras, reaccionaron sorprendidos y rápidamente sintieron pena por el estado emocional de Shiro, aunque Dharc no lo demostró, solo respondió con una mueca de molestia y Jazmín siguió consolándolo con sus palabras y caricias, pero nada alejaba sus sentimientos tormentosos.

—Eso me recuerda… —Dharc señalo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el otro lado. — Allí vienen…

Jazmín mostró inquietud al ver ese trió de bravucones acercándose y rápidamente entro en pánico, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro y colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza, buscando entre sus pensamientos algún tipo de plan alternativo, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

— ¡Ayy! ¿Cómo haremos? Debemos buscar un plan, no tengo un plan b ¿Qué haremos? ¿Irnos y fingir que no escuchamos nada? ¿Hacemos de la vista gorda para correr? —Preguntó con una voz alarmante, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡De ninguna forma! No pienso huir a la mitad de un trato, no hay manera de que eso pase. —Reclamó Shiro.

—Descuida Jazmín, estaremos juntos, como siempre. Si algo malo pasara, ya sabremos qué hacer. —Tranquilizo Dharc, sonriendo por unos cortos segundos.

— ¡Tiene razón! —Concordó Shiro un poco más animado. — Veré si puedo convencerlo… Al fin y al cabo, fui responsable que estuviéramos en esta situación sin vuestra aprobación.

—No creo que eso vaya a solucionar algo con esos tipos aun así no perdemos nada más de lo que hemos perdido, eres libre de probarlo. —Contesto Dharc encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues deberían cumplir lo que habíamos acordado, ¿no?

Sin que Shiro, Dharc y Jazmín puedan notarlo el jefe del equipo aparece, cuya voz desagradable retumbo en sus oídos y haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, preocupados y nerviosos, no sabían que hacer pero Shiro reunió valor como lo prometió y dio un paso adelante para darle cara al gran dragón negro llamado Axe.

— ¡¿Qué conseguirán quitándoles a uno de nosotros su mazo?! ¡Mejor consíguete una vida!—Replica Shiro exaltado.

— ¿Qué que conseguimos preguntas? Precisamente ESO es mi vida, entre más distintos mazos consiga, más grande se volverá mi clan y ustedes fueron nuestras siguientes victimas.

El dragón negro puso descaradamente su dedo índice sobre la frente del joven Shiro, con el cual consiguió fastidiarlo demasiado al punto de quitarle el dedo hacia un lado con la mano izquierda y recibió su cara de enojo como un chiste, que una amenaza.

—Nosotros venimos a detenerte, escuchamos sus historias y lo que hicieron a nuestros compañeros. Tú eres un monstruo. —Responde Jazmín firmemente.

—Vaya, vaya… Que halago… —Dijo Delphi revolviendo su cabello de forma sutil. — Somos monstruos majestuosos. Quitar mazos, ver las expresiones tristes de la gente después de perder ante nosotros, dan una bella sensación de victoria muy placentera. —Agrega Delphi con un tono de lujuria.

—Das asco…—Susurró Jazmín asustada por la apariencia "atractiva" que posaba el caballero flor y apretó el brazo de Shiro, escondiéndose en su espalda.

El ambiente se torna densa y esto ha llamado finalmente la atención de algunas personas quienes paseaban por allí cerca mirando con intriga la situación que se creaba, ya que hasta el momento, solo estaban aquellos seis individuos.

—Oh… Se nos acaba el tiempo… Axe, estamos llamando mucho la atención. —Comentó Delphi en voz baja.

Axe resoplo molesto, le habría gustado continuar fastidiando la dignidad a estos mocosos pero el estado comenzaba a llenarse de algunas que otras personas y no podía permitir descubrirse de esa manera. Axe bajo un poco la cabeza, pues Shiro apenas le llegaba al pecho y cuando llegó a su altura, lo miro fieramente y con exigencia.

— ¡HMP! ¿¡Donde está nuestro mazo!? —Preguntó nuevamente. Martillando el suelo con la cabeza debido a la impaciencia.

—Y-Yo…. —Shiro contemplo las expresiones de miedo de sus compañeros los cuales le daba sentimiento de culpa pues nunca espero terminar así. Con la voz quebrada hablo. — ¡N-No! ¡Debe haber otra forma, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros pierda sus mazos! Pusimos esfuerzo en construirlas.

—Pero ese es el precio de ser perdedores, déjate de juegos y entréganos cualquiera de sus mazos de una buena vez. —Extendió su garra, esperando su premio.

—La ley lo dicta. Si recuerdo correctamente fueron ustedes quienes nos reto y pusimos las condiciones bajo sus leyes. Como digno caballero de las flores, exijo que deban cumplir con sus exigencias. —Aspecto Delphi.

—Golem quiere su recompensa. —Dijo el titán de roca, en un costado del grupo observando pacíficamente la situación.

Luego Jazmín se puso delante de Shiro obligando a un impactado Axe retroceder un paso por su repentina y brusca aparición.

—Pero ustedes tienen la culpa, fueron ustedes los que robaron los mazos de nuestros compañeros, hicieron cosas horribles ¡A-Alguien debía darles su merecido! —Responde Jazmín un poco asustada e inflando sus mejillas.

—Qué pena por ti…—Dijo Delphi fingiendo compasión.

—Lo es, en realidad. Sin embargo fracasamos y ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. — Dijo Dharc, indiferente.

Axe, Delphi y Golem rieron a carcajadas. Por fin, alguien que tenía cabeza.

— ¿Lo ven? Hasta su propio amigo tiene más cerebro que ustedes dos, ahora, denme el mazo como los fracasados que son ¡AHOORA! —Con énfasis a su última palabra casi roza la cara de Shiro con sus afiladas garras.

Shiro asustado e impotente ante la situación finalmente suelta un suspiro de derrota y saca el mazo entre su disco de duelo y la sostiene sobre su mano.

—Tsk… Lo siento amigos, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… Yo le daré el mío, veré como conseguir otra…

— ¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día, mocoso congelado! —Apresuro Axe notoriamente impaciente.

Todo los compañeros de Shiro quedan sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo deprimidos, un gran sacrificio que apreciarían por el resto de sus días. Shiro lentamente extiende el brazo con el fin de dar una de sus más preciadas pertenencias con ojos húmedos, pero se mantuvo fuerte sin largar una sola lágrima para no mostrar debilidad.

Devuelta con Jazmín, ella sigue observando impotente la escena. Se concentra inconscientemente en las plantas y siente la energía fluir a través de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y esperó que el horrible momento pase, no quería confrontar el momento directamente.

No quería que su mejor amigo pierda lo que más atesoraba, todo porque quería hacer algo bueno. Conforme pasan los segundos a un ritmo excesivamente lento, su concentración aumenta. Y en un desesperado intento de evitar que el trato se cumpliera, logró manipular las raíces que se encontraban en el subsuelo de sus pies y salieran bruscamente del suelo con un "¡CRACK!" obligando a todos gritar de asombro e incredulidad, Shiro guardo su mazo en el momento que observo las raíces saliendo del concreto como tentáculos, los cuales eran robustas y pesadas. Una de ellas llegó a bofetear la cara de Axe, haciendo que esté retrocediera y chillara de dolor.

Jazmín pegó un pequeño grito al abrir los ojos y ver lo que acababa de hacer, no había planificado eso a propósito. Automáticamente los tentáculos pararon en seco y caen al suelo en diferentes direcciones. Todos se quedaron viendo los tentáculos asegurándose de que no se movieran otra vez, gimiendo y los ojos en blancos.

—Y-yo… No se… Que paso… Lo siento mucho… No quería…—Tartamudo una perdida Jazmín, con las manos en el aire como intentando solucionar el desastre que había hecho.

El peligroso dragón soltó un rugido similar a la de un león enfurecido, dio media vuelta y movió con un rápido movimiento la cola hacia la joven antes de que ella pudiera escapar. Jazmín sintió su brazo encadenada por la cola gruesa del dragón negro y gimió asustada, así que comenzó a mover su brazo de un lado para otro.

— ¡Mocosa insolente! ¿¡Como te atreves a hacerme eso!? —Expuso sus afilados dientes y su horrible voz ronca y gruesa lleno de ira aterrizo a un más a la joven.

— ¡NO! —Dijeron Dharc y Shiro al unisonó.

—No merece involucrarse. Golem quiere mantenerse al margen. Debe distraer a la gente…

Golem se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia las personas que comenzaron acercarse. Él se encargo se distraer a la gente con pequeña mentira para no ocasionar disturbios innecesarios. Mientras que, Shiro fue de inmediato acudir la ayuda de su amiga y con sus manos agarro la cintura del dragón negro para jalarlo hacia atrás, acto inútil porque Axe era mil veces más grande y más fuerte que el pequeño Shiro. Axe con la empuñadura de su hacha empujo a Shiro a un lado, haciendo que caerá y soltara un grito de dolor.

Dharc en silencio ayudo a Shiro a levantarse y mirar un poco durativo la situación con bajo presión, provocando que quedara en blanco y sin saber qué hacer, estaba congelado.

— ¡Ahora si hare que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos, niñata! ¡Como monstruo que eres, de seguro no te molestara que recibas un ataque directo de parte mía!

— ¡AAYY!

Cada vez Jazmín observa el hacha alzarse más y más, el cual baja lo más rápido posible que su robusto brazo le permitía. Jazmín se protege con su único brazo libre, Shiro desesperado intentó golpear a Axe, pero nada atravesaba su gruesa armadura de escamas y de paso recibió un poco de daño por sus puntiagudas escamas. Delphi por su parte, de mala gana miro a otro lado, susurrando entre dientes; "Otra de sus rabietas…". Dharc aún siguió paralizado, profundamente aterrado y con un peso en el estomago.

— ¡YA DETENTEEEEEE!

De repente el dragón negro sintió como un puñado de piedras caían en su espalda y su atención se dirigió al sujeto que había arrojado esas piedras.

Delphi ya no seguía evitando la escena, y poco a poco miró por encima del hombro a la persona en la que se atrevió a interrumpir el castigo justo de Axe. Nunca se esperó alguien hacer tal hazaña.

Jazmín y Shiro finalmente se sentían con la libertad de sentirse aliviados. Alguien escucho sus plegarias y vino para salvarlos de esta situación tan desastrosa. Dharc, por su parte, aprovecho el momento y se puso en gacha para moverse entre los presentes con delicados movimientos casi inaudibles, en dirección a Axe quién aun sigue sujetando del brazo a Jazmín con la cola.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Axe, alzando una ceja.

El muchacho resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Yuuki. Yuuki se cansó de observar en segundo plano. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban ellos con el fin de detener a los abusadores de continuar haciendo de las suyas como si fueran los reyes del lugar. Abriendo de par en par los brazos y colocándose en medio del grupo de Axe y del muchacho llamado Shiro, miró con determinación al dragón negro y con valentía hablo.

—Para, así no arreglaremos nada.

— ¡DAAAHH! ¿Y qué me interesa? ¿Qué harás niño, golpearme? —Río entre dientes.

—No. —Sonrío confiado. —… Pero él sí.

— ¿Uh?

Tanto Axe como Delphi expresaron extrañes por su respuesta, pero en ese momento Delphi detecto la presencia del joven Dharc, quien apareció a espaldas del gran dragón negro sin que este se diera cuenta, en vano, Delphi intento llamar a Axe y advertirle, pero Dharc fue más rápido y concentró su energía. La punta del bastón comenzó a brillar con un tono purpura y con un rápido movimiento horizontal golpeo la cadera del dragón causando que gritara, a su vez suelte finalmente el brazo de la pequeña arobruja. Dharc esquivo los brazos de Delphi, que intento atraparlo, saltando un paso a la derecha y corrió hacia Jazmín la cual se encontraba un poco perdida pues para ella todo pasaba muy rápido, Dharc la agarró del brazo y se alejo con ella de los dos monstruos. Delphi desenvaino su espada y a punto de usarla, recibió un piedrazo en el ojo por parte de Yuuki, quién tenía guardada más pequeñas rocas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Dharc y Jazmín logran escapar y se ponen cerca de Shiro, a espaldas de Yuuki, a una distancia considerable lejos de esos vándalos. Axe iba recuperándose del daño.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Preguntó preocupado Yuuki dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes que tenía detrás.

—Sí, muchas gracias pero… Deja de hacer eso… —Contesto Shiro. Yuuki intrigado miró de reojo a Shiro. — ¡E-Estamos muy bien sin tu ayuda! ¡Nosotros solitos podemos con ellos!

Yuuki sonrió con confianza para transmitirle seguridad. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, intentaba alejarlo de la situación pues terminaría por involucrarse en algo que no le consistía, pero es como dijo Aeon, debe meterse en la historia para hacer que tome un rumbo diferente y eso es lo que hará.

—Descuida, lo más importante son ustedes… ¡Ahora, huyamos! —Anuncio Yuuki y sus nuevos conocidos, un poco desorientados, acataron la orden y comenzaron la huida.

— Que osadía huir a la mitad de una estable conversación… Lamento desilusionarlos menudo par de idiotas pero estamos a un paso delante de ustedes…—Delphi apunto con la espada al pequeño grupo. — ¡Golem, ve y atrápalos, no dejen que huyan!

Rápidamente, una mano de piedra logra capturar la parte del cuello de la camisa de Shiro. Esté al darse cuenta de que alguien lo atrapó, se maldijo y comenzó a patalear en un desesperado intento por zafarse de su agresor. Yuuki cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta para observar quién era. Golem había atrapado con la mano a Shiro sin ningún esfuerzo, obligando al resto del grupo a detenerse, porque no querían dejar a un compañero atrás.

—Golem no dejara salir a nadie. —Recalco el hombre de piedra como si fuera una clase de guardián.

— ¡Suéltame, que yo solito me basto y sobra para acabar contigo, barril de un ojo! —Grito Shiro enojado.

— ¡Shiro!

— ¡Resiste, voy a…! —Dharc se quedo en blanco. — A… Eh…

— ¡No van a ganar nada con esto! ¡Déjalo ir y jamás vamos a molestarlos de nuevo nunca más!

Yuuki intentó razonar con la banda de problemáticos pero ninguno parecía escuchar sus razones. En ese entonces, Axe finalmente se recupero de la herida y al ver la escena, le causo una gracia enorme.

— ¡Ha! Debieron pensarlo antes de rebelarse contra nosotros. Ahora los destruiré con mis propias manos… No sin antes… —Axe sonrió maliciosamente. —Aumentar un poco más el precio, no queremos un mazo, queremos las de todos ustedes.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! —Yuuki no podía darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Shiro, Jazmín y Dharc, pasmados y aturdidos, se quedaron boca abierta y los ojos en blancos y exclamaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!—Dijeron con las manos sobre sus mejillas.

Shiro pataleo aun más y apretó los dientes con furia.

— ¡No, eso no fue parte del trato! ¡No puedes quitarnos nuestros mazos! ¡SUELTAMEE! —Gruño Shiro, pero Golem lo ignora olímpicamente.

—Por favor, no lo hagan. Es todo por mi culpa. No quiero que pierdan sus mazos por culpa mía. Tengan compasión…—Dijo Jazmín desesperada.

—Pues lo siento basura, van a tener que hacerlo si no quieren que reciban una doble dosis de buenos modales. —Dijo Axe riendo.

—Pero… —Jazmín fue interrumpida.

— ¡Ya me harte de que me sigan repitiendo esas malditas palabras ahora quiero que paguen el precio, o si no…!

El enojo de Axe empieza a notarse, el cual se le forma un aura de color oscuro a su alrededor. Esa aura se acumulo sobre la punta del hacha que empuñaba en forma de amenaza, al mismo tiempo intimidaba a sus víctimas obligándolos a dar un paso atrás, menos Yuuki, quién continuo de pie. Pensó sus probabilidades de hacer algo, pero en el fondo, estaba completamente en blanco.

— ¡Muy bien, voy a volver a probarlo, voy a darles una buena lección yo misma! —Dijo Jazmín motivada y extiende sus manos para manipular una vez más los tentáculos del piso.—¡ARRRGG! ¡UUUH! ¡HMMM!

Sin respuestas. Todos se quedaron plantados viendo los esfuerzos inútiles de la ingenua Jazmín en controlar los tentáculos por un buen rato y Dharc llego un punto que le dio pena seguir viendo como ella seguía desperdiciando la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

— D-Denme solo un minuto… ¡AAAAH! —Decía Jazmín con las mejillas acaloradas por la vergüenza.

—Oh cielos…—Comento Dharc con su mano izquierda en la frente de manera exagerada.

El inmenso dragón Axe y su compañero Delphi explotaron sus carcajadas a todo pulmón incluso se les veía largar pequeñas lagrimas por lo cómico que era ese estúpido momento para ellos, en ese entonces, Jazmín paró de intentar y pego una patada al suelo al sentirse derrotada. Dharc quiso animarla con una palmada amistosa pero Jazmín lo rechazo, demasiada enojada para sentirse compasiva por su amigo.

— ¿No sabes usar tus propios poderes? Eres tan patética y débil, con razón andas con un humano como este y ese otro de al lado. —Se burlo Axe y señalo tanto a Shiro como a Yuuki. — ¿Preparada para darme tu mazo también? Debilucha buena para nada.

— ¡Ella no es débil! —Exclamo Shiro y todos dieron un respingón. — ¡Es bastante fuerte! ¡Derroto a Delphi y por lo menos tiene la fuerza de intentar a probarse a sí misma, no como ustedes, cobardes!

—Quítale el mazo para que deje de hablar. —Dijo Delphi indignado y molesto.

Axe prosiguió en cumplir con la sugerencia y se acerco a Shiro con el fin de quitarle el mazo. Luego, todo paso en cámara lenta para Yuuki, ante el cual se le dibujo una mueca de angustia y bajo la mirada para observar sus manos temblorosos al darse cuenta, de que, él solo era incapaz de hacer algo, no tenía tampoco la menor idea de que hacer y como salvarlos de esta situación.

— No, no sé hacerlo, siento que no he hecho más que estropearlo. Siento que si hago algo por mi cuenta solo lo empeorare, no soy más que un débil e inofensivo chico. Pensó Yuuki, soltando una pequeña risa irónica.

— _¿¡De que estás hablando!?_ — Aeon se interpone entre él y la barrera de vándalos que tenía al frente. — _Tú fuiste quién Dharc salvara a Jazmín, les distes una nueva oportunidad de salir de aquí, ahora tú puedes volver a repetir ese milagro y protegerlos._ —Agarra su barbilla y la eleva hacia él.

— _No he hecho más que eso. A partir de eso, tú me dijiste que hacer para comenzar, fue gracias a ti que yo…_ —Yuuki no completo su frase.

— _¡Fui solamente un impulso, pero tu guiaste lo demás por ti mismo! Deja de pensar en lo que NO puedes hacer, ve, busca otro ángulo y no pierdas la esperanza. Yo creo en ti, Yuuki y ellos también lo harán._

Yuuki siente las garritas de Aeon retirarse de su barbilla y ve desaparecerse frente a sus ojos dándole una completa vista del lugar. Dirige una mirada a Axe, a Delphi y a Golem, a su vez en Dharc, Shiro y Jazmín, desesperados acerca de qué hacer. Yuuki inclina su cabeza en signo de aprobación y empieza a respirar con fuerza. Finalmente lo veía todo claro, Aeon tenía la razón, y era tal como su hermano decía.

— _Tiene razón. Otra vez pienso solo en mis límites en lugar de ver más allá de mi propia fuerza. Sí quiero ayudarte, si quiero ser capaz de ser más fuerte… ¡Solo debo ver otro ángulo a los problemas que parecen imposibles!_

Dirige la mirada hacia los brabucones, en dirección a sus brazos. Puede ver en el robusto brazo de Golem con la cual sostenía sin mover un solo musculo el cuello de la camisa de Shiro, quién daba patadas y golpes en el aire. En ese momento detecto algo que le podía servir. Se tranquiliza cuando ve que Golem traía consigo el disco de duelo y entonces se le formo una maravillosa idea.

— _¡Eso es!_ —Piensa Yuuki con los ojos iluminados y avanza unos pasos adelante para llamar la atención de todos.

Delphi sube un poco la guardia cuando ve el joven está a unos pocos metros de él y su equipo. Lo mira con recelo y justo ahora se da cuenta de la completa presencia de aquel joven de pelo extraño.

— ¿Tú otra vez?… ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí? —Pregunta un poco frío y empuña con fuerza su espada en Yuuki.

—No crean que sus acciones injustas no los haya predicho, he planeado un movimiento contra ustedes. —Dice dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada.

Los monstruos se miraron entre ellos, en señal de confusión. Delphi se limita a encogerse de hombros. Mientras que Golem continuaba quieto como una roca sosteniendo a su prisionero. Axe toma el liderazgo esta vez y da dos pasos para quedar cara a cara con Yuuki mientras sujetaba el hacha con la cola para tronarse los dedos haciéndolos puños, a manera de amenaza. Sin embargo, Yuuki continúo mirándolo fijamente sus ojos amarillos.

— ¡Esto es entre ellos y nosotros, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben! —Y acto seguido golpea de relleno el cuerpo de Yuuki con el brazo, mándalo a volar al piso. — ¿¡O acaso quieres defender a estos perdedores!?

Cae de espaldas al piso casi dándose un golpe en la cabeza pero logró enterrar sus manos en el suelo para amortiguar su caída. Yuuki sentía una quemazón recorriéndole la espada y un agudo dolor también en el pecho.

—Cla…ro… Ustedes… Quieren arrebatarle lo que más atesoran… Así como así… De paso intentaste hacerles daño…—Dice al tiempo que intentó levantarse torpemente del suelo, pero el golpe que recibió le afecto mucho el pecho que se vio obligado a acostarse.

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Ellos se lo buscaron, mocoso! —Replicó Axe apuntando el hacha a los muchachos de atrás.

— ¡Pero solo de saber que ustedes son unos ladrones…! —Rugió Yuuki. — ¡Eso es más que suficiente para defenderlos, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya! —La voz de Yuuki está llena de confianza y determinación.

Lentamente el conmuevo fue tomando en los rostros de los jóvenes que acompañaban a Yuuki, al darse cuenta de que ese joven iba muy en serio, y sus palabras lo inspiraban. Shiro sonrió un poco respecto a sus palabras y Jazmín se sonrojo de la emoción, aunque Dharc alzo una ceja, en señal de duda.

— ¡¿Te atreves alzarme la voz de ese modo, débil niño?! Lo vas a pagar bien caro, mocoso insolente, vamos muéstrame cómo quieres salvarlos ¡Si quieres impedir que le quite sus mazos, debes cruzar sobre mí primero!

—Sí es así… Primero suéltalo ¿O eres demasiado cobarde como para escuchar las palabras de este "débil" muchacho? —Preguntó Yuuki, jugando con el orgullo de Axe.

— ¡Ha! ¡Cómo quieras entonces! Sin embargo, si se atreven una vez más a huir, Golem se encargara de capturarlos y no será tan suave esta vez. —Dijo Axe con un tono de amenaza y chasqueo los dedos.

Golem acato de inmediato y soltó a Shiro finalmente. Dejándolo en el suelo y esté se incorporo de inmediato, sacudiéndose la camisa y lanzándole una mirada asesina a todo bando oponente. En ese momento observa el aire triunfal de Axe y sus compañeros. Quiso decir algo, pero de inmediato recibió ayuda de parte de Shiro y su grupo de amigos. Escuchaba sus comentarios; _¡Por favor, vete de aquí_ , _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?_ , _¡Nos encargaremos nosotros, tú vete!_ . Observa como los ojos llenos de preocupación de aquellas personas le suplicaban parar, o si no, iba a terminar muy, muy mal.

—Por favor, déjenme intentar poner fin a esto. Debo que hacerlo, confíen en mí. —Decía Yuuki mientras sentía la mano de Jazmín y Dharc recorrer sus brazos para ayudarlo a incorporarse del suelo.

— ¿¡Ahora se supone que eres un héroe!? —Shiro no podía creer la actitud imprudente que este chico estaba tomando.

—No, claro que no, —Responde soltando una pequeña risa. —Quiero saber que tan lejos puedo llegar, nada más. Y, qué ustedes aprendan no darse por vencido. —Una sonrisa humilde se formo en su cara.

— ¡Jajá, es difícil tomarte en serio con ese raro pelo! —Río tiernamente la niña arobruja y Yuuki río nervioso. — Ya me caíste bien, mi nombre es Jazmín y confió en ti entonces ¿Tú también, no?

— ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo…? ¡S-Si, claro! —Tartamudeo Shiro sin pensar, solo para quedar bien ante Jazmín y Yuuki.

—Supongo que no podremos convencerlo, así que… Bueno, que haga lo que quiera. —Dharc toma asiento en las bancas que se encuentran a los costados del estadio, reposando su cuerpo contra la espalda de está, con cansancio.

Shiro y Jazmín le siguen al ver que se estaba sentando, le hicieron compañía y se sentaron junco con él. Viendo con grandes expectativas aquel joven de extraño pelo rojizo.

— ¡Te dejó todo a ti, quien quieras que sea! Ojala sepas lo que haces. —Susurró Shiro entre dientes, acomodando las puntas de su túnica enterrándolas en sus piernas.

—Es Yuuki… —Contesto Yuuki con un tono casi inaudible.

— ¡Buena suerte! —Dijo animada Jazmín con los pulgares bien en alto.

El dragón negro golpea el piso con la punta de su hacha, llamando bruscamente la atención de Yuuki. Delphi fue quien tomo la palabra esta vez.

—Basta de chácharas… Tú solo sigues con tu habladuría sin sentido y nada que nos das una buena razón de por qué hacerte caso, es más, ni siquiera sabemos cómo rayos llegaste aquí…—Dice sospechando de Yuuki. — Habría asegurado de que nadie salvo ellos tres sabrían de nuestro a cuerdo.

—Y-Yo… —Yuuki nunca se le cruzo ese hueco por su cabeza.

— ¿Eres una clase de arma secreta? —Preguntó Gogogo de golpe.

—…. ¡Así es! ¡Soy… su arma secreta! Ellos me informaron sobre su situación y corrí de inmediato a ayudarlos. —Anuncio Yuuki. — Pero acaso ¿ustedes nunca guardan un plan B? —Ellos negaron con mala gana. — Je…

Shiro, Jazmín y Dharc intercambiaron miradas, no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando Yuuki, es más, jamás acudieron a un arma secreta para este tipo de problemas aunque Shiro se arrepiento de no haberlo tomado en cuenta con anterioridad.

— _Es mejor que crean eso, porque si no, estaríamos fritos si descubren que lo estábamos espiando._ —Dijo Aeon.

— _Tienes razón…_ —Concordó Yuuki soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Nosotros al terminar el duelo nos tomamos la libertad de decidir quitarles sus mazos de algún u otra manera a pesar de que le dijéramos que solo sería una, por lo que tuvieron muy mala suerte de cruzarse con nosotros de todas maneras. —Confeso Axe. — Y nada de lo que digas tú cambiara de opinión. Llegaste muy tarde, eres solo un estorbo ahora. Seré piadoso contigo y te dejare huir, a cambio de que no digas nada sobre esto a nadie.

Yuuki paso sus manos por la coronilla de su cabeza y empieza agitar su cabeza levemente de un lado a para otro, fingiendo meditas sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué tal esto? Subimos un poco más la apuesta, con un duelo, tengo un mazo que les interesará bastante. —Dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria e intriga.

Yuuki prosiguió en abrir su mochila para introducir su mano izquierda para extraer su más preciada posesión; su mazo principal y les enseño solo la parte trasera, más no la parte delantera donde se vería la ilustración de la primera carta que se encuentra en la cima. Ellos observaron con curiosidad su mazo y Delphi fue quien hablo.

— ¿Esto es una clase de show de cámara escondida? ¿Ese es todo lo que vas apostar? ¿Es que acaso crees que somos idiotas para aceptar únicamente la tuya y no la de ellos tres?

Yuuki de inmediato lo giró para que ellos observaran que es lo que hacía su mazo tan especial y Delphi se tapo la boca con sus manos en señal de asombro.

—… ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. —Parpadeo varias veces por si lo que veía no era una simple ilusión.

— ¿¡Como diablos puedes tener ese arquetipo!? —Axe se llevo la mano derecha al rostro en señal de frustración. — Es imposible tenerlo… Creí que era solo rumores.

El mazo "Dragos" de Yuuki es un arquetipo extremadamente rara con la que Yuuki ha jugado en varios duelos en línea. Siempre la ha llevado consigo ya que su hermano había logrado construir el mazo hasta su totalidad el cual posteriormente se la daría a él antes de que falleciera. Según lo que escucho de Alder había dicho que incluso la carta que consiguió recientemente; el mismo Aeon, era una carta misteriosa y ahora ve el por qué a pesar que a un siga sin entenderla del todo. Yuuki aunque lo ponga como objeto de apuesta solo afirma la amplia confianza en su victoria, después de todo tenía a su reciente amigo Aeon para apoyarlo y a sus tres nuevos conocidos también.

— ¡Es increíble! Uno de los mazos más extraños del mundo, con esas cartas nuestra tribu será mucho más poderosa. —Dice Delphi, mirando al cielo con los ojos hecho estrellas.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó Yuuki, desafiante. —Jugaré bajo sus reglas, pero bajo con la condición de que dejarán a los otros en paz. —Concluye retirando de ellos su mazo.

— ¿Y sí de alguna manera tú ganas el duelo? ¿Qué obtienes a cambio? —Pregunto Delphi con arrogancia.

—Van a abandonar esté juego sucio de apostar los mazos, no tendrán el mío ni la de ninguno de ellos y jamás van a volver a robar nada ni a nadie.

El grupo lo piensa y la idea de tener esas cartas como arma suprema para su ejército sin duda le emociona mucho. Por otro lado, Yuuki si pierde, deberá cumplir su palabra y deberá olvidarse de tener una fantástica aventura con Aeon hasta que mágicamente logre recuperarlo, el cual evitará en primer lugar perder contra ellos a toda costa y cumplir con su palabra.

—Bien… ¿Tú nombre? —Pregunto Axe.

—Koizumo Yuuki.

—Muy bien, YUUKI —Le dio énfasis a su nombre con sumo desprecio. — Aceptamos tu reto, pero podemos hacerlo más interesante.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto el joven pelirrojo extrañado.

—Para hacerlo más divertido no te molestara que decida que luches completamente solo contra nosotros tres al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes a donde quiero llegar? —Pregunto Axe fingiendo inocencia.

Los tres muchachos sentados quedaron completamente sorprendidos y enojados al mismo tiempo. Ese fanfarrón está abusando de lo que dijo Yuuki hace un momento a su favor, el cual será un serio problema para Yuuki, mientras que esté, simplemente inclino su cabeza en sentido de curiosidad.

— ¡Ese bastardo…! ¡Otra vez juega sucio! ¡Yuuki, lo que quiere decir es que tengas un duelo contra ellos en una batalla real! —Refunfuño Shiro molesto por lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Batalla real…?—Repitió Yuuki frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

—Pues una batalla real, mi novato amigo. Consiste en un duelo que involucra más de dos personas, ya sea tres contra tres, o en nuestro caso… Nosotros contra ti. Una forma llamativa de hacerlo más interesante ¿No lo crees? —Le explicó Axe ladeando la cola y jugueteando con el hacha entre sus manos.

— ¿¡Que!? —Yuuki quedó petrificado. Nunca estuvo en un duelo así sin siquiera por línea, era un reto completamente para él. Observó el aire de satisfacción que se asomaba en el rostro de Axe y sus cómplices. —Yo solo…

Mosqueó nuevamente al cerrar los ojos. Yuuki inclinó la cabeza sin entender el lío en donde se había metido tan precipitadamente. Sintió una presencia familiar acercándose con cuidado.

— _Yuuki, yo se que puedes, no estás solo, no te rindas solo por un montón de cobardes que no pueden retarte decentemente._ —Le dice Aeon, tranquilamente y llenó de confianza.

Esté abrió los ojos y lo miró. El joven se dio cuenta del brillo de que los ojos rojizos del dragón las cuales le transmitían calor en su pecho, sintiendo aquellas palabras resonar con fuerza en el corazón. Estaba tranquilo, alegre, e incluso confiado, como si supiera que el joven pelirrojo lograría superar este duro obstáculo. De pronto se le cruzo un fugaz recuerdo obligándolo a bajar los parpados a modo de tristeza y preocupación.

— _Aeon… Muchas gracias por todo… Pero no me merezco tu amabilidad. Haz sido tan gentil conmigo, y yo… Descaradamente te estoy intercambio por una apuesta que… No sé si pueda…_

Sin embargo. Para su sorpresa, Aeon negó con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilo, sin perder esa serenidad que lo sorprendía demasiado. Era como si fuese otra persona.

— _No te preocupes, eres fuerte solo que no puedes verlo y te aseguro que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar. Ahora ve y demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer._ —Dijo Aeon con entusiasmo.

Se mordió el labio ¡No podía defraudarlo! Darse cuenta de que el destino de muchas personas dependía de él era una carga demasiado complicada de asimilar. Apenas podía entender bien la situación. Sin embargo, entendía sus palabras y asintió como aceptación, no podía hacer otra cosa más que luchar, no podía quedarse como un tonto dudando cada cosa que nunca probó.

— _¡Tienes razón! Ya he llegado hasta aquí y no lo hice solo… No seguiré mirando atrás… No retrocederé… ¡Seguiré adelante y acabare con lo que empecé para cambiar las cosas!_

— ¿Qué dices Yuuki? —Pregunta Axe en tono arrogante. — ¿Aceptas mi condición o te pondrás a temblar como tus amiguitos y te acobardaras? —Concluyo desviando la mirada hacia Shiro quien no para de temblar de los nervios y Jazmín tratando de calmarlo.

Yuuki contesto con negación. Agitó de lado a lado la cabeza y miró fijamente a Axe.

—Acepto tu reto Axe. —Responde Yuuki alzando la cabeza con firmeza y determinación en su voz.

Fue tanta la confianza que provocó que Axe dudada por un instante.

—… ¡Hmp! Muy bien mocoso, si tan de acuerdo estás, que comience el duelo. —Dijo Axe, a punto de activar su disco de duelo, pero Delphi lo interrumpe.

—No te desvié de lo más importante Axe, ¿acaso no ves el problema que tiene este raro chico?—Axe quedó sin respuestas y con la mirada en blanco. — ¡Tú, no cumples con el requerimiento más crucial de un duelo!

— ¿Y cuál es? —Le pregunta Yuuki con un tono inocente y rascándose la coronilla con descuido.

— ¡NO PORTAS UN OBLIGATORIO DISCO DE DUELO! —Le responde, señalando las dos muñecas de Yuuki con la punta de su espada.

Volvió a quedarse en blanco. Se maldijo mentalmente, no podía hacer otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza como un tono que se olvido traer el lápiz en el primer día de escuela, pero era cierto de todos modos ¡¿Ahora qué podía hacer sin tener lo más esencial para una batalla?!

— ¿¡Como no tienes un disco de duelo!? ¡Eres un novato entonces! ¡PFF! —Le dice Axe a carcajadas. — Voy a disfrutar mucho esto entonces… ¡Golem, dale un disco a este idiota!

En el interior de Golem había un disco de duelo. Su estructura de barril no era solo pura apariencia y desacopló hacia arriba la plataforma la cual sería su cabeza para expulsar al aire un disco de duelo blanco. Golem cerró con un seco golpe la tapa y agarró con su robusta mano el disco, acto seguido, se la lanzo hacia Yuuki, quién la atrapo con cierta torpeza y suspiro aliviando una vez que logró hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Agradeció Yuuki. No podía permitirse ser descortés de todos modos.

—Bien. Colócate en tu puesto. —Ordeno Axe.

Los tres jugadores monstruos se posicionaron sobre tres plataformas con forma de círculo en el extremo del estadio, Axe en cabeza y los otros dos a unos pocos metros de distancia a espaldas de él. En cuanto a Yuuki, estaba en el otro extremo del estadio, en el mismo sitio en donde se encontraba Axe. Yuuki examino por un corto tiempo su disco de duelo. El disco de duelo parecía un reloj de pulsera muy grande de aspecto futurista, sobre todo blanco y de color gris, con una pantalla en el medio con forma circular como la cara de un reloj. Sin previo aviso la plataforma comenzó a elevarse a un ritmo sutil y lento, provocando a Yuuki bajarse bruscamente de las nubes, un poco perdido por la sorpresa que presenciaba, miró debajo de sus pies y se sentía su cuerpo extrañamente ligero. Fascinado, observa las siluetas de edificios asomarse sobre las copas de los árboles detrás de sus oponentes y también a sus amigos sentados en la banca. La plataforma se detuvo y quedó a una altura suficiente para ver el campo completo, además que sus rivales también tienen sus plataformas elevadas en la misma altura del suyo. Nervioso y sin conocer lo que iba a suceder a continuación, su respiración aumento notoriamente el cual Aeon captó al instante.

— _¿Estás listo Yuuki? Te noto un poco nervioso._ —Pregunta Aeon asomándose sobre el hombro de Yuuki.

— _¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Bueno, a decir verdad sí estoy algo nervioso pero no te preocupes por mí; lo que importa ahora es darlo todo en este duelo ¿Y qué me dices tú?_ —Yuuki le sonríe con confianza.

— _¡Ese es el espíritu que quería ver en ti! ¡Obvio que sí! ¡A darle una lección a estos vándalos!_

Yuuki se equipa el disco a su muñeca derecha y la empuña frente de él sin ninguna pizca de duda. Axe por su lado le dio una vuelta completa a su hacha con una sorpréndete facilidad como si para él no le pesada el hacha y lo convierte al final en un Disco de Duelo con forma de hacha negra y lo equipa sobre su muñeca derecha. Delphi envaino su espada y en su lugar desbrocho el escudo de su cinturón y se la puso sobre su muñeca derecha, activando su segunda función, un disco de duelo con forma de escudo. Por último, la gran roca movible activa el mismo disco de duelo que había utilizado en su duelo interior.

—Bien… ¡Entonces que comience el duelo! —Rugió Axe.

Los jugadores activan la Realidad Aumentada de sus discos de duelos y dentro de poco son rodeados por un campo virtual cuya textura con forma de hexágonos interconectados entre sí, le daba el sentimiento a Yuuki de encontrarse dentro del mismo ciberespacio, pero no se desconcentro, permaneció mirando a sus oponentes con determinación, junto con Aeon, mientras que Shiro y sus compañeros observaban aferrados de sus asientos la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

 _¡Duel Disk, Ready!_

—¡DUELO! —Dicen todos los oponentes en simultáneo.

Mientras comienzan sus puntos de vidas marcan 4000 para cada uno. Comienza el primer turno.


	6. Capitulo 5: ¡Un Destino Incierto!

**Capitulo 5: ¡La Batalla Decisiva! ¡Un Destino Incierto!**

Después de permitir a Yuuki enfrentarse por sí mismo al líder que ocasiono todo este desastre y con sus dos compañeros rebeldes dispuestos a ganar sin ninguna pizca de compasión ante Yuuki por ser su primera vez en un duelo real.

Shiro permaneció aferrándose a la banda mirando la situación de Yuuki. Necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado al ver la valentía de aquel joven pelirrojo cuyo nombre era bastante peculiar.

A excepción de sí mismo en que se involucró de golpe en una situación de peligro cuando Jazmín y Dharc estaban contra la espada y la pared, jamás había encontrado a alguien similar a él, lo cual le daba muy mala espina, puesto que ni siquiera sabe sobre su estrategia o de su experiencia con los duelos.

—Mira cuanta intensidad hay en este duelo, Shiro. Casi la podemos cortar como si de un pastel se tratase—Comentó Jazmín alucinada, bajando a Shiro de las nubes.

—S-Si Jazmín es impresionante, hasta puedo sentirlo. —Contesto agitado. — El hecho de tener una ayuda me da una muy, muy buena motivación… ¡En serio!

Respiro unas cuantas veces, pero los nervios no abandonaban su visión de lo que ocurriría más adelante. Tenía mucho miedo imaginarse lo que sucederá en este duelo ¿Aquel chico ganará y los salvara de esta tragedia o perderá y todo se volverá mucho peor para todos? Se seco el sudor de la frente, no paraba de sudar por el miedo y las ganas de vomitar.

—Si vas a morir de miedo, No hay razón alguna que te lo impida y menos con ese rostro de humor eh. —Dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Mírame, ando tan feliz como pez en el agua! —Contesto Shiro, fingiendo despreocupación, pero su mueca era increíblemente evidente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta Jazmín con un tono suave, pero dulce. — Tu miedo esta fluyendo aquí. —Se señalo a sí misma en la comisura del parpado. Shiro se dio cuenta que aún tenía restos de sudor, se la quitó con el manga de su chaqueta, algo molesto. — Y dudo mucho que sea por el calor. Aquí se siente bastante fresco, que te dan ganas de dormir aquí. —Dice riendo con ternura.

—Aunque sea relájate, pareces un fantasma. —Dijo Dharc con serenidad.

—No te imaginas cuanto… —Sonríe con pesar. —… Es increíble que ese chico nos quiera ayudar, ni siquiera nos conoce.

—… Nunca te vi perder la compostura así Shiro, ¿Habrás sido picado por un parasito del miedo? Escuche que hay algunos merodeando por aquí. —Jazmín sonríe con picardía hacia Shiro. —Quizás debamos diseccionarte para asegurarnos que no tengas de esos ahí dentro. — Lo dice riendo mientras señala su corazón.

—… ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sería una locura de tu parte inspeccionarme, no eres cirujana, ni mucho menos médico. —Shiro hacía una "x" con sus brazos a manera de negación. Ella, en respuesta, se río con malicia.

Siempre había una primera vez.

—… Déjalo en paz… No le es fácil lidiar con todo esto. —Dharc cortó fríamente la conversación.

La doncella de perfumes, al verse interrumpida, resopló con aburrimiento y rendida, inflando sus mejillas tal cual una niña pequeña castigada. Quería molestar a Shiro un rato más.

— ¡Jooo! Sí que eres un aguafiestas, Dharc. —Dice soltando una pequeña risa y acomodando su cabello a un lado al tiempo que miraba a Shiro. —… Shiro…

Shiro sintió su mirada penetrante, como si atravesara su alma y un peso muerto en el estómago. No pudo contra ella, sabía bien lo que significaban esos ojos violetas y, Shiro entregado ante la culpa, confesó con un deje de preocupación y miedo.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Solo deja de mirarme así! —Respiro derrotado, Jazmín sonrío victoriosa. —Ese chico llamado Yuuki, el cual no tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién es va a enfrentarse al líder y a sus dos más fuertes aliados, ¿Qué haremos si pierde? —Comentó preocupado y con los puños apretados. — Si es tan bueno como aparenta ser, podemos estar ante un duelo como nunca hemos visto. Dios, me pregunto si será capaz de vencer al líder, no pudimos vencerlo ni con el campo a nuestro favor.

—Lo dice el que se metió de golpe en una pelea cuando creyó tener la victoria para proteger a dos desconocidos. —Habló Dharc secamente, lleno de sabiduría, Shiro quedo en silencio.

— ¡Así es! Shiro ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? Estábamos en aprietos y tú viniste a salvarnos sin dudar.

Dharc miró a ambos, Shiro parecía estar en la luna, pues miraba fijamente en la albina, pero su mirada parecía desconcertada y desorientada. Al parecer sus palabras le llegaron en el alma, por lo que prefirió mantenerse al margen y ver como el campo virtual cubría completamente al estadio cuyos duelistas estaban a punto de iniciar con el duelo en cualquier momento.

Jazmín, por su lado, que tenía muy en claro lo que ocurría, y estaba dispuesta a relajar los nervios y sobretodo la culpa que su mejor amigo sentía a causa de su intento por detener a Axe y su grupo. Jazmín extendió su brazo derecho para rodear el cuello de su amigo Shiro y lo atrapo con un abrazo con su brazo, mejilla con mejilla estaban y Jazmín obligo a un aturdido Shiro a observar el duelo a punto de comenzar.

—Solo piensa que estás en la misma situación en la que estábamos, en peligro, sin nadie quién nos salve y luego ¡BAM! —Aplaudo frente a Shiro, provocando que soltara un grito de sorpresa. — Nunca lo creímos posible pero Yuuki escucho nuestro llamado de auxilio y ahora se está esforzando por ayudarnos, no sé tú, pero me recordó mucho a alguien.

Tras las palabras de Jazmín y Dharc, Shiro empezó a sentirse más aliviado ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aún conservaba esos maravillosos recuerdos que lo llenaban de valor cada vez que estaba en peligro, este resoplo con pesadez y aparto gentilmente aquel brazo que lo apresaba con generosidad.

—…Vaya lío… —Susurró. Jazmín le miro confundido. — Tienen razón chicos, gracias por las palabras.

— ¡Ese es el ánimo que buscábamos! —Dice Jazmín con alegría. — ¡Vamos a confiar nuestras vidas en manos de Yuuki, tengo un buen presentimiento!

—Eh… Tampoco es necesario que recalques la palabra "vidas" en frente de mí. —Dijo Shiro con una mueca por el comentario.

—Pero no te pongas con que esto será la bomba, que ya te lo veo venir. —Reclamo Dharc con frialdad.

— ¿Ese es el ánimo que piensas demostrar? —Dharc guardo silencio. — Te juró que si Yuuki pierde por tu falta de aliento te matare.

Dharc se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Shiro y giro la cabeza en dirección a la batalla. Jazmín y Shiro hicieron lo mismo. Shiro levanto un brazo en señal de ánimo y Jazmín comenzó a animar al joven pelirrojo. Mientras, Yuuki aguardaba ya en la plataforma a por la explicación de Axe.

— ¡Muy bien, renacuajo! Las reglas son bastante sencillas. En una batalla real nadie puede atacar en sus primeros turnos, considérate afortunado. —Dijo con tono arrogante.

—Salvo el hecho de que no te la vamos a dejar fácil a pesar que no podamos tirar el primer ataque, caballero de cabello puntiagudo. —Delphi río un poco. — Quizás debas irte retirando, eres solo un novato, una situación así te queda bastante grande.

— _Uff… Menuda primera impresión les estoy dando…_ —Pensó con sarcasmo Yuuki con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza en respuesta. — Permaneceré firme a lo que dije y pienso ganar.

—Lo mismo digo. —Respondió Axe con malicia. —Sí te sientes tan confiado ¿Por qué no comienzas tú? En una batalla real, no necesitamos empatar piedra, papel o tijeras.

El niño pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse presionado por cada nuevo reto que este dragón negro le daba, aunque por su parte, Shiro y sus compañeros no estaban nada nerviosos y lo siguieron motivando con sus palabras de ánimos, dándole un pequeño sobresalto y los miro más aliviado, feliz de saber que podía contar con ellos y que ellos confiaban en él.

— _¿Lo ves? No estás solo en esto, ellos confían en ti y yo también, aunque…_ —Aeon miró con mala cara las expresiones de rudeza de los adversarios. — _¿Por qué presiento que no será la primera vez que estaremos en una situación así?_

Yuuki notó la situación en la que estaba, en peligro y contra la pared, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía con mucha vida y con adrenalina ardiendo en sus venas. Sí, también sentía lo mismo, y no evitar reírse por el comentario.

— ¡Muy bien! —Respondió y poso sus dos primeros dedos sobre el mazo. — Sí viviremos así a partir de ahora… ¡Hay que darle provecho! —Le respondió entusiasmado a Aeon.

— _¡WOW! ¡Caramba Yuuki! ¡No esperaba ese espíritu! Sin embargo ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU!_ —Dijo Aeon sonriendo.— _En ese caso, no voy a echarme para atrás._ —Y en ese instante, Aeon desaparece en una nube de estrellas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunto en voz alta, su voz denotaba sorpresa y desorientación.

— ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA! ¡ROBA CINCO CARTAS Y HAZ ALGO, LENTO! —Rugió Axe con impaciencia.

Yuuki se sobresaltó y le dio un fuerte vuelco en el corazón debido al grito que lo bajo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¡S-Si, lo siento! —Dice Yuuki apenado luego de tomar sus cinco cartas y lo que vio en ellas le dejo con los ojos como platos. — ¿¡AEON!?

Efectivamente. La carta que representaba a su amigo se encontraba entre sus dedos, acompañado de otras cartas, de cierta manera, era como si el alma de su amigo se encontrara plasmada en el interior de aquella carta.

— _¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Pensabas que te dejaría luchar solo con esos cobardes? Al fin de cuentas, soy un monstruo que debe luchar contra otros monstruos._ —Le dijo Aeon, un brillo fugaz paso sobre su ilustración.

Yuuki se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, tranquilo al saber que aun en estas circunstancias tan nuevas para él, continuaría recibiendo el apoyo incondicional de su nuevo y extraño amigo, el dragón dorado. El ambiente era tenso. Siendo obligado a luchar contra tres monstruos que desconoce de sus tácticas por completo no era nada similar a lo que tenía planeado Yuuki.

— _Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme calmado, una jugada en falso y será el fin, no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros. Muy bien… ¡Aquí voy!_ —Pensó Yuuki determinado, observando minuciosamente sus cartas e ideando la jugada que hará a continuación.

— ¡Animo, Yuuki! —Vitorearon al unisonó los tres jóvenes que especulaban el duelo desde su asiento.

— ¡Jugaré en mi zona de campo la magia; "Song of Ancient Land"!

Tras la activación de esa carta los 3 adversarios y Yuuki fueron rodeados por una capa de un fuerte viento similar a un tornado mientras el suelo que era una plataforma de duelo se transformó en un maravilloso prado de hierba alta y flores y con un cambio drástico de clima cambiando del atardecer a amanecer.

—Bonito sitio, tal parece que llevas preparando tu tumba, en lo personal prefiero el método vikingo. —Dijo Axe de forma malicioso.

—Tranquilo, esto quizá provoque una verdadera batalla para todos ustedes. —Contesto Yuuki con confianza, Axe lo miro con recelo. —Continuare jugando mi carta mágica; "Union Charity", con esta carta puedo robar dos cartas y acto seguido descarto un monstruo unión. —Tras hacerlo, Yuuki observo esperanzado las cartas que robo y sonrió ya que ha tomado unas buenas cartas. — ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora por no tener ningún monstruo en mi poder soy libre de invocar, sin sacrificio, a…! ¡Aeon, The Righteous Flame Dragos! (Fuego/Dragón/Nivel 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

Del cielo apareció una bola de fuego, esta transmitía una calidez igual a la que daba el sol mismo en un bello día de verano y su brillo cegaba a quienquiera que lo mirase directamente, esa esfera, similar a una bola dorada, comenzó a en quebrantarse lentamente, como si se hubiera solidificado al instante y desde su interior emergiera un nuevo ser.

—Dragón feroz que arde con su llama mística. Vuela en el cielo con tus alas blancas y destruye el mal de la tierra con tu justicia…—Apunto fieramente el campo con su dedo índice. — ¡Aparece, mi fiel compañero! ¡AEON, THE RIGHTEOUS FLAME DRAGOS!

Varías franjas naranjas se hicieron presente dentro del orbe incandescente, resaltando en todo el contenido dorado. Acto seguido, explotó en un millón de pedazos, dando ilusión que lloviera oro del cielo y por último con un estruendoso rugido digno de un dragón, apareció tras la explosión, un divino y majestuoso dragón con unas brillantes alas del color del sol que ningún humano podría imaginar, con escamas de la misma textura de un diamante naranja con filosas puntas y pecho robusto y blanco. Su rostro estaba decorado por cuernos largos como espadas de guerra, color esmeralda y con una escritura antigua grabada en cada una de ellas.

El público emitió una exclamación de asombro. No cualquiera era capaz de invocar a un monstruo poderoso tan rápido, mucho menos un novato. El interés de los adversarios creció bastante.

—Vaya, vaya, con que ese el famoso "Aeon" de los rumores. Parece que no eres alguien ordinario. — Seguido del comentario de Delphi, esté a punto su espada hacia el dragón. — ¡Acabaremos con la vida de tu dragón y tendremos su cabeza como premio de nuestra inevitable victoria!

Yuuki permaneció sereno y una expresión sería se grabó en su rostro.

— Lo entiendo, es comprensible pero desde el momento que comenzó el duelo he decidido proteger a mis compañeros, aun sí ustedes irán a por todo contra mí, sin duda lo haré también y mis monstruos lo harán igual. —Le respondió el humano de pelo rojo.

Axe tiró una carcajada de su boca cubierta de filosos diente.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Axe negó con el dedo índice derecho. — ¿Esa es tu patética excusa para ocultar tu baja experiencia? Haré que tragues tus palabras, eres solo un humano carente de lo que es una real batalla. —Axe suspiro decepcionado y señalo al dragón dorado. — Tú "fiel" compañero caerá en cuanto llegue mi turno, enano debilucho. Será tan divertido ver tu cara cuando pierdas. —Concluyo con malicia.

— ¿Qué dices? —Yuuki se le des configuró la expresión a una de ligera inseguridad. Axe sonrío con malicia de nuevo al notar el cambio de sentimiento de su oponente, había dado en el clavo.

—Pero parece que solo vas a terminar empeorándolo todo por el miedo de arruinarlo de alguna manera, no pensaba que fueras ese tipo de persona tan cobarde a pesar que te impulsaste a desafiarnos por el bien de los demás. —Axe río entre dientes y Yuuki gruño.

— _Grrr… ¡Su arrogancia no tiene límites!_ — Pensó apretando sus dientes con ira. — _Lo pagará caro. Haré lo que sea para ganar, ya lo verán._

Aeon vio como estaban alterando a Yuuki al estarlo provocando. Cálmate Yuuki, la furia te llevara solo al egoísmo y violencia, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten porque no valen nada en comparación a tu nobleza Yuuki. Le dijo el dragón esperando tranquilizarlo.

Jazmín con su mano derecha empieza a extraer una pequeña botella de cristal de su bolso, el cual contenía un líquido rojo que emanaba una suave tonalidad roja y burbujas pequeñas también. Y lanzaba una mirada asesina a los oponentes que se enfrentaba Yuuki.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven esos duelistas de tercera?! ¡Saben que él tiene un deck valioso y los muy cobardes quieren insultarlo! —Antes de que la doncella de las fragancias pudiera apenas levantarse de su asiento fue bruscamente detenida por sus dos compañeros, cada uno agarrándola del brazo— ¡Suéltenme les voy a dar su merecido a esos tramposos! —Dijo ella mientras que Shiro se encargaba de exclamar palabras tranquilizadoras para que Jazmín no cometiera una estupidez de nuevo.

Yuuki mira a Jazmín con cara de sorpresa. — ¡Descuida, conseguiré la manera de ganar, ustedes manténganse a salvo! ¡Sí algo me pasa, se que contare con ustedes! —Exclama a modo tranquilizadora, reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, como siempre.

Jazmín, a dura penas no dijo nada, él tenía razón de todos modos. Se tragó sus palabras e hizo un esfuerzo al máximo en retomar la compostura y regreso a su asiento, ignorando los suspiros de alivio de sus cansados amigos y poco después siguieron viendo con mucha atención el duelo, el cual hizo sentir mejor a Yuuki por sus palabras.

—Maldita niña, continúa interponiéndote en el transcurso de la historia donde tú héroe acabará en el suelo, o lo vas a lamentar muy caro. —Dijo Delphi ofendido por la intervención tan repentina de la doncella de perfumes.

Sin embargo, por culpa de esas palabras, ese sentimiento se rompió inmediatamente al momento que sus adversarios comenzaron a burlarse de ellos, haciendo que los espectadores se sintieran avergonzados y provocando el coraje de Yuuki.

— _Lo siento Aeon… ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Sí la única manera de callarlos es ganando pues lo haré!_ —Sus palabras dejaron anonadado a Aeon, pero no dijo nada en respuesta.

— ¡Gracias al efecto de Aeon al ser invocado puedo agregar a un monstruo "Dragos" desde mi mazo a mi mano!—Dice Yuuki a sus oponentes, los cuales parecen atentos a sus movidas. — Y debido al efecto de mi campo, después de que invocara a mi dragón exitosamente, puedo realizar otra invocación normal de un monstruo unión desde mi mano e invoco a Rider of the Dragos (Fuego/Nivel 4/Guerrero/Unión/ATK: 1250/DEF: 0) en posición de ataque.

Un guerrero de la especie Dragos apareció al lado del gran dragón dorado y cubierto completamente por una armadura roja de pecho blanco con hombreras doradas junto con una capa blanca. Usaba un yelmo que le cubría toda la cara cuyo aspecto poseía un cuerno curvado hacia abajo ubicada por la parte posterior y su color destacaba el rojo con franjas blancas. Lo que más destacaba en su apariencia era su espada roja que empuñaba con orgullo.

— Ahora activo el efecto de "Rider of the Dragos" para invocar desde mi mano de forma especial a un monstruo "Dragos" de tipo dragón, por tanto traigo a "Darkness Dragos Empress" (Oscuridad/Nivel 7/Dragón/Unión/ATK: 2600/DEF: 500) en modo de ataque. —Dirige su mano hacia la nueva integrante. — Luego activaré el efecto de mi "Darkness Dragos Empress", al invocarla exitosamente puedo invocar de modo especial desde mi mazo un monstruo "Dragos" de nivel tres o menor, así que convocaré a mi "Dragos Guardian of the Frozen Tundra" (Agua/Nivel 3/Serpiente Marina/Unión/ATK: 900/DEF: 3000) en modo de defensa.

Hace su aparición una fulminante guerrera de alas tan escalofriantes como la noche, portando espadas humeantes de un brillo azul, con los cuales utilizo para crear un portal a su derecha y de ella salió entre mares un sublime guardián de la tundra helada levantando olas con su presencia, aspecto serpentino y cubierto de húmedas escamas grisáceos, empuñando una lanza azul con valentía.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Critico el caballero de brillante armadura, molesto. — ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no importa cuántos monstruos invoques no será suficiente? Sin una estrategia fija, tu muro de monstruos se derrumbara.

— ¡No hables de eso! ¡Caballero estúpido!—Replica Axe en modo de amenaza, obligando a Delphi encogerse de hombros.

El joven quedó perplejo y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Yuuki no entendía que ocurría exactamente pero sabía que en un equipo el abuso era incorrecto el cual provocaría conflictos internos irreparables y para impedir que suceda, incluso si se tratase de sus propios enemigos, debería que intervenir.

— ¡Ya detente! ¿Qué se supone que le estás haciendo a tu propio compañero? —Exclamó con un tono amargo y fuerte, que sorprendió tanto al dragón negro como al caballero de las plantas. — Axe, ¿de verdad crees que aún seguirán siendo tus compañeros después de cómo los maltratas?

—Bien, que hagan lo que quieran…—Aleteó sus alas en sentido de indiferencia. — Aunque hagan algo ya no serían capaces de escapar. Al fin y al cabo, ellos se involucraron a propósito.

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no pueden desafiarte?! —Hablo de pronto Jazmín, provocando el nerviosísimo de Shiro y Dharc, y la ira de Axe.

Yuuki miró al dragón negro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba bastante preocupado por el bienestar de Jazmín y sus amigos, no permitirá que se cree otra pelea.

— ¡¿No se han dado cuenta de mi campo?! —Yuuki abre los brazos señalando a sus monstruos en campo, mientras estos rugen ferozmente y llamando con éxito la atención de sus oponentes. — Son monstruos de unión, me permiten volver más fuerte a un monstruo del campo.

Golem, el gigante que ha permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, finalmente deja soltar un bufido. — Golem opina lo contrario. —Aspecto sin más.

—Vaya, veo que no se han dado cuenta. —Su vista se vuelve hacia Aeon diciendo. — ¿Podrías darle una muestra de tu poder? —Aeon rugió en aceptación y se lanza al aire en dirección hacia "Darkness Dragos Empress" mientras que los otros dos monstruos "Dragos" se vuelven hacía Aeon, una fuerte y casi cegadora luz rodea a Aeon, mientras este suelta un rugido atemorizante. —Ahora conocerán mi verdadero poder, ya que mis monstruos se pueden unir unos con otros para sumar fuerzas y adquirir nuevos poderes. —Exclama firmemente con el puño en alto.

En ese instante, una estela dorada es dejada por "Aeon" colocándose detrás de Yuuki batiendo sus alas, ahora que estaba más cerca, Yuuki pudo detallar mejor al dragón dorado. Aeon poseía una armadura cortante, apariencia repulsiva al enemigo y noble para sus aliados, de colores rojo y blanco que resaltaba su escamosa piel amarilla. Y empuñaba la espada fulminante de "Darkness Dragos Empress" en su garra derecha y la lanza mística de "Dragos Guardian" en la izquierda.

 _¡Listo para la batalla, les enseñaremos a que jamás nos rendiremos ante ellos, demostrare de lo que estamos hechos!_

—De acuerdo Aeon, esto se pondrá más duro a partir de ahora. —Su cara se torna un poco seria y dirigiéndose con su disco de duelo exclama entusiasmado. — ¿Preparados amigos? Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. —Sonríe a sus monstruos unión equipadas ahora en Aeon para después dirigirse a sus contrincantes, haciendo una pequeña vista panorámica del campo a su alrededor. — ¡Por efecto de Rider of the Dragos, Aeon gana mil doscientos cincuenta puntos de ataque! (ATK: 3750/DEF: 2000) Y coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Dicho lo último varios gruñidos salieron de la mayoría de los adversarios. Jazmín mira preocupada tanto a Yuuki como a Shiro. Shiro se limita a soltar un grito de alegría, maravillado por las movidas de Yuuki. Dharc se aferró en su silencio e indiferencia. Jazmín temía que algo horrible sucediera, sabe muy bien que Axe tiende a jugar demasiado sucio.

— Hombre, en serio, me dejo sorprendido. No lo hace nada mal. —Dice Shiro asombrado a sus compañeros. — Yuuki ha preparado una defensa bastante poderosa, está haciendo unas jugadas bastante predictivas, de cada uno de ellos.

—Ummm… La fuerza bruta no es la siempre ayuda a resolver todo —Observo Dharc. —espero que sepa lo que haga.

Culmina Yuuki su turno dejando un monstruo en ataque equipada con tres monstruos y dos cartas boca abajo, además de dos cartas en el cementerio mientras que en su mano no posee cartas. Por su parte Axe estaba enojado, tuerce la boca y chista los dientes al ver las jugadas de Yuuki, mientras que temeroso observa al dragón llamado Aeon amentar su poder, ese dragón que tanto le recordaba a alguien.

— _…SSshhtt… tal vez me tendrá contra las cuerdas, pero sé que tengo un par de cartas que me ayuden a librar está situación, pero no sé si ellos…_ —Voltea a ver con ojos enfurecidos a sus compañeros, ojala ellos sirvan para algo. — _Qué más da… Conmigo mismo basta para bajar de las nubes a este ingrato._

— ¡Oye enano rojo! ¿A quién quieres engañar o que quieres lograr? —Exclama Axe con recelo y Yuuki lo miro con confusión en su rostro. — ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Estos chicos no te lo van agradecer! Solo mira tus monstruos, haces tus mejores jugadas como si consiguieras un premio o gratitud, solo por un par de personas que te apuñalaran por la espalda, ríndete y tal vez tu orgullo se salve.

En la boca de Shiro se forma una mueca de pura ira, ya que no le agradó en lo absoluto que él tuviera las agallas para hablar muy mal de ellos e incluso estando presente con sus compañeros, que estaban tan indignado como él. Como unas ganas salidas de la manga se paro del asiento y corrió unos centímetros hacia el estadio, de modo que casi rozaba el campo virtual que rodeaba todo el campo. Observó primero a Yuuki, este parecía tranquilo, le encantaría creer que no le afecto sus palabras pero desde donde estaba era difícil saberlo con certeza y reunió ánimos para lanzar un fuerte grito.

— ¡Ignora lo que dice Yuuki, cierto, aun no te conocemos bien pero ten por seguro que no te traicionaremos, nos estas ayudando y eso cuenta mucho, tienes todo nuestro apoyo y nuestra gratitud!

Jazmín, estando de acuerdo con sus palabras, se paro del asiento para acompañar las palabras de Shiro.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Hasta me parece chistoso tu cabello, quiero pintarlo de verde como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarnos, será muy divertido! —Le dijo Jazmín con seguridad y sonriendo con gran entusiasmo.

Apenas escucharon eso, Shiro y Dharc se quedaron mirándola completamente extrañados por sus palabras, suplicaban que Yuuki se negara ante tal petición, se vería más extraño de lo usual con el cabello completamente de verde.

Yuuki agacha la cabeza y su mirada se ocultaba gracias al flequillo amarillo de su cabello. En ese momento, Shiro se dio cuenta de su acción y por una fracción de segundos, pensó que Yuuki tiraría la toalla y no seguiría el duelo. Jazmín inflo sus mejillas, muerta de los nervios y Dharc continuo indiferente, pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

—Lo siento…—Susurro con suavidad, casi le daban un ataque cardiaco a los pequeños y Axe sonría con suficiencia. —No me voy a retirar, como dije, ustedes se dedican a robar y hacer desastre, simplemente no puedo ignorar eso… ¡Y siempre he tenido la esperanza de que esos muchachos no eran como ustedes, a pesar de que quizás no iban agradecerme, al menos sé que hice un bien! —Sonrío confiado y miro a sus amigos. — Ahora sé que ustedes confiaban en mí desde el principio y por eso no pienso perder.

Aeon asiste con la cabeza por sus palabras, orgulloso de él, firme hasta el final y estando en el campo, ruge con ferocidad, provocando que sus contrincantes retrocedieran un poco.

 _A pesar de todo, sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente, tu esperanza es grande Yuuki._ Le dice Aeon con una leve sonrisa.

Shiro al observar la decisión de Yuuki, decide retroceder hacia su lugar y exclamar entusiasmado. — ¡Animo, Yuuki! ¡Confiamos en ti! —Dice levantando su puño al aire.

Jazmín permanece al borde del estadio y con una sonrisa muy alegre y con un pequeño rubor decorando su adorable cara, sin quitarle la mirada de encima decide observarlo lo que resta del duelo. En cuanto a Dharc, quién no se ha movido de su asiento ni por un instante y ha escuchado todo lo que paso, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, observando a detalle las jugadas de Yuuki.

Sus palabras fueron iguales a dagas clavadas en el pecho para Axe, se enojo profundamente, luego analizó la situación, ahora sí aquel muchacho se había ganado la lotería a un viaje de dolor, cuando acabo de dar su pequeño enfoque al campo le lanzó una mirada seria a Yuuki junto con una sonrisa malévola con toque sombrío en sus ojos amarillos. Mientras, Golem se río frenéticamente al oír la respuesta de Yuuki, se enfocara en arruinar esa confianza y Delphi, por su parte, se reservo y suspiro resignado a su vez se cruzaba de brazos.

—Muy bien novato, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes para derrotarnos? ¡Mi turno!—Dice Axe mientras robaba una carta. — Descartaré de mi mano a "Weigh Armed Wolf" (Tierra/Nivel 5/Bestia/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1350), me permitirá traer a un monstruo bestia o maquina de mi mano y con eso invoco de manera especial a "Claw Starshot" (Oscuridad/Nivel 3/Maquina/ATK: 1400/DEF: 350) en posición de ataque, ¡Aparece mi leal súbdito!

Un extraño androide con cuerpo humano completamente negra y de garras afiladas cuyas uñas eran de un morado intenso, sale del suelo y amenazo a su oponente con su impotentes garras purpuras.

—Por el efecto de Claw Starshot ahora puedo invocar a mi temible bestia, "Shark Starshot" (Oscuridad/Nivel 7/Maquina/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1500) utilizándolo como dos sacrificios. Ahora invocaré por sacrificio a mi tiburón metálico, surge, ¡Shark Starshot! —Exclama con ferocidad.

Un animal marino de grandes fauces metálicas y dientes afilados iguales a espadas gigantes cual tiburón blanco y cuerpo fuerte y erguido hace su aparición, observando a Aeon como si fuera su presa.

—Ahora viene lo mejor. —Dijo Axe desafiante. —Ya que mi Claw Starshot fue utilizada como sacrificio puedo agregar una carta "Starshot" de mi mazo, agregaré mi fiel "Starshot Dragón" (Luz/Nivel 10/Dragón/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2200). —Se lo muestra gustoso a Yuuki.

— Él no los pondrá fácil, eso es seguro. Siento que esa carta no las pondrá complicada, me pregunto qué efecto tendrá. —Pensó Yuuki con el ceño fruncido.

Sea cual sea su poder no debes bajar la guarda Yuuki. Aún posee a "Starshot Shark" y posee cartas en la mano. Procura utilizar correctamente tus cartas, no actúes con imprudencia.

— ¡Cambió la posición de "Shark Starshot para activar su efecto la cual me deja invocar a otro monstruo "Starshot" cuyo nivel sea inferior a cinco e invoco a "Starshot Combat" en modo de ataque! (Oscuridad/Nivel 4/Maquina/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

La fiera criatura marina da un potente rugido de llamado a su compañero y a su derecha se crea un remolino el cual sale una nueva criatura. Era un guerrero de cuerpo semi-amorfo, de cabeza con forma de mísil cuya armadura metálica era roja como la sangre y portaba potentes y musculosos brazos, el cual la izquierda portaba una arma similar a una bazuca y no tenía extremidades inferiores, solo una leve llamarada naranja que lo ayudaba a levitarse.

—Además, le equipo las magias; "Axe of the Emerald", "Axe of the Almighty" y "Axe of the Unholy" —Dijo Axe, sonriendo. — Y por ende, se activa el efecto de "Starshot Combat" cada vez que le equipo una carta, me permite robar una carta siendo un total de tres cartas.

Yuuki frunció el ceño y torció el rostro al ver como Axe fortalecía su mano. Cada vez sentía más y mas como los nervios topaban su garganta. No podía visualizar su estrategia ni que es lo que hará a continuación. Trago saliva y respiro hondo y calmo sus nervios. Y de un momento para otro, el guerrero semi-amorfo que controlaba el dragón del hacha fue destruida y en su lugar apareció un enorme dragón del tamaño de una montaña pequeña, le sacaba cuatro cabezas a Aeon y poseía una figura semi-amorfa, con grandes hombros sobresalientes de acero y filo brilloso.

Tanto Yuuki como Aeon abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa, no se hubieran imaginado que Axe sacrificaría a su monstruo para invocar a uno mejor, pero Yuuki no terminaba de entender cómo Axe logró invocar a ese monstruo tan poderoso.

— ¿Cómo lograste invocarlo? —Le pregunto Yuuki, perdido.

—Niño inocente, ignorante, está más claro que el agua. —Se río Axe. — Ok, Parece que te tendré que explicártelo. Sí controló a un monstruo con dos o más cartas equipadas lo sacrifico e invocaba a mi bello dragón cuyo poder te aplacará. — Dicho esto, Starshot Dragón ruge con gran fuerza hacia el cielo, mientras que Yuuki se agacha y se cubre los oídos. — Muchachito tonto...

— ¡N-No puede ser! —Exclama Yuuki sorprendido tras quitarse las manos de los oídos.

—Apenas estoy comenzando. —Responde Axe mientras deja notar una sonrisa arrogante al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Yuuki. — Gracias a Starshot Dragón, si su invocación fue cumplida con éxito, me permite recuperar todas mis magias de equipo del cementerio que fueron mandadas por su efecto junto con "Starshot Combat" y se las equipare directamente a mi imponente dragón plateado.

— _Esto no comienza nada bien, con pocos movimientos ha logrado invocar dos cartas muy poderosas y potenciar a su mejor monstruo con sus magias de equipo._ —Piensa Yuuki un tanto incrédulo por las jugadas de su oponente.

— _Yuuki, debemos tener cuidado, pude sentir como sin compasión alguna logró invocar a su monstruo, seguramente la más poderosa que tiene._ — Yuuki sintió como su compañero dragón inhalaba profundamente. — _Cuento contigo para derrotarlo._

Yuuki mira a Aeon y le sonríe por un instante, correspondiendo sus palabras y luego miró al instante fijamente a sus oponentes.

—Esto no es todo. —Prosigue Axe con aire de victoria y alarmo un poco a Yuuki. — El efecto adicional de Starshot Dragón me permite añadirle un contador "starshot" por cada carta que se equipe a mi monstruo, debido a que tiene tres, gana tres… —Su rostro comienza a tornarse a la de un sicópata. — Y una vez por turno, retirando todos sus contadores… ¡TE INFLIGE MIL PUNTOS DE DAÑO POR CADA UNA!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclama Yuuki atónito, ya que jamás había visto un efecto así, y menos de un monstruo con una condición de invocación relativamente fácil, luego cambio su rostro a uno pensante y un poco preocupado, trataba de buscarle la mirada a Aeon, pero este se quedo fijamente observando a detalle las jugadas de Axe.

— _Solo mantente concentrado…_ —Le dice Aeon a Yuuki, su voz era suave y agradable, daba seguridad, pensó Yuuki antes de regresar su atención en la mortal movida de Axe.

Finalmente, Starshot Dragón abría de par en par sus fauces con la que acumularía una cegadora luz esférica para expulsarla en forma de misil esférico en dirección al duelista pelirrojo quién se cubrió con los brazos, quien recibiendo los 3000 puntos de daño se hizo a la idea de que sus puntos de vida bajarían drásticamente hasta los 1000

— ¡Aaaaaaaah! —Grita Yuuki al recibir el ataque y baja sus brazos con pesadez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los jugadores.

— _¡Yuuki!_ —Escucha oír la voz preocupada de Aeon.

—A-Aún no… Todavía… Puedo luchar... Ni me daré por vencido, mis puntos aún no han sucumbido. —Le responde con una voz un poco desganada, pero seguro de sí mismo

Desde la invocación de aquel dragón metálico, Shiro estuvo aferrado con las uñas en el asiento todo el tiempo a su vez podía sentir como su corazón salía del pecho más y más, por otra parte, Jazmín rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que Yuuki saliera ileso de los otros dos turnos restantes, pues aún faltaban por jugar Delphi y Golem.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Con ese monstruo en el campo, Yuuki estará en problemas! —Comento Shiro, comenzando a preocuparse por Yuuki.

—Por eso Axe es reconocido como uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad. —Dice Dharc, observando indiferente el duelo.

Axe tilda la cabeza hacia un lado, decepcionado, no era la expresión de terror que quería ver en Yuuki. Reanuda el habla después de agarrar la siguiente carta que jugaría a continuación, mientras que este deja notar en su expresión la confianza que tenía en su victoria.

—Activo la carta de juego rápido: "Sword Blight". —Dice Axe a Yuuki. —Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo de mi campo tiene equipado uno o más magias de diferentes nombres; te puedo destruir cartas de tu campo igual a la cantidad de magias equipadas de mi monstruo.

Todos los que observan el duelo quedan asombrados con la jugada bestial de Axe, sus compañeros con admiración y los espectadores llenos de terror, ya que son testigos de unas jugadas comúnmente realizados por los duelistas profesionales.

—Por cada magia que tiene equipada… —Dijo Yuuki con seriedad. — Serán tres cartas que vas a destruirme ¿No es verdad?

—Golem admira el comienzo de Axe. Opina que es demasiado para ti. —Aspecto el mole de piedra fingiendo pena por Yuuki.

— ¿Comenzando? Soy consciente que esto no más ha sido mi primer turno y sin embargo, no creó que nuestro amiguito dure por más tiempo. —Axe observa con cuidado las cartas del campo oponente. — Es momento de qué te despidas de Aeon.

Yuuki mira sereno como bajo las patas del gran dragón de plata se creaba un campo lleno espadas clavas en el suelo, su aspecto deteriorado y aparentemente frágil emanaba un aura de energía purpura. El dragón plateado elevo unos metros su inmensa cola lleno de picos que le cubrían desde la base de cola hasta al final y con un ágil movimiento diagonal pegó esa barricada de espadas y lanzarlas como si fueran proyectiles cayendo sobre Aeon, quién ruge con potencia, aceptando el reto.

—De hecho. —Dijo Yuuki, sonriendo. — No será posible. —Ahora el dragón del hacha estaba en una pérdida de palabras. — Gracias al efecto de " _Song of Ancient Land"_ mi "Aeon, The Righteous Flame Dragos" no puede ser seleccionado por efecto de magias ni tampoco de monstruos. —Explica Yuuki y el dragón del hacha desvió la mirada, indeciso.

—Eso no importa. —Contesto Axe indiferente y vuelve a mirarlo fijamente. —Con este movimiento ya le podemos decir adiós al equipo de tu dragón; destruyo tus tres monstruos equipados a "Aeon, The Righteous Flame Dragos".

Yuuki siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su dragón, desde el aire no se veía bien, pero Aeon estaba esquivando con la velocidad de un rayo cada espada que caía como bomba contra él, pero verle salir ileso de eso de una manera magistral pudo respirar tranquilo y Aeon se acerco hacia él lo suficiente como para que este le viera extender un pulgar en alto dando a entender que se encontraba sano y salvo, haciendo que Yuuki sonriera más tranquilo, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al instante, provocando que Aeon mirada hacia atrás y sin previo aviso, las mismas espadas comenzaban a flotar y moverse en dirección hacia como flechas. Aeon no esquivo a tiempo y se cubrió con sus alas para protegerse de esas espadas que fueron clavándose en sus alas, una por una, y una explosión ocasionada por las espadas rodeó a Aeon por completo.

— ¡AEON! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —Exclamo un alarmado Yuuki esperando una respuesta agradable de parte de Aeon.

El dragón se movió un poco dentro del manto de humo negro que lo cubría por completo, a parecer estaba intentando salir de algo, Yuuki dio un paso adelanta y acercó su mirada, ojala esté bien, esa manada de filos no era bonito de ver, mucho menos de enfrentarlo, luego de un momento para otro, fue sorprendido por un estruendoso sonido y su vista fue nublada un poco debido al humo que se había quebrado y expandido por todo el lugar.

— _Tranquilo Yuuki, solo son espadas que perdieron su brillo. Sin embargo, lamento no haber podido protegerse de ese daño tan grande, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ —Le preguntó Aeon en el cielo, aunque el equipo que tenía se había desaparecido debido al efecto bestial de Axe.

El duelista de pelo rojo mira alrededor, comprobando que todo estaba bien en su campo, deja soltar un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que habían perdido a sus monstruos, aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Qué bueno. Por un momento pensé que de verdad te hicieron daño. No me acostumbro aún luchar así. —Yuuki rió con inocencia.

Sin embargo, su actuación y sus palabras en frente del público solo empeoraron aún más su situación debido a que todos apuntaron sus miradas hacia él, completamente desconcertados en sus palabras. Yuuki al darse cuenta de la situación que acaba de generar procede a, literalmente, implorarles más a sus amigos que a sus oponentes que lo perdonen, con pequeñas reverencias, se le olvido por completo que solamente él podía ver y hablar con Aeon, si lo hacía en frente de todos, solo daría más problemas. Sin embargo, Jazmín le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, pero Shiro parecía pensar lo contrario, tenía una expresión tosca y pensativa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Habla con sus monstruos…? —Murmuró Shiro para sus adentros, pensó que Yuuki estaba ocultando algo.

Golem y Delphi fijaron su vista hacia su líder y aguardaban por una respuesta. Esté permanece increíblemente pensativo que incluso no parecía ser el mismo dragón inestable, había muchas inquietudes respecto sobre el muchacho pelirrojo, pero dada las circunstancias Axe eligió que era mejor guardarse las preguntas.

— ¿Vas a hablar con tus hologramas o vas a luchar? —Pregunta fastidiado Axe, martillando el suelo con su cola.

Yuuki continúa con la jugada después de escucharlo. Estaba un poco contento porque al final ellos no sospecharon sobre su conexión con Aeon, debe cuidar sus pensamientos y palabras la próxima vez que se deje llevar por la emoción.

—Mi monstruo "Aeon" vuelve a tener su ataque original por la pérdida de "Rider of the Dragos" (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Y después, si "Dragos Guardia" fue destruido mientras estaba equipado a un monstruo y este es mandado al cementerio, me permito robar una carta más. —Yuuki roba la siguiente carta y la mira unos segundos. — Ojala sirva de algo…—Susurró consigo mismo.

—No eres oponente ante nosotros, novato. Te lo advertí desde un principio, debiste huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Con mi "Starshot Dragón" en el campo niega los efectos de todos tus monstruos aún con tu patético monstruo con vida no hará mucho, y si intentas defenderte, Delphi y Golem se encargarán de borrar todo lo que te queda del campo y más. —Axe hace una expresión de asombro. — Casi olvide mencionarlo; Axe of the Emerald le incrementa trescientos puntos de ataque a Starshot Dragón (ATK: 3800/DEF: 2200) y niega efectos de magias que lo seleccionan, además que Axe of the Almighty potencia a mi monstruo con mil puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de cualquier cementerio.

— ¿¡Cualquier cementerio!? Entonces, eso significa…—Dijo Yuuki atónito y Axe asintió en respuesta.

—Exactamente, tus compañeros caídos harán más fuerte a mi dragón ¡Ahora obtendrá siete mil puntos de ataque! (ATK: 10800/DEF: 2200) y por último, Axe of the Unholy le sube su ataque a doscientos puntos (ATK: 11000/DEF: 2200). —Le hace un gesto a Yuuki de "ven por mí". —Veamos cómo te libras de está… Termino mi turno, novato.

Axe termina su turno con dos monstruos en su campo, "Shark Starshot" en modo de defensa y "Starshot Dragón" en modo de ataque, tres magias equipadas a "Starshot Dragón" y sus puntos de vidas siguen en 4000, con dos cartas en la mano y 3 monstruos en su cementerio. Mientras que Yuuki solo le queda una carta en la mano, 4 monstruos en el cementerio, dos cartas colocadas y apenas conserva 1000 puntos de vida.

—Tiene razón. —Dijo Dharc. — Quiero creer en Yuuki, pero Axe tiene claramente la ventaja.

—Seguro Yuuki tiene algo bajo la manga, no dejes de creer en él. —Dijo Shiro. — ¡Vamos Yuuki, no te des por vencido!

El cuerpo del joven pelirrojo se heló al contemplar tal complicada jugada, estaba casi atrapado en una situación aparentemente casi imposible de salir, y de todas las jugadas del mundo, se tuvo que toparse contra uno que hacía su monstruo casi indestructible y con un efecto bastante molesto y no solo era apenas el primer turno del oponente, si no que faltaba otros dos turnos por delante. Buscó alguna señal de Aeon, esperando un apoyo, al ver que no logra conseguir una respuesta, baja la mirada, nervioso y asustado.

 _Cuando todo parece perdido, hay esperanza Yuuki, sigue mirando al frente y confía en tus habilidades._

Sorprendido. Yuuki siguió la voz y observó su mazo, preguntándose a que se refería ese mensaje que le dio Aeon tan de repente.

—Confiar en mis habilidades… ¿Qué querrá decir…? —Susurró, desconcertado y sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad. —Solo mantén la calma… Solo quedan dos turnos más…

El caballero miró a Yuuki una última vez quién estaba allí, parado, esperando pacientemente su jugada. De alguna manera, se mostraba determinado, aún con todo en su contra, estaba dispuesto a continuar con el duelo. A pesar que su rostro denotaba nerviosismo e inseguridad. El caballero entonces decidió no utilizar palabras ofensivas hacia él, ni ponerlo más nervioso, después de todo, Yuuki tuvo la gentileza de defenderlo.

— Tú coraje es digno de admirar, Caballero Rojo. A poco no muchos aguantan la intolerancia que tiene este cabeza hueca. —Dice el caballero, su amabilidad extraño a todos y continuo antes que Axe pudiera responder sumamente molesto por sus palabras. — Estoy agradecido, realmente pensé que te rendirías en algún momento.

—No te pongas así, no fue nada. —Dijo Yuuki apenado, al fin pilló que Delphi estaba siendo amable con él.

—Por favor te pido que continúes así, no importa qué…—Sus últimas palabras habían perdido un poco a Yuuki, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de analizarlas a tiempo. — ¡Es momento de que logres arrancar de raíz la planta que se clavo como espada en este duelo, lucha y da lo mejor de ti! —Gritó el caballero con su sangre de batalla notoria en su voz firme.

— _Supongo que es el único que tiene honor y nobleza entre esos tres, literalmente._ —Comento Aeon sutilmente sorprendido, pasando su zarpa por su cresta de la frente en su modo astral al lado de Yuuki.

Yuuki sonríe en respuesta al comentario de su compañero y le causo cierta risa al ver que era cierto. Sin embargo, Yuuki parecía más curioso e intrigado por los objetivos de aquellos individuos que trabajaban para algo, recordó los comentarios sueltos de ese dragón del hacha y todo apuntaba que estaban llevando a cabo un plan. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Yuuki. Delphi se mostró satisfecho y empuño su disco de duelo. Yuuki imito aquel gesto. —No pienso decepcionarte. También pretendo ganar a como dé lugar este duelo.

El pequeño público soltó un grito de emoción que resonó por toda la arena ante la nueva rivalidad amistosa de Yuuki y el caballero flor. Jazmín saltó de pronto a aconsejarle estrategias al caballero, basada en su victoria en el turno pasado, victoria que incomodó bastante a Axe aunque Delphi parecía ignorarlo. Mientras tanto, Golem no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción por su "ojo" que era lo único con lo que podían interpretarlo debido a la ausencia de cara. Axe se comenzaba a sentir impaciente ante la actitud tan gentil de su compañero, solamente le quedaba esperar que no le regalara la partida a este paso. Yuuki, por otro lado, rechazó gentilmente la ayuda, diciendo que el de las arreglaría por sí mismo. Jazmín continuó vitoreando a Yuuki por su victoria, al igual que Shiro lo hacía desde su asiento, mientras Dharc seguía observando el duelo con ojo de cirujano.

—Sí no te molesta comienzo mi turno. —Dice Delphi al tiempo que robaba una carta. — Empezaré jugando desde mi mano la magia "Sylvan Charity", que me permite robar tres cartas y si poseo cartas "sylvan" en mi mano, te revelo dos de estas y me permito colocarlas en mi mazo en el orden que yo elija. —En un vaivén pronunciado de su mano, coloca dos cartas de un solo tajo en su mazo del disco de duelo.

— _Fue muy rápido, apenas tuve tiempo de leer sus nombres, una se llamaba "Sylvan Komushroomo y la otra "Sylvan Hermitree._ —Pensó Yuuki. — _Quizás esté intentando predecir lo que jugará, para dejarme en completa desventaja, voy a tener que ir con cuidado._

—Desde mi mano, debido al efecto de Sylvan Plantsprout (Agua/Nivel 1/Planta/ATK: 200/ DEF: 200), puedo colocarla en el fondo de mi mazo, lo cual me permite revisar dos cartas de la cima de mi baraja, si hay monstruos plantas, serán enviadas al cementerio. —Yuuki abrió un poco los ojos, en señal de sorpresa, ahora comprendía su truco. — Posteriormente mandó a mis aliados; "Sylvan Komushroomo" y "Sylvan Hermitree", ahora se activan sus efectos debido a que fueron mandados al cementerio, Komushroomo me permite seleccionar una trampa o magia en el campo mientras que con Hermitree puedo revisar las tres siguientes cartas del tope de mi mazo y acomodarla en el orden que quiera.

— _Para ser plantas adorables no me parecen nada tiernos._ —Piensa Yuuki sarcásticamente.

—Y ahora encadenaré el efecto del monstruo que tengo en la mano; "Sylvan Sagequoia" y gracias a su efecto puedo invocarlo especialmente al campo si mandé mínimo a un monstruo "Sylvan" en el cementerio. —Diciendo esto, Delphi empuño su espada al cielo. — ¡Florece, Sylvan Sagequoia en modo de ataque! (Viento/Nivel 7/Planta/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

Muchas raíces surgen del piso causando un agujero enorme que de ella salió un gran árbol bastante grueso con la madera color gris oscuro y poseía muchas hojas espesas. No obstante, este árbol tenía cara y denotaba vejez en su expresión, de larga barba hecho de hojas y lianas verdes.

—Ahora continúan los efectos de "Komushroomo y Hermitree". —Explicó Delphi y envaino su espada en el proceso.

Del suelo un cetro de madera hizo su aparición del tamaño de una espada manipulable por un humano de estatura promedio, cuya textura semejante a raíces entrelazadas entre sí que sube hasta la punta el cual se separa en tres raíces con una en línea recta como el soporte mientras que las otras dos formaban un anillo alrededor del soporte, a su vez, el anillo del cetro estaba adornado por accesorios de brujería tales como pequeños anillos de bronce y pequeñas plumas de colores. El caballero agarró el cetro con su mano izquierdo.

— ¡Hare pedazos tu campo!, Desaparecerá aun más rápido de lo que pudo aparecer ¡Destruyo a " _Song of Ancient Lang_ "!—Diciendo esto, apunto con su cetro hacia el suelo. Acto seguido, destruyo el campo a través de un haz de luz y aquel precioso paisaje se evaporo en un millón de pedazos. Yuuki no evito taparse los ojos con su mano. — Sin tú campo, he roto el escudo que protegía tu feroz dragón. —Dijo mientras su cetro desaparecía en una nube de luz.

—Aún no será suficiente. Mi dragón continua de pie sano y salvo. —Exclama con Yuuki con confianza.

—Justificare tus palabras si son plenamente reales. Me tome la libertad de acomodar las próximas cartas de mi mazo por el efecto de Hermitree. —Yuuki quedó boca abierto, no había visto el momento en el que Delphi acomodará sus cartas, era muy rápido. — ¡Utilizo el efecto de Sagequoia, una vez por turno, excavo la siguiente carta de mi mazo! ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora, verdad? —Su silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente y Delphi revela del mazo a "Sylvan Cherubsprout". —Ahora gracias al efecto de "Cherubsprout" al ser enviado en el cementerio puedo invocar desde el mazo a un monstruo "sylvan" de nivel uno y el monstruo que invocare será "Sylvan Paeskeeper" (Viento/Nivel 1/Planta/ATK: 400/DEF: 100) en modo de defensa. Y automáticamente se activa su efecto; sí ha sido invocada de forma normal o especial excavo la siguiente carta de mi mazo. Y la próxima carta es una magia; "Infested Musroms".

— ¡UFFF! ¡Menos mal! ¡No le salió otra lechuga con cara! ¡Sin ellas ese caballero no puede continuar! —Comento Shiro, un poco más aliviado.

— ¡No te alivies, quizás no le salió una lechuga parlante pero sin duda aún tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga! —Replica Jazmín tras escucharlo y se enfoca en Yuuki. — ¡Yuuki, no bajes la guardia, sus monstruos más poderosos aún no están presentes! —Dijo Jazmín con un tono infantil en su voz. Yuuki se limitó a mirar los monstruos del oponente, confundido.

— _Ha invocado muchos monstruos pero ninguna parece poseer un efecto destructivo como las que posee Axe, a menos qué…_ —Yuuki se le ocurrió una teoría y se puso más alerta. — _Creó que se cual es su plan, pero como dijo Shiro, no puede hacer más nada sin tirar otro "Sylvan" al cementerio._

—Tanto lamento decirte que esto no será todo… En este momento se activa "Infested Musroms". —Prosiguió Delphi haciendo que Yuuki lo mirase incrédulo.

—Eso no es un monstruo Sylvan mucho menos un monstruo planta. —Observó Yuuki.

—Cierto, solo es un aliado más pero aún así es útil. Al haberla revelado por el efecto de un monstruo planta, en lugar de ponerla en el fondo de mi mazo puedo activarla directamente en mi campo. —Respondió Delphi con un tono calmado en su voz y Yuuki quedó asombrado. — Y luego por su efecto, miró las siguientes dos cartas del tope de mi mazo y las envió al cementerio si son monstruos plantas.

En ese entonces que Delphi miró lo que iba a sacar en su próximo turno, sonrió ligeramente y se las mostro al joven pelirrojo.

—Parece que la Diosa de la Suerte me sonríe de nuevo… Envió a "Sylvan Grenter" (Fuego/Nivel 4/Planta/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) y "Sylvan Leflob" (Oscuridad/Nivel 1/Planta/ATK: 200/DEF: 800) a mi cementerio y sobra decir que sucederá ahora. —Yuuki hace un gesto ligeramente de enojo y desesperación. — Activo el efecto de Leflob, puedo devolverlo junto con dos monstruos "sylvan" del cementerio al fondo de mi mazo, devuelvo con Lefob a "Komushroomo" y "Cherubsprout", luego invocó a un "sylvan" desde mi mano ¡Aparece, Sylvan Lonoak (Agua/Nivel 8/Planta/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600) en posición de ataque!

Del suelo emerge un simple árbol de roble a la vista pero en él se encuentra un espíritu protector que refleja sus expresiones a través del rostro del tronco del árbol en el que esta.

Shiro no lo podía creer, era tal y como dijo Jazmín, ese caballero aún poseía algunos trucos más.

— ¡Ahora encadeno con el efecto "Sylvan Grenter" con el cual puedo invocar a un "sylvan" del cementerio pero sus puntos de ataque y defensa se partirán por la mitad! —Desenvaino su espada y señalo una zona de su campo con ella. — ¡Invoco a Sylvan Hermitree (Fuego/Planta/Nivel 8/ATK: 1350/DEF: 900) en modo de ataque! —Y guardo su espada en el acto.

Aparece un árbol ancestral y posee un sello espiritual alrededor de su tronco que limita sus ya casi extintos poderes. En cuantas todas sus hojas espesas algunas se encuentran rojas y llevaba una expresión noble y repleta de sabiduría.

Yuuki comenzó a inspeccionar los más recientes monstruos invocados. Se quedó maravillado por la belleza y poder que aquellos sabios monstruos en forma de arboles poseían, era como encontrarse en un autentico bosque mágico. Se perdió tanto en ello que no noto que Delphi estaba a punto de hacer una nueva jugada.

 _¡Atento, Yuuki!_

Al escuchar la voz de Aeon su atención vuelve a su oponente, aunque algo confundido. Su oponente observó todo y se limitó a mirarlo con desorientación en su rostro.

— ¿Eh?, discúlpame no había puesto atención al estar admirando a tus monstruos. — Dice apenado con una sonrisa inocente.

—Es un gusto ver como los admiras. — Dijo con una clara cara de complicidad en el por esas palabras. — Sin embargo te costara el duelo, ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto. —De inmediato tomo postura preparándose para atacar.

Yuuki algo nervioso se coloca en guardia y se concentra en el oponente.

—Acto seguido activaré el efecto del monstruo que acabo de invocar, la habilidad especial de "Hermitree" me permite una vez por turno revisar una o dos cartas del tope de mi mazo, y las envió al cementerio si son monstruos plantas, si ese no fuera el caso, las regreso al fondo. —Explicó y al realizar dicha acción, soltó un suspiro de decepción. — Lastima… Se regresan en el fondo… Sin embargo… Aún tengo a "Lonuak" para darme un pequeño empujón, activando su efecto una vez por turno puedo revisar otras dos cartas del tope de mi mazo. —Delphi reviso su mazo por segunda vez, para ver qué suerte le salía en esta ocasión y se sorprendió al ver que sacó. —Excelente. Envió a "Sylvan Princessprout" (Luz/Planta/Nivel 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) y al mandarla al cementerio automáticamente la invoco en mi campo especialmente en posición de defensa, modificando su nivel entre uno al ocho, pero en este caso su nivel seguirá intacto.

Hace su aparición una pequeña princesa de enormes faldas, rostro blanco cual nieve y corona real de su atenúe dinastía.

—Ese monstruo no parece muy amenazador. —Comento Yuuki, pensativo. —Pero si la ha dejado con su nivel intacto entre tantos niveles, debe ser por algo…

—Ahora revestiré a mis niveles uno; "Princessprout" y "Paeskeeper" ¡OVERLAY! — De repente apareció un remolino compuesta por millones de estrellas doradas en el suelo, en el cual entraron los monstruos siendo convertidas en esferas verdes, luego de eso un destello de luz se liberó en el acto. — Admirable princesa que manipulas a tu antojo los pétalos de durazno, da un paso adelante y deja que tu dinastía domine el campo... ¡Aparece, rango uno, Sylvan Princessprite! (Luz/Rango 1/Planta/ATK: 1800/DEF: 100).

Aparece una bella princesa de ojos color verde olivo, con flores de durazno adornando su kimono verde como pasto recién cortado. Se coloca al lado de sus árboles guardianes y ella permaneció con una expresión pacifica y serena, con sus dos esferas verdes girando en torno a ella.

— _Lo que suponía es un usuario de monstruos XYZ._ _Sin embargo, aun siento que es extraño, de alguna forma... ¿Decidió invocar por xyz a ese monstruo en lugar de uno más fuerte? ¿O está pensando invocar otro monstruo mucho más fuerte?_ Pregunta Yuuki, sin perder de vista ninguna de sus jugadas.

—Luego activaré desde mi mano la carta de campo " _Mount Sylvania_ ", con ella envió un monstruo de planta desde mi mano o campo al cementerio y después elijo una carta "sylvan" de mi mazo y ponerla sobre mi mazo. —Explica Delphi con aire de confianza en su voz.

Una formidable montaña cubrió una cuarta parte del lugar rodeando solamente a las plantas que el caballero guiaba, su campo alberga a los más sutiles guerreros de sus respectivas dinastías, repleto de césped, río y un cielo despejado.

— _Sí, tiene otro plan bajo la manga. Ojala sus jugadas no giren en mi contra._ —Piensa Yuuki, intento no perder la concentración, pues el nuevo campo llamaba fuertemente su atención.

— Así que, mando al cementerio a "Sylvan FlowerKnight" desde mi mano y posteriormente acomodo la carta que seleccione en la cima de mi mazo y al hacerlo, no solo sé que carta sacare ahora sino que gracias al efecto de "Sylvan Princessprite", una vez por turno desacoplándole alguno de sus materiales, al revelar la primera carta de mi mazo y si es una magia o trampa en lugar de mandarla al fondo será añadida a mi mano, entonces agrego la magia "Sylvan Trail" que revele por su efecto. Y por último, pero no menos importante, invocó de manera normal a "Lonefire Blossom" (Fuego/Planta/Nivel 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1400).

Una extraña flor sombría que brota de los prados oscuros y que de su flor salen los conjuros más letales.

—Es momento de actuar. Gracias al efecto de "Lonefire Blossom" puedo tributarla para invocar un monstruo planta desde mi mazo. —Dice sacrificando su planta. — ¡Florece tú también, Sylvan Princanthus en modo de defensa! (Oscuridad/Nivel 7/Planta/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2700).

Del suelo nace un pequeño ser de procedencia desconocida cuyo aspecto se asemejaba a un niño hecho de pasto metido en una planta verde luminosa, como si fuera una clase de asiento o pequeña casa.

— ¿Otro Sylvan? ¿Lo usaras también para excavar otra carta de tu mazo? —Pregunto Yuuki inclinando su cabeza en sentido de curiosidad.

—Exacto, aunque no seas tan ingenuo, suena muy simple ese plan. Es más pienso hacer algo mucho más grande que eso. —Sus últimas palabras dejaron más confundido al joven duelista. — Activando el efecto de "Princanthus" reviso una vez más que hay en el tope de mi mazo… —Le hecho un reojo y soltó un bufido. — No hay planta, se regresa al fondo del mazo.

Una vez acabada su estrategia, Yuuki observa el campo completo, cubierto únicamente por puros monstruos plantas. Se tranquilizo al notar que él no podía hacer nada más, había llenado su campo y agoto todos sus recursos. A pesar de eso el caballero se notaba tranquilo como si apenas fuera el comienzo de algo. Yuuki empieza a extrañarse y entrecerrar sus ojos para buscar con más detalle algo que Delphi iba a utilizar a continuación, pero no notaba nada, lo cual le disgusto un poco.

— _No será qué… ¡Yuuki no permitas que invoque más monstruos!_ —Replico Aeon con una mueca, Yuuki frunció el ceño y soltó una exclamación de extrañez en su boca. — _Fíjate tiene un par de niveles siete y otros de ocho, invocara por Xyz dos monstruos de alto rango, estaremos en problemas si hace eso._

Se llevo la mano en la frente, impactado. En ese momento Yuuki cayó en la cuenta de que Delphi había planeado todo esto desde el principio. Su objetivo no era abusar de los efectos de sus plantas si no crear los requisitos necesarios para invocar poderosos monstruos.

—Voy a acoplar a los niveles siete; Princanthus y…—Delphi inmediatamente fue interrumpido y observó incrédulo sus monstruos siendo atrapados por cadenas, estas eran doradas y forcejo a sus presas caer al suelo, sin posibilidades de moverse. — ¡No es posible! ¿¡Que paso!?

Le pregunto con los ojos abiertos a Yuuki, quién sonriendo con confianza, está estirando su mano hacia adelante y justo en frente de él, una trampa ha sido revelada y dedujo que ese fue el causante de que sus monstruos no puedan moverse.

—He activado mi trampa continua, "¡Dragos Amulet of Restriction!" —Explico Yuuki. — En el tiempo que se encuentre boca arriba ninguno de nosotros invocará monstruos del mazo adicional cuyo nivel y rango sea igual o mayor que el monstruo "dragos" de nivel más alto en mi campo, ¡Gracias Aeon! —En ese entonces Aeon rugió de forma que Yuuki entendiera su pleno apoyo.

—Una carta perfecta contra mis monstruos…—Dijo Delphi sin perder la compostura.

—Así es, digamos que me dieron un pequeño empujón. —Sonrío con inocencia, era obvio que se trataba de su amigo Aeon. — Por lo que active mi trampa en el momento justo.

Delphi asiente y suelta un suspiro de derrota. Coloco una última carta boca abajo y dirigió una mirada ligeramente de orgullo hacia Yuuki.

—Muy bien… No fui suficiente para ti. —Concluyo tranquilamente. — Mi jordana está completa por ahora, con esto termino mi turno.

Delphi termino su turno con siete cartas en su campo entre ellas cinco monstruos, con tres cartas en el cementerio, una carta boca abajo, una carta en su mano, una magia de campo vigente en el duelo y sus puntos de vidas siguieron intactos en 4000. Yuuki por su parte, su situación continuaba igual a excepción que ahora su campo fue destruido y una de sus cartas boca abajo estaba ahora activada y había retenido la invocación especial del mazo adicional.

— ¡Bien! Con esto si consigo sobrevivir en el próximo turno podre contraatacar. —Dice Yuuki aliviado mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su saco naranja.

Shiro y Jazmín ovacionan a Yuuki por evitar la jugada de Delphi desde sus respectivos puestos. Mientras que Dharc alzo el pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación con su expresión de piedra todo el tiempo. Les alegraba saber que Yuuki había conseguido una nueva oportunidad ganar este duelo, pero sabían que todavía faltaba el turno de Golem y Shiro era consciente del poder brutal que esa masa de roca viviente era capaz de hacer, solo esperaba que Yuuki supiera manejarlo.

—Te advierto, Caballero Rojo, que debes saber cuándo actuar, uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá en un duelo ¿Lo captas? —Expresa Delphi con sabiduría y nobleza en su expresión y tono de voz.

— _Ese caballero… ¿Cómo diablos se puede juntar con esos dos?, especialmente con ese dragón de tercera._ —Dice el dragón dorado sorprendido.

—Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, —Yuuki saca una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y entonces una duda se le surgió en la mente. — pero te tengo una pregunta ¿me lo permites? —Sus palabras provocaron que el caballero estuviera en silencio por un rato, segundos después, hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera. — ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? —Dice apuntando a Axe y Golem. — Es que pareces una persona noble y justa, no comprendo cómo alguien como tú esté involucrado con gente como ellos.

Todos los espectadores estaban congelados por la inesperada pregunta, mientras que Shiro, Jazmín y Dharc se preguntaban: _¿De verdad le pregunta eso a su oponente?_ , _Nunca lo había pensando…_ , _Me da curiosidad por saber la respuesta._ , Yuuki levanta su mano derecha sobre su mentón, pensando en qué lío se habían metido ahora. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, que parecían horas de largo e incomodo silencio finalmente Axe lo cortó con su violenta y gruesa voz en un poderoso grito.

— ¿Acaso crees que te va a responder? ¡Esas son cosas que no te incumben, pequeño tonto! ¡Mejor preocúpate por tu situación si es que aun quieres sobrevivir, aunque no creo que puedas continuar por más tiempo! —Cambio de vista y miró ahora a Delphi con una mirada asesina, este solo se quedo con los brazos cruzados. — ¡Y tu, idiota! ¿¡Qué demonios se te paso por tu cerebro de hormiga!? ¿¡Por qué no acabaste con él!? ¡A este paso, solo conseguirás darnos muy mala fama!

Delphi suelta un bufido. —Qué raro, no recuerdo que tengamos una reputación. —Se encogió de hombros.

Axe deja soltar un gruñido de molestia. — ¡Está reputación es todo lo que nos queda! ¡Sí fallamos estaremos en muchos problemas y lo sabes muy bien! —Recordó con frustración. Haber recordado las consecuencias una expresión de desesperación se grabo en su rostro. — ¡Un paso en falso y será todo! ¡Debemos ganar y conseguir su mazo sea como sea! —Dirige su zarpa libre en dirección al pelirrojo, quién reacciono intimidado y confuso ante sus comentarios.

—Pues espero que estés preparado para consumir con las consecuencias, esto ha sido nuestra decisión. —Contesto el caballero con indiferencia y aparto su mirada del dragón.

Axe aguantándose las ganas de arrebatarle su cabeza con sus propios dientes y le dirige una mirada de desesperación a Golem que tenía a su costado, el cual estaba igual como entró al duelo, como una piedra sin ningún rastro de emoción en su ojo rojo.

— ¡Destruye a ese cangrejo en este instante! —Exclamo Axe en forma de orden y el ojo de Golem titilo un poco.

Yuuki arquea una ceja en dirección al dragón negro. — Esto… ¿Cangrejo? —Pregunta ingenuamente y se rasca la mejilla con inocencia.

Axe se limita a cruzarse de brazos e ignorar su pregunta olímpicamente. Desgraciadamente Delphi imito su gesto y cerró los ojos, en espera de algo relevante en el duelo. Jazmín tomó suficiente valor y grito con todas sus fuerzas para que todos la oyeran.

— ¡Tú pelo! —Exclamo ella y Yuuki la miro sin comprender. — ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de tu estilo de cabello? ¡Es muy gracioso! —Intento no reírse pero no evito que una carcajada pequeña saliera de su boca.

Yuuki se dedica a mirar al claro atardecer en donde están, analizando cuidadosamente sus palabras y llegó a una conclusión que lo dejó estupefacto. — ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! —Les dedica una mirada asqueada a sus compañeros. Ellos parecen aguantarse las ganas de reírse un poco, sobretodo Jazmín y Shiro.

Aeon, por su lado, sintió un poco de pesar por Yuuki por todo lo que tenía que pasar, estar condenado llevar ese extraño cabello que le daba curiosidad la primera vez que lo vio, Aeon le dijo que no se preocupara tanto por eso, que le daba más personalidad, que estuviera orgulloso por portar un estilo tan único. Él sonrió en respuesta con cierto pesar y vergüenza en su expresión.

—Entonces si no me derrota Gogogo Golem, yo ganare ¿no? —Axe niega con la cabeza ante su vergonzosa pregunta lleno de nerviosismo.

—No creo que sea así de fácil pequeño cangrejo, es que si tú lo logras, lo qué dudo mucho, vencernos. —Se encoge de hombros. — Basta de chácharas. Golem, acaba con él.

Repentinamente Golem expandió completamente su ojo rojo el cual lo entorno de un color rojo muy profundo que se enfoca solamente en el joven pelirrojo, Yuuki dio un paso hacia atrás del susto y casi cae de la plataforma, pero retomo el control de su cuerpo y evito su dolorosa caída. El titán de piedra empuño su disco de duelo e hizo extraños chillidos metálicos con su boca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien…?—Le pregunta preocupado y sintiéndose examinado de pies a cabeza por ese ojo espeluznante.

—A Golem le hace gracia tu reacción tan predecible. Acabará contigo en este turno. Hará mejor esfuerzo que Delphi. —Hizo de nuevo ese extraño ruido metálico, parecía estarse riendo. — Es tu fin, Cangrejo.

— ¡Qué mi nombre es Yuuki, no soy un cangrejo! —Las mejillas de Yuuki se sonrojan de la vergüenza y se pone en posición de combate con su disco de duelo al frente suyo. — ¡Y estoy seguro que te equivocas, yo ganare! —Dice Yuuki seguro de sí mismo.

—Has jugado muy bien Golem lo admite, sin embargo es hora de que observes con tus propios ojos el poder abrumadora de Golem. —Dice mientras roba una carta. — Golem convoca al campo a "Gogogo Goram" (Tierra/Roca/Nivel 4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0), y debido a su efecto se cambia a posición de defensa, pero ahora Golem invoca inmediatamente desde su mano a "Gogogo Boulder "(Tierra/Roca/Nivel 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600) si Golem manipula a un Gogogo en posición de defensa cuyo ataque supera los mil ochocientos puntos. Golem activará ahora la magia "Foolish Burial" y con ella Golem envía al cementerio a su monstruo Gogogo Golem (Tierra/Roca/Nivel 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) del mazo.

Los pequeños espectadores hacen una mueca de disgusto al ver los rápidos movimientos que efectuaba Golem, al mismo tiempo que Golem suelta una pequeña risa metálica. Shiro comenzó a recordar ese momento en donde Golem dio la vuelta el duelo tras activar una carta de magia que le permitía utilizar monstruos del campo y cementerio para invocar por xyz a un monstruo muy poderoso, que sello aquel duelo para siempre, ese monstruo era demasiado para él.

—Lo está haciendo… Un poco más y Yuuki estará en problemas, esa roca es difícil de derribar. —Le comento preocupado a Dharc, aunque sabía que no contestaría. — ¡Yuuki, ten mucha precaución con sus Xyz, son devastadores! —Le advierte el pequeño, el pelirrojo no dijo nada pero asintió en respuesta.

Yuuki sabía perfectamente que Golem no sería fácil de manejar, de todas formas, él presencio su duelo con la compañía de Aeon y por eso no debe darse el lujo de distraerse, una mala movida y será su final.

—Golem detecta algo de miedo en tu cara. —Yuuki da un respingón, no esperaba que su rival detectara su comando de emoción. — Golem ha cumplido el requisito para traer a "Gogogo Mecha" (Tierra/Roca/Nivel 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800) puesto que controla dos monstruos del mismo tipo y atributo en posición de defensa boca arriba, Golem invoca a Mecha en posición de defensa y Golem activará su efecto el cual su nivel se reducirá a cuatro, permitiéndole invocar desde el mazo a un monstruo "Gogogo" entonces traerá en posición de defensa a "Gogogo Ghost" (Tierra/Roca/Nivel 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0) y Golem usará su efecto al ser invocado, invocará del cementerio a un "Gogogo" y Golem traerá al que envió del mazo por el efecto de "Foolish Burial" ¡La personificación de Golem; Gogogo Golem!

Cinco monstruos en un solo turno y Aeon mostrando sus dientes con enojo, elevó su cara lentamente, dando cara a Goram, Boulder, Mecha, Ghost y Golem. Cada titán expresaba lo mejor que podía su deseo de destruirlo con su sola mirada. La cara del Golem original no era similar a la de ellos, él parecía gozarlo. Y Aeon sentía que no era el único intimidado, sabía perfectamente que Yuuki sentía lo mismo. El joven, se sorprende de terror al ver sus miradas frías que penetraban su interior como un montón de dagas, y no solo la de él, si no la de Aeon, el cual le hacía una herida de miedo bastante profundo que crecía con lentitud, dirigió su mirada en Aeon, en busca de apoyo, sus manos temblaban y el fugaz pensamiento que sería su último turno lo llenaban de terror, no quería fallarle a nadie.

— _Axe fue el más brutal hasta ahora, podía sentir sus ganas de destruirme en su único turno. Delphi es con quien más me sentí con la libertad de jugar a mi modo, pero Golem... Lo hemos visto jugar... Sabemos un poco sobre lo que hace y temo que sea incluso peor que Axe..._ —Pensaba Yuuki desesperadamente, cosa que pudo sentir Aeon.

— _El conocer aunque sea un poco de como batalla es una ventaja, pero no bajes la guardia_.—Dijo el dragón con amabilidad para que se calmara el pequeño pelirrojo. — Sí, tienes razón... Solo espero... Aún poder lograrlo... — Miro esperanzado su última carta boca abajo.

—No te rindas... no estás solo. —Esas palabras transmitían confianza y alejaban del miedo a Yuuki.

—Se que no estoy solo, confió plenamente en ti… Compañero. —Respondió en susurro el joven bicolor conmovido por sus palabras de aliento.

Golem negó con la cabeza soltando una leve risa metálica. —Golem le da igual tu habladuría sin sentido, acabará contigo ahora mismo. —Hace una pausa mirando la última carta boca abajo de Yuuki. — Esa es la única carta que te falta, en ese caso, Golem se encargará de quitarla del medio. —Dirige su mirada de vuelta al joven de pelo rojo que tiene delante. Su ojo transmitía malicia y picardía. — A veces un buen golpe realidad llega ser más letal que el clavado de una espada.

Yuuki solo pudo mirar su carta boca abajo. Tragando saliva en el proceso. Se había percatado de su plan, sí salía bien, habrá obtenido una buena ventaja para su siguiente turno. Tomó aire, calmando sus nervios y se limito a prestarle atención a su rival, con seriedad en su rostro. La tensión que sentía era tan pesada que era como si cargara hierro sobre sus hombros, y estaba seguro que sus pequeños compañeros sentían lo mismo, sus miradas centradas en él eran respuesta suficiente para saberlo.

—Es momento de que Golem invoque a su monstruo que sellara tu destino ¡Con estos cincos monstruos Golem creara la red sobrepuesta…! ¡OVERLAY! — El mismo remolino compuesto por estrellas doradas surge del suelo, en el cual entraron los monstruos mencionados convertidos en esferas marrones, después explotó un destello de luz cegador. —Enorme gigante precioso, sucumbe la tierra con tu pisar y desvía los ataques de tus enemigos provocando caos a tu paso, ¡Invocación XYZ!

Tras aquella explosión en la que los espectadores se vieron obligados a taparse los ojos a causa de aquella luz cegador de la cual surge un colosal gigante de piedra precioso y escudos extraños, que reflejan grandes ataques dirigido hacia su cuerpo, y su sola presencia transmitía su gran poder titánico, cuyo tamaño superaba al resto, inclusive a la de Starshot Dragón de Axe.

—Levántate… La forma final de Golem… ¡Gogogo Golem – Omega Form! (Tierra/Roca/Rango 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) —El monstruo aparece en el campo oscureciendo el lugar y dejando a todos asombrados. — El poder de la forma "Omega" de Golem subirá a quinientos puntos de ataque y defensa por cada material acoplado en él (ATK: 4500/DEF: 4500), pero Golem tiene más sorpresas, una vez en el turno del cualquier jugador, desacoplándole uno de sus materiales (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000), se cambia la posición de tu monstruo a defensa y si "Omega Form" se encuentra en posición de defensa, tú monstruo será destruido y enviado al cementerio.

Yuuki quedó horrorizado. — ¡Eso quiere decir…!

—Qué tu único monstruo dirá adiós ¡Gogogo Golem – Omega Form aplasta a su dragón! —Replica él con frialdad.

Entonces el monstruo de piedra embistió al dragón con su gigantesco puño decorado por afiladas puntas y este lo contenía sosteniendo su puño con sus cuernos a su vez que largaba un gran rugido digno de un dragón, en señal de enojo para después esquivarlo y volar alrededor del puño para darle un golpe con su cola en sentido diagonal en su rostro, que el cual no dio resultado alguno y su cola reboto sobre esa piel solida en el acto.

— _Eso me dolió mas a mí que a él._ — Dijo el dragón con frustración después de golpear al Colosal Titán sin resultados.

Intento alzar el vuelo para darle otro golpe con su cola, pero el titán lo agarro con su otra mano gruesa y sin ninguna pizca de compasión en su rostro lo arremato en el suelo causando que el dragón dorado liberada un aullido de dolor mientras una masa de arena se expandiera en el acto y cubriera el campo de batalla.

— ¡AEON! —Grita el joven pelirrojo con desesperación y preocupación grabado en su rostro.

—Golem está ansioso por saber que harás ahora ante esto… ¡La forma Omega de Golem posee otro efecto! —Yuuki quedó helado tras escuchar eso. — Al ser destruido por su efecto recibirás daño igual a los puntos de defensa de tu monstruo pero partido a la mitad, Aeon tenía dos mil puntos y a ti te quedan mil puntos de vida… ¡Perderás a causa de tu propio compañero! —Exclama Golem, con diversión en su gruesa y violenta voz.

Los ojos de los espectadores se llenan de horror, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto a Axe, él se quedo disfrutando del momento y con deseos de ver la cara de absoluta desesperación en Yuuki, mientras que este sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír tales palabras y contempla asustado como venía hacia él un ataque de arena, pero en ese momento Yuuki con su mirada ardiente y confiada, responde.

— Activo mi última carta boca abajo "Burst of Annihilation".— En eso un dragón marino colosal se levanta desde las profundidades del abismo formando una barrera que protege a Yuuki; absorbiendo el daño que este recibiría y abriendo su enorme boca en la cual carga una enorme bola de destrucción carmesí hecha del daño que absorbió.

Yuuki con lágrimas a punto de derramarse sobre sus ojos por la destrucción de su preciado dragón dice, sentenciado con su mirada a Gogogo.

— Esta carta no solo evade el daño que recibiría, sino que gracias a ello puedo seleccionar cartas en el campo de adversario igual al daño que evadí en cantidades de doscientos cincuenta puntos y enviarlas al cementerio, ¡Esto significa que cuatro de vuestras cartas irán directo al cementerio!—Unió su dedo índice y la del medio y las apunto hacia sus oponentes. — Ahora, ¡FULL BUUUURST!— Exclama Yuuki liberando todo su dolor y mencionando con orgullo además que los efectos de cartas enviadas al cementerio por Burst of Annihilation no pueden ser activados, el muchacho envía al cementerio el Dragón de Axe, el titán colosal de Golem y algunos de los sirvientes de plantas de Delphi.

El público solo se queda con la boca abierta y luego dan una ovación para el muchacho el cual no solo evadió el final sino que demostró todo un espectáculo, Golem, Axe y sus cartas equipadas y los monstruos de Delphi, haciendo que aquella masa disparada una ráfaga de energía hacia ellos.

— ¡No tan rápido!—Responde Golem ante la jugada. — ¡Golem encadena efecto de "Omega Form" que lo vuelve inmune a efectos de cartas desacoplando todos su materiales restantes!—Dicho esto, el titán colosal hace brillar su armadura haciendo evadir ese rayo.

—Tu monstruo no tiene más materiales. —Observo Yuuki. — Por lo que el ataque de tu monstruo volverá a la normalidad.

Golem quedo sin habla y su ojo parecía perder el control. — Golem no está feliz con el resultado. —Comento decepcionado.

El rayo de destrucción carmesí continúo su dirección hacia sus rivales, los cuales poseían expresiones de terror e incredulidad. Shiro entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo había planeado desde el principio, Golem se centraba en el daño por efecto a través de la destrucción de los monstruos oponentes modificando sus posiciones de combates y utilizando sus puntos de defensa como base para el daño, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue una sensación de felicidad, pero luego de que se dio cuenta de las caras de horror de sus enemigos era como un regalo que le daba un sentimiento de gloria y satisfacción, tanto que no evito abrazar el cuello de Dharc con su brazo, quién correspondió de mala gana, y Shiro decía maravillado _¡El va…_ , completado con _¡Destruir…!_ De Dharc, y finalizado con _¡Todos sus monstruos!_ Jazmín, encantada y aplaudiendo sin recitar.

Axe entonces chillo y buscó desesperadamente alguna carta que le ayudara a esquivar ese efecto, pero no tenía nada, sus cartas iban a ser enviadas al cementerio.

—Este novado logró desvaretar mi campo… Demonios… ¡Maldito niño desgraciado! —Responde sumamente furioso y con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

¡BOM! Se escucho todo el estadio dando paso a un bello espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, a su vez una masa de humo cubría los distintos campos de sus rivales como si fuera una barrera para la vista del pequeño bicolor, dando a entender que había logrado su cometido. Yuuki dejo soltar un suspiro, sintiéndose libre del denso ambiente que hace algunos momentos reinaba en el duelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos.

— Finalmente… Lo hice… Por fin derrote a sus monstruos… Podré retomar el duelo sin… ¡¿Qué?! —Yuuki quedó perplejo, no le daba crédito a sus ojos.

Desde el suelo nacían enredaderas que se unían entre sí para formar una gran pared llena de flores de diversos colores que incluían margaritas, tulipanes, rosas, etc. Esa gran enredadera había protegido a todos los monstruos de sus enemigos. También la gente en las gradas estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, por parte del trió que animaba a Yuuki se frustraron al ver que al final no pudo destruir a los monstruos.

Yuuki estuvo a punto de dejarse derribar en el suelo, sus piernas le fallaban y su expresión solo denotaba ira y tristeza.

—No puede ser, mi Burst of Annihilation no los destruyo…—Dice en voz baja, casi en susurro y recorrió el campo con la vista en busca de una explicación ante ese inesperado giro.

Alguien dio un pisotón al piso con un objeto contundente. A los pocos segundos, los presentes se fijaron en él, los cuales parecían confundidos, sobre todo Yuuki y el impacto al descubrir quién era lo dejo paralizado.

—No harás más nada, Caballero Rojo. —Los ojos de Yuuki siguieron viéndolo con confusión y dolor reflejado. — Yo activo la magia de juego rápido "Sylvan Trail" que me permite proteger a Starshot Dragón y mis monstruos Sylvan de ser destruidos por el efecto de tu carta… El único pago que tengo que hacer es regresar del cementerio a mis monstruos Sylvan pagando 500 de mis preciados puntos de vida por cada monstruo protegido por mi efecto.

Los puntos de vidas de Delphi se reducen de 4000 a 3500. Había salvado tanto a sus monstruos como al monstruo insignia de Axe, que estaba absolutamente contento.

Yuuki torció el rostro al observar tal sublime jugada pero salió de su depresión intentando mostrarse fuerte al darse cuenta de que al menos su plan había salido más o menos como quería, a pesar de que no destruyo a sus monstruos sí consiguió gastar todos sus recursos, era una oportunidad que lo llenaban de nuevas fuerzas.

—Te lo advertí, en una batalla todo puede pasar…—Dijo Delphi cruzándose de brazos mientras dejaba escapar una mueca de decepción en su cara.

— ¡Esto aun no ha acabado! —Exclamo Yuuki con el ánimo más elevado. — ¡Yo creo en mi victoria! ¡Todavía tengo oportunidad de ganar este duelo! ¿Cierto…?—Y quedo mudo al darse cuenta de que su campo, estaba vacío. — No puede ser… Aeon no está…—Dice casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

Axe larga una carcajada que se sobrepone en el ambiente, obligando a todos a mirarlo.

— Me temo que es así, no dejaremos que te deshaga tan fácilmente de nuestras cartas, un novato como tú está muy lejos de alcanzarnos.—Esas palabras fue como una estaca clavándose en su pecho, Yuuki cada vez perdía las esperanzas. — ¡Golem, no te quedes ahí parado, continua destruyéndolo! —Le ordena con fiereza.

—Le será un placer para Golem. —Dice con gusto y continúo jugando. — ¡Ahora Golem activa de su mano la magia Gogogo Advanced, que descartando una carta de su mano, le permite invocar de modo especial un Monstruo Xyz Gogogo desde su mazo extra acoplándole dos monstruos Gogogo desde el cementerio, ¡Invoca a Gogogo Gorgon (Tierra/Roca/Rango 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800) en modo de defensa!

Un gran guerrero de armadura brillante como acero que de sus manos emana radiante energía, y de poder destructivo fulminante aparece del cielo quebrando el suelo al aterrizar con ferocidad, mirando con frialdad a Yuuki.

—Cuando es invocado Golem te infligirá doscientos puntos de daño por cada monstruo Gogogo que esté en su cementerio, infligiéndote un total de ochocientos puntos de daño. —Le explico Golem rápidamente.

Yuuki se quedó callado un momento, contemplando una onda de viento producido por el puño de aquel guerrero de acero se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad. Se cubrió con los brazos cuando llegó. — ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! —Grita Yuuki al recibir el impacto y cae de rodillas, rendido.

—No tienes oportunidad ante Golem. Con Gorgon en el campo aún con sus materiales XYZ consigo una vez por turno en el turno de cualquier jugador desacoplando uno de sus materiales, le deja a Golem poner boca abajo una carta que su oponente controle, y mientras Gordon este en el campo no podrás voltear dicha carta, por lo que cualquier monstruo que invoques a continuación quedará inutilizada… —Dijo la piedra riéndose de la situación de Yuuki. — Golem coloca una carta boca abajo y acaba su turno.

Golem termina su turno con dos monstruos en su campo en posición de defensa, una carta boca abajo, cuatro monstruos en el cementerio, sin cartas en la mano y sus puntos de vida seguían en 4000. En cuanto Axe, ahora su gigantesco dragón poseía 14.000 de ataque gracias a los monstruos del cementerio de Golem y Yuuki, a la par que Delphi continuaba con sus monstruos intactos. Mientras que Yuuki está sentenciado con solo 200 puntos de vida restantes, no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar si no lo logra en su próximo turno, sin monstruos en campo y una única carta en la mano.

Yuuki contemplaba absorto al nuevo monstruo de Golem, que acababa de desbaratar toda su estrategia, más la poderosa bestia con más ataque en el campo y los árboles que protegían a su rey. Yuuki, sintiéndose completamente perdido sin Aeon, comenzó a perder el control. Su respiración se volvió errática, y con la mirada fija en el suelo perdió la capacidad de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— _¡No puede ser!_ —Pensó desesperado. — _Un monstruo que sella mi siguiente monstruo… Otro imposible de derribar… ¿Qué puedo hacer para contrarrestar a esos monstruos?_

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ya, Yuuki. —Dijo Delphi, como si le hubiera leído la mente. — Está combinación será lo que te llevara a la derrota.

—Solo acéptalo y desaparece. —Dijo Axe con malicia y un toque sombrío en su vil mirada.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡Pon a Prueba tu Coraje!

Era un lugar oscuro y desolado. Su ennegrecida luna mantenía iluminadas las profundidades de aquellas ruinas. Parecía como si una guerra hubiese acontecido en aquel lugar, varias columnas y construcciones se encontraban hechas escombros, se podía ver múltiples armaduras de monstruos abandonadas y esto solo por señalar la antigüedad del lugar, sumado al hecho de que el lugar estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de moho y suciedad. La luz era reducida, solo las llamas azules alumbraban aquellas olvidadas estructuras que poco o nada formaban edificaciones y calles. No había nada en ese abandonado y tétrico lugar, salvo alguien, quién acabo atrapado allí una vez más.

Aeon yace ahora en las oscuras raíces del cementerio en donde descansa intranquilo. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Sus hombros y patas habían recibido las consecuencias de un fuerte y asfixiante agarre. Sus alas cansadas hasta la médula por el tremendo esfuerzo de tratar de luchar contra ese titán colosal de roca. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Pero ahora eso no le interesaba o al menos no tanto, estaba temblando y no del frio, si no de los nervios al volver a encontrarse allí, perdido, desolado y alejado de todo. Quería irse, el paisaje a su alrededor estaba lleno de casas incendiadas, edificios destruidos, rastros de sus viejos compañeros esparcidos por el suelo, y en el centro de esa ciudad, un trono gigantesco del cual emanaba un aire de imponencia sobre todo el lugar.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tengo?… ¿Por qué no puedo defenderlo? —Dijo el dragón entre jadeos, al ver donde había terminado. — ¿Este lugar realmente es…? No, no es tan solo el cementerio, o al menos eso espero.

No podía controlar su respiración, nada de esto le parecía agradable. Sentía un escalofrió enorme recorriendo su espalda. Con mucho esfuerzo y la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba, trató de levantarse, girando sobre sí mismo y apoyándose en sus 4 extremidades. Cuando sus patas traseras tocaron el suelo puso sus garras delanteras a los lados para equilibrarse, le costaba mucho recobrar fuerzas. Miro hacia adelante como pudo y gruño molesto. Un par de pasos hacia atrás sirvieron para amortiguar la impresión de lo que estaba viendo.

—Duele como el infierno… —Murmuro Aeon mientras observaba el estado de su cuerpo, era increíble que una batalla como esa pudiese causarle tanto daño. — No se quedará así, espero que estés preparado titán, ¡Te haré un daño mil veces peor!

Aeon intentó tranquilizarse soltando suspiros, ser un dragón no era nada fácil, debía controlar su temperamento de forma constante. Trató de regresar nuevamente con Yuuki buscándole con la vista pero no halló nada. Todo era oscuridad y silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus patas, por lo que prosiguió flotando de algún modo, con rumbo desconocido.

Se encontraba observando borrosos reflejos de sus propios recuerdos, algunos de los cuales no reconocía, cuando de pronto, se topó con una enorme pradera de escamas negras, en la cual quedó atorado involuntariamente. Aeon alzó vuelo e intento salir por todos los medios, pero una fuerza extraña lo succiono hacia el interior.

Dentro, cayó por un agujero de una considerable profundidad hasta recuperar el vuelo justo a la mitad de la caída, cuando repentinamente, dejo de sentirse pesado y pudo volver a observar aquel lugar en el que se encontraba, solo para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por un mar de llamas, el cual para su sorpresa, no le hacía ningún daño. Algo impresionado admiro brevemente aquel fuego, ya que sabía que no era algo común.

La emoción de ver aquel fuego duró poco, ya que recordó que estaba flotando en medio de ese lugar y al bajar su visión, noto que había lava corriendo por sus patas traseras, pero esta, al igual que el fuego, no lo lastimaba en lo absoluto. De repente, el lugar comenzó a temblar descontroladamente como si estuviera alertando la llegada de algo.

— ¿¡Que está sucediendo!? ¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¡Muéstrese! —Preguntó el dragón con seriedad, armándose de todo el valor que podía.

Sin darse cuenta, encontró dos torres onduladas puntiagudas entre las cuales había una sombría estatua de una "X" levitando, de la cual emanaba un aura celeste como si fuera cubierto por una manta de flamas azules, más allá de eso, solo se extiende un paisaje infinito. Esa estatua lo intimidaba, lo ponía nervioso. De un momento, a otro le empezó a doler la cabeza sin razón aparente, Aeon se agarró la cabeza con las garras y gimió de dolor, se sentía indefenso.

— Si crees que con eso puedes vencerme, estás muy equivocado… —Jadea. — ¡Me das vergüenza! ¿¡Por qué no das la cara!?

Repentinamente el dolor se detuvo, Aeon se sintió confundido y lo estuvo aún más cuando notó el suelo moverse ligeramente. Aeon no mostró miedo, se mantuvo firme y serio en todo momento.

—Si soy el único dragón aquí eso significa que algo quieres obtener de mí, de no ser así, no me habrías mandado a este sitio de olor desagradable. —Sonrío el dragón desafiante. — Te escucho.

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar mientras que la figura de la "X" se iluminaba y oscurecía constantemente.

—Así que has decido volver… —Oyó una voz siniestra cerca suyo. Enseguida se dio cuenta que efectivamente la voz parecía salir de aquella estatuilla extraña. — ¿Tienes pensado terminar lo que comenzaste aquella vez?

— ¿Aquella vez? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—Pregunto enojado, pero sin perder la compostura. — Más importante, ¿Dónde me encuentro?

—Lo importante aquí es que has regresado pero pareces algo confundido. —Repuso algo decepcionado. Aeon frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta, ese ser estaba jugando con él.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Y no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Dónde estoy?—Replica Aeon mirándolo con determinación, tras lo cual pasaron unos segundos que se sintieron como horas.

—… ¿De verdad desconoces este lugar?—Preguntó aquella voz de un momento a otro. El dragón miro a su alrededor por unos segundos y respondió afirmando con su cabeza — Ya veo… —Observa detenidamente a Aeon, quien se siente un poco incómodo. — Percibo un aura diferente en ti.

— ¿Qué tanto me vez?—Pregunto Aeon.

No recibe respuesta más que ese raro sentimiento de ser observado por alguien desconocido. Harto de la situación, no perderá el tiempo con alguien que ni conoce, se dio la vuelta y extendió sus emplumadas alas para salir de allí lo antes posible.

— Si no vas a decirme donde estoy, será mejor que me vaya. —Al borde de marcharse, finalmente siente el ambiente menos tenso y mira sobre su hombro la estatuilla con curiosidad.

—Sí, definitivamente no eres el de antes, ¿Qué le paso a tu verdadera naturaleza? La otra mitad de tu ser está incompleta. —Respondió la voz seriamente.

—No entiendo qué es lo que estás diciendo, ¿incompleto? ¿Te refieres a mí? —Aeon estaba intrigado con lo que le dijo la voz misteriosa.

—Así es... no estás siendo tú mismo, no al menos completamente. —Aclaro la voz misteriosa. — Respecto a tu pregunta, te encuentras en una realidad diferente a la que conoces y vez normalmente, llegaste aquí por tus propias decisiones... Te llame para que hiciéramos algo grande, pero parece que eso ya no será posible.

Su mente era un revoltijo de preguntas, aquel ser que se estaba comunicando con él lo llenaba de dudas que lo confundían. Se da media vuelta para lanzar una mirada penetrante hacia ese extraño ser.

—No lo entiendo… —Susurró más para sí mismo que para esa misteriosa entidad— ¿De qué decisiones hablas? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? —Preguntó el dragón, sintiendo palpitar cada vez más rápido su corazón, algo en él le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

Aquella estatua guardo un gran silencio sepulcral que género más presión y pesadez en el ambiente, Aeon demuestra un máximo esfuerzo de no dejarse reducir ante esos sentimientos, ya que estaba ante el único sujeto que ,al parecer, contenía respuestas sobre su pasado, pero debía ser cauteloso, un paso en falso y podría caer en su trampa.

— Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo... Eso será lo más sensato, al menos por ahora. —Respondió a secas. Aeon bufó una vez más, decepcionado por no tener la respuesta que quería. Esa voz, no importaba cuantas veces rebuscaba entre sus memorias, no daba con ella, le era hostil… y parecía ser alguien que conoció en el pasado, pero que no sabía de dónde. Voló con extremo cuidado hacia el frente de aquella estatua, esperando poder ver alguna señal en su estructura que le hiciera recordar. El resultado fue el mismo. No podía ver nada, no podía verle más que su reflejo algo distorsionado. — Falta poco… Pronto las respuestas vendrán hacia ti… Dime, Aeon ¿Qué buscas aquí, en este sitio sin corazón?

—No busco nada, solo caí en este lugar ¿para que buscaría algo en este cementerio de mala vida? —Dijo Aeon desconfiando ante esa voz.

— ¿Cementerio? No estás tan alejado de la realidad sobre lo que es este lugar, sin embargo ¿Cómo planeas vivir a partir de ahora? Allá afuera, nadie te ve, nadie te acompañara, nadie te extrañara. La única compañía que tendrás será la soledad, nadie te salvara de ella. —Dijo la voz con un tono seductor del cual Aeon se percató al instante y retrocedió dando un pequeño salto impulsándose con sus alas, quedando en una distancia segura.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —Preguntó con ira en su voz, —Y ¿Por qué me hablas como si me conocieras? —Contesto dudoso el dragón ante lo dicho por este ente.

— No perderé el tiempo en explicártelo, no hay suficiente tiempo y como dije con anterioridad, es preferible que lo busques por tu cuenta. —Aseguró tras mostrar una imagen en el centro de su estructura, una que claramente mostraba a las personas y monstruos del mundo real, Aeon observó ese escenario dudoso. — No obstante, dudo que logres avanzar mucho por tu cuenta. Estar allá afuera es condenarse a vivir solo.

Aeon se fijo con mucho detalle en las palabras de ese misterioso ser. Había estado tan preocupado por el tema de vivir en ese mundo, que había olvidado que era un ser invisible para todos. Era verdad, a su paso no lograría avanzar mucho. Una expresión de preocupación se formó en un instante en su rostro y miró al suelo preguntándose qué podría hacer. Pero… Un sincero recuerdo le ilumino sus dudas. Era cierto… Ahora tenía a su compañero en quien confiar. Ya no era más un alma perdida entre las personas, ni podía continuar frustrado en ese espacio vacío del que logró escapar gracias a él. Y al parecer… También lo estaba ayudando, juntos iban a llegar a resolver todos los problemas.

—No… Te equivocas…—Sonrió con sinceridad. — ¡Ya no estoy solo! —Le contesto con coraje tras alzar la mirada con seguridad.

Sus palabras causaron que todo el lugar comenzara a sacudirse como si se produjera un sismo justo debajo de sus patas, pero al poco tiempo de haber aparecido, desapareció sin dejar rastro junto con un largo gruñido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta curioso.

— No es necesario que continúes preocupado por mí. —Le sonrió con picardía. —No perderé el tiempo con alguien como tú porque me está yendo muy bien allá afuera.

—… Con qué es cierto, tienes un nuevo compañero, alguien muy poco convencional a mi parecer. —Concluyo la voz. Aeon bufó.

—… ¿Eso crees? Opinamos muy diferente. Ese sujeto puede hacer más de lo que aparenta a simple vista. Juntos resolveremos todos los problemas que nos afectan. —Anuncio el dragón. La misteriosa forma soltó una risa extrañamente calmada.

— Entiendo… ahora ese es tú nuevo propósito. —Siguió riéndose de la ingenuidad de Aeon. — ¿Y cómo pretendes que ese compañero te ayude? Él no sabe nada sobre ti, ni siquiera tú sabes nada de ti mismo... pides la ayuda de ese "Compañero" sin saber nada de él realmente, no sé adónde quieres llegar con esa persona. —Se escucha la voz maliciosa y burlesca por todo el lugar como un eco.

Aeon sonrió, en parte aquella figura misteriosa tenía razón, sin embargo no podía creer en sus palabras. En el corto tiempo que lleva conociendo a Yuuki sabe muy bien que él lo ayudaría y debe mantenerse al margen de sus creencias, aun cuando estuviese tan alterado.

—Tal vez ahora mismo no sepa la verdad, a lo mejor hasta yo me pueda arrepentir de mis acciones, pero confió en él, ahora tengo mi confianza puesta sobre él y aunque una distancia enorme nos separe siempre estaremos juntos, ya que nuestro lazo es muy fuerte. —Le contesta con tono nostálgico al decir esas palabras.

— ¿Lazo? ¿Quién dice que no te quiere solo por tu poder? —Replica sin sentimiento, sin previo aviso, como si fuese una daga cortándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Aeon.

— ¡BASTA! ¡Yuuki no es esa clase de persona! —Responde exasperado defendiendo a su compañero.

— ¿Yuuki? Así que ese es su nombre, solo otra patética persona que busca poder. —Replica nombrándolo como alguien más del montón, indiferente y con poco interés.

Aeon sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba harto de escucharlo, había asumido con anterioridad que las probabilidades de conseguir algo de él/ella eran casi escazas ¿Pero esto? Era el colmo. Aeon suspiro con pesar y desplego majestuosamente sus alas con las cuales golpeo secamente el suelo para impulsarse unos metros, a su vez le daba un vistazo más amplio al lugar. Tras cierto reojo se da cuenta que no era un paisaje tan infinito como creía, poseía algunos que otros precipicios no muy lejos de las torres que rodean la estatua.

—Vaya, vaya, es curioso que te preocupes por mí e insistas que busque mi pasado a pesar que me he vuelto inútil para ti. —Le pregunta con desinterés mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia, rendido. —Muy bien, haré lo que me pides, más no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías, fantasma de segunda. —Le reclama con coraje.

Sus palabras tuvieron tal resonancia que todo el suelo pareció agitarse, y la iluminación se tornó confusa debido a la combinación de colores entre purpura, amarillo y rojo. La entidad se quedó callada por la tremenda falta de respeto que se llevó. Aeon voló seriamente hacía las torres, haciendo mover el lugar como si tuviera consciencia propia. El rostro de Aeon ya no mostraba ni un milímetro de compasión, inocencia, o ingenuidad… Ya no más, en sus ojos radiaba determinación pura e ira, fácilmente comparable con el rostro de un león dispuesto a cazar a su presa.

—Entonces… Es una revuelta… ¿Qué piensas hacer después? ¿Irte de aquí y buscar a ese amigo tuyo? Apuesto que le encantaría… Sin saber cómo comenzar, arriesgarías la vida de tu amigo ante lo desconocido… Tú y yo, somos espíritus, perdimos nuestros cuerpos físicos, ¿recuerdas? Perdimos el juego. —Le recuerda con un claro tono de amenaza. — Yo soy tu única guía, yo te traje aquí, no estás en posición de amenazarme… Conoce… Tu… ¡Lugar!

Aeon se echa a reír en respuesta, era obvio que no lo entendía, pero esta vez, esa cosa iba a entenderlo por la fuerza.

— ¡Tienes razón, solo soy un dragón común para ti! Mira, estoy tan frustrado, que estoy a punto de ponerme de rodillas y suplicar clemencia. —Finge miedo mientras arruga la cara con desesperación, pero esa faceta duro pocos segundos. — ¡Ja! No creo que alguien como tú pueda pensar más allá. —Dijo sin una pizca de miedo, apenas si parpadeo cuando cambio su rostro a uno inusual en él, parecía menos extrovertido y más como un noble líder. — Mira, no me hagas tener que repetirlo, yo decido cual camino tomar y será decisión de Yuuki ir conmigo, pero tú no tienes derecho a saber que deparara mi futuro. Sí vas a continuar impidiendo mi camino, no durare en destruirte.

Aeon decidió comenzar a usar su elemento, había pasado un largo tiempo sin usarlo y, gracias a la situación en la que estaba, le pareció una oportunidad perfecta, quería saber qué cosas nuevas podía hacer ahora. Entonces, comenzó a cubrir sus extremidades con fuego haciéndolas tomar formas más amenazantes, se condujo hacia la torre de la derecha y desde allí, lanzó hojas de fuego con sus garras en llamas hacia la estatua con forma de "X", haciéndola explotar y rodeándola de humo, seguidamente, Aeon voló hacia la otra torre e hizo el mismo movimiento pero esta vez, con su cola expulsó una ola de fuego que rozó totalmente la estatua, causando una explosión más grande que casi le llega al dragón dorado. No pasaron treinta segundos cuando el misterioso ser rugió fastidiado e indignado. Aeon sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Entonces el entorno se volvió rojizo como la sangre, como si se avecinara peligro.

—Ya veo. Tu ingenuidad es sorprendentemente arrogante. Sí esa es tu decisión ¡Ya no puedes estar aquí! —Grito el misterioso ser al borde de la desesperación.

—Eso llevo haciendo desde que llegu- ¡AUCH!

Aeon es interrumpido, al chocar con una especie de cubo, suspendido en el aire, que lo tomó por sorpresa y que casi lo hace caer al vacío de no ser porque se agarró fuertemente de su borde con sus afiladas garras. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que lucho contra una amenaza desconocida, él lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora lo tenía donde lo quería, en aprietos. El dragón, observa impactado cómo del suelo surge una especie de lluvia compuesta con lo que parecen ser cuchillos de cristal purpura, los cuales se combinaron para crear un remolino que se dirigió directamente hacia él, el cual reacciono rápido y se afinco más con las patas delanteras en la pared para dar un salto boca abajo y llegar al otro lado, así, de esta forma, con un fuerte coletazo, expulso el cubo como si fuera un proyectil y por último, una bola de fuego emergió de entre sus fauces hacia esta para que cuando llegara al centro del torbellino, desde su interior, la bola de fuego causara una gran explosión, derrumbando así ese tornado de cuchillas. La explosión fue un poco grande, Aeon tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con las alas debido al cegamiento que este causaba.

—Ooh parece que lastime tu orgullo. —Sonríe de forma presumida. — Pero no esperaba que me atacaras por la espalda, fue una táctica de cobarde.

Todo el espacio quedó en silencio y Aeon miraba al punto en la que causo aquella explosión el cual se había disipado el humo después de unos segundos ya que él sabía que quién quiera que sea no jugaba limpio, al igual que esos vándalos que Yuuki se enfrentaba. Escuchó vidrios arrastrarse en alguna parte del lugar, recorrió la zona con la vista y se giro sobre sí mismo para obtener un extenso vistazo de la zona, pero no hallo con el origen del sonido.

—Debo admitir joven dragón. —Dijo el raro ser satisfecho. — Que aún conservas ese excelente dominio de la batalla aérea, aun así tu reflejo es pésima. Tantos años perdidos han reducido considerablemente tu nivel de pelea. —Aeon arrugo el rostro con incredulidad, era difícil de creer que esa cosa parecía entrenarlo, pero no sonaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. El dragón dorado sintió un extraño sentimiento que lo obligo mirar hacia arriba y quedo estupefacto del horror al presenciar como aquellos vidrios que había destruido se estaban fusionándose justo en frente de sus narices. El ser río con malicia y Aeon le dirigió una mirada asesina. — Veo que es hora de probar tus habilidades, mientras sigas " _así_ " no permitiré que escapes.

Aeon observó con interés la formación de los fragmentos, al principio eran un bulto extraño y deforme, de aspecto cristalino, en el cual apenas podía contemplar su reflejo debido a la distancia que se encontraba de este, además, se movía de una manera rara, como si estuviera intentando separarse a sí mismo. Finalmente, ese extraño bulto se transformó en dos esferas cristalinas perfectamente pulidas, las cuales se convirtieron en espadas de doble filo, ambas unidas por una larga empuñadura, con deslumbrantes hojas color rojo y amarillo, capaces de cortar acero y diamante.

Se afligió. Él solía practicar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo junto a sus compañeros cuando aún vivía en su tribu, entre sus vagos recuerdos, aún recordaba que vivían en una academia y que eran los mejores de ese lugar, pero a pesar de esto, él sabía que ningún arte draconiano de su academia enseña como pelear profesionalmente cuando tienes amnesia. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos y eficaces, pero en una lucha contra dos espadas voladoras, se vería obligado a utilizar al máximo sus instintos y reflejos, los cuales fue perdiendo durante el tiempo que estuvo " _ausente_ "; ya no estaba seguro si el ser no lo dejaba ir solo por diversión o porque quería que haga algo para él. Aeon gimió de nuevo. Si tan solo pudiera recordar toda su vida hasta ese momento, de seguro sus habilidades regresarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… En ese momento le llego una idea, pero la descarto rápidamente. Podría intentar luchar a ciegas y mientras tanto recordar como solía luchar realmente, pero como haría eso?!Si apenas podía recordar algunos que otros vagos recuerdos de su pasado, con la presión de una lucha real sería una completa estupidez. Aeon respiro profundamente, durante un combate siempre se debe estar relajado y con la mente despejada, nunca hay que dejar que la desesperación se apodere de uno.

Estando tenso, el dragón dorado suspiro una vez más, cuando de repente, ambas espadas dieron un tajo en direcciones contrarias hacia él, por lo cual, dio un giro con una pequeña sumisión entre ellas; aprovechando su oportunidad, prendió su cola en llamas y le dio un golpe directo al canto de la espada roja que estaba encima de él, la cual, salió disparada hacia el cielo sin rumbo fijo, Aeon plantó sus garras en la tierra a gran velocidad para tomar una postura firme y así, poder tener una ventaja sobre la situación. Observó con determinación como la espada amarilla salió disparada hacia él y la esquivó rápidamente saltando a un lado, luego, la tomó por su empuñadora de forma imprevista y se impulsó de espaldas con sus alas para plantar la punta de esta en el suelo. En ese momento, la espada roja cayó sobre él como un proyectil pero, percatado de la situación, movió velozmente la cabeza para verla y así poder esquivarla, encontrándose al lado derecho de la espada clavada en el suelo, el cual se movía forzadamente para despegarse pero sin mucho éxito.

—Tengo que admitir que será un excelente entrenamiento, mis instintos se despiertan cada vez más, a este paso acabaré antes que me dé cuenta. —Sonríe confiado y esperanzado. —… ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

Su felicidad se transformó en asombro cuando las espadas comenzaron a generar una luz multicolor, que al estar tan cerca, le obligo a taparse los ojos con las alas, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que se forzó al máximo en abrirlos para ver con detalle lo que sucedía pero al hacerlo quedó más impresionado puesto que aquellas espadas comenzaban a atraerse la una con la otra causando así una nueva luz de color azul y más intensa que la anterior. Aeon chilló fastidiado. Retrocedió unos pasos para tener una visión más amplia y que la luz deje de afectarle. Aparto sus alas de enfrente y contemplo, sumamente impresionado, el nuevo aspecto que las espadas adoptaron al fusionarse. Ahora tienen la forma de un dragón cristalino cuyo cuerpo brilla en innumerables colores dejando ver hermosos picos brillantes en su espalda, cuernos de diamante en su frente, ojos que no poseen pupilas y garras filosas como dagas.

—Con que aún conservas algunos trucos bajo la manga, eso me dice que harás todo lo posible para que me quede atrapado. —Dijo el dragón de fuego estando emocionado. — Aun así no pienso quedarme más tiempo, acabare con esto aquí y ahora. —Dicho esto tomo una posición defensiva.

La criatura cristalina se acercó hacia él a un ritmo extrañamente lento, casi divagando en sus pensamientos, ignorándolo completamente; consciente de esto, el confundido dragón de fuego, se lanzó sobre el dragón de cristal insistentemente, el cual tornó su garra izquierda en una cuchilla larga y afilada, con la cual procedió a atacar a la garganta de Aeon. Este se percató de ese ataque y movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha haciendo que impacte contra uno de sus cuernos provocando un rechinar estremecedor decorado por chispas, Aeon forzadamente rompió ese contacto retrocediendo a tiempo. Aun estando agobiado y muy cansado, se regañó así mismo, no podía ponerse impotente con un enemigo en perfecto estado, alguien lo esperaba y en algún momento esa persona se preguntaría dónde está, si era vencido solo empeoraría las cosas…

¡ _Mira hacia adelante con esperanza! Sí vez algo que parezca imposible, solo debes pensar más allá de lo ordinario y buscar otro ángulo._

Aeon alzo la mirada con sorpresa, podía jurar que escuchó a Yuuki hablarle, pero eso era imposible, ya que su única compañía era aquella criatura de cristal cuya identidad desconocía. El dragón de cristal prosiguió en acercarse hacia él con la misma lentitud que lo caracterizaba.

—… Está bien… Ya es mi turno de aplicar tu conocimiento Yuuki, sí luchar es en vano, deberé de buscar una nueva salida, de un modo u otro. —Sus ojos se tornaron con una determinación incomprensible.

El joven dragón cerró su puño y tornó un fuego avivado alrededor de su cola mientras corría hacia la criatura, haciendo un giro de 360° dio un latigazo con la cola envuelta en llamas seguido de un gancho que lo levantó muy alto por el cielo. Aeon voló hacia la criatura, se puso en frente de él y le hiso un par de cortes con sus cuchillas, posteriormente, abrazó la criatura algo aturdida y la giró apuntando hacia el suelo, con lo cual empezó a caer en picada dando giros de sumisión y estrellándola contra el suelo generando una estremecedora explosión.

—Sí… Lo hice…—Aeon se levantó ya muy exhausto con varios cortes en el cuerpo, logró destruir por completo la criatura de cristal cuyas partes quedaron dispersadas en el suelo. Casi pierde el equilibrio pero logro estabilizarse torpemente cansado. — ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?! Tsk…—Mucho de sus heridas lo irritaban e hizo una mueca de dolor. —Aunque no negaré que me tomo por sorpresa…

De un momento a otro unos fragmentos con poco brillo comenzaron a estremecerse, y se arrastraron bajo los pies del dragón y algunos se encaminaron hacia su espalda, causando que su respiración calmada se corte de pronto. Aeon dio media vuelta para observar exasperado como aquellos fragmentos volvían a ser uno solo formando de nuevo una espada, esta vez, mucho más grande que las anteriores.

—Debe estar tomándome la escama…—Susurró con sarcasmo. El dragón respiro hondo y mantuvo su vista en la espada. — Aún soy consciente de mi cuerpo. —Le dijo al tiempo que se pone a la defensiva, a su vez, la espada se dirige hacia él, lista para clavar su pecho. — Por lo que aún puedo luchar, no importa si tengo o no mis recuerdos, voy a salir de aquí a como dé lugar.

Cubrió sus garras en una llamarada de fuego, dándoles aspecto de guantes para sujetar la masiva espada con toda la determinación que pudo reunir en ese momento. No era fácil mantener tremenda espada a raya con el tamaño que tenía, era como un edificio pequeño. Podía sentir como la fricción ocasionaba el rechinar tanto de sus garras como el de la espada misma. La fuerza de esta lo hacía retroceder, hundiendo lentamente sus patas, pero él no podía rendirse, no aquí y mucho menos ahora.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan débil? —Se rió con burla.

Esas palabras lo molestaron, pero ignoró completamente el comentario; tenía algo más importante que hacer en este momento para estar tratando de recordar el pasado.

—Me sorprende que después de un arduo entrenamiento casi a muerte no demuestres signos de cansancio. O tienes muy buena resistencia o sabes ocultarlo muy bien. —Dijo la voz misteriosa alagando sus esfuerzos.

—El hecho de que… No recuerde nada sobre mi pasado, no significa que… No conserve varios de mis trucos… Además, la resistencia… Siempre ha sido lo mío. —Dijo Aeon recordando sus entrenamientos en su antiguo hogar. Cuando hacía prueba de resistencia él siempre solía sacar los mejores resultados.

— ¿Y si recordaras? ¿No crees que serías más fuerte? —Pregunto el ser con un tono seductor.

—Olvida eso —Dijo sin inmutarse. — buscare mi pasado por mi cuenta… ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!

—Eres un chiste, sin tus recuerdos no eres nadie pero me has demostrado que la determinación existe, no es solo una palabra vacía. —Dicho lo último, aplicó más fuerza sobre la espada ejerciendo una gran presión en el joven dragón, quién a este punto, gime con cansancio. — ¡Permíteme agradecértelo, te daré lo que más deseas en el mundo!

Justo cuando la enorme punta de la espada estaba a milímetros del hocico del dragón, el semblante iracundo de este cambió abruptamente a uno de completo enfado e ira al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

— ¡SUUFIICIEEEEEEENTEEEEE! —Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento, se esforzó en cambiar la dirección de la espada, llevándola encima de él en sentido recto y soltándola para enviarla muy lejos antes de que logrará dañarlo.

—… ¿Cómo…? ¡AAAAHHHH!

Tras lanzar la espada con una fuerza brutal hacía la extraña roca con forma de X, golpeó y penetro esta última de forma instantánea, a lo cual se escuchó como si un relámpago impactará contra la tierra. La roca se empezó a agrietar desde el centro, recorriendo sus diferentes partes dejando ver una luz púrpura entre ellas. Aeon forzó su mente para darle más fuerza a la espada y soltando un grito osado, logró que esta atraviese la roca emitiendo cientos de rayos purpuras dispersándose por todo el lugar y un campo de fuerza que generaba una gran presión sobre la atmosfera. La espada atravesó la roca con tal fuerza que desprendió una pequeña explosión purpura la cual hiso retroceder unos metros lejos de ella a Aeon.

—… ¿Cómo…? ¿Supiste…? ¿Sobre…? ¿La Fuente…? —Preguntó con su típico tono neutral y seco, pero con gemidos y jadeos. El ente atrás de la estatua se reía victorioso al darse cuenta de su acción mientras Aeon se levantó torpemente incorporándose en cuatro patas con la atmosfera deteriorándose a su alrededor.

—Mera coincidencia —Contesto simplemente. — nunca fui tan listo como piensas pero esto te lo tenías bien merecido. —Argumento vagamente mientras el cielo seguía y seguía deteriorándose.

—Te volviste… Una anomalía extraña… Tú mismo lo dijiste después de todo… Qué no necesitabas tus "recuerdos"… Ahora veo por qué…—Dijo enfatizando mucho la palabra "recuerdo" —Vete ahora… Ya sé que no conseguiré nada de ti, al menos no estando así…

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡AHH! —Aeon se protegió con las alas mientras pequeñas descargas purpuras llegaban al suelo causando un efecto en cadena, había escombros flotando por todos lados y entre ellos algo que brillaba incansablemente, un objeto que cae por casualidad muy cerca de las garras del dragón dorado, quién lo miro y agarro por simple curiosidad. —…. ¡¿Qué…?! ¿¡Que es está sensación…!? —La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un dolor punzante.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tirarla, pues noto que algo andaba mal. La piedra parecía… Llamarlo. Soltaba un hermoso brillo nostálgico, tampoco le traía ningún recuerdo ¿Eran las heridas? ¿Se había cansado tanto al punto de alucinar cosas? A Aeon no le importo mucho, de todos modos no se molestaría en analizarla estando a punto de morir en una zona derrumbándose con rapidez, tenía que salir, pero tampoco podía dejar votado una pista importante.

— _No es seguro tenerlo en la mano. —_ Pensó este analizando la situación en la que se encontraba. —Me arrepentiré de esto más tarde. —Y sin pensarlo dos veces se la metió en la boca y cuando rozo su lengua su cara se le formo una mueca exagerada pues sabía a plástico quemado y estuvo a punto de escupirla pero se contuvo de mala gana, hasta que finalmente se la trago y saco la lengua con repugnancia. — Asqueroso… —Susurró con asco.

La estatua comenzó a ser rodeada por una extraña aura purpura, la cual emanaba de su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratase, todo el lugar tuvo un cambio de ambiente muy notorio; por alguna razón Aeon se sentía nervioso, no sabía porque, pero algo iba a salir mal para él. La condensación de aquella extraña aura comenzaba a volverse más profunda fluyendo de manera más intensa.

Aeon dudaba si atacar o no, pero una parte de su cuerpo le decía que no era buena idea hacerlo, confiando en sus instintos siguió observando aquella estatua. Repentinamente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar levemente, manteniendo su mirada ante su amenaza principal noto como este empezaba a temblar y como todo su ser era envuelto por el aura. De manera increíble, esta comenzó a expandirse y de la nada todo se volvió oscuridad para él.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, notó como esa cosa había explotado demasiado cerca de él haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, al menos por unos segundos. Al observar bien su entorno notó como este había cambiado nuevamente, se encontraba rodeado por aquella onda expansiva que permanecía de un color purpura, podía ver a través de ella dado que era transparente pero cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su hombro. Impresionado y herido, vio como miles de rayos chocaban entre sí con una ferocidad increíble como si dos bestias lucharan una contra otra.

Observó su hombro y noto que sus escamas estaban algo chamuscadas, repentinamente, sus instintos se activaron y rápidamente salió del lugar donde se encontraba, solo para ver como dos feroces rayos se estrellaban entre sí causando un gran estruendo que casi deja sordo a Aeon. Luego de recuperarse de aquello, notó como varios de aquellos rayos comenzaban a ir directamente hacia él.

Evadiendo los rayos como si su vida dependiera de ello, trató de salir de aquel campo sin saber que iba a ser recibido por una descarga directa en su cuerpo. Sintió como la electricidad lo recorría de punta a punta, sus escaman parecían freírse al igual que todo su cuerpo y cuando pensó que todo había pasado, fue interceptado por una gran cantidad de rayos; sentía como la oscuridad volvía a él y como su cuerpo flotaba en el aire.

—Soy…. Una sombra vacía…

La enorme estatua finalmente se movía pero tan solo para revelar su verdadera apariencia, una increíble criatura de gran tamaño; Aeon se volteó hacia la criatura, la observó curioso por unos segundos pero luego, sin previo aviso, abrió sus enormes ojos envueltos en llamas azules junto a sus enormes fauces y emitió un grito desgarrador momentos antes de perder la conciencia.

 _Morirán_

 _El Nexus ha visto el peligro_

 _El Nexus pensó en soluciones_

 _El Nexus ha actuado_

 _Para derrotar a la horda de Invocadores_

 _Cada tribu un campeón presentará_

 _Un poder cada uno_

 _Un nuevo ser surge de la unión entre ambos_

… _._

 _No tienes oportunidad solo contra la horda_

 _El Nexus les da una oportunidad_

 _El Nexus no aceptará una respuesta negativa_

 _Un campeón, un artefacto, una guerra…_

 _Cumplan con su parte_

 _Y Nexus cumplirá con la suya…_

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y despertó de un brinco con los ojos bien abiertas como platos para encontrarse nuevamente en el vacío, oscura e infinita a donde quiera que mirase y debajo de sus patas no encontró ningún suelo por lo que sigue flotando de algún modo en la nada.

— ¿Eso fue… un sueño? —Dijo pensativo al observar el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, ya no sentía aquella bestia cerca y apenas podía procesar la información. Esas palabras lo dejaron con muchas dudas inconclusas los cuales frustraban demasiado su mente. — ¿Quién diablos era ese? Y principalmente ¿Porque sabía mucho de mí? —Preguntó concentrado a la nada mientras cruzaba de brazos y tomando una posición de sentado. — _¿O tal vez si fue un sueño después de todo?_ —Se animo el dragón al concluir que todo lo sucedido fue demasiado irreal, hasta que…

Un escandaloso ruido, que retumbaba por todo el lugar, provenía del estómago de Aeon quien, además, sintió un dolor punzante en esa misma zona haciendo que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y colocara una expresión de dolor.

— ¡BLEH! C-Creo que eso demuestra que no fue un sueño. Debí pensármelo mejor antes de comérmelo. —Se dijo así mismo con ironía, ya se había dicho que se arrepentiría y vaya que lo está haciendo. — _Aunque lo más seguro es que este sea en realidad la zona de cementerio..._ — Dijo analizando el lugar una vez más. — _...Que vacio es._ —Comento Aeon un poco deprimido, el ambiente era triste y solo, aunque eso no cambiaba una cosa...

 _¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

—Diablos, ¡ESTO MOLESTA COMO EL INFIERNO!—Exclamo sumamente irritando ante el dolor infernal que se producía entre sus tripas. — _Me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme... Yuuki ayúdame~~_ —Rogo en su mente a su compañero esperando que ocurriera un milagro.

Luego de unos minutos por fin pudo ver algo relevante ante tanta oscuridad, frente de él yacía un pequeño portal amarillo, no podía decir con exactitud su tamaño pero parecía lo suficientemente grande para un Monstruo como él pudiera atravesarla, sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo hacia el portal. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no pudo atravesarlo, este lo rebota dejándolo algo expectativo de lo ocurrido, más no obstante, podía ver a través del portal.

—… ¡AH! ¡ESE ES…! —Decía con una felicidad enorme.

Al poner su visión en el portal lo primero que vio fue a Yuuki, pero este no se veía bien, sus ojos derrocaban pesimismo, esto no le dio buena espina para nada. Cambiando su visión, vio a sus oponentes regocijándose en frente de Yuuki, poniendo una cara de enojo cambio la vista nuevamente. Los jóvenes duelistas de antes parecían desesperados y algo nerviosos ¿De qué perdió? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan…? ¿Desesperanzador? ¿Acaso Yuuki va…? Él no quería verlo así, le daba un dolor enorme, y a la vez sentía algo de desilusión, realmente Yuuki tiene mucho que aprender.

—Realmente te afecta que no esté… ¿A que si? —Suspiro con una sonrisa triste. — Animo Yuuki, aún conservas puntos de vidas… No permitas que una mala jugada te ciegue la razón de por qué luchas ¡YUUKI! —Le grito con todas sus fuerzas. El chico seguía arrodillado y con la mirada perdida, al parecer no lo escuchaba.

Un peso creció en Aeon, cada vez sentía las cosas ir mal, terriblemente mal.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes quitarle el mazo ahora?! —La voz de Axe retumbo en el campo de duelo. Al ordenar tomar las cartas de Yuuki, esperaba que realizasen dicha acción lo antes posible, al recibir la noble respuesta que no harían eso por parte de Delphi, empezó a entrar en cólera.

—Lo lamento, pero hasta ahora ninguno de nosotros ha perdido sus puntos de vidas así que el trato sigue invicto. —Delphi la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados. Procuraba no hacer enojar más a su líder de lo que ya estaba.

— Golem prevé grandes probabilidades de obtener la victoria. —El colosal trataba de consolar a su viejo amigo depositando sus cálculos que la victoria del pelirrojo eran casi nulas, solo para que él rechace sus buenas intenciones a los pocos segundos.

—Ya no quiero perder más mí tiempo con este niño, quiero su arquetipo ¡Y de algún modo salió ileso de nuestros ataques! —Dijo Axe y dirige su mirada hacia Delphi, el cual seguía con la mirada neutral y clavada en el suelo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —Pregunta al caballero de flor.

Delphi pensó un poco en su respuesta. —No mucho, a este paso llegaremos unos minutos tarde. —Levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los furiosos ojos de Axe, de los cuales parecían emitir flamas debido a la rabia que este sentía. Volvió a bajar la mirada, preparándose para el posible estallido de rabia por parte de su líder.

Antes de que el dragón pudiera decir algo. Jazmín atravesó la plataforma que rodea el estadio con un estrepitoso salto, cayendo al piso. "Ouch" dijo al levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Vio la furiosa mirada de Axe y las confundidas expresiones de Delphi y Golem. Al verse en esa situación tan vergonzosa dejo soltar una pequeña risa y a sobar su cuello con la mano.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, mocosa? —Dijo Axe con un tono notable de irritación en su voz.

—Ah sí verdad. —Sus ojos se abren dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual literalmente dio un gran salto para estar cerca de ellos tres. —No creo que aguantar unos minutos más sea tan malo, ¡Pero tranquilos! Sabrán que fue una buena decisión porque cuando ustedes ganen podrán hacer lo que quieran con mí mazo. —Dijo lo último con una sonrisa torpe mientras retrocedía con lentitud, montándose sobre la plataforma y llegar al otro lado, en el cual se acerco Shiro lo más rápido posible.

—Tu mazo comparado con el del mocoso es patético, así que olvídalo. —Contesto sin más.

— ¡Maldito! Como te atreves a insultar su mazo. —Murmuro Shiro enojado, por suerte Axe no lo escucho.

— ¡Mi mazo no es patético! —Respiro hondo y se calma. —Bien que tal esto, si esperas más tiempo harás lo que quieras con el mazo de todos. —Dicho esto, con una torpe sonrisa fue llevada con un tirón en su hombro por parte de Shiro para llevarla de regreso.

Sin embargo, Axe medito profundamente esas palabras y una sonrisa apareció en su siniestro rostro lleno de avaricia.

—Así que también podemos quitarle sus mazos, quizá con esto tengamos buenos méritos por el esfuerzo. —Dijo Axe con satisfacción mientras frotaba sus manos con malicia. — Interesante, de todos modos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este aficionado se derrumbe solo.

Shiro regresa a las bancas con Dharc sentado sin moverse de su lugar, jalándole el hombro a Jazmín y la mira con desaprobación. — ¿¡Que es lo que querías lograr!? ¡Ahora estamos en más aprietos!—Y dicho esto, camino en pequeños círculos sobre sí mismo, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

—N-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin ayudar a Yuuki. —Dijo Jazmín con voz firme, de modo que Shiro no tuvo mayor opción que quedarse quieto y mirarla fijamente. — Axe perdía la paciencia y hasta pensaba dar por concluido el duelo antes de tiempo… ¡Debía hacer algo!

— Sí, en eso tienes razón… Sin embargo ahora debemos darles nuestros mazos si Yuuki pierde y él se encuentra en muchos problemas ahora. —Reclamó Shiro notoriamente nervioso.

—Si no lo pensé muy bien ¡Pero descuida eso demuestra que somos capaces de ayudarlo! —Alzo los puños con una sonrisa infantil decorando su rostro, dispuesta a continuar ayudando a Yuuki. — Tengo una idea… ¡Shiro ve y ríete de sus oponentes mientras yo trato de animarlo! —Jazmín lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona esperando una respuesta.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Soltó repentinamente Shiro. —No puedes intervenir en un duelo, además no se me ocurre ninguna forma de llamar la atención de esos tipos. —Dijo un poco inseguro.

—Estoy segura que Golem se enojara si insultas su mazo. —Propuso la perfumadora, a Shiro le extraño un poco la propuesta, pues no encontraba ningún punto favorable para burlarse, pero lo tomo en cuenta.

—No digan tonterías…—Los interrumpió Dharc con un tono de suma exasperación, sí no decía mala no detendrías las siguientes estupideces que harían sus amigos, siempre debe ser el malo para ellos.

Shiro reflexiono un poco ante las palabras de Dharc. —Cierto… ¡Es obvio que debemos burlarnos de su forma de hablar! —Exclama con entusiasmo.

—Oh por favor no…—Suplico Dharc y se llevó la mano en la frente con exageración.

Genial, muy mala manera de buscar una solución para ayudar a la única persona que lo estaba arriesgando todo por ellos. Shiro alzó un pequeño grito de agonía y agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para volver en sí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy tan nervioso que sigo los juegos infantiles de Jazmín! —Pronuncio nervioso y frustrado.

— Cálmate Shiro, un momento espera… ¿¡A quien llamas infantil!? ¡Yo soy una de las personas más maduras que conozco! —Al escuchar sus palabras la ofendió e inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil.

Humano y monstruo se miraron simultáneamente ante la respuesta, no daban crédito lo que oían, hasta querían soltar unas risas si no fuera por la situación.

—Creo que la batalla le afecto el cerebro, está diciendo cosas imposibles y paranormales. —Comento Dharc al escuchar lo que dijo Jazmín como si fuera un evento improbable.

—Jazmín ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? —Dice el castaño acercándose a ella lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre en la frente de ella para comprobar la supuesta " _fiebre_ ", el cual ella quito con fastidio con un manotazo y un leve sonrojo.

—Hieren mis sentimientos ¿Saben? —Contesta con lagrimitas que casi salen de las comisuras de sus ojos provocando una imagen muy tierna.

Por un corto tiempo discutían sobre cosas absurdas cegándolos de lo que realmente importaba. El pequeño hechicero suspiro una vez que la disputa huía de su control, bufo gravemente provocando que sus amigos se voltearan en él, con desorientación en sus inocentes rostros.

— Ya déjense de jugar y concéntrense en el duelo. —Dice evitando el rostro lloroso de Jazmín para evitar reírse, debido que Shiro fue algo duro con sus palabras.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? Sí nos quedamos aquí acabara derrotado, debemos detenerlos. —Dijo Jazmín en modo de berrinche. — No me digas que te agarro el miedo. — Dharc negó con la cabeza.

—No es así. —Dijo Dharc y añadió. — Pero a cambio le daremos mucho más problemas a Yuuki, ahora mismo requiere de nuestro apoyo, confiemos en él… Es lo único que somos útiles ahora.

Los menores estaban claramente preocupados por la situación que su compañero estaba atravesando, todo o la mayoría de cosas estaban tomando un rumbo no favorable. Shiro lo medito un par de segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. Jazmín se entristeció de no poder hacer algo más que solo lanzar palabras de aliento aun así acató a la perfección, si eso era lo único que podía hacer entonces lo hará.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo Shiro con entusiasmo. — ¡Rápido, vayamos donde está Yuuki, desde ahí le podemos animar!

El trio se acerca a Yuuki para motivarlo, sin embargo Yuuki hace caso omiso a su presencia, después de todo no es el mejor momento para estar atento de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; al fin y al cabo acaba de aceptar una apuesta que sabía no podría ganar y de forma estúpida acepto, sin Aeon cerca su confianza solo bajo más y aunado a eso las personas que tienen toda su confianza y fe puestas en él lo verán fracasar miserablemente.

— ¡Yuuki, rápido levántate! ¡Tienes que robar una carta! ¡Esto no ha terminado! —Alentó Shiro.

—Pero…—Dijo Yuuki en un hilo de voz casi inaudible y deprimido.

— ¡No dejes que una caída te quite tu coraje, no te rindas tan fácil Yuuki! —Le gritó Jazmín de forma alegre.

Yuuki miro de reojo a los demás, que lo llamaban para que no perdiera la compostura y pudiera luchar… Pero simplemente sus gritos parecían murmullos para él. Regreso su vista al suelo preguntándose qué hacer y sus músculos no le respondían. Pronto, veía como esos monstruos robarían sus mazos… No la suya, si no la de esos pobres chicos… Ellos lo perderán todo y se sentía imponente ante ese sentimiento. Demonios… Era tan débil… ¿No podía defenderlos?... No podía… Porque él era un inútil… Siempre huía de sus problemas… Siempre fue una carga desde que perdió a su hermano… Simplemente no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué Aeon lo había escogido? A él, Un bueno para nada…

— ¡NO PUEDO! —Grito Yuuki una vez que asimilo dichas palabras y golpeo el suelo con el puño con fuerza. — No puedo lograr nada... ¡No puedo! Solo lo empeore y no tengo oportunidad contra Axe y su equipo. Voy fallar y perderé las cartas que mi hermano me dio... —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lagrima escapo de su mejilla.

—Parece que fue demasiado para ti…—Susurró Delphi notoriamente decepcionado.

El dragón dorado al escuchar esto poso sus garras los bordes de la ventanilla circular en señal de desesperación y tristeza. — Yuuki… ¡Por favor! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Solo debes confiar en tu mazo, si haces eso la victoria es posible! —Intento animarlo largando una diminuta sonrisa que desapareció al instante cuando descubre que sus palabras no le llegaban en lo más mínimo y largo una mueca de dolor.

En ese momento Shiro aplaudió con fuerza de modo que Yuuki reaccionara de una buena vez, irritado por su pesimismo y negatividad, no seguiría viendo como su amigo sufriera de ese modo.

— ¡Escúchame cabello de cangrejo! Sé que encontraras una manera de darle la vuelta al duelo… ¡TÚ! No eres una persona fracasada. Posees muchos puntos fuertes, una de ellas las estás perdiendo. —Le hacía un gesto para motivarlo a levantarse. — Solo debes levantarte y luchar, da igual que pierdas, solo pelea.

— ¿Van a seguir fastidiando? —Los interrumpe Axe, causando que Yuuki se olvidara completamente de las palabras de Shiro. — Ya azúmenlo… Su salvación resulto ser solo un bebe llorón. —Lo dicho por Axe hizo que Yuuki emitiera un gemido de tristeza, ya que este le hizo recordar en la verdad. El hombre dragón miro fijamente con crueldad en Yuuki. — ¡Vamos pequeñajo, ríndete de una vez como los demás perdedores antes de ti! ¡Este duelo ya tenía ganador desde el instante que robaste la primera carta! —Respondió con cierto tono juguetón. Esto le parecía divertido.

—Tiene razón... —Largo varias lágrimas y apretó aún más los puños. Shiro miraba a un lado a otro, buscando la manera de hacerlo razonar y sus compañeros estaban deprimidos por verlo así. — No tengo oportunidad contra ellos ¿Aun no estoy listo para este tipo de desafíos? ¿Así de inútil soy? — Se mordió el labio y contuvo sus ganas de luchar, estaba actuando como no quería actuar, como un héroe.

— ¡No vaciles ahora, Yuuki! —Le contesta desesperadamente.

— ¡Tú no eres igual a los demás, eres mejor de lo que crees Yuuki! ¡Solo debes luchar en lo que crees! —Agrego Jazmín exasperada y con la misma desesperación.

— ¡Yuuki!.. Evita los malos sentimientos… ¡Demonios! —Golpea el portal, intentando atravesarla pero solo consiguió que rebotara. —Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de poder estar a tu lado... —Respiro profundamente y observo con determinación a Yuuki. — ¡Aun creo que sin mi posees lo necesario para vencer!

Aeon seguía encontrándose en ese espacio vacío, sin posibilidades de ayudarlo directamente. Cada vez se quedaba sin opciones.

Yuuki tembloroso agarra su mazo, dudando, pensó efigiado. — _¿Y si debo rendirme...? Pero... No quiero queda como un fracasado ante los demás... Pero…_

Aeon cansado de escucharlo, hizo un máximo esfuerzo por comunicase con él, pego su hocico en el portal y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía permitir que Yuuki se rindiera, no así. Solo debía vinculase con Yuuki una vez más, de la forma que lo hacía antes de conocerlo.

— _¡Recuerda... todos los consejos de tus amigos...! Recuerda su apoyo, si en verdad no tuvieras lo que se necesita para vencer... ¡No te habríamos apoyado como hasta hoy! ¿¡Planeas rechazar ese apoyo!?_

Entre gritos y burlas, el dragón dorado finalmente logro comunicarse con Yuuki. A Yuuki le pareció oír las palabras de su amigo como una voz lejana. En eso, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sus amigos ¿Luchar? ¿Realmente tenía oportunidad aun si perdía?

— ¿No les importa si yo pierda…?—Dijo Yuuki mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

Dharc maneo la cabeza hacia un lado extrañado. — Lo importante es que lo intentas, los sentimientos los cuales tienes en estos instantes te están cegando de la realidad, en estos momentos tienes lo que necesitas para poder recuperarte, si no piensas por lo menos un poco en tus recursos no pasaras de este turno y será ahí cuando fracases de verdad.

Esas palabras le eran difíciles de creer para Yuuki. Sentía la responsabilidad de ganar, solo ganar y al mismo tiempo un bajón le hacía creer que no valía la pena. Puso la mano en el pecho y sus parpados caen con pesadez, no comprendía sus sentimientos.

— _Pero... ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Sin contigo a mi lado... Es imposible visualizar la victoria con está única carta... Será que yo... ¿Perderé...? ¿Así se acaba esto? Yo simplemente no puedo..._ —Dijo en su mente, con la esperanza de que Aeon le dijera algo.

Una voz masculina y gruesa con gran sabiduría en su voz sonó al costado del duelista, provenía del generoso dragón dorado dispuesto a alentar una vez más a su amigo Yuuki. Este sentía su presencia muy cerca, como si estuviese literalmente a su costado y abre lentamente los ojos a modo de curiosidad.

— _Yuuki... No siempre me necesitarás para solucionar tus problemas... Habrá momentos donde piensas que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, pero son precisamente esos momentos los que ponen a prueba tu valía. Sé que dijiste que no te gustan los duelos, no sé qué sucedió con tu hermano en aquel momento para que desprecies los duelos…_ — En ese momento la voz de Aeon se escuchó más segura de sí mismo. — _… ¡PERO! Hay algo que si se, en estos momentos hay personas que tienen puesta su confianza en ti_. — Apenas oyendo esas palabras Yuuki cambio su mirada para ver a las tres personas que lo apoyaban desde las gradas. — _Ellos confían en ti Yuuki, tienen sus esperanzas puestas en este duelo, es una responsabilidad que cualquiera no aceptaría y te admiro por tener ese valor, solo recuerda tus palabras. Sí alguna vez crees imposible una situación debes mirarlo desde otro ángulo, no pienses como destruir esos monstruos piensa como darle la vuelta al duelo y entonces debes mirar hacia adelante con esperanza para lograrlo._ —La voz del dragón era firme y noble.

Cuando escuchó sus palabras, volteó la mirada a un costado esperando ver a su amigo, sin embargo, no logro ver nada, pero aun así, sabía que él lo estaba acompañando y una notable sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de Yuuki. Aeon, más allá de donde sea que se encontraba, consiguió finalmente decirle esas palabras que tanto le urgía escuchar. Él le agradeció el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza, apartando suavemente su mano del disco.

— Es cierto… —Se dijo al secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su saco y dar un profundo respiro. —Todo este tiempo, he estado huyendo por miedo a perder a mis seres queridos debido a los duelos, sin embargo, no puedo huir por siempre, eso no es lo que mi hermano habría querido que yo hiciera, el habría hecho todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darle la vuelta a esta situación, de un modo u otro. Si quiero corresponder la confianza que ellos tienen en mí, debo ser fuete y lucha hasta el final. —Finalmente estaba de pie y miro seriamente a sus oponentes y les dijo con un tono lleno de firmeza y confianza. —No puedo simplemente rendirme y huir como si no estuviera pasando, ya me harté de hacerlo. Es hora de dar la cara y enfrentarme a los problemas… Esto no es solo por mí, es también por Hikari y Kyo; ellos siempre me han alentado y yo simplemente los he ignorado haciéndoles aún lado. Buster; apenas nos conocimos pero aún con el poco tiempo que llevamos, él tuvo el valor de ayudarme... De esos jóvenes que lucharon contra ustedes y salvar los deck's de muchos... —Dicho lo último les regalo una última mira profunda, agradecido a Shiro y sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron la misma sonrisa, más tranquila y lleno de felicidad. — Y principalmente... —Puso su mano sobre el pecho. —Aeon... Él fue el responsable que yo finalmente me diera cuenta que... Si quiero protegerlos tengo que superar mi miedo. Yo debo… debo... —Apretó los puños de su mano con toda la ira contenida que acumulo a lo largo de los años, solo para dejarla salir...en este duelo...—¡DEBO MIRAR HACIA ADELANTE CON ESPERANZA PARA LOGRARLO!

La voz de Yuuki sonaba llena de confianza, todos en el lugar miraron como la determinación irradiaba en los ojos del muchacho, la confianza que estos transmitían era increíble, tanto así que incluso sus oponentes retrocedieron un poco y despertó la emoción en los espectadores.

— ¡Vamos niño! ¡Si eres tan valiente demuéstramelo! — Dijo Axe animado al oírlo hablar que los derrotaría y se empieza a reír. — Oh es cierto solo tienes una patética carta en la mano.

— Sí, lo sé, yo también me pregunte qué hacer al principio. —Yuuki tranquilamente. — Pero mientras siga con mis puntos de vida logrará ser de utilidad para darle la vuelta al duelo, aun este en desventaja.

— ¿Darle la vuelta? ¿Piensas que tienes oportunidad? —Delphi parecía algo desconfiado.

—Al menos dame la oportunidad de intentarlo. —Dice Yuuki satisfecho. — Sin duda que esto es un gran duelo, llegue hasta aquí, no voy a darme marcha atrás.

—Vaya que estas demente, novato. —Se rio Axe con burla. — Aún en tu situación eres capaz de ser tan ingenuo.

—Eso no importa. —Replico Delphi indiferente. —Sí aún si lograras desmantelar el campo de uno de nosotros, te recuerdo que somos tres y tú solo eres uno. Las posibilidades que nos derrotes en este turno son escasas, en pocas palabras, nula, así que no lo intentes por más que te esfuerces acabaremos contigo en el siguiente turno.

Jazmín palideció y cogió el brazo izquierdo desde su derecha de Dharc, mientras que Shiro hacía lo mismo torpemente y Dharc rodo los ojos en respuesta de forma dramática. Desde la plataforma, Yuuki observó con cuidado su única carta de la mano, mientras que sus oponentes reían a carcajadas, ante el brutal campo que poseían ellos; Axe con Starshot Dragón con 14.000 ATK con Starshot Shark en modo defensivo, Delphi con cinco monstruos Sylvan y Golem con una carta boca abajo, dos monstruos en defensa; Gogogo Omega Form y Gogogo Gordon, quién este último aún conservaba sus unidades y podría activarla en cualquier momento para voltear una de sus cartas en posición boca abajo. Una situación nada favorable, lo reconocía sin remordimiento el joven pelirrojo.

— Tiene razón. —Confeso Dharc angustiado, sin soltar los brazos de sus amigos. — Quiero creer en Yuuki, pero ellos tienen una ventaja abismal.

—A menos que Yuuki juegue un monstruo más poderoso que esos monstruos juntos no podrá vencerlos en este turno. —Agrego Jazmín nerviosa.

Determinado, Yuuki puso su mano en su disco de duelo lentamente admirando sus cartas, solo necesitaba confiar en su mazo para darle la vuelta a esta situación y vencer a estos tipos. Con todas sus fuerzas puso su mano su mazo para sacar su última carta.

— _Confió en ustedes, que me fueron entregados por mi hermano… No perderé… Este será… ¡Mi robo del destino!_ — En ese instante sintió una sensación cálida en su mano con la que robaría la siguiente carta. Supo al instante que es el calor de Aeon brindándole su apoyo. Yuuki rió suavemente y con fuerza exclamo. — Es mi turno… ¡ROBO! —Dijo con seguridad.

.

.

.

.

El jugador rojo tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Se encontró con una nueva carta que ni él mismo podía creer que tenía, juraría nunca haber visto una carta así antes dentro de su arquetipo y eso que lo había chequeado una infinidad de veces. — _¡Esto es…!_ —Pensó impactado, abriendo enormemente sus ojos, emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder y feliz al entender que su compañero lo estaba ayudando dándole una carta de triunfo definitiva.

 _¡Fíjate muy bien en tu campo! ¡Ya tienes lo que se necesita para ganar!_

Al principio no comprendía su mensaje pero al unir ideas después de analizar cuidadosamente su campo, acató su mensaje y sonrío de oreja a oreja. Sin saberlo había armado una ventaja y gracias a la carta que le dio Aeon lo había detectado.

—Gracias compañero…—Responde Yuuki un poco confiado. — ¡Muy bien! Activaré el efecto de Darkness Dragos Empress, con esta carta puedo invocar desde el cementerio a un monstruo "Dragos" de nivel 7 o mayor desterrándola del juego. —Dos espadas caen del cielo clavándose limpiamente al suelo para dibujar entre ellos un círculo perfectamente detallado y dentro se profundizo como un agujero se tratara.

— ¿Por qué no solo te rindes? No servirá de nada, novato ¡Activo el mortal efecto de " _Ghost Veiler_ " (Oscuridad/Zombie/Nivel 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500) desde mi mano! —Un aura fantasmagórica se alza a espaldas del dragón negro y se balancea sobre las espadas para irrumpir con el ritual. — ¡Descartándola, negará todos los efectos que se activen en tu cementerio, por lo tanto " _Darkness Dragos Empress_ " es negada!

— ¡Oh no! — Exclaman los pequeños espectadores al unisonó.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del dragón negro, no resulto como esperaba. La figura cuando estaba a unos milímetros de tocar las espadas fue abruptamente detenida por la repentina aparición de un caballero de plateada armadura y la corto en dos con su espada férrea, salvando la invocación de su usuario y desapareció al instante.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Soltó repentinamente el dragón negro incrédulo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, " _Dragos Knight of the Frozen Tundra_ "! —Contesta Yuuki aliviado y al mirar las expresiones confusas de sus oponentes prosiguió con calma. — Lamento decirte que gracias a su efecto de encontrarse en el cementerio, mi " _Darkness Dragos Empress_ " no podrá ser negada. —Finaliza con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Cómo llego ese monstruo al cementerio? —Les pregunto Shiro a sus compañeros. Juntos hicieron cabeza para recordar en qué momento exacto Yuuki utilizo a dicho monstruo.

Jazmín sonó puño y mano mientras exclamaba con asombro y se dirigió a sus amigos. — ¡Ya sé cómo! Yuuki había descartado un monstruo tras haber activado " _Unión Charity_ "… ¡Ya tenía planeado evadir un efecto como ese desde el principio! —Shiro quedo mudo del asombro y Dharc casi que hace un gesto de alegría con su puño.

—Enviar un monstruo mediante el uso de una carta para darle ventaja y proteger su campo en el proceso fue un movimiento muy inteligente. —Alabo Dharc a la jugada de Yuuki.

— ¡Qué increíble jugada! ¡Así se hace, Yuuki! —Victorio Shiro alzando su puño y sus amigos imitaron dicho gesto.

—Este novato predijo mi movimiento, eso sí no puedo soportarlo. —Dice Axe molesto por la jugada. — Ya no le queda muchas opciones… ¡Golem, ya sabes que hacer!

Ahora que Golem estaba atento. Yuuki respiro profundamente, era todo o nada, sí efectuaba mal un movimiento sería el fin, pero por un lado estaba muy ansioso y emocionado. Finalmente se encontraba con tanta viva, la adrenalina recorría por su cuerpo y con un fuerte movimiento con la mano derecha apunto una zona de su campo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

— _Aeon juntos lograremos salir de esta situación, por eso debemos trabajar juntos. Así que, por favor, préstame tu poder una vez más._ —Le dijo Yuuki con los ojos inicialmente cerrados y luego los abrió con llamas chispeando por sus ojos. — Regresa, mi fiel compañero de preciosas escamas doradas… ¡AEON, THE RIGHTEOUS FLAME DRAGOS!

Y en medio de tan inmenso duelo, una tormenta tomaba forma a mitad de campo, y a medida de que Aeon revivía, se abría el cielo, mostrando la luz del sol y observando cómo este descendía... Se le formo una alegría enorme… Finalmente aquel dragón aterrizo en el centro del campo, con sus centellares ojos naranjas y alzo sus angelicales alas blancas, largo un potente rugido de guerra, que les saco unos gritos de emoción a los espectadores.

— _¡Bienvenido de vuelta, compañero!_ —Le dijo Yuuki con emoción.

— _Realmente no puedes hacer las cosas sin mí._ —Responde Aeon ladeando la cola con gracia.

— _Creí que querías ser tú el que le dieras una lección de primera mano a ese gorila sin cerebro._ —Le comento Yuuki a Aeon al verlo tan concentrado en Axe mientras lanzaba pequeños rugidos de rencor.

— _Me conoces muy bien, pero tú me tienes que guiar, en cambio yo, soy solo un holograma esperando tus órdenes._ —Dijo Aeon girando su cabeza y regalarle una sonrisa mientras elevaba su pulgar en alto con su garra derecha, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de terminar con el duelo. Él miró unos segundos la carta que este le había entregado, y le asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Demostrémosle nuestro coraje, juntos! —Dijo Yuuki empuñando su disco. Cuando Aeon fue invocado con éxito no tardó mucho tiempo en recibir las críticas destructivas de sus oponentes, mirándolos con seriedad y serenidad.

— ¡Jajaja! —Ríe Axe golpeando el piso con su gran cola. — ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes invocar? ¡Qué patético! Esperaba más viniendo del salvador de esos enclenques. —Y de golpe su expresión cambio de una de sumo odio y hecho humo por sus fauces. — ¡No importa que monstruos invoques, todos serán negadas por el efecto de " _Starshot Dragón_ " y no activaras ninguno de sus efectos!

Entonces observaron cómo el dragón dorado encogía su cuerpo a su vez inclinaba un poco la cabeza como si de sus hombros estuviese cargando mil kilo de concreto solido al tiempo que el color de sus escamas se degradaba a un tono amarillento simple. Jazmín se mordió el labio con ira y continuo aclamando a Yuuki por su victoria, Shiro no la detuvo e hizo lo mismo y Dharc solo estuvo en silencio.

—Patético iluso, Golem no olvidar ventaja de equipar monstruos de unión, Golem provee tus clásicas jugadas ¡Activar el efecto de Gogogo Gorgon, desacoplar unidad para que Golem seleccione carta de tu control y cambiarla a boca abajo! —El soldado agarro un as marrón que giraba sobre sí mismo con uno de sus manos y con ella golpeo fuertemente el suelo originando un terremoto yendo hacia Aeon.

— ¡Es el fin! —Exclamo Delphi asimilando el resultado del duelo.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Es tu oportunidad, Yuuki!_

— ¡Sí! —Dice Yuuki mientras mostraba la carta de triunfo. — ¡Encadeno con la magia de juego rápido; " _Rush of the Dragos Aeon_ " de mi mano! —Se sorprendió mucho al ver la manera que Aeon rugía, en vez de un clásico rugido de dragón que solía hacer, su rugido fue tan potente que expandió varias ondas sonoras cuyos anillos eran vueltas por fuego y a quienes le lanzó ese potente grito habían pasado de pie a agacharse con las manos sobre sus cabezas para impedir escucharle, una vez concluido su rugido, todos los monstruos permanecieron mareados y sin fuerzas. Cada oponente no sabía lo que sucedió. — ¡Por este turno todas las cartas boca arriba son negadas!

— ¡Imposible! —Dice Axe mirando sus cartas con desesperación. — ¡¿Cómo puedes tener una carta tan poderosa?!

— ¡Ahora gracias al efecto de " _Rush of the Dragos Aeon_ " significa que las magias puestas a tu "Starshot Dragón" no servirán por lo que su ataque vuelve a la normalidad (3.500) y también su efecto de negación es cancelada al igual que el efecto de Gogogo Gorgon! —Explico Yuuki.

— ¡Mi Starshot Dragón! —Expresa Axe enojado.

— A Golem no le agrada. Su estrategia se arruino. Merece justicia aun así Golem asegura la victoria aún con sus cartas negadas. —Afirma Golem enojado.

—Con "Starshot Dragón" negado y cancelado el efecto de Gorgon ¿Pretendes invocar libremente un ejército de monstruos para fortalecer tu defensa con ayuda de " _Aeon The Righteous Flame Dragos_ "? —Pregunto Delphi angustiado.

— ¡Esta vez no haré las cosas tan sencillas! —Prosigue Yuuki sonriendo. — ¡Se cumple la siguiente condición de " _Rush of the Dragos Aeon_ "! Si lo active teniendo a Aeon The Righteous Flame Dragos y ninguna otra carta ¡Puedo invocar a un Monstruo Dragos de tipo unión desde mi mazo! —En ese instante extrajo del mazo una carta y se las enseño a todos. — ¡Invoco especialmente a " _Raging Berseker Dragos_ " (Nivel 6/Guerrero/Fuego/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) en posición de ataque! —Exclama él con seriedad.

Es un monstruos con una armadura metálica de color ocre (amarillo), rojo y plata con algunos detalles en la misma, cómo rayas y aberturas que hacen verlo como un guerrero fuerte, temible y seguro. Tiene un casco con lo que parece ser unos cuernos saliendo de la sien haciéndolo parecer un guerrero frío y de tener en batalla con su mirada fija. Cuenta con un arma afilada en su brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un taladro y en su espalda pareciera tener lo que viene siendo una espada. Sin duda un guerrero preparado para batallar en cualquier momento y dar pelea a cualquier digno oponente que se le tope.

—Gracias al efecto de " _Raging Berseker Dragos_ " puedo elegir un monstruo " _Dragos_ " que controle y equiparlo con él. —Un sonido de guerra provino del guerrero y su cuerpo desapareció dejando atrás una magnifica espada la cual agarró firmemente Aeon con una de sus garras y con esta realizó una maniobra para hacerles saber a sus contrincantes que era diestro en el arte de la espada.— Increíble… Los monstruos son fascinantes… —Susurró Yuuki para sí, muy conmovido y maravillado.

— ¡Sigue invocado monstruos tras monstruos y equiparlos a tu súper dragón, pero no importa que tanto lo fortalezcas, no podrás vencer a todo un ejército de monstruos!—Exclama Delphi recalcando la imposible misión del duelista.

—Es muy pronto para decir eso. —Aspecto Yuuki sin perder su confianza. Su respuesta confundió más de uno a los oponentes, también los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos completamente extrañados. — ¡Es hora Aeon, batalla, ataca a Starshot Dragón! — Alzo en frente suyo su brazo derecho, como dirigiendo a su espléndido dragón con la mano.

Aeon con sus 2,500 puntos de ataque, alza vuelo a gran velocidad empuñando firmemente su espada para llegar a la cima de la cabeza del gran dragón metálico de 3,500 puntos de ataque el cual enseña sus feroces dientes de titanio en forma de amenaza creando una gran esfera grisácea entre sus fauces para exterminarlo.

— ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! ¡¿Mi ataque no te dejó pensar?! —Dice Axe incrédulo y con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. — …. ¡¿No será qué…?!

— ¡AAAAAH! ¡YUUKI CANCELA ESE ATAQUE, RECUERDA QUE ESE BICHO POSEE TRES MIL QUINIENTOS DE ATAQUE! —Grita fuertemente Shiro completamente aterrado y jalándose algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Interesante… —Dice Dharc sin más con ojos hipnotizados como si estuviera viendo una escena entretenida.

—Golem esquiva jugada ahora… —El colosal de piedra previno su jugada y con un fuerte movimiento presiono su única carta colocada en el campo. — Activa la trampa ¡" _Hyper Barrer_ "! Si este turno Golem desacoplo uno o más materiales de un Monstruo XYZ, monstruos de Golem y demás no ser afectados por otras cartas. —Golem torno su ojo rojo a una de alegre y burla. — ¡¿Cómo queda tu ojo, pequeño bribón?!

Al menos una docena de piedras preciosas estaban ubicadas a los lados de Starshot Dragón, con un escudo de cristal en el medio. Cada uno de los monstruos oponentes portaba grandes escudos proporcionales a su inmenso tamaño. El dragón dorado empuño de forma recta la espada, a punto de proporcionar un golpe de espada certero

— Perfecto, eso fue brillante Golem. Utilizaremos tu efecto para evitar lo que sea que hace el efecto de su estúpido monstruo de equipamiento. —Dijo Axe respirando mucho más aliviado.

—Esto es malo, su monstruo será destruido y esto habrá acabado. —Comento Shiro frunciendo el ceño.

—El no atacaría porque sí, en la situación que se encuentra, debe tener algo planeado. —Le dijo Dharc para tranquilizar los nervios de su amigo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me sienta nervioso…—Se dejó recargarse sobre la grada que tenía detrás y puso su mano sobre la frente. — Aún no puedo creer que dejaremos nuestro destino a un desconocido. —Confiesa con un peso en el estómago.

—Ahora solo queda ver como el duelo prosigue su camino. —Le contesto Dharc simplemente sin mirarlo de reojo.

—Sí no puedo atravesar su barrera, solo lo mirare desde otro ángulo, —Dijo Yuuki. Nunca hacía las cosas sin tener un plan de respaldo, aunque sería arriesgado, debe ponerlo a prueba. Señalo en alto su dedo y exclamo con fuerza. — ¡Y la pasaré por encima!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que mi monstruo es más poderoso que el tuyo? Acéptalo, novato, no tienes ni idea de cómo derrotar a mi monstruo gracias a la trampa que activo este colosal no puede ser afectado por ninguno de tus efectos. — Dijo Axe con una voz bastante burlona y agito los brazos para terminar colocándolos en la cintura

Yuuki siguió manteniendo su expresión noble y serena, miró la única carta que le quedaba en mano, el cual había sido "inútil" al principio sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ninguna carta era inútil si sabías aprovecharla y ahora mismo le daría una excelente utilidad.

— Calma Axe, esto apenas empezó. —Contesto Yuuki un poco más confiado. — Ahora encadenaré la magia de juego rápido; ¡" _Victory Slash_ "! para seleccionar a un monstruo boca arriba en mi campo cuyo nivel sea siete o menos con dos mil quinientos puntos de ataque o menos y esté pueda lanzar un ataque directo hasta al final del turno.

 _Utilizaste la última carta que te quedaba de inmediato para darle la vuelta a esta situación ¿Eh? No está nada mal viniendo de un "novato"._

— ¡Cómo he activado una magia de juego rápido puedo repetir el ataque entonces Aeon ataca directamente a Axe! —Mando Yuuki. Recuerdos le llegaron a su mente, de cuando él jugaba con sus amigos cuando era mucho más joven. Después de todo, él aprendió esta clase de estrategias contra ellos y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo de por fin ponerla a prueba y con éxito.

Aeon no era un dragón al que le gusta fracasar, sobre todo si se encargaría de golpear personalmente a esos malhechores sin crepúsculos, y gracias a Yuuki esa tarea sería más satisfactoria. El metálico dragón estaba preparado para expulsar una esfera de energía, el cual corto repentinamente y sus fauces se cerraron con disgusto. Aeon riendo entre colmillos, pasó a través de la cabeza del dragón posando sus patas traseras sobre su boca y luego dio un impulso con sus alas para dar un salto para llegar a otro lado.

Pudo distinguir las tres siluetas de sus adversarios, cada uno en el costado del otro. Sin embargo su único objetivo es Axe y apunto su filosa espada hacia él con intenciones de cortarlo en dos, a pesar de ser un holograma, el sentimiento de hacerlo era muy fuerte. Pocos segundos después, Axe río con locura y negó con la cabeza con decepción en sus ojos y satisfacción en su cara.

— ¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿Acaso eres idiota? —No mostraba ninguna pizca de preocupación que recibiera daño directo, ni sus compañeros tampoco parecían preocuparse.

Los jóvenes compartieron miradas extrañadas. Delante de ellos había sucedido una buena jugada de al menos evadir un contra-ataque cual el jugador iba a recibir unos cuantos puntos de daños que acabaría con sus puntos de vidas. El ambiente se tornó tenso y Shiro miro de un lado a otro, buscando una respuesta ante aquella incógnita y sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

— ¿Qué le sucede? Está a punto de ser atacado y lo que hace es reírse. —Comenta Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación y algo de miedo al ver esa reacción perturbadora.

Shiro aún sentado pego un golpe con el puño en su sólido asiento. — ¡Demonios…! ¡Ya sé por qué! Analiza la situación, Jazmín. —Dicho esto, Jazmín miro de reojo el duelo y regreso su vista en Shiro.

— ¿Por qué? Yuuki por fin dio la vuelta al duelo y está atacando ¡Eso es bueno! —Una sonrisa esperanzadora se hizo presente en su rostro.

Dharc tocó el hombro de la joven para que ella volteara a verlo el cual contesto con la cabeza en negación. —Si bien Yuuki está atacando a sus rivales pero sus puntos de vidas continúan intactos. —Finalizo con frialdad en su tono.

—Espera… ¡¿Eso significa que…?!

Shiro pensó bien en la respuesta que le iba a dar a su amigo más cercana.—Así es, da igual que reduzca un poco los puntos de vidas de alguno de ellos, si no gana en este turno… Es seguro que pierde en el próximo. —Su cabeza empezó a sudar de los nervios y su respiración acelero un poco.

— P-pero eso es…—La conmoción que la joven sentía no la dejaron acabar su frase y solo se quedó plantada viendo el duelo.

El líder Dragón fortaleció su carcajada que hizo tambalear el suelo. —Incluso me espante por un instante, pero aun así sigues siendo un debilucho. —Extiende cada extremidad de tal forma que tomo una posición como si estuviera preparado de recibir el impacto. — A nosotros no nos gusta ser intimidados, cuando acabes tu turno, no te alcanzara la vida para pagar el daño. —Le dice desafiante y con malicia en su rostro.

El dedo índice derecho de Yuuki la levanto en frente de él, moviéndola de un lado a otro en sentido de negación, al igual que su cabeza, su voz se había tornado más carismática y emocionada. — Podrías haber estado en lo cierto… Si no fuese por el efecto de " _Raging Berseker Dragos_ " —Destaca Yuuki de forma intrigante.

—… ¿Su e-efecto?—Exclamo Axe reconfigurando su rostro confiado a una de alerta.

— ¡En el acto activo la habilidad de "Raging Berseker Dragos"! —Comando Yuuki. — Cuando el monstruo equipado ataca, puedo mandar cinco cartas del tope de mi mazo al cementerio. Y si son monstruos " _Dragos_ ", _Aeon The Righteous Flame Dragos_ ataca igual al número de monstruos "Dragos" que mande al cementerio. —Dicho esto, preparo su postura y colocó los dedos índice y medio sobre la siguiente carta de manera desafiante.

Todos los espectadores incluyendo a los oponentes se quedaron en completo silencio a lo que Yuuki se tensó un poco, puesto que había confesado su único plan en la que acabaría finalmente el duelo, era todo o nada y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Con un poco de nervios observo las miradas de cada uno, todos procesando la información dada por él.

— _Nadie vio venir eso…_ —Pensó con un poco de gracia.

El dragón negro alzo la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escuchar. — Veo que estas muy desesperado para usar un efecto que depende tanto del azar.

—Confiesa. —Dice Golem. — Golem no se encuentra seguro. Ya no calcula un resulto claro en este duelo. Cada estrategia que armo fue destruida. —Hace una pausa para mirar a todos sus compañeros y extender sus brazos hacia los lados. — Aproximadamente debe tirar cinco monstruos con la cual atacar cinco veces en total, a Golem le da mala espina.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Golem. —Anuncio Delphi sin preocupación. — Un momento para disfrutar de la tensión e intriga que este joven nos ha dado. —El caballero miro a Axe, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Cómo sea, es imposible que saque cinco monstruos! —Dice lo último soltando una estruendosa risa. Una vez calmado, dirige su mirada hacia Yuuki. Delphi y Golem imitan su gesto.

Yuuki devuelve la mirada a cada uno de ellos. Deja soltar un suspiro, calmándose. No volverá a recaer en la derrota, nunca más. —Mi mazo nunca me ha fallado y creo ciegamente en su poder y en mis habilidades. —Dijo mirando fijamente en Axe. —Además, algo me dice que lograre sacar la carta que necesito.

Axe asiente e hizo un gesto con la mano de forma desafiante para que él continuara mientras todos lo observan con grandes expectativas, pero a pesar de aquello Yuuki mantuvo su vista enfrente sin distraerse, mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza sin miedo en su mirada, sus ojos centellaban como flamas que nada las apagaban, demostrando lo decidido que sentía, no solo por fuera, internamente se hallaba nervioso pero eso no le impedirá ganar este duelo; estaba decidido a ganar y nada evitara su victoria.

— ¡Aquí voy…! ¡Mando…! ¡Al Monstruo; " _Dragos of Asmudias_ "! (Nivel 5/Guerrero/Oscuridad/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800) — A pesar de haber acertado la primera, no debía dejar su compostura, debía de concentrarse y calcar su objetivo en su mente, no podía simplemente confiarse para luego lamentarlo, aunque estuviera nervioso por dentro.

Observando desde el otro lado del campo, sus adversarios vieron con amargura como Yuuki sacaba un monstruo de su mazo, pero ellos no se preocuparon tanto, después de todo era imposible sacar cinco cartas de monstruo para ganar el duelo.

Shiro observo con una pizca de tranquilidad como la primera carta de Yuuki era un monstruo, sin embargo él sabía que sacar las próximas cuatro cartas no era algo fácil. Miro a sus compañeros, Jazmín se veía completamente concentrada en las cartas de Yuuki con una mirada determinada y Dharc observaba sereno el duelo.

Y Antes de darse cuenta, Yuuki ya estaba listo para robar la siguiente, si quería ganar debía sacar cinco monstruos y para ello necesitaba una gran suerte.

— ¡La próxima carta es…! —Dice Yuuki entusiasmadamente mientras toma la carta. — ¡Genial! —Exclama Yuuki más relajado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. — La carta que saqué es " _Dragos Farvnil_ " (Tierra/Dragón/Nivel 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2300) así que estoy solo a tres pasos de la victoria. —No mostró expresión alguna al ver que la carta era un monstruo, la determinación que tenía le decía que no debía alegrarse en este momento ya que aún le quedan por robar tres cartas y debía sacar la siguiente.

Los espectadores no mostraron emoción alguna más allá de la intriga de saber cuál sería lo próxima carta de Yuuki. Yuuki condujo rápidamente su mano sobre el mazo, y con veloz movimiento diagonal la extrajo como una cuchilla preparándola para empuñarla en contra de sus oponentes… Y… Lentamente… Como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta… La volteó entre sus dedos pero la detuvo justo cuando iba a contemplar su ilustración puesto que el nerviosismo paralizo su mano como un agudo pico de abeja.

Todos veían expectantes al duelista de cabello rojo, hasta que Axe se cansó de esperar.

— ¡Sí valoras las pertenencias de tus amigos, o lo que sea, muestra la maldita carta! —Las palabras impacientes de Axe se escuchan por todo el campo. Lo dicho por el dragón solo aumento la presión en el ambiente por parte del jugador y sus compañeros.

Jazmín al ver la situación que se encontraba su héroe y observar de lado a lado a sus amigos con las mismas expresiones preocupadas, reunió mucha fuerza en su garganta. — ¡No te preocupes confiamos en ti! —Dice posando sus manos alrededor de la boca para aumentar el sonido de su voz.

— ¡Gracias! —Le responde sonriendo de lado, algo más calmado decidió por fin mirar lo que el destino le tenía preparado, finalmente termino de voltearla y observo la carta…

Y así todo rastro de esperanza se había esfumado, incluso se habían dicho entre ellos sí no observaban por si era un espejismo proyectado en la iluminación del sol, quedando completamente estupefactos. Dharc se mordió el labio inferior murmurando _Esto es malo..._ , Jazmín se tapó la boca con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, negando lo que sus ojos estaban viendo parafraseando _No… ¡No puede ser!_ Y por último Shiro con coraje exclamo _¡E-Es…! ¡Una trampa!_ Con decepción y asombro.

—Una… Trampa… —Aspecto Yuuki con desilusión en su tono y remordimiento.

— ¡En efecto! —Comento Axe realmente feliz y con aire de grandeza. — ¿Acaso esperaban otra cosa? Es imposible sacar cinco cartas de monstruos de forma simultánea, ni yo tengo tanta suerte. —Confeso encogiéndose indiferentemente de hombros y le devuelve la mirada a Yuuki con ganas de ver cómo este vuelve a recaer en la desesperación.

La decepción se veía en la cara de Yuuki y cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente. _Esta bien tener miedo…_ Pensó y recargo lo que sentía con una gran exhalación, esto aún estaba lejos de terminar, sus ojos se abren con determinación y regreso los dedos encima del mazo.

— ¡No importa, porque continuo jugando y mientras el efecto siga invicto yo seguiré adelante, continuare buscando la manera de derrotarlos! —Dijo valientemente, ignorando el hecho que se encontraba contra la espada y la pared.

Axe le ataco un tic en el ojo por culpa de esas palabras, apretó con ira sus garras y agito la cola contra el suelo con fuerza. Cada vez, cada palabra que escuchaba de ese niño, era como tener un tumor en el estómago, doloroso e insoportable. — Mocoso… ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije? Este duelo se acabó desde el momento que robaste la primera carta. —Le hace un gesto brutal para que se largara. — ¡Deja de humillarte y ríndete!

— ¿Tienes miedo de que consiga ganar? —Sus palabras atacaron la mente de Axe, dejándolo sin aliento. — Te lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias… ¡No me rendiré, yo y Aeon ganaremos este duelo! —Dijo a punto de botar la siguiente carta.

 _¡Así se habla! ¡Ganaremos de alguna forma_!

Yuuki asiente y se quedó callado un momento. Desde las gradas Shiro, Jazmín y Dharc ponían caras extrañas y confusas, es verdad que esas palabras lo motivaron, pero tras escuchar eso lo último ellos no pudieron evitar mirarse diciéndose cosas entre susurros.

—El... ¿Está hablando solo de nuevo? No me preocupa que Yuuki tenga amigos imaginarios pero estando en un duelo no es el mejor momento…—Menciono Jazmín, casi con preocupación.

Shiro negó con su cabeza de forma pensativa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Llámame loco, pero creo que habla con su monstruo del frente, pero es muy raro... Hablar con un monstruo… —Señalo enérgicamente y movió sus ojos de lado a lado, como tratando de hallar algo entre sus recuerdos.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Gritó la Jardinera, volteándolo abruptamente para que este la viera con más claridad, Shiro con ojos abiertos la miro con miedo y agitado por ese movimiento. — ¡Si soy un monstruo también y no tengo la súper habilidad de ser invisible!

Al decir eso, coloco su mano izquierda sobre el mechón del frente de Shiro, quién extendió sus manos para detenerla a su vez y ella comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza, causando chillidos por parte del joven. Era de esperarse que la Jardinera se lo tomara como un insulto, no le agradaba escuchar que tratase a los monstruos como un tema extraño. Aquel acto causo que Dharc chasqueara los dedos para detener ese berrinche y posteriormente señalo el duelo con molestia en su cara.

— No es momento de hablar, sacara la siguiente carta. —Comento Dharc con seriedad.

— ¡Si, suéltame! —Alardeo desesperadamente Shiro forcejando a salir de las manos torturadoras de Jazmín.

Jazmín suspiro con pesar. Suelta a regañadientes a Shiro y apoya su codo en el respaldo del brazo, y su barbilla y boca contra la mano. Shiro soba con dolor el punto donde fue jalado con su mano mirando el piso por unos momentos y luego volvió a enderezarse, clavando sus ojos verdes en Yuuki, lo que lo puso más confiado, pues parecía darle más confianza con su sola mirada al igual que los dos monstruos de ambos lados.

—Cuarta carta… ¡Allá voy! —Dijo valientemente, aplicando fuerza en la mano con la que sujetaba la próxima carta y la jalo diagonalmente con determinación. —Es… Una magia…

Termino al final por mandar la carta al cementerio de un tajo, y así poder tener la mano derecha libre y poder usarla para extraer la última carta que decidirá el destino del duelo. Se mantuvo con la mente fría, este cambio pareció dar sus frutos, ya que luego se fijaría las miradas más decididas de sus compañeros, apoyándolos hasta el final, ignorando a su vez olímpicamente las burlas de sus contrincantes.

 _Confía en tus cartas, ellas siempre serán tus compañeras… ¡Supera tus limites, Yuuki! ¡Todos te apoyamos!_

Las palabras de su amigo resonaron dentro de él. Él fue quien lo apoyo, quien lo libero. Gracias a ese dragón ha llegado lejos, superando cada reto que se le ha presentado.

Aun luchando con esos nervios que lo consumían desde dentro, mantuvo su mirada hacia sus compañeros, viendo a sus cartas.

—Ya lo decidí. No correré nunca más. No volveré a huir de mis problemas... Seré más fuerte... Por mí, por Aeon, por todos... Es mi turno ¡De responder a mis sentimientos!— Tomando con fuerza la carta exclamo. — ¡Quinta y última…! ¡CARTA! —Alzando en su mano derecha una carta que saco del mazo con tanto coraje como si fuera el objeto que decidirá su futuro.

Todos clavaron de golpe a la carta al mismo tiempo, incluso Axe, que prácticamente se había quedado con la cabeza arriba fantaseando las infinitas posibilidades que se haría con los mazos, se volteó también en su dirección con recelo. El rostro de los seis estaba lleno de asombro y perplejidad ¿Qué carta habrá sacado? ¿Acaso perdió finalmente? ¿Se dará por vencido? ¿Logrará ganar? ¿Derrotara a los tres? Todos se lo preguntaban, pero al mismo tiempo todos tenían la misma idea… Como si Yuuki hubiera predicho las reacciones que tendrían en ese momento, guardó silencio y tomo su tiempo, en esa misma posición lentamente descendió su brazo y colocarla frente a sus ojos, con fuerte valor la vio.

.

.

.

.

— _No puede ser cierto… —_ Pensaba repetidamente. Intentaba asimilar la situación, cualquier otra explicación, cualquier otra interpretación diferente a la que tenía en la cabeza, pero no encontraba ninguna… Largo un largo y pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos aliviando la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su ser y recargo su cuerpo en ese mismo sitio.

Axe solo puede mirar la compostura del joven. Con sus ojos recorre las miradas de los espectadores, cada uno más inquieto que el anterior. Se rio levemente, tomando aire. Todo indicaba que había terminado y sus compañeros sentían lo mismo.

— Intenso y divertido. —Comento divertido el caballero flor, para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se apresurada. — ¿Qué era la carta que sacaste? Mata la curiosidad con un espadazo. —Yuuki no dijo nada todavía.

— Mala suerte para ti niño, este duelo termino. —Se escuchó Axe como afirmación, y Yuuki le dirige la mirada abriendo sus ojos, aún con la carta en la mano. — Ahorrarnos el favor y danos…

— ¿Mala suerte? —Le cuestiono Yuuki, mirando con confianza al dragón negro. — ¿De verdad puedes afirmar eso? —Sonrió con picardía.

—… ¿Qué…? O-Obvio… ¿No robaste una carta inútil?—Se preguntó Axe confundido, sus compañeros se miraron extrañados entre ellos y luego se fijaron en el joven pelirrojo.

El último comentario parecía afectarle la mente de los pequeños luego de entender que el joven por alguna razón había reunido confianza a pesar de robar probablemente la última y probablemente la única carta que obtendría de este duelo, y que posiblemente su manera de expresarse no era la manera adecuada en esos momentos. Pero a Yuuki no le importaba, daba seguridad, valor, coraje, Jazmín se le ilumino el rostro y alargo una sonrisa llena de esperanza, agarró del hombro a Shiro y señalo la carta del joven con el dedo, comentándole enérgicamente.

— ¿Yuuki consiguió una carta para ganar el duelo? ¿Aún con la situación? ¡La curiosidad me come por dentro! —Pregunta ella agitándolo con fuerza.

—N-o, N-o, N-o lo sé… —Dijo renuentemente, oponiendo resistencia a las sacudidas y sujetarle las manos con gentileza y apartarlas de él. — Aun así… Algo me tiene emocionado… Este duelo es el más fantástico que he visto… —Sonríe con diversión y sus ojos brillaron un poco.

Dharc no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. — ¿Un robo del destino o solo logrará fortalecer su defensa? Todo depende de lo que haga ahora —Cruzo los brazos e inclino la cabeza en sentido de curiosidad.

 _¡Demostremos que es un verdadero duelista, Yuuki sostén esa carta con fuerza y grita tu alma al mundo entero! ¡Despierta tu coraje y cumplamos nuestra promesa!_

—Mi última jugada… ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE " _BURNING RAPTIER DRAGOS_ " (Fuego/Nivel 2/Dragón/ATK: 400/DEF: 500) DESDE EL CEMENTERIO! —Largo fieramente a su vez insertaba dicha carta con la mano derecha, maniobrando para poder insertarla, a su vez la extendió en dirección al campo con la palma abierta y un mar de fuego se expandió en el suelo llegando hacia los pies de cada monstruo oponente.

Axe, Delphi y Golem se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. Axe retrocedió un paso casi de manera amenazado, y Delphi contemplo con ojos abiertos la majestuosidad de escena que se le presentaba. Y en cuanto a Golem, él quedo como piedra viendo cada momento.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Se empieza a poner nervioso. — ¿Acaso el duelo te afecto la cabeza? ¡No tienes oportunidad alguna! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? —Se asoma humo por sus fauces y mira con rabia al pequeño duelista. — ¡ERES UN CHISTE DE DUELISTA!

Yuuki baja la mirada y una expresión triste se grabó en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, era un chiste de duelista… ¡Yo solo huía de mis problemas, buscaba cualquier excusa para no enfrentarlas y en algún momento llegue a creer que ese era mi vida desde entonces! —Levanto la mirada sonriendo y contemplo a Aeon, a espalda, admirando cada rasgo de él. — Ahora sé que estaba equivocado… Cualquier cosa que ahora se me presente… ¡Estaré listo!

Luego de ver las expresiones de admiración de sus compañeros, Yuuki observó sus adversarios quienes portaban caras de perplejidad e incredulidad, señalo a su dragón, quién lanza un potente rugido amenazante y este se eleva unos cuantos metros encima de los adversarios.

— ¡Cuando _Burning Raptier_ Dragos es mandado al cementerio por el efecto de una carta, selecciono a un monstruo " _Dragos_ " de mi control y duplico su ataque original hasta el final del turno! —Pronunciando esas palabras es rodeado por una ola de fuego la cual se dirige hacia el dragón dorado.

Justo encima del joven duelista apareció nuevamente el famoso Aeon el cual comenzaba a emanar un brillo similar al que desprendía el sol en un nuevo día debido al mar de fuego que absorbía en ese momento y cada rasgo, escamas, cuernos, alas, crecían ligeramente y optaban por colores más vivos, más idéntica al fuego vivo. Aeon desprendió sus alas de golpe y expulsa una ola de fuego por todo el campo, aterrando a los oponentes, sobre todo a Axe, que cada vez sentía el miedo comiéndolo por dentro.

El corazón de Shiro latía a mil, latía a mil horas. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la jugada de Yuuki, su magnífico dragón y su valor autentico. Esta vez sin inmutarse compartió el grito de emoción de Jazmín pues ella también contemplaba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían…

—Eso significa… ¡Eso significa que Aeon tiene 5,000 puntos de ataque! —Soltó la joven sin evitarlo.

— ¡Él va a ganar! ¡Sobre pasa los puntos de vidas de todos ellos! ¡Demuéstrales quien manda, Yuuki! —Alentó Shiro dando puñetazos en el aire.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—Dijo sorprendido el líder criminal al ver como el duelo por sí solo iluminaba y se cubría de fuego.

Yuuki deposita su mirada en la postura feroz de Aeon, el cual era como si protegía a sus aliados de cualquier ataque enemigo y eleva su brazo derecha formando un gesto con el dedo índice para indicar el siguiente ataque. — ¡Con la habilidad concluida de " _Raging Berseker Dragos_ ", Aeon puede atacar tres veces, un ataque para cada uno de ustedes!—Explico Yuuki.

Los ojos de Axe estallaron en desesperación, su espalda exploto en fuego azul recorriéndole desde la frente hasta la punta de la cola. Su piel tomo una tonalidad más roja.

— I-Imposible… ¡No…! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE DEBES ATACAR A NUESTROS MONSTRUOS…! —Abre sus ojos atontados y perplejos, sintió un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole acabar su frase—… Su monstruo… Puede atacar directamente…. —Explicó horrorizado casi para sí mismo que para los demás.

Axe miró hacia los dos lados una y otra vez. Seguía convencido de que sus compañeros poseían cartas con la cual detener la combinación milagrosa de Yuuki, ¿Por qué le permitiría realizar dicho ataque? Sería su derrota, la de ellos, la de su reputación. No era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que la reputación de él pendía de un hilo y sí se enterara que había dejado ir un mazo tan extraño, de paso perder contra un niño con apenas experiencia, tan solo de pensarlo se le ponía las escamas de puntas. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sus compañeros no hacían nada? Solo estaban ahí, Delphi tranquilo y contemplando con ¿satisfacción? Y Golem prácticamente su ojo estaba dando vueltas, buscando una solución sin embargo no encontraba nada…

— ¿Qué no están viendo todo lo extraño que es esto? ¿Por qué aún con nuestra ventaja suprema él logro dar la vuelta? ¿Por qué no hacen nada…? ¿Cómo es posible que estemos perdiendo…? No tiene ningún sentido… ¡PARDE INUTILES ACTIVEN UNA CARTA O LO QUE SEA!—Exclamo con fuerza de golpe, y su compostura se derrumbó en pedazos poniéndose de cuclillas. — No, esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla…

—Estás pensando demasiado las cosas, Axe. —Intervino Delphi, aparentemente más centrado y tranquilo. — Nosotros decidimos aceptar el duelo aún contra un solo niño no fuimos capaces de ganar, he aquí las consecuencias… Aun así… Fue divertido. —Sonríe con gracia.

Luego de un rato pequeño, Golem decidió intervenir. Mirando fijamente a Axe con dureza.

—Puedes dejar tus dudas existenciales para otro momento, Axe. No importa ahora la derrota. La realidad aquí es que tan divertido fue este duelo… Golem admite que le ha gustado cómo este niño derrumbo las estrategias de Golem, Golem no le gusto lo que hizo… Merece la derrota.

—No, ustedes merecen la derrota. —Señalo Axe con ímpetu. — No creo que este patético duelo haya sido divertido, fue mi condena.

—¿Y lo que tus compañeros sienten no importa? Hace unas horas les dijiste claramente lo poco que te importaba, que los utilices para tu beneficio, que querías obtener todos nuestros mazos para TÚ satisfacción y aun así ellos hicieron de todo para salvarte aun cuando estabas en aprietos… ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Menospreciándolos? ¡Tienen más carácter de duelista que tú! —De la nada, bajo su brazo para señalarlo, tan fieramente como un intruso en el duelo.—Alguien que roba las cartas de otros, para su beneficio e insulta a sus propios compañeros — Lo mira con enojo.—¡No tiene derecho a llamarse duelista!

Antes de que Axe se levante y pudiese responder a Yuuki, este posiciono su dedo índice con la del medio y doblo los restos para hacer un gesto similar a la de una espada.

— ¡Esto es todo para ustedes!—Dicho esto, Aeon comenzó a descender en picadas a la par que Yuuki bajo su gesto apuntando a los oponentes con firmeza. — _¡Flame…! ¡SHOOT DOWM!_

Aeon The Righteous Flame Dragos con 5.000 Puntos de Ataque expande enormemente sus fauces envueltas en fuego para comerse directamente a todos los oponentes con un solo bocado. Axe soltó un suspiro y observo con profundo odio aquel ataque acercándose hacia él, apretó los puños con coraje y resignación, enseñando sus filosos dientes con rencor dijo en voz baja, _Lo pagarás algún día… ¡Koizumo Yuuki!_ Dicho esto, recibió con sus compañeros aquel feroz ataque, el cual produjo una gran explosión que cubrió todo el estadio, y cada oponente largo un grito de dolor como si de verdad se estuvieran calcinando entre ese mar de fuego rojo y naranja. La luz cegó los ojos de cada espectador, y por ende llevo los puntos de vida de los oponentes a 0.

 _¡KOIZUMO YUUKI ES EL GANADOR!_

El joven pelirrojo se dio cuenta del mensaje y con ojos llorosos sonrió con orgullo cuando el campo virtual desaparecía en un millón de pequeños fragmentos borrando todo rastro de batalla mientras las plataformas descendían a su lugar. Casi podía sentir sus articulaciones fallar debido a la adrenalina que experimentó, el joven intentó calmarse poniéndose a cuatro patas y secándose el sudor de la frente, pero reía satisfecho de felicidad… ¡Cumplió su promesa! ¡Gano! ¡Lucho y gano! No había más reconfortante que eso.

— _¡Menuda batalla diste Yuuki! ¿Qué te dije? ¡Al final acabaste ganando justo como te dije!_ —Dijo Aeon directamente en su mente muy animado.

—Realmente… Realmente lo hicimos… Je… ¡SI!—Dijo el joven duelista, entonces resonante escuchó al pequeño público gritarle celebrando su victoria, el pudo darse cuenta de que los tres se le acercaron comentando cosas entre ellos, al parecer discutiendo sobre el duelo. Shiro le ayudo a levantarse sujetando su brazo derecho y ser su apoyo.

— ¡Ganaste Yuuki! No puedo creerlo. —Dice Shiro muy emocionado separándose un poco de él después de ayudarlo.

— ¡Tú diste la vuelta por completo, atacando con tu dragón de fuego y-y los acabaste con un solo ataque…!—Añade felizmente la chica perfumadora. — ¡Eres asombroso, Oni-Chan! —Dicho esto agarro el brazo derecho del chico de forma cariñosa y con mucho aprecio.

Yuuki deja soltar una risa y posa su mirada en los chiquillos las cuales que ahora los vería de cerca acabo notando la diferencia que tenía con ellos en cuanto a estaturas siendo Shiro el único joven que le llegaba por el pecho casi en la barbilla, Dharc un poco más bajo que Shiro y Jazmín poseía la misma estatura que Shiro. —Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude, aunque solo lance cartas al azar… Dudo que haya sido la gran cosa…—Dice sonrojado y rascándose la coronilla con el otro brazo.

—No pienses así, haz demostrado un asombroso duelo, así es como debe ser un duelo… —El joven pelirrojo lo mira con curiosidad. — ¡Arriesgándolo todo para alcanzar la victoria!—Le dijo Shiro fascinado dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

—Así es, ahora estamos a salvos gracias a tú valentía. —Comento Dharc visiblemente calmado.

Yuuki no sabe cómo reaccionar. Solo le queda a recibir las buenas críticas plantado allí mismo, procesando todos los pensamientos nuevos que pasan por su cabeza. Suelta una pequeña carcajada al darse cuenta del avance que había logrado. Después de unos minutos el caballero aún sin poder creerlo se acercó hasta Yuuki y compañía con una sonrisa de aceptación.

—Bueno Yuuki un trato es un trato, lo dejaremos en paz. —Le extiende la mano con una corta sonrisa en el rostro. — Supongo que después de todo te subestimamos.

—Gracias por los consejos, las tomare bastante en cuenta de ahora en adelante. —Yuuki corresponde el apretón de mano mirándolo felizmente orgulloso. — ¡Fue un increíble duelo!

—Cielos, ya era hora de que terminara. Creo que voy a descansar como por un mes…—Dice el jugador de hielo largando un pesado suspiro.

—Ya somos dos…—Concordó el pequeño hechicero.

Más allá del cálido momento se presentaba un paralizado Golem y un aturdido Axe arrodillado en cuatro patas mirando perdidamente al suelo, precisamente sus cartas tiradas ahí. Uno sin prestarle atención del otro. Jazmín notó el tenso ambiente en esa zona y dirigió una mirada curiosa a Delphi.

— ¿Qué les ocurrirá? ¿Estarán bien? —Delphi sintió su mirada preocupante y no evito dar una respuesta.

—No es algo de que deban preocuparse. —Contesto fríamente mirándolos de reojo desde el hombro y luego regreso la mirada en ellos. — El Colosal se puso en modo " _pacifico_ " y Axe… Ya es otro tema. —Dicho esto, encogió los hombros, indiferente.

—Iré hablar con él. —Le respondió Yuuki con una ligera sonrisa, para sorpresa de todos. — De seguro, debe querer hablar con alguien y desahogarse.

—Prefería que no te involucraras con personas como… Él. —Contesto Shiro señalando con mucho énfasis al dragón destruido con el pulgar de modo que este no lo viera.

—Sí, sería demasiado imprudente, dele su tiempo. —Le agrego Jazmín a Yuuki con un tono inseguro.

—Tranquila, Jazmín. Simplemente… Creo que no hemos logrado recuperarnos de la impresión. Todo sucedió muy rápido… —Dijo Yuuki lo suficientemente generoso para que los demás lo pensaran, Delphi dejó escapar un leve gruñido, pero no dijo nada y le dejo paso libre. —Gracias… Y descuiden, después de todo lo tengo a ustedes. —Todos asintieron seguros y preparados.

Yuuki respiro y exhalo para tranquilizar sus nervios. Camino hacia los dos individuos, precisamente al dragón decaído, sintiendo a sus amigos siguiéndolos por la espalda. Repentinamente Aeon re: apareció a su costado izquierdo mirándolo con ojo de cirujano, en su forma pequeña, como buscando muestra de duda en él. Yuuki le devolvió la mirada con exasperación.

— _¿Estás seguro de ir hablar con ese tipejo? Solo podría darte como respuesta desprecio, o algo peor._ —Le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

Yuuki inclino los hombros. — _Esta bien. A veces me deprimo cuando pierdo, además… Me da curiosidad sobre las cosas que dijo durante el duelo. Si hay mejor oportunidad es está._ —Contesto ingenuamente y mira a Aeon.

El pequeño ser alado vacila varias veces. — _Eres el ganador aquí… A decir verdad yo también me pregunte qué quería decirnos… Pero Yuuki, ten cuidado, ese dragón… Presiento que es un poco inestable._ —Le sugirió seriamente.

Asintió positivamente y se acercó a Axe, lo suficiente para qué pudiese escuchar sus murmullos. De su boca escuchaba; _Esta sensación… De ser quemado… Igual como… La real… ¿Acaso es posible qué…? Sí… Ese es la única…_ Su rostro oculto por la proyección del atardecer desde su ángulo le hacía complicado visualizar la expresión de su rostro debido a que Axe era mucho más alto que él, estando arrodillado le sacaba una cabeza completo. Guardo silencio sin saber que decir a continuación ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que te quería complicar la vida? ¿Cómo hablar de la forma correcta a la persona la cual derrotaste? Definitivamente no estaba bien, no podía ignorarlo, extendió su mano derecho y a punto de rozarle el hombro dijo amablemente.

— ¿Necesitas un-?

— ¡No te atrevas a sentir pena por mí, Koizumo Yuuki! —Interrumpió él apartando descaradamente la mano del joven con un aletazo.

Yuuki pierde el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por el apoyo de los tres pequeños jóvenes que amortiguaron su caída con sus manos. Cada uno le tiro comentarios indignantes hacia Axe, pero este los miro con sumo desprecio mientras se levantaba con rapidez. El pelirrojo sin darse por vencido aprovecho el apoyo y se levantó para quedar frente a frente con Axe. Era más alto de modo que Yuuki tenía que levantar la cabeza para así poder verlos a sus literalmente llameantes ojos.

— Solamente quería agradecerte por tan reñido duelo, pero también… —Decía recogiendo las cartas del duelista con las piernas flexionadas y regreso a pararse para entregárselas con alarma y sinceridad en su rostro. — ¿Es cierto todo lo que habías dicho? De verdad alguien… ¿Te mando hacer todo esto? ¿O lo dijiste solo por ira…? —Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos dañados del dragón oscuro, como si mirara insistentemente los ojos de un dragón bondadoso que por años lo oculto, esperando que sus palabras le llegaran de alguna manera. De pronto, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del monstruo, seguido de una pequeña risilla maniática, como si acabara de entender una vieja broma.

—Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Soy un idiota, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Yuuki arqueo una ceja con confusión. Todos los individuos a espaldas de Yuuki se vieron el uno al otro simultáneamente, preguntándose a que se refería, pero ninguno parecía tener idea alguna.

— ¿De qué hablas, Axe? —Le cuestiono Yuuki con duda.

— Ese es tú método de reclutar monstruos para tu bando… Tú monstruo… Espera que se vuelvan débiles y fracasados…—Su rostro reflejo entonces sus verdaderos sentimientos; tristeza, ira y frustración.

Yuuki retrocedió un paso al ver la postura del dragón cada vez más amenazador, se le acercaba uno o dos pasos y opacaba la luz con su cuerpo.

—Y-Yo… ¡No! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte! —De inmediato le enseña las cartas para que se diera cuenta de sus buenas intenciones.

Axe mira fijamente a Yuuki notoriamente ofendido. — Ayudar… ¡¿Ayudar?! ¡Yo obedecí sus reglas desde el momento que me encontré con ese sujeto, todo iba bien y obtenía mis premios por cumplir mi trabajo hasta que…! ¡TÚ LO ARRUINASTE TODO! —Dice lo último en un tono envuelto en odio y lo apunta con el dedo de forma acusador.

Le pareció muy extraño cuando Axe lo había acusado de un hecho que nunca hizo. No había lógica en sus palabras, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Al parecer estaba afectado de haberle fracasado a ese alguien que sigue ciegamente ¿Pero enserio era tan importante? ¿Por qué no solo lo abandonaba y ya? ¿Qué necesitaba de " _Él_ "? A Yuuki le resultaba una idea un tanto rebuscado.

Escucho pasos detrás de él acercándose con rapidez. Al girarse allí, vio a sus amigos preparados para atacar, pero los detiene con la mano y regreso su vista en Axe con seriedad. Sus amigos les preguntaban si era necesario continuar y sugerían que se devolviera, pero Yuuki no respondió a ninguna de las peticiones.

—Muy bien… Sí quizás si sea culpa mía que ahora debas pasar por eso, lo lamento… —Contesto él con sinceridad, y Axe bajo la garra acusadora en respuesta. — Ya será duro a partir de ahora, lo sé por experiencia, pero estoy seguro si me dejaras ayudarte… Podríamos solucionarlo… Por favor Axe, debes que parar…

Empezó a andar con lentitud en dirección al dragón extendiendo con cuidado las cartas los cuales el dragón había esparcido. Esperaba que con eso consiguiera convencerlo. No tardó mucho en recibir un fuerte apretón en esa misma mano por parte del grueso puño del dragón lo cual causo que soltara un quejido pero continuo mirándolo fijamente, mientras que sus amigos expresaban preocupación y nervios.

— ¡¿Y qué harás al respecto?! ¡¿Robar mis cartas?! ¡Adelante! —Le suelta bruscamente la mano de modo que lo termino empujando haciéndolo casi caer pero este recupero la compostura a tiempo. — ¡SOLO HAZLO! —Grito y su tono denotaba más fragilidad destruida que ira pura y odio absoluto.

Sintió un ardor en la mano con la que fue empujada por la que la soba con la otra mano intentando disminuir el dolor.

—… ¡NO!…—Negándose con la cabeza su petición lo mira con dolor y suplica. — Aún si me lo pides… ¡Nadie se merece esto!

La rabia aumentaba cada vez más en Axe, vacilo un poco cuando escucho aquellas palabras sinceras pero observarlo con esa mirada que radiaba bondad y sinceridad en su rostro, sin miedo alguno lo sacaban de quicio. La ira era tanto que no pudo más y arrebato de las manos del chico sus cartas para luego arrancar desde su brazo derecho con un solo movimiento con la garra izquierda el disco de duelo efectuando a su vez una maniobra para convertirla nuevamente en una espléndida hacha de guerra y la empuño con las dos garras con fuerza, preparado para desatar su ira en Yuuki.

 _¡YUUKI!_ Dijeron todos los compañeros al unisonó y ellos se dirigieron con pasos veloces hacia Yuuki para salvarlo el cual grito asustado e intento esquivar aquella movida salvaje pero para él lo sintió todo a cámara lenta y con ojos aterrados visualizo el hacha inclinarse hacia él, a punto de partirlo por la mitad, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de sentir el vapor y horror de Aeon a su lado en el momento, no estaba seguro si iba hacer algo o no, porque justo en ese preciso momento… Algo inesperado paso…

—…. ¿Eh…?—Dijo confuso el atacante observando el entorno después de haber detenido su ataque.

De la nada el suelo sucumbió, como si de un terremoto se tratase, sin embargo, solo ocurría cerca de él y antes de darse cuenta el suelo se abrió de par en par frente de él, y un gigantesco puño de piedra del tamaño de un árbol apareció repentinamente el cual lo golpea de relleno obligando a Yuuki caer de espalda debido al impacto y la cercanía, asombrando a los presentes y cada uno no pudo apartar sus miradas con las bocas abiertas observando al dragón ser lanzado hacia los aires, hasta perderse de vista como un brillo lejano entre las nubes.

—Fue todo… Muy conmovedor… —Pronuncio una voz muy gruesa voz ronca a punto de romper a llorar.

Como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño, se sobresaltó y aún en cuatro patas boca arriba, miró a esté por mero reflejo.

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¡¿Golem?! —Comento atónito Yuuki.

Golem estaba de pie al lado del montón de escombros que dejó aquel puño rocoso, con su cuerpo recto, llorando a lágrimas vivas desde su enorme ojo rojo de una manera cómica y tierna, el puño izquierdo se encontraba en el suelo. Todos bajaron sus miradas después de escuchar al joven pelirrojo y se encontraron con esta agradable pero fuerte sorpresa, no sabían cómo reaccionar, estaban entre aturdidos, aliviados y preocupados.

—… Gracias… —Susurro el joven bajando la mirada y la tristeza se grabó en su rostro.

— ¿Atacó por qué estaba harto de escuchar las palabrerías absurdas de su dueño o…? —Hablo en voz baja el hechicero, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué se conmovió por las palabras de Yuuki? —Completo Jazmín compartiendo la misma inquietud.

— ¡De cualquier modo me encanto ese golpe, se lo tenía bien merecido!—Interrumpió Shiro sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Olvidemos de él ahora, concentrémonos en Yuuki. —Dijo seriamente Dharc. — Casi lo parten por la mitad. Debemos asegurarnos si se encuentra bien.

Todos asintieron al oír las palabras del pequeño brujo, excepto cierto caballero que se conducía hacia el colosal de piedra unos pasos antes que los jóvenes quienes fueron a la ayuda inmediata del pelirrojo aturdido, el caballero extendió una palma y la poso gentilmente sobre la sólida espalda de su amigo de piedra el cual seguía largando lágrimas y llorando como un chico que miraba su dulce en la tierra

—Ya… Ya… Es mejor irnos ahora…—Hablo el caballero gentilmente para generar confianza en Golem.

—…. A Golem… Le cambiaron el corazón… No fue… Capaz de motivar a Axe de… Renunciar… Y solo fingió estar bien… Golem fingió sentirse bien y ser fuerte… Pero… ¡Siempre se molesta sentirse obligado! —Lloró el colosal mientras daba media vuelta junto con el caballero flor. — Algún día quisiera agradecerle al cabello de cangrejo… Él es fuerte… Aún ante el responsable de sus problemas… Fue tan abierto y tan dulce y… No se merecía eso… Golem sentía que…

—Por ahora solo debemos alejarnos un tiempo de sus vidas. —Interrumpió, ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose más y más del grupo. — Ya hicimos mucho por hoy.

Mientras, el pelirrojo miraba el piso como si fuese algo interesante. Se sentía muy confundido… Y culpable… Si tan solo…

— ¿Yuuki? —Hablo la pequeña. Levantó la vista rápidamente para ver a los jóvenes fijando sus vistas en él. A todos se les notaba la preocupación en sus ojos, cosa que le hizo sentir en parte culpable y más avergonzado que nunca.

—… ¿Sí…?

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto ella. Este dijo que si rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Sí, sí! Es que… Estaba pensando… En algunas cosas…—Forzó una leve sonrisa y posar inocentemente la mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Te dijimos que no te metieras con él. —Le reprendió el brujo preocupado y señalo su cuerpo. — Mírate ahora, te ves como si te hubiese pasado un camión —Le comento y el joven pelirrojo miro su cuerpo.

—Ah… Lo siento… Realmente pensé que… Podría convencerlo…—Su sonrisa se esfumo, realmente se sentía culpable por fracasar en su misión.

— ¡Ay, sí!—Todos dieron un respingón al oír al castaño usar un tono alegre y chillón. — ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo importante aquí es que has ganado y estamos a salvo! —Busco el lado positivo. Jazmín apoyo la idea.

— Además mira. —La joven señaló hacia Delphi y Golem alejándose. — Podemos asegurarnos de que no nos darán batalla por un largo tiempo… ¡Entonces vámonos ya de aquí! —Todos asintieron y ella con sus amigos trataron de levantar a Yuuki. — Ven, vamos, te ayudaremos que vuelvas sano y salvo a tu casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? ¡No, no! No podría aceptarlo…—Yuuki aparto la vista de ella, mostrándose pensativo. Sin embargo, el duelista se alejó de los brazos de ellos e intento incorporarse por su cuenta de manera torpe y con poca eficacia.

— ¿Bromeas? —Rió Shiro con ironía. — ¿Con que te quieres poner de muy noble? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Andas muy mal Yuuki, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer! —Agarró a Yuuki del brazo y lo pone sobre su cuello con cuidado.

—Solo dinos la dirección de tu casa y yo me encargo del resto. —Hablo Dharc con confianza, preparando su báculo mágico mientras que Jazmín imita el gesto de Shiro.

Yuuki intento oponerse pero cada musculo de su cuerpo se lo impedía. Se apoyó en los brazos de sus amigos y su visión poco a poco se tornaba borrosa, susurro débilmente _… Y-… Y-Yo… V-…_ y en pocos segundos todo se oscureció para sus ojos, se había desplomado entre los brazos de sus amigos y ellos quedaron aterrados ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Cómo llevarían a Yuuki de vuelta a casa sin siquiera conocer la dirección? De cualquier modo, ellos se encargaron de llevar a Yuuki y buscarían una solución en el camino, es lo único que pueden hacer por el joven que los salvo.

…

 _¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki despierta! ¡Amigo, levántate_!

Yuuki observaba oscuridad a kilómetros y su cuerpo lo sentía levitando en medio de la oscuridad del lugar, con los ojos cerrados escuchó el llamado haciendo que su rostro se arrugara ligeramente con fastidio y en medio de ese extraño viaje a la nada una luz apareció sobre su rostro obligándolo a levantar los parpados con pesadez. Contemplo unos segundos aquella luz y vagamente decidió ir hacia ella, probablemente por obra de su sub-consciencia pues sentía que lo llamaba con desespero.

— ¡No me hagas golpearte! —Advirtió una voz familiar.

En ese momento abrió realmente los ojos con lentitud, visualizo una silueta familiar luego miro atrás de aquella figura una carretera con personas y monstruos pasando sobre los pavimentos entonces levanto un poco la cabeza para contemplar un par de anuncios holográficas puestas en los rascacielos de los edificios, por último se miró las manos y la posición en la que se encontraba; sentado y colocado de espalda sobre la pared de una tienda cualquiera.

—Vaya sueño…—Susurró el pelirrojo cerrando nuevamente los ojos con cansancio. El sujeto que estaba delante de él, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro que lo sobresalto. — ¡Ay! ¡No es un sueño!

— ¡Claro que no es un sueño! —Interrumpió la voz masculina. — ¡Sí lo fuera no sentirías los puños que te daría si no me hubieras preocupado tanto!

Yuuki ladeo la cabeza y puso la mano izquierda sobre la frente, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía algo mareado. Tardo unos segundos en recuperar la consciencia y recordar todo lo sucedido, miro la persona que tenía al frente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo tranquilizado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kyo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Le pregunto algo confundido con la situación.

Kyo estaba inclinado para estar a su altura, su uniforme estaba desordenado, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, la corbata aflojada y su piel sudada desde la frente hasta el dorso, indicándole el largo tiempo que estuvo bajo el sol. Su mirada decía lo enojado y preocupado, y además de cansado, que estaba, soltaba unos que otros suspiros.

—Te estaba buscando por todos lados, Hikari te envíos mensajes sin parar en tu celular y un tal dragón llamado Buster me ayudaba en encontrarte, me dijo que huiste de la academia después de que todos los se balancearon sobre ti por una carta. —Le explico brevemente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Yuuki tardo unos segundos en procesar la información y abre los ojos como platos y acerco un poco el rostro en la de Kyo de modo que este se aparta un poco para darle su espacio mientras contemplaba sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Buster... ¿¡Buster se encuentra bien!? No he sabido nada de él... Y…

— ¡Tranquilízate!—Le dice confiado y le regala una palmada en el hombro. —Él está muy, muy bien...—Dice con un tono muy amargo en la última palabra.— El mejor momento que tuve es que se fuera con esos chicos que te llevaban sobre una especie de carriola de planta, la verdad Buster era un loro a pesar de que se veía como un cornero con alas. —Dijo girando los ojos.

Yuuki se recarga contra la pared y suspira aliviado con los ojos cerrados.

— Que alivio. Entonces también Shiro y sus amigos est- ¡AY! ¡AY!

No pudo completar la frase a causa de que Kyo le agarro inesperadamente la parte del dorso de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo hacia adelante y atrás unas cuantas veces. Su mirada chispeaba enojo y Yuuki tenía los ojos hecho remolino.

— ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS HAZ ESTADO?! —Exclamo él enojado. — ¡Pensaba que te había sucedido algo!

—L-Lo siento... Y-Yo es-estaba sa-salvándole los m-mazos a-aquellos ch-chicos con un d-duelo ¡AY! —De pronto fue soltado y chocado contra la pared con suavidad, Kyo se quedó pensativo.

Aeon aparece encima de ambos con los brazos puestas debajo de la cabeza utilizándola como almohada y movía la cola de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera entreteniendo.

— _Que amigos tienes ¿No?_ — Le dice a Yuuki riendo al ver la situación.

— _¡¿Tu de que te ríes?! ¡Sí tú me metiste en esto_! -Le reprende con una mirada de pocos amigos con la mano izquierda sobándose la cabeza.

— _No digas tonterías, no olvides que tuviste la libertad de negarte pero accediste por voluntad propia. Je… Aun así debiste de recordar los deberes de tu casa._ —Le replico con una voz burlona y río entre colmillos.

Yuuki de mala gana se cayó la boca dejando atrás un pesado suspiro, al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Se olvidó por completo de sus deberes y ahora debe pagar las consecuencias.

—Bueno, no has perdido tu sentido del humor. —Dijo Kyo siguiendo el chiste y Yuuki lo mira en silencio. — ¿Hablas en serio? — El joven pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. — ¡WOW! Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas. Ahora, ¿Te importaría decirme como es que estás vivo? —Exclamo aturdido.

Yuuki le explico rápidamente lo que le había pasado mientras caminaban por las calles de regreso a casa de Yuuki.

— Eso es increíble. Luchaste tú solo contra tres duelistas a la vez… De verdad que creciste. — Dijo Kyo fascinado.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. —Le respondió Yuuki sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. —Solo seguía los consejos de un amigo muy cercano. —Dijo agradecido guiñándole un ojo a Aeon quién volaba a su lado y este le sonríe con confianza.

—Oh basta. —Comento Kyo ingenuamente haciendo un gesto de vergüenza con la mano. Yuuki se río en voz baja entre dientes por la respuesta. — Ese disco de duelo te ve bien en ti, ya te ves todo un duelista hecho y derecho. —Levanto el pulgar sonriendo ampliamente.

Paró en seco con la cabeza en blanco. — ¿Eh? —Con ojos en blanco se fijó al artefacto que todavía tenía en brazo, con culpa en los ojos regreso su vista en Kyo. — ¡Oh no! ¡Olvide devolvérselo! N-No es mío, solo me lo dieron para tener el duelo... —Dijo inocentemente.

— ¡Cálmate! ¿Acaso preguntaron sobre eso?—Yuuki no dijo nada y Kyo sonrío contento. — ¿Ya ves? ¡Ya es tuyo ahora! —Le abraza el cuello con el brazo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Opino inseguro y rascándose la mejilla a modo de duda si devolverla o no.

—Lo que necesita ese disco es un poco del " _Toque Yuuki_ "—Yuuki hizo una mueca ante eso último y Kyo extendió su mano en señal de que el pelirrojo se lo entregara, de modo que lo hizo sin más. —Muy bien, es un modelo antiguo, me tardare un poco... ¡Oh!

— ¿Que tiene? —Pregunto alarmado.

— Tus amiguitos se tomaron la molestia de agregar sus códigos de amigos. Ahora podrás comunicarte con ellos. —Anuncio contento a la vez que extrae de la ranura el mazo y se lo entrega a su dueño.

— Gracias… Te lo encargo. —Contesto Yuuki.

— _¡Vaya, Vaya! ¡También tu vida de "Anti-Social" acabará! ¡Serás libre por el mundo con tus amigos!_ —Respondió Aeon con una sonrisa, Yuuki frunció el ceño y resoplo guardando el mazo en el bolsillo. — _¿Sabes qué? No eres el único cansado aquí, también necesito meditar unas cosas que recordé últimamente._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Recordaste algo sobre tu pasado?_ —Preguntó Yuuki caminando con Kyo.

— _¿Cómo lo supiste?_ —Respondió sorprendido.

— _Me lo acabas de decir._ —Dijo Yuuki intentando devolverle la paliza mental, Aeon lo miró ligeramente fastidiado y resoplo con gracia. — _De todos modos, no es un buen momento. Hemos hecho mucho por hoy, lo mejor es un buen descanso. Como ser astral que vivió tres mil años merece una buena siesta de veinticuatro horas._

— _Suena muy rico._ —Dijo Aeon perezosamente contento, acostado en el aire como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una cama invisible.

En poco tiempo los jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de la casa del pelirrojo el cual lo primero que hizo fue pegarse la frente contra la puerta mientras agarraba el pomo de forma perezosa.

—Pareces muy cansado. —Dijo Kyo que estaba tras él.

— ¿En serio? No lo había notado. —Le respondió Yuuki sarcásticamente, Kyo sonrió y le abrió la puerta por él. — Ya estoy en casa… —Dijo con la mirada baja y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

Yuuki siente una gran respiración en su frente. Inmediatamente, esta se corta de golpe y levanta lentamente la cabeza. Se topa con una figura femenina vestido con un chaleco blanco y debajo una camisa blanca. En los brazos de esta estaban en las caderas, optando una postura autoritaria. Levanta más la cabeza, dirigiéndole hacia la mujer. Sus piernas le tiemblan. Unos ojos rojos compuestos lo miran directamente, flameantes como llamas del infierno mismo.

—Ah… Ah… Hola mamá… —Dice agitando la mano torpemente a señal de saludo añadiendo una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

— ¡¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO JOVENCITO?! —Exclamo Shiori y acto seguido le sujeto la mejilla derecha con los dedos, estrujando con una fuerza medida.

Kyo al ver como la madre de Yuuki se enfurece. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué sucedería ahora y aunque se sintiera mal consigo mismo, simplemente no podía observar una incómoda conversación entre madre e hijo. Retrocede y con el tono más preocupado que pudo fingir dijo:

—Bien, miren la hora… Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… ¡Hasta luego Yuuki, nos vemos mañana! — Gotas de sudor caían por su frente, solo para hacer su actuación más convincente y da media vuelta para salir por la puerta principal, haciendo un gesto de despedida en el camino.

Yuuki se le queda observando desde el hombro por unos cuantos segundos los cuales se sienten horas. Bufo molesto y gacho su cabeza decepcionado de que su amigo desapareciera. — ¡Que poco amigo eres, Traidor…! —Murmuro abandonado.

— _Se escapo… Suertudo._ —Comento el dragón celoso. A él tampoco le apetecía quedarse a observar y se fue volando al techo en la esquina izquierda junto a la estantería donde están los libros a contemplar el escenario.

— ¡¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de qué hora es?! —Pregunta exigiendo explicaciones a su hijo. Mucho tiempo afuera y sin ningún aviso era un tema bastante serio. — ¡Son las seis y cincuenta de la tarde!

— ¡Ouch! Claro, claro, claro que lo sé y lo lamento mucho, mama. Y-Y-Y yo… —No sabía cuales palabras elegir para explicar todo lo que ocurrió, aquella mirada fulminante lo estaba dejando paralizado. — ¡H-Hacía mu-muchas cosas…!

Le empieza estirar más la mejilla. — ¡Koizumo Yuuki! ¡Ya te he dicho que si vas a resolver unos asuntos enviaras un mensaje, estábamos muy preocupados por ti! —Ignora los chillidos de su hijo.

Aeon que miraba con cautela el cómo Yuuki y Shiori discutían, reflexionaba acerca de cómo son las cosas con el chico de cabello extrovertido rojo. — _Al parecer Yuuki había hecho algo malo y la señora que está al frente parece ser su madre… Es muy curioso como el amor de esa persona hacia Yuuki genere tanto escándalo… Las madres del Duel Terminal son menos ruidosas…_ —Decía con el ceño fruncido y se tapaba los oídos en señal de molestia silenciosa.

A Yuuki se le irrito más la mejilla y decidió soltar todo lo que sucedió con una sola pero verdadera palabra.

— ¡ESTABA EN UN DUELO! —La mujer se sorprende al escuchar dichas palabras y decide soltarlo causándole que retrocedieras unos pasos cortos, Yuuki se sobo la mejilla con la mano y dirige la mirada a su madre con más calma. — Era un momento difícil. No sabía que paso exactamente hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía, de un momento a otro estaba ahí de pie defendiendo con puño y sudor a tres chicos los cuales no querían perder sus mazos, pendían de un hilo porque estaban también tres monstruos en busca de quitarle sus mazos... ¡E incluso querían el mío con locura! ¡Y no me perdonaría si corría entonces hice cosas geniales y por alguna razón sentí como mis cartas me respondían, saque la carta que me ayudo a ganar...! ¡Y de repente gane el duelo! — Decía emocionado y orgullo al recordar esos momentos.

Después de todo el relato que Yuuki le aventó, omitiendo ciertas partes para no alterar tanto a su madre. Ella comenzó a analizar cada parte de su cuerpo llegando a un punto que su rostro se torno a la de una de preocupación y asombro. Rápidamente inclino sus piernas y acerco sus manos con delicadeza en el rostro de su hijo y acariciarlo con ternura.

—Tú… ¿Escuchaste tus cartas…? —Pregunto sin pensar.

— ¿Oír?…—Yuuki se mordió la lengua. Era un detalle que no debía decir y asintió con miedo con nerviosismo en sus ojos. — Bueno, metafóricamente hablando pero… ¿Acaso es algo malo? —Pregunto extrañado.

—No, vaya… Creo que no… Pero suena muy… Pretencioso ¿Sabes? Son solo… Cartas. —Agita la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y comenzó a sacudirle la ropa. — ¿Y crees que eso es para un chico de tu edad? ¡Mírate como estas! Todas esas heridas… Y lo peor aún… ¡Tu rostro!

Shiori mira con cara de enojo a Yuuki al procesar toda la información. Ha de admitir que la última vez que había visto a uno de sus hijos lastimarse así, Yuuki se había convertido en un guerrero hecho y derecho. Se separa de su pequeño y le pide que espere un momento, luego se retira para buscar rápidamente el paquete de primeros auxilios que tiene guardado en su habitación en el piso de arriba y una vez obtenido eso regreso con la misma velocidad hacia su hijo. Preparado los medicamentos e inicio a tratar las heridas de su hijo, específicamente en el rostro con algodón y alcohol, ya que es donde más heridas tiene, haciéndolo chillar fuertemente.

—Pero… Vaya… ¿Quién lo habría pensado, eh? —Dice con una sonrisa maternal. — ¡Te ves como tu hermano! El momento, el lugar, el duelo… ¡Hasta tus rasguños! ¿Estás empezando atraerte los duelos, verdad? ¡Bien! ¡Ten mucho cuidado afuera!

Yuuki se sorprendió al escuchar que su madre había mencionado a su hermano tan de repente, que la interrumpió durante el tratamiento y la miro completamente perdido.

—… ¿Eh…?—No sabía que decir. Estaba atónito.

—Eh, no pensaras que te quedarías encerrado en tu habitación para siempre, ¿no? —Levanto la mejilla y presiono un poco el algodón en la frente para después regresar a curar la mejilla derecha y luego en la izquierda.

—… ¡Ouch! Espera… ¿Puedo salir de casa cuantas veces quiera? —Yuuki pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

—Si no te importa, claro…

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! —Contesto entusiasmado. Era una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir el mundo por su cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Detuvo el procedimiento y arqueo una ceja. — ¿ _ **Claro**_ que te importa? ¡Entonces no quieres ser un duelista después de todo! —Dijo decepcionada y encoge los hombros.

— ¡No, no, no… que digo que sí! ¡O sea, que no! Quiero decir… —Noto la expresión de su madre más confundida. — Por favor, déjame salir más seguido de casa ¡Te agradecería mucho el apoyo! ¡Quiero saber más sobre los monstruos, todos ellos! —Suplico desesperado.

Shiori arquea una ceja con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? —Ella ríe dulcemente, solo le estaba tomando el pelo a su hijo. Este se limita a reír un poco y ella regreso a atender las heridas de su hijo con ternura. — Tienes todo mi apoyo hijo, no puedo tenerte aprendiendo en casa para siempre, en teoría la práctica hace el maestro. Solo si prometes tener más cuidado la próxima. —Le acaricia la frente con la mano izquierda con cariño y orgullo, la cual es la que tiene libre.

Yuuki se dedica a asentir la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Muchas gracias! —Y segundos después un suave golpe aterrizo sobre su cabeza obligándolo a gemir adolorido. Coloco su mano izquierda en ese punto y miro molesto a la culpable. — ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

— Dejaste a tu padre trabajando solo en la tienda. Voy a dejarte unos encargos para mañana como castigo. —Contesto seriamente.

—Sí, si… —Dijo Yuuki con la cabeza agachada y un aura deprimente adornado su alrededor.

Aeon emana una pequeña risa de su boca. — _Con que así es tener una madre…_ —Soltó de un momento a otro el dragón con una mirada nostálgica.

Después de haber presenciado aquel escenario se pregunto varias cosas acerca del paradero de su familia, o más aún… _Realmente… ¿Realmente tengo una familia?_ Pensó fríamente. Él existía pero había muchas cosas que lo inquietaban profundamente.

Aquel sagaz encuentro con ese raro misterioso le plantearon algunas dudas. Dirige su mirada hacia el joven de extraño cabello rojo y sonríe más tranquilo.

— _Al menos se que este es el inicio de una larga pero emocionante aventura…_ —Dijo sinceramente con ojos brillando de felicidad al darse cuenta que Yuuki estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo y miro arriba, básicamente en el pecho, pero se preguntaba qué es lo que le deparaba el futuro a ellos dos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

~Monstruo: Leviatán ~ Estatus: Vivo ~Evacuación. ~ Posible Amenaza. ~ ¿Ejecutar? [S/N]… [N] ~Modo Centinela: Activado…

~Monstruo: Aeon. D ~Estatus: Vivo. _Evaluación: Posible Amenaza. ~ ¿Ejecutar? [S/N]… [N] ~ Modo Centinela: Activado…

~ Monstruo: … _ Actualización: ¿? … _ Estatus: Desconocido… _ Evaluación: Amenaza… _ ¿Ejecutar? [S/N]… [S]… _ Modo Centinela: Desactivado… _ Modo Valkiria: Activado… _ Esperando autorización… 3… 2…1… _ ERROR _

_Nuevas Indicaciones_ Presencia Carta Blanca detectada… _ Programa Solida: Activado…_ Esperando orden de Corporación Kaiba…

.

.

.

_ Órdenes recibidas_ Iniciar Protocolo: Búsqueda_ Ir a coordenadas establecidas_ Destino: "Kibouland City"…

.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¡Impacto de Carta!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Impacto de Carta!**

Puede que a simple vista, el cielo parezca algo común y corriente, pero cuando se lo observa con detenimiento, se puede apreciar lo extraordinario de este. Es, en efecto, el único planeta en poseer tres satélites naturales. Cada uno más pequeño que el anterior, siendo el primero el más grande y el último el más pequeño, su existencia en sí es una maravilla.

Rozando las nubes se hallaba un dragón agitando sus alas con forma de cuchillas, poseía una larga daga en la parte del frente de la cabeza y una hoja más en su estómago. Su apariencia era la combinación entre una serpiente y una máquina, no tenía extremidades traseras solo delanteras. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura roja con cinco esferas verdes, dos adornándole en ambos hombros, dos en los dos lados de la mejilla y una en el centro de la base del cuello en la parte trasera. Este dragón se dirigía hacia el oeste, traspasando entre los satélites lunares.

En el lomo del dragón, dos individuos estaban acostados boca arriba y en la base de la cola, debajo de ambos jinetes, un equipo, aparentemente lleno de provisiones. El primero de ellos, de mayor estatura, cabello blanco erizado con flequillo que le cubría una parte del ojo derecho y tenía piel exageradamente pálida. Llevaba una túnica azul que le cubría de pies a cabeza con una capucha la cual poseía dos cuernos, camisa negra, tenía una especie de brazalete plateado a la altura del brazo y un reloj, y unos pantalones blancos un poco grandes para él con dos cintas en ambos costados similares a correas mirando hacia abajo, usaba unas botas negras con cordones blancos.

El joven albino tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentemente, estaba descansando después de una larga misión en el exterior, permitiendo que el movimiento de la brisa acaricie su cuerpo.

El segundo, se encontraba recostado entre las piernas cruzadas del albino, su estatura era notablemente inferior y a diferencia del humano promedio poseía la apariencia de un monstruo serpentino, mandíbula y aletas propias de los peces, al igual que el dragón que los cargaba, tenía una capa de escamas a lo largo del lomo que recorría por su espalda hasta llegar a su cola, dicha capa era de un color azul más intenso al de su parte frontal, la cual parecía ser protegida por placas celestes. Tenía dos pares de alas ubicadas debajo de la atadura de su cráneo, en forma de tentáculos y ojos color violeta. Sus alas eran largas, de color marrón y membranas azules. También tenía un cuerno prominente en la punta de su hocico.

Se dirigían al lugar en el que comenzaría la búsqueda, ellos pertenecían a la facción más importante y respetada del mundo, y ese día, fueron enviados a buscar algo sumamente importante. Era el más joven entre los cientos de reclutas que había en la facción, más no un inexperto, al contrario, era un maestro en el uso de sus poderes, normalmente era elegido para hacer las misiones más complicadas, y esa misión no era la excepción, todos estaban en estado de alerta ante la posible aparición de alguien peligroso.

Para no dormir, el encapuchado escuchaba música de temática roquera suave, la cual provenía de la radio que su compañero serpentino sujetaba entre sus pequeñas garras, este observaba, con cierta curiosidad, dicho dispositivo metálico, como si estuviese averiguando cada función del artefacto.

— ¿Uh? — Expresó la criatura confundida, los sonidos se mezclaban haciéndose imposible de entender.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención del chico, obligándole a abrir finalmente sus ojos amarillos oscuros, comenzó a mirar alrededor solo para toparse con un meteorito en pleno cielo estrellado que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Eso es…?—Preguntó el muchacho pensativo en un tono profundo y maduro para su corta edad.

—Sí, tal y como dijo el Maestro Azhve. — Respondió con tono serio la criatura, su voz era ligeramente chillona y si bien era suave, denotaba sabiduría.

— ¿Puedes seguirlo? —Pidió como última cosa al dragón que domaba, haciendo que este rugiera con gran fuerza, en señal de aceptación.

El albino, se aferró aún más al lomo del dragón usando manos y piernas, a su vez, la pequeña criatura imitaba su gesto pero lo hacía con la capucha del joven. El dragón sacudió su cabeza y agito fuertemente sus alas para aumentar la velocidad, saliendo disparado desde donde estaba, al tiempo que el meteorito se perdía cada vez más y más de la vista de ellos.

Poco después, ese meteorito aterrizo en el mar originando una fuerte explosión seguida de una cegadora luz que recorrió el cielo iluminándolo por unos pocos segundos como si fuera un repentino amanecer para después apagarse en un gran estruendo entre los sonidos del mar, haciendo impacto en el horizonte de una aparente playa, mientras que dicha luz se hundía lentamente junto con su objeto en el fondo del mar. Ese sería el único indicio para el dúo que lo estaba siguiendo.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban hasta que cerca del amanecer pudo divisar tierra a lo lejos, las estructuras, apenas visibles, brillaban gracias a la tenue luz que recibían del sol dando una hermosa vista tanto al joven como a su compañero. El dragón observo un sitio donde podía aterrizar con plena seguridad, el cual era una orilla cerca de la playa de la ciudad, lugar en donde probablemente había caído el meteoro, facilitándole el trabajo a la pareja. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a descender en picada hasta encontrarse a unos pocos metros del suelo, lugar donde desplegó majestuosamente sus alas justo antes de apoyar sus patas en la arena.

Con el dragón ya en tierra firme, los compañeros bajaron decididos e intrigados por saber si este era el lugar correcto donde había caído el meteorito. Se podían escuchar el batir de las olas y el canto de las aves a la lejanía, cosas que no los desviaban de su objetivo pero si les servían para relajarse, al menos un poco. El albino prosiguió en quitarse la capucha revelando su puntiagudo pelo blanco adornado por una corona de cuerno azul bien oculta entre sus mechones, luego, saco del bolsillo un gorro de globo azul y procedió a ponérselo sobre la cabeza.

 _« ¡Buenos Días! ¡Es otra mañana en Kibouland City! ¡Tendremos un día soleado y agradable! Por cierto, tendremos un gran evento este fin de semana ¿Están listos? ¡El Invocador de Monstruo! Estará visitando el museo de monstruo… »_

—Leviatán, apaga eso. —Dijo el chico, casi como un suspiro.

La pequeña criatura marina llamada Leviatán se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amo y levanto la cabeza en dirección a esta. Sus ojos expresaron ligero fastidio al haberle arruinado la diversión, estaba disfrutando de por fin descubrir las funciones de la radio. Regresando la vista hacia el aparato, prosiguió en apagarlo de mala gana, presionando el botón superior del aparato metálico. Este, caminó hacia el dragón con una expresión sería en su rostro y procedió a guardar la radio, dejándola dentro del equipo que tenía cerca de su cola.

El albino, río un poco por la expresión de su amigo y se volteó hacia el dragón, teniendo que subir más la vista pues la criatura le sacaba dos cabezas en cuanto a estatura.

—Te necesitare para volar de regreso, pero mientras tanto quédate en los rascacielos. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la criatura con una leve sonrisa.

En ese instante, el dragón se dio la vuelta, extendiendo sus alas y agitándolas fuertemente para alzar vuelo, provocando que una nube de polvo se elevara, afectando a su vez al joven que se encontraba cerca, obligándole a sujetar su gorra con fuerza para que no se le fuera volando y así, el dragón se marchó volando entre los edificios de la extensa ciudad.

Ellos se acercaron más a la ciudad y pudieron ver a sus variados habitantes recién levantándose, observaron pasar entre los edificios a monstruos alados de distintos tipos, personas y monstruos recorriendo las calles sin problemas, conviviendo en paz y armonía. Lo único que tenían claro, es que iba ser un viaje muy largo y para nada sencillo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yuuki se encontraba recostado en su cama, dormido profundamente, disfrutando de la comodidad que le brindaba su colchón, a tal punto, que ignoraba completamente el brillo del sol iluminándolo todo poco a poco.

De un momento a otro, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un brillante dragón dorado dándole la espalda. Este, al parecer, estaba observando el último rincón que aquella luz alcanzaba a iluminar desde el exterior, como si no hubiese visto el amanecer durante milenios.

El pelirrojo miro alrededor dándose cuenta que la luz del día recién entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Frente a la cama estaba el escritorio con la computadora junto a varios objetos más, entre ellos, su mazo esparcido. La entrada de la habitación estaba cerrada, tal cual la había dejado anoche.

Yuuki se inclinó lentamente para levantarse de la cama. Con su mano izquierda aparto de encima la sabana con cierta vagancia en sus movimientos, revelando su pijama de dragón, y con la otra, se rascaba desconcertado su desordenada cabellera roja.

El astral dragón se dio cuenta del movimiento de la cama. Volteo para toparse con un muy somnoliento Yuuki, más torpe que el de costumbre.

—« _Realmente te duermes como tronco… Te envidio. Pase la noche muy aburrido recorriendo tu habitación…»_ —Dijo ladeando la cabeza con aburrimiento, ser una entidad astral no parecía ser lo mejor del mundo.

No obstante, Yuuki regreso a acostarse sobre la cama, como si nunca se hubiera levantado.

— Uh… Dame cinco minutos más…—Contesto susurrando entre dormido

Aeon dejo soltar un quejido de irritación y floto encima del joven, posando su mirada en él con desaprobación. Cualquiera de su edad, estaría igual de cansado después del duro día de ayer, aun así no podía permitirle flojear toda la mañana, él debía cumplir con algunas obligaciones.

—« _Muy bien, quizás esto funcione…»_ —El dragón dorado sonrió y entonces voló cerca del oído del humano. Reuniendo mucho aire lo soltó en una, para nada suave, voz. —« _¡YUUKI, DESPIEEEEERTA!_ »

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —Siendo tomado completamente desprevenido por aquel grito, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su cama, sin embargo en el proceso sus sabanas se enredaron unas a otras con el mismo, el cual termino con una visita directa al suelo. — ¡Auch!—Para mala suerte del pelirrojo, la cabeza amortiguo su caída.

Al abrir los ojos esperó a que se aclarara su visión y se dio cuenta de que el sol iluminaba toda la habitación. Inmediatamente, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la conversación con su madre, luego de meditar las cosas, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido de más, si no se apresuraba no conseguiría los mejores paquetes. Yuuki inhalo profundamente y luego exhaló para calmarse. Se levantó, apartando la sabana de encima y tomó un tiempo para estirar sus brazos.

Justo en ese momento, Aeon se le acerco con satisfacción ya que había conseguido que por fin se despertase, hecho un ojo al estado de la habitación y frunció el ceño; como no era nada que no pudiera solucionar dejo de importarle y concentro su atención en el joven recién levantado.

—« _Veo que ya estás despierto._ _»_ —Dijo Aeon luego de compartir una mirada curiosa con Yuuki.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?—Se quejó Yuuki rascándose el oído un tanto desconcertado. — Cielos Aeon, no hacía falta que me gritaras tan fuerte…—El dragón dorado le sonrío divertido.

— _« Por favor, no te levantabas ni con un terremoto. Te tenía que despertar de alguna forma o de lo contrario no alcanzarías a tus padres, ellos se marcharon bastante temprano._ _»_ —Recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Yuuki, pero este no dijo nada y solo suspiro.

Observando toda su habitación se dio cuenta que al momento de caerse no fue el único, ya que algunas de sus cosas también terminaron en el suelo. Con resignación se preparó para acomodar todo.

—Oh vaya, Aeon ayúdame a acomodar el desastre que hicimos. —Dijo Yuuki mientras se ponía a cuatro patas para recoger los objetos desparramados. El dragón lo miraba extrañado y observaba lo que hacía.

—« _¿Hicimos?_ »—Repitió desconcertado desde su costado. _—« Pero si fuiste tú el que se cayó._ »—Yuuki, sosteniendo algunos objetos entre sus manos, se negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la suposición de Aeon.

—Sí, pero fuiste **TU** el que me grito en el oído. —Le replicó él, ya acomodando los objetos a sus respectivos lugares.

—« _Bien, hagamos esto rápido._ »—Se limitó a responder Aeon.

Apenas pasaban los primeros minutos, Yuuki se dio cuenta de que Aeon era incapaz de tomar objetos, solo los atravesaba como fantasma y durante el acomodamiento tuvo que guardar él solo todo lo que había desordenado. Yuuki volteo a ver a Aeon y él solo pedía una disculpa en silencio, a lo que Yuuki entendió perfectamente su situación y dejo de darle importancia.

Luego de haber ordenado todo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, Yuuki se recostó en su cama liberando un suspiro.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. —Comentó el pelirrojo feliz al haber contemplado lo diferente que se veía ahora la habitación, más decente y ordenada.

—« _Sí, toda la noche parecía una pocilga._ _»_ —Respondió Aeon recordando el antiguo aspecto de la habitación con disgusto en su rostro. Yuuki se había percatado de algo y lo miro confundido.

— ¿No dormiste en toda la noche? —Aeon negó con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

—« _No necesitó comer o dormir estando así, ya no van conmigo desde la guerra._ _»_ —Dijo indiferente, al joven de extravagante cabellera roja.

Yuuki hizo una nota mental sobre lo que había dicho Aeon, al parecer hace bastante que la guerra lo había afectado, pero averiguaría los detalles más adelante. Seguido de esas palabras, Aeon comenzó a hacer énfasis a sus sentidos olfativos y recorrió volando en un radio pequeño alrededor del perdido joven en busca de algo.

—« _Un… Un olor extraño invade la habitación…»_ —Hizo una pausa para dejar que el humano lo ayudase a buscar el origen del olor. Dirigió una mirada seria a Yuuki. —« _¿Acaso eres tú?_ »

Yuuki se señalaba así mismo con el dedo índice, cada vez más nervioso— ¿Y-Yo? —Haciendo caso al dragón, empezó a olfatearse a sí mismo, hasta notar que el olor sí venia de el mismo. — Esto… Lo siento… Creo que necesito un baño. —Dijo rascándose la coronilla, apenado.

Yuuki se levantó de la cama y prosiguió a dirigirse hacia el armario para extraer una camisa roja, una bufanda, pantalones, entre otros accesorios, todos enrollados encima de su brazo izquierdo. Una vez agarrado el vestuario, tranquilamente camino hacia la puerta que tenía al lado izquierdo del armario, pero justo antes de agarrar la perilla fue sorprendido cuando tenía frente a frente la cara de asombro de Aeon.

—« _¿Qué es el_ _ **Baño**_ _?_ _»_ —Preguntó intrigado el dragón con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad.

El joven tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa en su rostro. Daba vueltas en su cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo a alguien nuevo como Aeon.

—Uh… Es cómo… Un lugar especial en donde puedes limpiar tu cuerpo y cuidar tu higiene, cosas malas pasan si la descuidas y es también un buen sitio para… Hacer tus cosas personales… Como… Ya sabes…—Explicó dando énfasis a las necesidades personales, de manera torpe, aunque Aeon parecía entenderlo ya que estaba pensativo. —Creo que mejor me apresuro. —Concluyó sonriendo ingenuamente.

Teniendo todo preparado, abrió la puerta, rumbo a su destino y la cerró, aunque cierto dragón algo extrañado comenzó a seguir al pequeño duelista sin que este se enterara. Su interior era un baño con azulejos color blanco, una ducha con mampara, en una esquina estaba un lavamanos con un espejo circular y en el centro un retrete con papel de baño. Yuuki puso su ropa en un perchero plateado de pared a un costado de la puerta en la que entró, dispuesto a quitarse el pijama, pero en ese momento, se fijó su reflejo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta carta.

Yuuki deja soltar un fuerte grito, aturdido y confundido por la nueva compañía que acababa de notar. Miró en dirección al visitante lanzándole una mirada de indignación, aunque más le impresionó el no haberse dado cuenta de que lo seguían.

— ¿¡A-Aeon!? ¿¡Por qué me seguiste!? —Le preguntó asombrado.

Aeon estaba distraído, no parecía escucharlo. Volaba de un sentido para otro y observaba maravillado cada detalle que el baño le ofrecía, chillando con emoción. Agitaba la cola divertido y su cara reflejaba sus ganas de tocar cada artículo del lugar, quedándose incluso a admirar la increíble pasta de dientes. Yuuki tuvo que llamarlo una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza para que Aeon lo mirara y Yuuki le repitió la misma pregunta, enojado. Aeon algo extrañado, dejó de mirar el lugar para prestarle atención a su compañero.

—« _Dijiste que ibas al baño y donde tú vas yo voy, somos un equipo después de todo._ _»_ —Contesto sin reacción alguna aparente y continua divagando entre las cosas del baño. Esta vez descubrió un increíble objeto que parecía papel enrollado, en un extraño cilindro.

Sin embargo, Yuuki interrumpió la increíble aventura de Aeon y el sorprendente papel higiénico.

— Cuando dije que iba al baño me refería a ir solo, Aeon. —Dijo seriamente, revoloteando las manos en señal de molestia, forzando al dragón a irse, obviamente sin éxito ya que sus manos los atravesaba fácilmente como si de un fantasma se tratase.

—« _¡¿Qué?!_ _»_ —Cruza los brazos en señal de indignación. —« _¡¿Por qué?!_ »

— ¿Cómo que **por qué**? ¡Porque las personas van solas al baño! —Exclamó tratando de alejar a Aeon de la puerta de la ducha.

—« _¿No se supone que éramos compañeros? ¡¿Dónde quedo nuestro vínculo?!_ _»_ — Respondió Aeon con un tono un poco triste pero sostenido, ya que sentía que estaba siendo traicionado.

— ¡Aun somos compañeros, pero no puedes entrar conmigo al baño! —El dragón lo miró sorprendido.

—« _No lo_ _entiendo… Al menos dame una razón._ _»_ —Dijo Aeon desorientado.

Él pelirrojo se había quedado en silencio, no estaba pensando, si no que era increíble la pregunta que escuchó, y automáticamente le contesto.

— ¡Porque no me puedes ver desnudo porque si! —Exclamó fastidiado.

—« _¿Solo eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre estoy desnudo frente a ti!_ _»_ —Aeon argumentó inocentemente a la respuesta de su compañero.

— ¡Eso es porque eres un dragón! —Le señaló el cuerpo con el dedo. — ¡Los humanos no soportamos que nos vean desnudos! — Yuuki casi grito ese argumento, comprendía perfectamente la anatomía de los reptiles y por lo tanto, Aeon ocultaba perfectamente sus partes privadas sin problema, todo esto con tal de alejarlo de su privacidad personal.

Acto seguido, Aeon refunfuño entre dientes y lo mira con el ceño fruncido sospechando de sus argumentos incoherentes.

—« _Ustedes son muy extraños… ¿Qué tiene de raro que te vean desnudo? Esas prendas que llevan encima no lucen muy cómodos._ _»_ —Dijo apuntando con la cola su atuendo y trataba de ser lo más inocente posible a los argumentos de Yuuki pero este solo respondía de modo tosco pero cierto.

— ¡Eso es ser un depravado! Además podría aplicar lo mismo con ustedes los dragones, pero…—Se queda pensando un par de momentos la situación en la que se encuentra y exclama sorprendido. — ¡¿Por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto?! ¡Simplemente ve a mi habitación y espérame ahí!

Aeon procesa un poco lo dicho y, aunque no le gustase mucho la idea, parecía tener sentido. Exhalo vencido y voló alejándose del chico, traspasando la puerta del baño sin problema. Acto seguido, Yuuki finalmente estaba relajado, libre de aquella conversación incomoda y de cierta manera le dio risa, tener un compañero era totalmente divertido. Sin divagación, prosiguió a tomarse su ducha, relajado y con seguridad.

Pasado un corto tiempo, cuando Aeon parecía morirse del aburrimiento sentado sobre el borde del escritorio, Yuuki finalmente salió del baño ya seco y bien vestido. Él tenía una camiseta roja con mangas cortas amarillas y una estrella del mismo color en medio, guantes, pantalones y zapatillas de color negro con detalles blancos en estas últimas, un cinturón café con un porta mazos e identificándolo una larga bufanda blanca amarrada en el cuello separadas con dos extremos, que a las puntas de estas lo adornan dos estrellas de color rojo.

Él prosiguió a guardar el pijama, que traía entre sus manos, en el armario luego al separarse un poco de ella coloco sus manos en su cuerpo, precisamente en la camisa, asegurándose que se lo había puesto correctamente. Tenía suerte de tener una vestimenta tan llamativa como ese, ese se lo había dado su hermano hace tiempo para que tuviera con que resaltar durante los duelos, Yuuki le había dicho que le quedaba muy grande en ese momento y que prefería además un vestuario más simple ya que dudaba qué destacaría como duelista más fuerte, él dijo que lo conservara, que tal vez algún día se animaría a probar algo nuevo. El joven río en silencio, su hermano debió haber pensado muchas cosas pero no creyó que le llegaría el momento de por fin salir de su zona de confort.

— _« ¡Te ves todo un héroe con esa combinación, ahora entiendo por qué ustedes usan esas prendas!_ _»_ —El pequeño dragón volaba alrededor suyo asombrado y contento.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Yuuki dejando sus pensamientos de lado y le sonrío sonrojado. — Pensé que se vería demasiado exagerado.

—« _Para nada, me gusta mucho. Le queda bien con ese cabello que tienes._ _»_ —Le respondió el dragón. Yuuki prefirió tomárselo como un cumplido.

Yuuki terminó de prepararse y tomo su mazo que estaba sobre la mesa, ahora podía llevárselo a todas partes gracias al porta-mazos y lo guardo sin tardanza alguna allí mismo. Este baja al primer piso junto a Aeon y de inmediato capto un olor hechizante que lo hipnotizo por completo, haciéndole seguir dicha aroma hasta llegar a la cocina observando que en la mesa había comida preparada por su madre, Yuuki sonrió contento, estaba agradecido de tener una madre tan considerada.

—« _Creo que tu mamá ya se esperaba que te ibas a demorar._ »—Dijo observando impresionado la comida en la mesa.

El joven soltó una risa con una pequeña mueca graciosa por aquel comentario, y se sentó a comer su desayuno que consistía de un bento en un recipiente de plástico redondo celeste el cual contenía un onigiri, salchicha en forma de pulpo, rollitos de huevo con un poco de tocino en trocitos y acompañado de un vaso de plástico con jugo de manzana.

— Gracias por la comida. — Agradecido sonriendo como de costumbre para empezar a comer, pero antes pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Aeon fija en él.

Cambió de atención hacia él para descubrir que en realidad estaba puesta su atención en la comida con un pequeño hilo de baba sobresaliendo entre sus fauces y susurrando; « _Comida…_ »Varias veces para sí mismo, dando un perfil que aunque era divertida, le daba nervios y pena al joven duelista.

— Aeon, ¿estás bien? —Le pregunto con cierta preocupación en su tono, pero en el fondo se resistía las ganas de echarse una risita por su conducta desesperante.

—… ¿Ah…? —Abrió los ojos, bajándose de las nubes y fijo su atención en él con vergüenza. — ¡S-Sí! Es solo que... Extraño comer... —Dijo con un sonrojo el dragón.

Aquellas palabras causaron que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada suave de su boca debido a que en realidad Aeon sí extrañaba la comida, lo cual contagio también a Aeon, sin embargo la diversión se cortó para el duelista al fijarse en la hora actual de la pared, cuyos minutos indicaban que se hacía más tarde, entonces se olvidó por completo del mundo y se apuró en comer, tragándose cada alimento y cada plato de un solo bocado, dejando sorprendido a Aeon, que observaba la escena muy boquiabierto.

—« _¡Yuuki come más despacio!_ » —Dijo regañando al duelista por apurarse.

— ¡Msue estui desmomando…! ¡UGH! —Con la boca llena casi sentía como su garganta se tapaba y de inmediato agarro el jugo y la tomo lentamente hasta ingerirlo de un solo tajo, para así bajarse la comida rápidamente. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. — ¡Debo apresurarme! ¡Se me hace tarde!—Dijo y pocos minutos termino de comer para luego ir rápidamente a lavar los trastes a un ritmo veloz. Al acabar la tarea, salió de la casa, pero al salir se tropezó con los zapatos de la entrada sin embargo recupero la compostura a tiempo.

—« _Eso te pasa por apurarte._ »— Le comento Aeon cuando se acercó a verlo, pero Yuuki hizo caso omiso a su comentario y siguió con su camino a paso rápido.

Pasaron casi dos horas desde que el dúo partió en rumbo a la Empresa de la Corporación Kaiba. Por suerte habían realizado constantes paradas en el recorrido para darse un respiro y saludar a los ciudadanos que pasaban cerca.

Habían recorrido todo tipo de escenarios. Quién más se estaba divirtiendo era Aeon, quien se la pasaba preguntando sobre cada nuevo detalle que veía, desde un pequeño poster hasta un enorme cartel holográfico y Yuuki, no tuvo problema en explicarle con gusto todo lo que sabía sobre Kibouland City, era una manera muy satisfactoria de enseñarle un poco de la ciudad.

De un momento a otro, llegaron a una plaza de aspecto circular, la cual estaba repleta de edificios elevados con negocios de distintos tipos; los cuales se llevaban a cabo en el lugar. La Corporación Kaiba era conocida por su gran influencia en el mercado y a su vez en la misma ciudad; siendo la palabra de su Presidente casi una ley. Tenía un único pasillo que separa a unos de otros que se veían muy lujosos, lleno de casas, con las ventanas superiores decorados con bellas plantas e inundada por personas y monstruos que pasaban el rato caminando, conversando, entre otras cosas. El lugar mostraba todo lo que una compañía tan grande era, de vez embarga cuando admiraban el lugar y se preguntaban cuanto se habría invertido para hacer el lugar, así de grande.

— Es aquí. —Dicho esto, señalo el lugar para que Aeon pudiera verlo, el cual inspecciono de arriba abajo.

Era un enorme edificio cubierto en su gran mayoría por vidrios, los cuales reflejaban los productos desde su interior, con gente saliendo y entrando, además, el exterior era un hermoso campo, todo repleto de vegetación de distinto tipo para resaltar más la belleza del lugar, con un único camino siendo la única de esa misma hermosa plaza, el cual llevaba a una fabulosa fuente de mármol blanco, con una grande escultura encima, con la forma de un "Dragón Blanco de ojos azules", escupía agua por su boca, dominaba el campo con su campo con su presencia.

—« _¿Qué harás aquí?_ »—Pregunto Aeon intrigado.

—Lo que pasa es que me pidieron a recoger los paquetes que pagaron mis padres, solo me tomara unos minutos. Ya he venido unas cuantas veces además. —Respondió el joven duelista.

— « _Ojala pudiera ayudarte con esto, por lo que veo parecen pesados ¿Podrás tu solo?_ »—Pregunto Aeon después de ver los gruesos paquetes que estaban de exhibición en las vitrinas, queriendo participar en la tarea.

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso. — Respondió Yuuki tranquilamente. Esta vez disimuló un poco más la conversación, al notar nervioso que algunas personas y monstruos lo observaban preguntándose con quién hablaba, Aeon lo captó enseguida y decidió mantenerse en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Yuuki continúo caminando, acompañado por Aeon, hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta doble, esta abrió el paso ante su presencia, dio un par de pasos dentro y la puerta se cerró en el acto. Yuuki conocía bien el lugar, pero Aeon aprovecho el momento para contemplarlo con más detenimiento. Observo el lugar con mucha incredulidad, después de todo; era incluso más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera. Había muchas personas moviéndose de un sitio a otro, algunos usando con sus teléfonos mientras leían papeles, Aeon suponía que debían ser importantes. Pudo ver el puesto de administración que estaba a cargo de una chica en todo el centro de la sala, algunos guardias se mantenían cerca de ese lugar para evitar cualquier posible complicación a la hora de supervisar a las personas que entraran. Arriba de ellos se encontraba un hermoso traga luz, que iluminaba todo el lugar; y que a su vez le daba un toque más sofisticado, lo cual solo mejoraba la imagen del lugar. Las paredes eran de un color azul algo claro con algunos pequeños detalles de blanco, que le daba un aspecto cristalino. Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraban cajeros, pero estos no eran de dinero; eran usados para recibir los distintos paquetes que recibía la empresa.

Continuaron caminando directamente al frente del puesto de administración cuya encargada era una mujer de cabello naranja, ojos ambarinos y piel clara. Tenía puesto una camisa de seda de color azul marino y un traje blanco con un broche del emblema plateado de **KC** en el costado izquierdo del pecho, una falda ajustada que le llegaba hasta la rodilla del mismo color del traje y unos guantes negros, está mujer era la viva representación del monstruo **SPYRAL Misty**. Yuuki le sonrío amablemente y saludaba con la mano al tiempo que Aeon escuchaba atentamente la conversación que se iba a formar entre ambos, estaba interesado como se realizaban los encargos de la época actual y ver un poco como interactuaba Yuuki con otras personas.

— Bienvenido Yuuki a Empresas Kaiba, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar ahora? —Pregunto ella sonriendo ante la llegada del conocido.

Yuuki toma una postura más decente, poniéndose recto. Levantando un poco más la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, puesto que ella era unos metros más alta que él.

—Buenos días Sra. Misty, venía a recoger unos paquetes que están a nombre de mi padre; Koizumo Takeru. —Explicó con educación en su tono, solo para no sentirse desubicado con el lugar.

Ella asintió mientras analizaba algunos archivos de la computadora para estar segura de que todo estaba bien, tal y como había indicado el chico. Se podía escuchar la rapidez con la que presionaba, las distintas teclas y entonces segundos después, Misty camino fuera del puesto y observó a Yuuki.

— Entendido, un momento por favor. —Dicho esto, se retiró dirigiéndose hacia una puerta al costado donde se encontraba su puesto cuidadosamente.

Repentinamente Aeon abrió completamente los ojos y gritó asombrado, Yuuki se sobresaltó un poco y casi tropieza contra uno de los empleados, el cual tuvo que disculparse; se sintió algo avergonzado y regreso extrañado su vista en el dragón.

—« _¡Que formales son ahora en día!_ _»_ —Dijo Aeon rascándose las escamas de la cabeza mientras divagaba entre sus recuerdos mirando arriba. —« _Recuerdo que en mis tiempos debía someter a mis enemigos para que me obedecieran._ »—Dijo nostálgico, a manera de felicidad, como si estuviera recordando buenos momentos de la infancia. —« _Aah, que buenos tiempos._ »

Yuuki comprendió la reacción de muy mala manera y frunció el entrecejo adornándola con una mueca lleno de horror, la cual solo aumento al ver la sonrisa de Aeon. —… ¿Qué clase de formalidad es esa?... —Contesto secamente, no quería ni imaginar los métodos medievales que aplico Aeon en su tiempo.

Para buena suerte de Yuuki al menos no tenía que seguir escuchando las viejas historias sangrientas del dragón. En menos de un minuto Misty había salido de la sala acompañada de alguien, el cual no había visto nunca, además parecía discutir con la mujer, pero a juzgar por su apariencia, dedujo que debería ser un vigilante a cargo de inspeccionar el contenido de aquella sala y mantener todo en orden. Luego, la mujer finalizo la conversación y se dirigió hacia él sonriéndole gentilmente mientras le daba una seña en dirección a la sala, a modo de guiarlo hasta allí, el cual estaba todavía vigilado por ese mismo guardia cuya expresión hostil daba un poco de nervios e imponía respeto, tanto para Yuuki como para Aeon.

— Disculpe las molestias, pero Mauled te acompañara a la sala de depósitos y habla con él una vez que tengas lo necesario. —Dicho esto, extrajo un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo y se lo entrego lentamente en la mano.

— ¿Qué es? — Le preguntó inocentemente, curioseando el artefacto con una ceja levantada; era muy pequeño y poseía únicamente una resplandeciente gema azul en el centro.

—No te hagas el tonto, Yuuki. —Río gentilmente. — Tú lo usaste varias veces, sirve para que lleves los paquetes. —Resumió sonriendo.

Él se había reído entre dientes cuando fue pillado en su pequeña travesura de hacerse el ingenuo, le gustaba relajar el ambiente cuando lo notaba tenso y aburrido, aprovechando la tensión que se creaba jugaba con su inocencia para que no llegara a mayores o solo era por instinto. Al acabar de reírse por la agradable compañía de la administradora, agradeció por el servicio dando una pequeña reverencia y se retiró contento, a lo que Misty se despidió con un gesto de la mano, mientras regresaba a su lugar para retomar con sus tareas.

Yuuki caminó tranquilamente hacia el depósito, pero al acercarse se sintió observado por una mirada penetrante, la cual llamó su atención de inmediato y lentamente volteó la mirada para corresponderla, encontrándose nuevamente con aquel hombre de aspecto hostil y cara que le sacaba los nervios. Su estatura le sacaba dos cabezas, así que estaba obligado a elevar más la mirada para verlo de frente, era un hombre rubio, cuerpo robusto y traía puesto el clásico uniforme blanco de la corporación kaiba.

—Con permiso…—Logro articular dirigiéndose al interior del depósito intentando aguantar la incomodidad que este planteaba con su sola mirada.

Notó entonces que se encontraba en una zona bastante amplia, dedujo que al menos cinco monstruos grandes podrían entrar allí sin problema, y estaba rodeado de al menos una docena de cajas gruesas, distintos colores y diseños, aparentemente gruesas y pesadas.

Yuuki palmeó unas cuantas veces sus manos preparándolas para la ardura misión de levantar cajas, no sin antes revisar si el dispositivo que le fue entregado por la administradora funcionara correctamente, procedió en dirigirse hacia su costado izquierdo, el cual veía un gran grupo de cajas acomodadas perfectamente de modo que formaban una montaña gigante, sus ojos iban de un ángulo para otro, analizándolas cuidadosamente y su mano comenzó hacer lo que quería. Automáticamente escogía los paquetes, una por una, respiraba fuertemente antes de agarrarla, no era físicamente fuerte y cajas como esas les costaban mucho cargarlas, incluso con los dos brazos y las puso encima del pequeño aparato, haciendo que dicho artefacto activara un rayo azul que mantenía suspendido los paquetes que el chico colocaba en forma de columna.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, acabo escogiendo diez paquetes y se pudo observar que las cajas que eligió lo superaban de estatura por una cabeza, lo cual no le daba buena espina pero pensó positivo porque tenía aquel dispositivo haciendo el trabajo más pesado. Con la labor acabada prosiguió en incorporarse mientras se sacudía las manos, en señal de haber cumplido exitosamente la misión y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la salida, vigilada todavía por el señor con cara de pocos amigos, con el dispositivo siguiéndolo levitando los paquetes con una sorprendente facilidad.

—Muy bien. Señor Mauled, quiero llevarme estos. —Dijo señalando los paquetes con educación y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

No hubo respuestas. Los segundos de silencio se sentían como horas en la mente de Yuuki, ninguno decía nada y el ambiente se ponía más tenso. Eso inquietaba a Yuuki, aunque su cara dijera otra cosa. Aun así lo disimulo sonriendo aún más, pero su cara evidenciaba lo obvio, ya sea por el sudor recorriendo sus mejillas o su sonrisa algo torpe, tratando de verse convencido.

— ¿Puedo llevármelo? —Preguntó Yuuki aún nervioso por la mirada incomoda ante él.

— ¡Todas nuestras cartas son fabricadas por la más alta calidad, entregadas por la mañana! —Escuchó la voz orgullosa del hombre comentaba. Él se acercó un poco, posando una de sus manos encima de la columna de cajas. —Pero la rareza de las cartas pueden variar de un momento a otro.

—Sí, entiendo. —Contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te lo digo? —Se inclinó y acercó el rostro de forma amenazadora que provocó que Yuuki retrocediera un paso, intimidándolo y poniendo nervioso.

— ¿D-Decir qué? —Tartamudeó sin pensar bien en lo que decía.

— No es solo eso. Augustus, el otro empresario de la última vez que viniste, me dijo lo mismo. Que elegiste los paquetes con la mayor cantidad de cartas raras. —Menciono Mauled, casi como una acusación. Lo cual solo hizo a Yuuki alarmar un poco.

Enmudeció y algo alterado comenzó a pensar para sí mismo. ¿Cómo lo explicaba?, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de responder a eso?, ¿Realmente lo hacía ver tan sencillo? Al inició pensaba que era por pura coincidencia, e hizo todo lo posible para creerlo; después de todo esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Pero una vez que empezó analizar los momentos que había hecho exactamente lo mismo no era coincidencia y las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido en su mente, se empezó a ponerse más incómodo. Cerró los ojos y busco las palabras adecuadas para zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero tenía la mente en blanco y quedó paralizado frente a Mauled, su boca temblaba cuando intentaba articular palabra alguna y todo comenzaba a volverse enorme en su cabeza.

— ¡Bien, Yuuki! ¡Deberías ser parte de la Corporación como mi aprendiz! —Le grito con emoción y brillo en sus ojos, separándose de él finalmente.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Yuuki tiene a Shiori y Takeru. —Contesto Misty tranquilamente interviniendo en la conversación, ella conocía a los padres de Yuuki y sabía perfectamente que Yuuki no aceptaría un trato como eso.

— Sí, eso incluye a Shiori. —Soltó sin querer con sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando ligera cólera en la mujer que tenía a su costado, detrás de la puerta. —De hecho, ella es más importante...

No obstante, no acabo su frase debido a que alguien le agarro por el cuello de forma brusca, tomando lo desprevenido y haciéndolo chillar de dolor mientras con sus brazos trataba de sacarse de encima lo que ataba su cuello, sin embargo el agarre era muy fuerte. Para cuando pudo ver la cara de su agresor resulto ser nada menos que Misty, celosa y enojada por las palabras que escuchó y decidió aplicarle una llave como manera de entrarlo en razón, después de todo más equivocado no podía estar el desconsiderado.

—Maldito... ¡¿Es en serio?! —Le cuestiono con dureza.

Los quejidos de la víctima atrajeron la atención de algunos pocos, en mayor parte empleados que visitantes y en vez de parar la lucha, lo que hicieron fue alentarla para que siguiera combatiendo, después de todo al menos para las persona un poco de emoción no haría mal. Muchos comentaban entusiasmados cosas cómo; « _¡Del codo! ¡Agárralo del codo!_ _»_ , Y « _¡Hace mucho no veía una lucha en una empresa!_ », Ahogando los gritos de suplicas de la víctima el cual aclamaba; « _¡Era broma!_ » Y ella poca convencida contestaba enrabiada y algo alterada; « _¡Mentiroso!_ »Dejando a un confundido Yuuki a mitad de la conversación, rodeado de repente de una multitud excitada. Miró poco convencido la situación con una sonrisa, era claro que él solo no podía detener una batalla entre monstruos, así que solo aprovecho el momento y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la salida, después de todo sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro.

—Bueno... ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió Yuuki mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida.

No importaba cuan duro fuese, se había despedido, los gritos del público eran tan fuertes y tan ensordecedores, que convirtieron su fuerte voz en algo apenas audible. Una vez que salió y opto por alejarse de los problemas, retomo calmadamente la caminata, pero esta vez su rostro se tornó pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y los parpados caídos. Otra vez había pasado, no era la primera vez, muchas veces escogía un objeto debido a que sentía algo especial en él, como si en el fondo supiera que estaba lleno de vida.

—« _Oye, Yuuki._ _»_ —El pelirrojo miró decaído al dragón. —« _Ese hombre insinuó algo muy extraño, ¿De verdad eres capaz de elegir los paquetes que contienen las cartas más raras?_ »

El duelista le dirigió una mirada insegura al dragón, quien se dio cuenta de la respuesta: Ni él mismo lo sabía, así que, le dejo unos segundos que meditaba su respuesta y entonces él giro los ojos en los paquetes, los cuales lo seguían mediante el dispositivo.

—« _No sé cómo explicarlo muy bien…»_ —Le responde al mismo tiempo que contemplaba un raro brillo posarse encima de cada caja que conformaba la columna. —« _¡Las cartas raras siempre están brillando! »_

El chico siguió caminando intentando no continuar prestándole atención a ese tema, mientras el dragón pensaba acerca de la respuesta que le dijo, volando cerca de él y con los ojos cerrados.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Volviendo con la búsqueda del albino, le tomó tres horas localizar el meteoro, el cual, lo llevó a pararse sobre el borde de un muelle del gran océano, localizado en alguna parte de la enorme ciudad, sintiendo la brisa del viento y el cantar de las aves. De ahí en adelante, necesitó el apoyo incondicional de su compañero, quién con gusto aceptó el trabajo para buscarlo.

Estando actualmente en las profundidades de dicho océano, una parte de él no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Pensaba que no podría escaparse de los ojos de cada ciudadano, puesto que hasta donde sabía los Invocadores de Monstruos no tienden a nacer frecuentemente en Kibouland City. Pensaba que lo estaría buscando, lo encontrarían y le harían mil preguntas, pero hasta ahora eso no ha pasado. Lo más difícil de seguro iba a ser ir a ese museo, y realizar una exhibición de sus habilidades. Más cansador no puede ser, se le formó una mueca al pensar en todo eso.

Fuese como fuese, el destino parecía no querer darle oportunidad alguna para obtener lo que deseaba de los miembros de la corporación Kaiba. Había algo muy claro cuando ellos se encontraban cerca: eran una verdadera molestia.

Contemplaba, plantado allí mismo, observando los barcos moviéndose de un sentido para otro desde la lejanía, acercándose lentamente al lugar en donde su amigo se sumergió, lo cual le preocupaba bastante pero estaba seguro de que él lo lograría, sin importar que ellos interviniesen. Observó el agua chocando suavemente contra el muelle, preguntándose cómo le está yendo.

En lo profundo del océano se encontraban tres hombres, todos vestidos con trajes azules ajustados al cuerpo incluyendo unas hombreras color blanco y unas coderas del mismo color cubriendo ambos brazos y hombros, su cabeza la cubría un casco color blanco con franjas a ambos lados y un cristal para permitirles ver firmemente. Poseían, además, una especie de gargantilla alrededor de su cuello. Un metal gris puesto sobre los trajes azules cubría la parte uniendo las hombreras con los protectores de la parte color blanco y una pieza de los trajes blanco en la zona abdominal, las piernas además de estar cubiertas por el metal gris cuentan con rodilleras blancas y azules en la parte superior y unas botas blancas en la parte superior y azul en su parte inferior separadas por un aro metálico en el tobillo.

Todos revisaban debajo de las rocas en las pequeñas cuevas del inmenso abismo, bien armados con herramientas de investigación acopladas a sus trajes de los cuales utilizaban mayormente las linternas del pecho para observar las zonas más estrechas y poco accesibles. El lugar donde se encontraban era un sitio muy tranquilo, iluminado gradualmente por los rayos solares de la superficie apenas apreciables, mientras podías sentir las pequeñas ondas que produce el agua al moverse. También se ven las diferentes formas de vida, que junto con el resto de los seres vivos habitando entre ellas, llenan el ambiente entero de toda clase de luces y colores, dándole vida propia a la profundidad.

Unos segundos más tarde, uno de los hombres llegó hasta un barranco, el cual se encontraba en una extraña abertura en la tierra, el lugar que menos habían inspeccionado. De gran tamaño y no sabía con exactitud qué secretos podría albergar; debido a la penumbra que impedía observar su interior. Él suspiró cansado y activó el comunicador de su casco con la mano izquierda.

—Estamos en el área C, pero no hay señales ¿Es la ubicación correcta? —Comentó secamente, comunicándose con uno de los supervisores de la misión.

En la superficie del océano se escuchaban varios gritos y discusiones. Venía de encima de los tres grandes barcos blancos, cada uno con su propia tripulación, pero todos compartían un comandante cuya apariencia era la de un hombre robusto con barba, vestía por un traje blanco, el cual miraba preocupado la radio desde su salón habiendo escuchando el reporte de una de sus personas. Mientras, que el resto de la tripulación estaba discutiendo sobre qué hacer, ya que no encontraban ninguna señal acerca del objetivo que buscaban por varias horas.

—Es exactamente donde cayó. ¿No hay nada en el lecho marino? —Sugirió el Comandante preocupado a través de su micrófono, confiado que el objetivo debe estar cerca.

— ¡E-es…! —Preguntó una voz aparentemente estupefacta, sorprendiendo al comandante al escucharlo.

De un momento a otro se removió el suelo alrededor del agujero, de donde aparecieron dos gigantescas alas de color azul que, al salir completamente, de un aletazo creó una onda de viento que tumbó a todos a su alrededor para después escapar a la superficie.

— ¡Algo viene desde el estribor! —Anunció uno de los miembros mientras señala a aquella criatura que rompe el océano al salirse, haciendo que los barcos se removieran por las marejadas que originó.

— ¿¡Es un dragón del mar!? —Preguntó uno de ellos todavía agitado por lo sucedido y sin apartar su vista.

—Es Leviatán… —Le contestó con asombro, y sin aliento, estando al lado de su tripulación en el borde del barco.

 _« ¡Clase Ritual confirmado! ¿Por qué está por aquí un tipo serpiente marino?»_

Mientras alguien impactado exclamaba a través de un megáfono en uno de los barcos. ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? cada uno ponía una expresión distinta de rareza en sus rostros. La criatura les dio la espalda al dirigirse sutilmente de regreso a la orilla, en donde lo aguardaba pacientemente el misterioso chico albino de atuendo azul, el cual se notaba a simple vista que era superado por tres cabezas de estatura mientras la criatura se acercaba a él.

—Creo que no fui el único que no encontró nada. —Dijo Leviatán desilusionado antes de ponerse frente a él y al llegar, se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza para recibir los mimos de su compañero, el cual tenía una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias Leviatán. Si no puedes encontrarlo en el mar, nadie puede. —Comentó despreocupado, incluso se mostraba seguro en sus palabras. — Ya puedes regresar.

Obedeció sus palabras al instante, retirando la cabeza de sus caricias, seguida de unos aleteos hacía atrás para luego hacerse bolita. Primero tuvo que encogerse de hombros, pegar sus patas al cuerpo, luego enrollar su cuerpo con su cuello, seguido por una esfera transparente que desprendió de los numerosos orbes amarillos incrustados a lo largo de su cuerpo, causando que el agua que lo rozaba se apartara de él. Y después se convirtió en un haz de luz que se dirigió de inmediato al muelle al lado de su dueño, convirtiéndose en una versión reducida de sí mismo, llegándole apenas a los tobillos. Sacudió el cuerpo para secarse el agua y miro al albino con intriga.

— ¿Estás seguro que fue aquí? —Le preguntó con inseguridad en su voz y con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro. —Contesto firmemente mientras daba media vuelta. —Eso significa que se movió.

— ¿Esa cosa puede moverse? —Dijo Leviatán confundido y curioso por las palabras del chico.

—Eso parece. —Dicho esto, el joven salió del muelle para regresar a la enorme ciudad.

Leviatán observo con preocupación a su dueño, el cual continúo caminando increíblemente calmado, como si el simple hecho de investigar toda la ciudad fuese pan comido. Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que se estaba alejando, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente.

— ¡Entonces debemos buscar en toda la ciudad! —Resaltó Leviatán de manera fastidiada, la idea de estar en una ciudad por muchas horas no era algo que le agradara a decir verdad.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, observando lo que ofrecían los diferentes lugares comerciales. Yuuki observo como en una Joyería un hombre compraba con gran felicidad lo que parecía ser un lujoso anillo de bodas. Aeon por su parte quedo fascinado con las distintas tiendas que veía, dada su gran variedad, tiendas de ropa, comestibles, pequeños puestos con manualidades y cartas. Siendo esta última la que más llamo su atención ya que logro divisar con su mirada un enorme cartel en el cual se veía un disco de duelo diferente al que usaba Yuuki, incluso pensaba que era demasiado avanzado como para que lo utilizara él. Admirando aquella imagen noto como Yuuki se alejaba de él lentamente, haciéndolo reaccionar y volver con su compañero.

—« _La verdad me sorprende, naciste con la habilidad de escoger aquellos mazos que poseen las cartas más raras del mundo._ »—El pelirrojo, asintió inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo mientras se marcaba en su rostro una sonrisa tonta y avergonzada. —« _¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Hiciste lo mismo conmigo?_ »—Preguntó Aeon con mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno... más o menos. Si mal no recuerdo, ese día viniste directamente hacía mí y deje que mi mano hiciera lo suyo, aun hoy no entiendo muy bien que paso exactamente aquel día. —Yuuki, sorprendido, encontró un cabo suelto en ese recuerdo y dirigió la mirada hacia el dragón. —Aeon, nunca me lo había preguntado pero… ¿Cómo llegaste en ese sobre?

Aeon reflexiono unos segundos y miró a Yuuki con los ojos vacíos afirmando el no tener una respuesta, posteriormente, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado dándole poca importancia al asunto. —« _No tengo idea. Lo único que recuerdo fue una voz extraña y mucha oscuridad hasta que tú me encontraste._ »—Contesto simplemente, observando de nuevo las maravillas que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Qué oíste de la voz en aquel entonces? —Continuó Yuuki cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Aeon.

— « _Esto… No estoy plenamente seguro, decía cosas extrañas sobre el Duel Terminal y del resto casi no las entendí. Hablaba muy bajo y su voz era como la de un viejo._ » —Alzó la vista para el cielo, mirando los carteles gigantescos holográficos de los rascacielos.

El pelirrojo observo dudoso a su amigo quien se veía bastante distraído a pesar de que hablaban de un tema sumamente importante. Si bien sabía sobre su pérdida de memoria, ¿A caso el hecho de haber despertado en un mazo de cartas después de tanto tiempo por culpa de un humano no era un tema serio? Pensar en esto, lo hizo mirar con cierta molestia a Aeon pero prefirió no preguntar más sobre el tema y que el joven dragón revelará lo que sabía por voluntad propia.

Aeon intentaba respirar tranquilo una vez resuelto el asunto cuando de repente, se preguntó. — « _¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso?_ »— Volando unos metros más arriba, a lo lejos, podía contemplar un gran anuncio con una ilustración que le llamó mucho la atención. — « _¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki! ¡Mira eso!_ » — Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el cartel, indicando a su compañero que lo siguiera. Yuuki, sobresaltado y sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, lo siguió, observando atentamente lo que señalaba con tanta emoción.

En uno de los grandes carteles de los edificios se encontraba un anuncio que destacaba más que el resto, tanto por su diseño como por su contenido. En él se mostraba la ilustración de un enorme continente con una forma algo confusa simulando una letra **X** o un signo dependiendo de la perspectiva del observador, dividido en cuatro regiones de acuerdo a sus respectivos elementos; Agua y Fuego ubicados en la parte Norte, Tierra y Viento ubicados en la parte Este, Luz y Oscuridad ubicados en la parte Sur y por último Divino ubicado en el Oeste del territorio, el cual parecía ser el principal entre todos los atributos.

— ¿Duel Terminal? —Contestó Yuuki leyendo el contenido con la cabeza inclinada en sentido de curiosidad.

El joven dragón, al escuchar esto, volteó su mirada y apoyó sus garras en su cadera con el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo. —« _¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún existía Duel Terminal? Allí era mi antiguo hogar, donde estallo aquella guerra ¡Y saber que sigue existiendo me llena de…! ¡Alivio!_ »—Lo dicho por Aeon hizo que Yuuki soltase una pequeña risa, ya que con esto le hizo recordar a lo dicho por Aeon hace un días atrás y le aliviaba saber que por fin encontraron un indicio.

—Lo lamento, no lo recordaba. Sin embargo ya tenemos algo con que comenzar. —Comento Yuuki, con un tono más animado. El joven dragón, no tardó en darse cuenta, un intenso brillo lleno sus ojos casi de inmediato, tras lo cual, no dudo en volar directo hacia él, cubriéndose como podía para que no lo encandilara.

—« _¿Cuándo iremos? ¿Será hoy? Más rápido sea, más pronto sabremos la verdad. Siento que allí descubriremos más información._ »—La emoción era fuerte en la voz de Aeon.

Yuuki giró la cabeza hacia un lado, estando confundido, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. — Creo que eso no depende de mí. Al parecer, allí solo acceden los invocadores de monstruos y dudo mucho que mis padres me dejen ir solo a un sitio como ese. — Dijo Yuuki agachando la mirada y poniendo cara de decepción. No encontraba un modo de ir allí, era complicado hasta para él.

—« _¿Invocadores de Monstruos? ¿A qué te refieres con ese nombre?_ »—Preguntó el dragón mientras se sentaba en el aire y con los brazos cruzados.

— A diferencia de los duelistas comunes como nosotros, los invocadores de monstruos tienen la inusual capacidad de vincularse con estos, escucharlos y sentirlos. Al usar sus habilidades, pueden manifestar sus cartas a la vida real, permitiendo que sus criaturas cobren vida propia y mantenga la paz y el equilibro del mundo cuando se presenta alguna amenaza. —Contestó dirigiéndole la mirada de nuevo.

A Aeon le era difícil creer que algo así existía. —« _¿Tú no puedes convertirte en uno? Eres capaz de verme. También desarrollamos un lazo juntos, si seguimos así puedes convertirte en un Invocador de Monstruos e irnos al Duel Terminal._ »—Miró al pelirrojo esperanzado.

Yuuki pasó de sentirse confundido a estar maravillado por la situación. Definitivamente ese último comentario le abrió el camino a una nueva oportunidad que nunca se podría haber imaginado. Compartió la mirada con Aeon, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de este, más segura y confiada, asintiendo con la cabeza con determinación.

— Descuida. Aún queda mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Sí no me convierto en un Invocador de Monstruos, encontraremos otra manera. Por ahora, hay que llevar esto a mis padres, debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde. —Aseguró él con una sonrisa optimista, señalando a un lado el dispositivo con los paquetes que aún lo seguía.

—« _Tienes razón, no tenemos ningún apuro por el momento y estoy plenamente seguro de que lo lograrás Yuuki._ »—Exclamó calmado el dragón y de inmediato, se dispuso a seguir a Yuuki quien emprendió su camino ni bien terminaron de hablar.

« _…_ »

De pronto sintió una misteriosa presencia que lo paralizó un momento, rápidamente observó su alrededor buscando el origen de su molestia hasta que vio a su compañero alejarse, por lo que la ignoró y sigue su camino junto a Yuuki, el cual parecía no haberlo sentido pero prefirió no tocar el tema.

Pasaron a través de una calle en el momento que no cruzó ningún vehículo, llegaron a una ruta cuyos costados estaban repletos de césped, flores y árboles, dándole un toque pasajero hermoso y cómodo para tomarse un descanso; pero para Yuuki, al menos en aquel entonces, era más un atajo para llegar más rápido a su destino. Aeon ni bien logró distinguir las distintas variedades de flores, se acercó a ellas y empezó a olerlas; pero para su desgracia, no captaba ningún olor, desilusionándolo bastante. Sin embargo, Yuuki le reconfortó con sus palabras de ánimo diciéndole que a pesar de no poder disfrutar del aroma de aquellas flores, aún podía contemplar su belleza.

Minutos más tarde algo le llamó la atención a Yuuki y pudo distinguir las siluetas de dos niños frente a un árbol que les sacaba dos metros de altura. Ambos parecían preocupados, como si algo en el árbol los estuvieran alarmando. Este, sin pensarlo, con curiosidad se dirigió hacia ellos con la compañía de Aeon, quien andaba sumergido entre las maravillas de la fauna colorida con una expresión boba en su escamoso rostro; pero fue interrumpido al ver a su compañero tan apurado y rápidamente voló al lado suyo, visualizando lo mismo que él vio y le entró la curiosidad de inmediato.

— Es peligroso, no va a bajar —Pronunciaba uno de los niños con su voz nerviosa y preocupada, tratando de alcanzar algo del árbol con las manos sin éxito alguno.

— Salta, no va a pasar nada —Las palabras de la niña no tranquilizaron a la diminuta criatura que se asomaba entre las hojas verdes del árbol.

Poniéndose detrás de ellos, Yuuki y Aeon observaron con interés la situación, en lo alto del árbol había una Naturia Marron tiritando de miedo cuyo aspecto se asemejaba a un diente de león con ojos sumamente adorables y una ternura simplemente indescriptible; pero este no demostraba mucha confianza dejándolos con los brazos extendidos de los infantes que lo querían ayudar. Yuuki sintió dentro de su corazón lo que tenía que hacer: miró directamente a la criatura con una sonrisa gentil y serena, llamando inmediatamente su atención con facilidad.

— Salta aquí —Dijo Yuuki mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante para dejarle una zona libre en su espalda donde pueda aterrizar con confianza. Marron captó el mensaje enseguida e, increíblemente para todos, dio un gran salto desde la rama y aterrizó sobre la espalda del chico, a su vez le dio caricias en las mejillas haciendo reír al pelirrojo—. N-no lo hagas… —Intentó decir, pero sus pelos le producían bastante gracia.

Los pequeños miraron asombrados la acción que realizó y dieron sus comentarios de agradecimientos. Aeon, al igual que ellos, se quedó contemplando la escena sin habla. No podía creer que su compañero hiciera eso con tanta facilidad.

—« _Increíble… ¿Acaso conocías a este monstruo?_ » —preguntó volando alrededor suyo con emoción e intriga.

—No lo sé… —Yuuki se toma un tiempo para mirar fijamente a la pequeña criatura —. Ese collar… —pronunció con un hilo de voz baja y luego volvió a callar. Una risa comprensiva lo acompañó, seguido de un asentimiento con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta para retomar la caminata—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Sigamos! —Respondió muy confiado y caminó a gran velocidad.

El dragón miró con un semblante lleno de confusión al joven que estaba alejándose. No entendía del todo lo que había descubierto su compañero, pero no continuó paralizado en ese mismo sitio y lo siguió volando a toda velocidad.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Había una tienda en la parte este de la ciudad, con cuyo interior, grande y espacioso, habían numerosas mesas donde la gente se reunía a jugar en los duelos, y a lo largo de la tienda, brillantes y vistosas vitrinas con cartas. La fachada del lugar estaba compuesta de grandes ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver en el interior, postes de cartas y torneos, en cada rincón de la tienda había columnas transparentes donde se podían hallar hologramas de las últimas cartas por estrenarse, entre ellas estaban: _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ y _Dark Magician_. El mostrador estaba siendo administrado por Shiori, quien destacaba sus mayores esfuerzos atendiendo a los numerosos clientes, quienes llegaban y salían con expresiones de satisfacción y felicidad, el verla era como sentirte cerca de un cálido y agradable sol radiante, aprovechándose de su luminosa sonrisa y su cabello rubio pelo suelto. Traía puesto una camisa azul, unas calzas blancas y unos tacones azules.

En cierto momento, la cajera notó a cierta niña sollozando y pegando su rostro sobre el mostrador, mantenía sus brazos cruzados como almohada y en sus manos parecía resguardar un paquete. Se acercó a ella con una expresión serena y preocupada en su rostro, intentando darse cuenta de con quién estaba tratando, a lo que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que; la mejor amiga de su hijo; Hikari. Ella tenía una camisa de un celeste muy claro, al igual que unas calzas cortas hasta arriba de la rodilla, lo que más resaltaba sin embargo era su vestido de un celeste brillante sin mangas con toques rosados en el cuello y un moño. Estaba deprimida y desprendiendo un aura tétrica.

— ¿Qué sucede Hikari?—Preguntó curiosa la madre.

No parecía tener la intención de levantarse. Solo se quedó desparramada, largando lamentos en silencio.

—Mi Marron se escapó, lo busque en todos lados y no puedo encontrarlo. — Chilló Hikari para luego revolverse el cabello, en total desesperación. — Alguien la secuestró ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! —Luego de que Hikari terminara de chillar la madre soltó una risa gentil.

— No seas tan dramática, debe estar bien. Cuando llegue Yuuki puedes ir con él a buscarlo. —Shiori trataba de consolar a su pequeña amiga depositando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza solo para que ella suelte un largo suspiro de pesimismo.

—Marron…—Pronunciaba con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, sumergió un poco más el rostro en los brazos, ocasionando que la mamá soltará un soplido dándose por vencida.

Antes de que Hikari pudiese decir algo más. Yuuki atravesó las puertas de la tienda e hizo sonar la campanilla alertando su llegada, esquivando algunas personas que salían en ese momento. « _Ya llegue_ » dijo al acercarse al mostrador y mirar su alrededor. Vio la postura deprimida de Hikari y la mirada suplicante de Shiori. Fingió en hacerse la vista gorda y pasó directamente a las ventanillas detrás del mostrador, se puso de cuclillas y las abrió, luego comenzó a abrir los paquetes que se pusieron en su lado izquierdo y acomodar su contenido en ellas.

— ¿Qué? Oh, vaya. —Dijo Shiori con un tono animado en su voz y largo una risilla al notar a cierta criatura acostado encima de la cabeza de su hijo, al menos el problema fue resuelto.

Él volteó para encontrarse otra vez con Hikari. Yuuki había acabado su labor y cerró la ventanilla, a su vez mandó el dispositivo a retirarse con los paquetes vacíos, lo cuales llevó fuera de la tienda, probablemente en dirección a algún basurero cercano para luego regresar a su dueño original; La Corporación Kaiba. Yuuki se acercó al mostrador y apoyó ambos codos para posar su cara con las manos, observando curioso cómo se encontraba su mejor amiga.

— Oye, Hikari ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago? — Le preguntó inocentemente. La reacción fue como esperaba, Hikari levanto por fin la cara exponiendo sus mejillas coloridas y ojos llorosos de tanto llorar, lanzándole una mirada asesina directamente hacia él.

— ¡¿Quién compraría cartas con un dolor de estómago?! — Contestó enojada por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de la criatura que utilizaba el cabello de Yuuki como nido sin que este lo notara.

Hikari al observar el aspecto del pequeño monstruo automáticamente largó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abriendo sus brazos de par en par. La diminuta criatura al notar esto sacudió su pelaje en sentido de felicidad y emoción, realizando un saltó enérgico desde el pelaje rojo del adolescente hacía los brazos de su dueña, la cual reaccionó como acto reflejo y lo abrazó con todas su afecto, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad « _¡Marron!_ » fueron sus palabras, recibiendo las caricias de su adorada mascota.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? —Preguntó la chica, preocupada y sosteniéndola sobre las palmas de sus manos como si fuese un algodón de azúcar para observarlo directamente a los ojos y poder observar más detenidamente su estado.

— Eso pensé cuando vi su collar. —Explicó Yuuki feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga de reunirse con Naturia Marron.

Ella se limitó en apartar a Marron de los ojos de Yuuki como si no fuese digno para mirarlo por más tiempo, poniéndolo entre sus brazos sobre la altura del pecho, posándose a espaldas del chico y lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza desde el hombro, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Yuuki.

— ¿Sabías que era Marron y la secuestraste? —Dijo Hikari con un tono de acusación e indignación, el joven simplemente la miro perplejo.

Yuuki dejo soltar un suspiro de resignación mientras fruncía el ceño, ofendido. — ¿Perdón? —Respondió enojado. No podía creer lo sería que era esa chica.

— Bromeaba ¡Gracias, Yuuki! —Dijo contenta Hikari mientras continuaba acariciando con la mejilla derecha el pelaje de su mascota, entonces le dirigió a Yuuki una sonrisa de picardía. — Puedes ayudar como muestra de mi gratitud. —Comentó con un tono inocente.

— ¡Si es la tienda de mis padres! —Se quejó el joven duelista, a Shiori le causó un poco de gracia, pues era cómico para ella verlos discutir, le recordaba un poco a cuando discutía con sus amigos, pero no comentó nada y siguió cumpliendo con sus labores.

Una vez terminado la discusión, Yuuki propuso la idea de charlar cómodamente en una de las mesas, sugerencia que fue aceptado por Hikari y juntos fueron hacia una mesa la cual estaba cerca de una ventana donde podían ver el exterior y recibir más luz natural. La pelirroja, sentada en la silla, le entregó un paquete a Yuuki quién se lo tomó con sorpresa y agradeció el gesto por llevárselo, preguntando quién era el remitente, a lo que Hikari explicó emocionada que fue un regalo de Kyo, a su vez Yuuki recordó los acontecimientos pasados y comprendió enseguida de cuál era el contenido del paquete, por lo que la abrió enseguida con entusiasmo y alegría.

— ¡Asombroso! ¡Quedó fantástico! — Exclamó Yuuki impresionado, sacándolo del paquete y analizándola de arriba a abajo.

Admiraba con un brillo en sus ojos cada nuevo detalle que tenía su nuevo disco de duelo, el cual poseía un color rojo fuego cuyo aspecto era mucho más moderno y un estilo más apegado a sus gustos, como una estrella dibujada alrededor de la pantalla circular del disco además de una ranura con bordes amarillos que simulaban los filos de una estrella. Presionó con el dedo índice el centro de la pantalla, activándolo y haciendo aparecer la plataforma láser de media luna, pero no se veía simple y blanca como la última vez, sino amarilla y las esquinas con bordes de estrellas.

— Siempre me sorprende… A ver… —Dijo vagamente Yuuki mientras se la ponía en la muñeca derecha, encajando perfectamente y no evitó largar un pequeño grito de emoción. — ¡Me queda perfecto! ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó empuñándola con mucho entusiasmo y poniéndose en la posición de todo un duelista.

— ¡Muy bien! Sabes, no desprendes la misma aura de antes. —La respuesta de Hikari intrigó a Yuuki. Ella soltó una carcajada suave y gentil. — Te hacía falta ese toque único de ti.

Yuuki se le brillaron los ojos de emoción mientras observaba el disco de duelo, su madre no pudo evitar sonreír al observarlo, le alegraba ver cómo después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver ese entusiasmo en su hijo.

— ¿Dónde está Kyo? Me gustaría tener un duelo con él. —Yuuki miró a ambos lados intentando localizar a su mejor amigo.

—Ha dicho que estará ocupado. Obtuvo una moto vieja que encontró en un depósito de basura. Según él, reconstruirá esa chatarra para tener su tan soñada motocicleta para duelos, pero dudo que lo vaya a lograr de inmediato, eso lleva tiempo, o eso fue más o menos lo que entendí. —Respondió Hikari sobando suavemente la cabeza de su mascota.

El joven duelista soltó un suspiro de decepción. —Espero que tenga suerte…— Le desilusionaba la idea de que no iba a estar con su mejor amigo todo el día. Luego él pensó en una idea loca que la puso en marcha activando en su disco de duelo la lista de contacto, buscando de abajo para arriba las personas disponible de esta, sin embargo al final largó un suspiro de derrota mientras que desactivaba aquella lista. — Shiro, ni sus amigos están disponibles... —Movió los ojos de un lado para otro de manera pensativa y luego miró directamente los ojos de Hikari, la cual se quedó con una ceja arqueada ante su expresión.

— ¿Te gustaría un duelo conmigo? —Preguntó largando una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo, la cual impresionó un poco a Hikari, después de todo el Yuuki de antes no hubiera ducho eso.

Hikari pensó bien en la respuesta que le iba a dar al pelirrojo. —No se podrá, estoy bastante ocupada entrenando en algo mucho más importante. —Dijo con un tono serio y decidida, abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hermosa mascota peluda, quién le salía los ojos de sus orbitas debido al fuerte abrazo que sentía.

— Esto… —Yuuki se rascó la nuca sin saber exactamente cómo responder. — ¿En qué? —Contestó expresando su característico rostro inocente y lleno de ingenuidad.

Hikari gimió de felicidad agarrando con sus manos a la encantadora cría presumiéndola en la cara de su mejor amigo, con un toque de ilusión en sus ojos le respondió. — ¡Me convertiré en una Invocadora de Monstruos! —Sus palabras pasmaron al muchacho.

Yuuki se puso inseguro, de ningún modo había sospechado de esa meta personal, con un tono sereno y serio le comentó. — ¿Tú? ¿Invocadora de Monstruos? —Frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta racional por parte de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? —Protestó ofendida, pensaba que su amigo estaría de acuerdo con su nueva idea, así que lo miró con reproche al tiempo que abrazaba a su tierno amigo en busca de consolación y afecto.

— Porque no puedes manifestar monstruos. —Explicó Yuuki tranquilamente, esa idea le parecía algo inverosímil.

Hikari soltó a su mascota y cruzó los dos brazos para posarse rectamente la columna, a su vez ascendía la barbilla permitiéndole que la luz del sol iluminara el orgullo que sentía, al igual que sus rasgos faciales y lacio cabello rojo que ahora se veía como un mar de fuego. — Por ahora. Pero podré manifestarlas dentro de poco. —Contestó con un aire de optimismo y seguridad en sus palabras. Ella no se rendiría hasta conseguir sus sueños.

Por otro lado, Shiori atendía con un gesto suave en el rostro a un Speed Warrior, el cual le estaba comprando un paquete de cartas en el mostrador, empezando a abrirla con sus extrañas extremidades de las manos y quedó asombrado al instante, aunque Shiori no podía detallarle sus expresiones faciales debido a la máscara que portaba decidió guiarse por su voz e imaginó que estaría contento por las cartas que le salieron.

— Gracias señorita, ustedes tienen la mejor tienda de cartas. Consigo siempre las mejores cartas. —Exclamó afortunado mientras daba media vuelta. — ¡Volveré mañana! — Dicho esto, comenzó a deslizarse en zigzag con movimientos rápidos y precisos para salir de la tienda, desprendiendo un aura de velocidad que dejó a los cercanos de la entrada con las ropas moviéndose al ritmo del viento y con los cabellos desordenados.

Shiori soltó una pequeña risa en respuesta, le alegraba mucho saber que sus esfuerzos eran apreciados por sus clientes, luego pasó distraídamente su mano izquierda por su cabello dorado, descubriendo que poseía unos mechones sueltos, pero no se dejó afectar por eso, no era una aficionada a la moda y delicadamente comenzó a peinarse el cabello con esa misma mano, con movimientos suaves y delicados.

 _«Yuuki, si eres un verdadero hombre, deberías intentar convertirte en invocador de monstruos.»_

Shiori se sorprendió por esto, frunció el ceño y salió del mostrador empezando a caminar disimuladamente cerca de la mesa donde se encontraban sentado la joven pareja, intentando escuchar, sin que ellos notaran su presencia, lo que ellos hablaban con tanto interés. Pasando por ellos por un instante y continuó caminando, como si estuviera atendiendo a alguien más, o dirigiéndose a las ventanillas traseras, las cuales tenían colgados los paquetes, por si alguno estaba mal acomodado ya sea por un ligero empujón accidentado de un visitante, o simple coincidencia. Al fin y al cabo, su objetivo era espiar la conversación, le había llamado enseguida la palabra " _Invocador de Monstruos_ ", conocía muy bien del tema y eso era la razón de su preocupación.

Yuuki estupefacto al escuchar tales disparatas palabras, fingió desinterés mientras apoyaba la cara en su mano izquierda. — ¿Yo? Jamás lo había pensado. —Mintió, lo había pensado pero no le pareció el momento adecuado para revelar sus intenciones.

— Las chicas te amaran. —Mencionó Hikari como una bala en el interés de Yuuki, el cual casi se desploma cuando la oyó.

Yuuki recuperó la compostura y la miró con las mejillas coloridas. — ¿En serio? —Y en ese instante, sin percatarse, detrás suyo comenzó asomarse su madre, quién caminaba de regresó al mostrador pero se había detenido justo en el momento que Hikari mencionó tales palabras.

— Claro que sí. —Contestó Hikari con un tono seductor mientras le lanzaba una mirada de picardía.

De manera curiosa, Shiori se les acercó con pasos cortos, viéndolos con la mano posado debajo de la barbilla, decorada por una sonrisa juguetona y con tono extremadamente agudo les comentó.—¿Están tramando algo? —Los jóvenes le devolvieron la mirada pero no dijeron nada al respecto, ya que no les molestaba tenerla presente y Yuuki giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Hikari, dirigiéndole una sonrisa atrevida.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? —Preguntó Yuuki interesado.

— ¿Sabías que un meteorito cayó esta mañana en la Bahía Mermail? —Respondió la joven con otra pregunta, con un toque de emoción en su voz.

Sus palabras dejaron pasmados al joven duelista, el cual quedó sin palabras y sin saber cómo contestar ante eso, salvo un largo y sonoro; « _¿Eeeh?_ », junto con ojos de incredulidad y decorado por un sudor cayendo por su mejilla, sin tener idea de lo que ahora estaba hablando su mejor amiga.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Más allá de la Tienda de Cartas, se encontraba un antiguo reclusorio ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde apenas se pueden ver unas pocas casas, rodeadas por grandes rejas y muros, dentro de los cuales se encuentran un par de árboles y arbustos. En una de las columnas que sostenían la reja de entrada al reclusorio, se encontraba un letrero dorado con la inscripción " _FDM - Fuerzas Defensoras de Monstruos_ " y la marca " _KC_ " grabada en una de las esquinas superiores del mismo. A simple vista, deja ver decenas de ventanas y una elegante puerta, todas ellas distribuidas de forma equitativa.

Dentro de los muros del reclusorio había un montón de perros mecanizados llamados Assaults Dog, quienes custodiaban sus interiores, mientras que por fuera, vigilando delante de las rejas estaban cuatros guardias, dos de ellos humanos quienes traían consigo chalecos negros, zapatos del mismo color y empuñaban firmemente en sus manos pistolas que simulaban el vago aspecto de un disco de duelo. Estos estaban acompañados por dos monstruos más, los cuales eran Space-Time Police. Todos parados como estatuas delante de la reja sin moverse.

Ellos no tenían la más mínima idea del importante acontecimiento que se desarrollaba entre los muros de aquel reclusorio, en cuyos pasillos, comparables a grises e insípidos laberintos, se podían escuchar múltiples voces resonando entre sus oscuras paredes, como ecos chocando entre sí, los cuales provenían de una oficina ubicada en el tercer piso en cuyo interior se encontraban dos hombres uniformados; el primero llamado Hiromi quién tenía una apariencia de alguien de edad, cabello café, ojos verdes y algunas arrugas, estaba sentado en su escritorio que tenía encima montones de papeles y una lámpara, su uniforme es un traje color gris con una franja negra bajando por su estómago y ambas mangas también negras, llevaba corbata y una insignia cosida a un lado del brazo izquierdo, su pelo estaba peinado hacia los costados.

Un poco más alejado del escritorio, había un hombre calvo de nombre Naoki, él tenía también anteojos de media luna, con un traje similar al del otro tipo, sólo que en color rojo con pantalones blancos y botas, estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero doble mirando una tableta holográfica proyectada mediante un diminuto dispositivo implementado en la punta del dedo índice de su guante blanco, delante de él había un sofá simple y en el suelo una alfombra negra.

Hiromi estaba mirando desde su ventana mientras Naoki investigaba con su tableta virtual puesto que la disputa que había tenido con este lo había dejado preocupado pero todavía quería saber más respecto al tema así que giró su asiento para mirarlo fijamente y con un tono serio le preguntó.

— ¿Lo encontraron? —Naoki, en cambio, permaneció con su misma posición distante y fría, pero comenzó a toquetear más rápidamente su tableta en busca de nuevas actualizaciones.

— Para nada. Doblamos el área de búsqueda pero no aparece. —Contestó Naoki con un tono grave y profundo, lleno de autoridad y frialdad.

— ¿Estará incorrecta la ubicación de su caída?—Objetó dudoso Hiromi pero sin perder la compostura recta y frente en alto que tenía.

—Estaba en el radar hasta cinco metros por encima del nivel del mar. Fue entonces que el poste de observación en Cabo Esperanza reportó una columna de agua. —Respondió firmemente apagando su dispositivo y dirigiendo su mirada a su superior Hiromi.

El jefe posó su mano izquierda sobre la barbilla intentando analizar la situación que pronto sufrirían sus habitantes. — ¿Qué debería pensar de eso? —Optó por preguntárselo, pues era la única persona con la cual se sentía más cómodo además de que siempre le daba las mejores respuestas.

— Eso no fue un meteorito normal. —Resaltó con mucho énfasis y luego oscureció su mirada, para dar mayor seriedad al asunto. — ¿Deberíamos notificar al alcalde? —Su propuesta provocó que Hiromi mirase la ventana ahora, de forma determinada y poco convencida.

—No lo creo. Vive en su propio mundo feliz. —Bajó un poco la cabeza al igual que sus párpados. — Le informé sobre las lecturas anormales de nuestro mundo, pero no dijo nada.

—Cuando la vea, la gente tendrá temor. —Le comentó con una sonrisa sutil dibujada en su rostro.

Hiromi expulsó un suspiro de cansancio recargándose en su asiento y cerró los ojos. —Pero hemos confirmado una fuerte respuesta energética… —Agregó intranquilo.

—La división de tecnología hace lo posible, podremos mostrarlo en pantalla en poco tiempo. —Dijo Naoki intentando disminuir la presión que sentía su jefe, pues estaba seguro, sabía que el equipo de científicos estudiaban con profundidad dicha respuesta energética.

— Hagan todo lo que puedan. —Se limitó a contestar.

Unos " _Pip, pip_ " resonaron por la sala atrayendo la atención de Hiromi, que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, comenzó a buscar el origen del sonido hasta que descubrió que provenía de los guantes tecnológicos de Naoki, quien de inmediato realizo un movimiento vertical con el dedo derecho para crear una línea celeste con la cual creó una pantalla holográfica, resultando ser su tableta digital la cual comenzó a toquetear.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó curioso Hiromi.

—Es el reporte final del barco patrullero, confirmaron un invocador de monstruos y su monstruo tipo serpiente marino. —Explicó Naoki dirigiéndole la mirada al decir eso último

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yuuki concordó en ir a la Bahía Mermail con Hikari ya que está quería felicitarlo comprándole un delicioso helado en una tienda no muy lejos de ahí, como una recompensa por haber hecho un buen trabajo, así que mientras aguardaba decidió sentarse sobre el borde de un muro, bastante alto, hecho de concretó, seguramente para evitar inundaciones o mantener a raya el agua descontrolada durante las épocas de tormenta, desde allí arriba, el buscaba tener una amplia vista al océano y al cielo azul. Miró que abajo del muro había un pequeño espacio de playa que termina por desembocar en el océano, el cual se extendía por kilómetros delante de él, o mejor dicho, del muro. Yuuki notó como Aeon se encontraba muy contento y feliz volando cerca de aquella área, y por lo que se veía, parecía que tardaría un buen rato así que continuó mirando el cielo de manera pensativa, recordando las últimas palabras que dijo Hikari sobre su sueño de convertirse en una invocadora de monstruos « _¿Podré convertirme en uno?_ » Pensó Yuuki.

Yuuki estaba a punto de olvidar esos hechos hasta que noto que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Él volteó para encontrarse con Aeon en su lado derecho. Yuuki no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al dragón acercarse antes, así que supuso que era porque se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no llego a notarlo. Eso le causó cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y correspondió la mirada de Aeon. Esté tenía ganas de discutir sobre algo, lo pudo notar por el brillo en sus ojos, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que él quería escuchar, así que guardó silencio esperando que el dragón abriera la conversación

— « _Ey, Yuuki... Te siento raro ¿Estás bien?_ »—Aeon lo miró esperando una respuesta.

— Sí, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte. —Mintió Yuuki pero Aeon comenzó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo hubiera descubierto. —… De acuerdo. Últimamente estoy viendo muchas cosas que, jamás en mi vida, había notado antes. —Confesó colocando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para que pudiera contemplar el mar.

Lo había dejado estupefacto, no se le había ocurrido que su amigo estaba pasando por eso, pero le regaló una leve sonrisa mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más animada. — « _Con que eso… Es verdad que este mundo está plagado de misterio y sería mucho que lo descubrieras tu solo...»_ —Le respondió con un tono sabio y observó después, tranquilamente, el mar.

Dejó sin habla al joven Yuuki que esté no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero no pudo decir nada más porque Hikari estaba de vuelta, corriendo con dos helados en sus manos, una de sabor a vainilla y otro de chocolate.

— ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Es tu recompensa! —Exclamó felizmente al sentarse al lado izquierdo del joven, mientras le entregaba su helado.

Yuuki recibió con gusto el gesto. — Gracias. —Agradeció mientras saboreaba su helado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando recordó las palabras de Aeon lo habían puesto nuevamente pensativo. Se fijó, a manera de curiosidad, a Naturia Marron en la cabeza de Hikari, quién disfrutaba de su helado de chocolate, y con un tono inseguro preguntó.

— ¿Y Marron ya te ha hablado antes? O… ¿Tus cartas? —Hikari empezó a mirarlo fijamente por un par de minutos hasta que levantó su mano libre y la puso en la frente del pelirrojo, como si fuera un paciente, extrañando bastante a esté. — ¿Qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar Yuuki.

— Menos mal que no tienes fiebre. —Contestó Hikari, con una sonrisa de picardía, mientras retiraba su mano.

— ¡No es eso! —Replicó Yuuki ingenuamente creyendo que se refería a otra cosa.

Hikari dirige una mirada sumamente graciosa e inocente hacia Yuuki. —Y dígame, paciente… ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que escuchas esas voces? —Dijo realizando un gesto con la mano, en señal de insistencia para que continuara con la historia.

Yuuki bufó debido a que su amiga no le estaba tomando nada con seriedad. Sin saber cómo continuar con la conversación, decidió en apartar sus ojos de ella, dirigiéndolas hacia el océano, no podía confesarle toda la verdad todavía, sería demasiado rápido incluso para él y optó por inflar sus mejillas, en señal de fastidio e irritación.

— ¡Olvídalo! —Exclamó con seriedad, aunque en el fondo, esperaba que su amiga recapacitara y tomará en serio la situación.

—… ¡Imposible! —Soltó ella repentinamente.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —Dijo, finalmente victorioso, pensando que por fin la había convencido, pero todo se había derrumbado cuando la miró fijamente, recibiendo una gran sorpresa, ya que su amiga tenía en su cara una expresión extrañamente adorable, sus ojos poseían un brillo sin igual y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, como si estuviera admirando a alguien.

— ¡Imposible, imposible! ¿De verdad? —Dijo Hikari tanto consigo misma, como para los oídos del pelirrojo.

Hikari se había puesto de pie con un sólo salto para comenzar a correr hacia su flanco derecho, a su vez pasaba por encima al joven Yuuki haciendo que esté comenzase a mirarla con confusión aunque eso no significo nada para la joven entusiasmada, pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos quedó petrificada en medio del camino y, como si un importante recuerdo se hubiera despertado en su memoria, giró completamente sobre sí misma, para reanudar su regreso, con pasos rápidos, hacia el joven pelirrojo que la miraba todavía extrañado y perdido.

— ¡Sostén esto! —Ordenó Hikari mientras le arrojaba su helado.

Yuuki pudo ver como el objeto era arrojado hacia él. Tenía que atraparlo, o de lo contrario caería al suelo y se derramaría, acto seguido, procedió en utilizar su única mano libre para atraparlo, realizando movimientos extraños, los cuales sólo logran rebotar el helado de un lado para otro, y al final fue llevado para atrás, cayendo de espalda, pero gracias a eso, consiguió atrapar milagrosamente el helado.

Aliviado, miró a Hikari en señal de que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ella corría hacia una persona que tenía pinta de raro, aquella persona poseía una capucha azul, gorra de globo del mismo color y cabello blanco, pero debería ser alguien famoso como para hipnotizar de ese modo a Hikari.

— ¡Disculpe!, Usted es Kende, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Hikari deteniéndose cerca de aquel sujeto llamado Kende, quién no la miró cuando le habló, y prosiguió hablando con admiración en su tono de voz. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vino a Kibouland City? —Preguntó embobada.

Todos esos comentarios fueron escuchados por los presentes que se encontraban cerca de un puesto de comida a espaldas de Yuuki, quién se había incorporado después de agarrar el helado, que se componía por un techo redondo, un cartel verde que indicaba su menú, cuya ubicación estaba al lado de la entrada y con muchas sombrillas azules puestas encima de las mesas donde habían muchas personas sentadas en sus sillas, tanto humanos como monstruos, y estos empezaron a murmurar, y a intercambiar comentarios, y los susurros invadieron el ambiente, los cuales llegaron a los oídos del joven pelirrojo.

Yuuki en silencio comenzó a escuchar con mucha atención aquellos comentarios, los cuales algunos decían; « _¿Kende?_ », « _¿El príncipe de agua?_ », « _¿En serio será él?_ », y entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos de manera pensativa mientras comenzaba a analizar con cuidado cada ángulo de aquel misterioso sujeto que, parecía ignorar olímpicamente a su mejor amiga, y de repente, se le vino una loca, pero posible idea, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse mucho más serio y concentrado.

— « _¿Es un…? ¿Invocador de Monstruos?_ » —Le preguntó a Aeon que apareció a sus espaldas segundos después.

Aeon, por su lado, no quitó su mirada, ni un segundo, de Kende. Tenía los brazos cruzados y volaba desde un costado del pelirrojo.

— « _Siento un aura distinta que no había sentido antes en él, y me es más difícil de leer y mucho más espeluznante todavía._ »—Respondió el dragón, a Yuuki le extrañó un poco, pues no veía ninguna característica especial en el albino, pero no preguntó nada más sobre el tema.

Siguieron mirando a la pelirroja que intentaba conversar vanamente con el encapuchado, quién no se había movido para nada de su lugar ni por un instante. Su mirada se encontraba bajo la sombra de su gorra, ya que irradiaba frialdad e indiferencia, mientras que Hikari, no paraba de moverse de un lugar a otro alrededor de él, como si estuviese llamando su atención de algún modo.

— Estoy tratando de ser una invocadora de monstruos. Su nombre es Marron. —Dijo lo último emocionada mientras le enseñaba, sujetándola entre sus manos, a Marron. — Me pregunto si tiene el potencial para trabajar con el invocador de monstruos…

Antes de que este pudiese continuar con la plática, una criatura se había subido desde la parte trasera de la capucha del albino hasta su hombro izquierdo con el cual usaría su ángulo para mirar directamente a la chica pelirroja. Ella quedó paralizada cuando lo miró, y sólo pudo ver como aquella criatura azul miraba con desaprobación a su querida Marron, espantándola con su sola presencia provocando que ella se moviera bruscamente entre sus manos.

— ¡Oye! —Chilló molesta en el tiempo que apartaba su mascota, intentando calmarla, de la criatura acuática.

Finalmente, Kende le dirigió la palabra con un tono frío y distante. — Le hablas a la persona equivocada. —Tras decir eso último había dado un salto que lo llevó hacia la orilla del océano, bajo la compañía de Leviatán en su hombro.

— ¡Ah, Kende-Sama…! — Exclamó Hikari, tratando de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde y se quedó abrazando con desilusión a Marron. — ¡Qué frío!… ¡Y genial! —Dijo alocadamente emocionada al decir eso último, aplicando una exagerada fuerza en sus brazos y causó que Marron comenzará a asfixiarse, además que los ojos de éste se sobresalían de sus orbitas, intentando zafarse del tortuoso abrazo de su dueña, sin éxito.

Los dos caminaron por un rato hasta que Kende se detuvo repentinamente, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar desde el hombro, observo minuciosamente al joven de cabello rojo que se encontraba parado encima de aquel muro, y éste correspondía su mirada, con el mismo sentimiento de duda y sospecha grabado en sus ojos rojos. Aquel cruce de miradas empezaba a ponerse más denso y parecía que no lo iban romper, hasta que Leviatán decidió intervenir.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kende? —Preguntó Leviatán extrañado.

— Nada. —Contestó Kende indiferente, luego retomó la caminata tranquila y serena que tenía hace unos instantes.

Aeon bufó molesto y se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — « ¿Qué problema tiene? » —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— « _¡Es solo un presumido!_ » —Replicó duramente Yuuki sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El joven estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar, pero justo antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completa, sintió una sensación extraña que invadió todo su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta su pecho, la cual lo obligó a girar nuevamente hacia adelante. Observaba, pasmado a Aeon, quién se estaba poniendo increíblemente tenso y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vacíos y filosos. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de lo contrario, no sabría lo que le estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, de repente su amigo se había escapado volando increíblemente rápido hacia alguna parte.

El dragón se había dirigido hacia la parte baja del muelle. Yuuki soltó un pequeño grito de angustia, ya que nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de él, entonces supuso que debería ser un asunto bastante serio y de inmediato comenzó a correr para seguirlo mientras soltaba los helados, los cuales cayeron al piso boca abajo y se fue hasta bajar unas escaleras para llegar hasta la parte baja del muelle. Yuuki se quedó observando a su alrededor, estaba rodeado por arena en kilómetros junto con un gran océano cristalino a sus pies, al principio no sabía dónde podría encontrarse su amigo dragón pero la respuesta llego sola y logró hallarlo cerca de un rincón bastante estrecho, donde las olas van y vienen constantemente haciendo que se acumule el agua restante allí.

Yuuki se acercó con curiosidad al punto en el cual se encontraba sumido Aeon e intentó decirle algo pero cuando lo miró no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que Aeon tenía los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese sumergido en sus pensamientos que se desconectó del mundo exterior. Aquella reacción le había preocupado bastante al joven pelirrojo que optó por observar hacia la misma dirección que éste veía con profundidad y lo que miró también lo dejó boquiabierto. Para sus ojos, le era más parecido a una roca común y corriente cuya forma era la de un rectángulo que poseía una grieta curiosa puesto que figuraba una "x" en todo el medio, además que la contextura de la roca era gruesa y aparentemente pesada.

— ¿Una roca? —Comentó Yuuki extrañado, logrando que Aeon saliese de su trance bruscamente.

Aeon, como era de esperarse, reaccionó anonadado y sus ojos daban vueltas como si estuviese mareado y muy confundido, Miró a Yuuki extrañado. —« _¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿En qué momento?..._ » —La voz de Aeon sonaba débil, como si se estuviese sofocando por haber corrido una maratón.

Yuuki se extrañó un poco por esta acción, había visto muchas veces a Aeon volar largas distancias, pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que lo veía con mucho cansancio, incluso exhausto para ser en realidad un fantasma, el cual no debería de experimentar esas clases de condiciones, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, quizás tenía que descubrir los secretos que conllevan al estado de su compañero. Así que él sólo exhaló un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad y le sonrió con alivio.

— ¡Aeon! ¡Reaccionaste! No te había visto actuar así antes, me distes un gran susto ¿Te sucedió algo? —Le preguntó con inquieto, intentando sobarle la espalda como un gesto para calmarlo, pero luego recordó que su compañero era una especie de entidad ancestral así que tuvo que ahorrarse el gesto de mala gana.

Aeon agitó su cabeza de lado al lado y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para recuperar la consciencia. —« _No, nada… Sólo fue una sensación... Extrañamente familiar... Pero no sé a qué se deba..._ »—Contestó Aeon inseguro aunque trató de sonar convincente.

Yuuki analizó aquella respuesta que lo hizo sentir más incómodo ya que, esas reacciones eran completamente nuevas para él. Puso su vista encima de aquélla misteriosa roca, analizándola por unos cuantos segundos, y volvió su vista hacia el dragón, con una idea en su cabeza.

— ¿Esa roca tiene algo que ver contigo? —Hizo una pausa, abriendo los ojos como platos. — Ahora que recuerdo... Hikari me había mencionado que un meteorito había caído por estos páramos… ¿Éste será el meteorito? —Dijo acercándose al objeto y reflexionando sus rodillas para verlo más de cerca.

Aeon automáticamente clavó su vista en aquella roca, volando encima de éste con intriga, e intentó toquetearlo con sus diminutas garras los cuales habían atravesado lastimosamente el objeto, arrugó el rostro con fastidio y cerró los ojos de manera pensativa, posando sus brazos sobre su pecho y volando encima de la roca, a su vez agitaba la cola.

Cuando lo había pensado, decidió abrir sus ojos de un modo como si se le hubiera ocurrido una fantástica idea por lo que miró al joven pelirrojo, quién no se había movido de aquel lugar y observaba la roca, voló encima del joven y le preguntó con un tono esperanzador. — « _¿Por qué no lo llevamos a casa para darle una pequeña revisión?_ »—Sugirió emocionado.

El joven paso su mano por la roca con suavidad. — Hmmm... No lo sé… A mis padres no les gustaría que llevara un artilugio extraño a la casa. —Dijo sosteniéndolo con sus manos y dispuesto a cargarlo.

— « _No creo que nos ocasione tanto problema... ¿O crees sí?_ »—Insistió Aeon agitando su cola.

— Tenemos que averiguarlo... Veamos... — Dijo dando un suspiro a su vez que cargaba aquel objeto, el cual al principio pensaba que pesaría una tonelada para que consiguiera cargarlo solamente con sus manos, ya que no estaba seguro si poseía la suficiente fuerza, pero cuando consiguió cargarlo, se quedó mudo y tenía el presentimiento de que Aeon se había sentido igual. — ¡No pesa nada! —Comentó impresionado.

Estaba cargándolo con mucha facilidad. Contento, comenzó a planear en cómo lo iba a transportar desde ahí hasta su casa sin, atraer demasiado la atención así que se fijó vagamente en la bufanda blanca de su cuello y una idea se le había venido a la cabeza como una bala, entonces se desenrolló aquel adorno para atarlo nuevamente a su cuello de una manera como si estuviera cargando un bebé, poniéndola sobre su pecho y puso la roca encima de la "bolsa", muy adentro para que no se viera lo suficiente. No era una de sus mejores ideas pero algo tenía que conseguir con eso.

—« _Tú manera de cargarlo se ve muy rara._ »—Comentó Aeon, quién se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, por lo que se tuvo que tapar el hocico con sus garras.

Yuuki bufó molesto en respuesta. — Si lo tengo escondido nadie sospechara, es mejor que tenerlo a vista de todos. —Argumentó con seriedad, sin embargo, su apariencia era chistosa puesto que parecía una persona con un pecho estúpidamente rectangular.

—« _Si tú lo dices… Ja… ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos_! »—Contestó Aeon riendo entre colmillos.

Yuuki estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba por la espalda, así que dio media vuelta para ver quién era y desgraciadamente resultó ser una muy enfurecida Hikari que le estaba lanzando una mirada de desaprobación, como si estuviese haciendo una acción imperdonable que merecía un fuerte castigo, espantándolo bastante. Él intentó razonar con ella, diciendo que se había presentado una situación de emergencia y que no podía quedarse más tiempo, a lo que Hikari contestó bastante molesta que sólo son excusas para que se pudiera ir más rápido, señalando el objeto que Yuuki tenía entre sus manos, dejándolo sin ideas. Él sólo pudo elegir la opción más viable, la cual consistía en huir rápidamente de ella, dejándola que gritara y chillará de que volviera enseguida, pero Yuuki la ignoró porque no tenía tiempo para explicarle con detalles su situación, aunque no le agradó la idea de dejarla plantada, y salió finalmente del sitio turístico junto con Aeon, quien presenció muy incómodo aquella escena dramática. Tardaron unas cuantas horas y ya el sol estaba ocultándose, tornando el cielo de un color naranja oscuro con matices rojos.

—« _Eso fue demasiado, aunque creo que pudiste manejarlo mejor, no se sentirá bien después de que la hayas dejado abandonada._ » — Comento Aeon haciendo ilusión de que estaba tumbado en la cabeza de Yuuki.

Éste soltó un suspiro de arrepentimiento, algo culpable por lo sucedido y después de varios minutos finalmente había llegado frente a la puerta de su casa.

— No pude evitarlo, sólo espero que nuestra amistad no se haya terminado. — Le respondió mirando arriba para mirar directamente a Aeon mientras daba la espalda a la entrada de su casa.

—« _Ojala y no_. » — Comentó despreocupado.

— Yuuki, ¿hablas con alguien? — Se escuchó repentinamente una voz masculina y educada detrás de él.

Yuuki, al escuchar eso, de inmediato dio media vuelta para ver incrédulo a un hombre de tez clara con un estilo de cabello igual de desordenado como el suyo así como el mismo color el pelo, el cual era de un color rojo fuerte, a diferencia de éste es que no llevaba los rombos amarillos de su frente, un detalle que había heredado de su madre. Aquel hombre traía puesto una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatillas naranjas y unos anteojos de media luna cuyo con marco era de color roja. Ese hombre no era nadie más que su padre quién se llamaba Takeru.

— ¡Papa! ¡Esto...! ¡Con nadie! —Mintió nervioso y con una sonrisa tonta.

—Pero, estoy seguro de que te escuché hablar con alguien más...— Le respondió con inocencia.

— ¿Eso? Pues... ¿Tú que estabas haciendo? —Preguntó sonriendo torpemente e intentando desviar ese tema de conversación.

Takeru se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía con sus manos y miró después a su hijo con una amigable sonrisa. — ¿Esto? Sabes que cuando tu mamá se encarga de la tienda, yo me aseguró de comprar lo que necesitamos. —Hizo una pausa y recordó la conversación que tuvo con su esposa hace unas horas. — Hmmm... ¿Tú no estabas con una cita con Hikari? Tu madre me dijo que saliste con ella pero que la dejaste abandonada, eso no se hace Yuuki. —Dijo un poco serio.

Aquella pregunta lo había dejado sonrojado y atónito. — ¡N-N-N-No era una cita! —Tartamudeó intentando contener su sonrojo y vergüenza.

Takeru lo miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que el padre le señaló el pecho, específicamente en el bulto que su hijo estaba tratando de ocultar. — Date la vuelta. — Ordenó curioso, a lo que su hijo obedeció al instante pero aún conservaba su sonrisa tierna, y se fijó que entre los pliegues blancos se asomaba una roca, junto a la x incógnita que portaba.

— Esto… — Yuuki estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de cómo explicárselo ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de analizarlo como hubiera querido. Solo pudo largar una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa.

Takeru se quedó muy pensativo, se rascó la coronilla y optó por decirle de la manera más suave y comprensiva. — ¿Por qué no mejor entramos y conversamos sobre eso? Aquí afuera sería incómodo. —Le sugirió intentando conservar la gracia.

— ¡Sí! —Afirmó Yuuki sin remedio.

Entraron al interior de la casa e inmediatamente se marcharon a la cocina, no sin antes de que el padre depositará sus compras en los respectivos lugares del mismo y tras cumplir tal labor con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a la silla de la mesa principal, sentándose frente de su hijo, quién se había acomodado con anterioridad y le dijo inmediatamente con un tono fuerte. — Dijo que me compraría un helado como agradecimiento. Así que no era una cita. —Explicó el joven, bajando la manera a modo de inocencia y ternura.

— Bueno, creo que será para la próxima vez, no es necesario que estés triste por ello. —Comentó Aeon intentando animar el humor pero se decepcionó consigo mismo cuando miró desilusionado a Yuuki, quién estaba deprimido y no había dicho palabra alguna. — Ey… ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba más a su hombro derecho para que sentará ahí.

Yuuki no respondió a su pregunta mientras caminaba con nostalgia. Él estaba recordando un acontecimiento sumamente importante sobre el cual se trataba de su hermano mayor quién le había hecho una promesa, hace unos cuantos años, de que juntos lograrían alcanzar los secretos del mundo de los monstruos. Fue un momento que nunca iba a olvidar y que más marcó su infancia, es por ello que estaba deprimido y decaído, tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo y simplemente fracasó en el intento. Llegó a pensar por un segundo de que nunca descubriría el pasado de Aeon, sin embargo, quería ayudarlo de algún modo, sin embargo, sentía que desde su estado actual era un inútil en muchos sentidos. Se jorobó mientras soltaba un suspiro. Miró vagamente a Aeon, quién estaba sentado desde su hombro y recordó su pregunta, tenía que ser sincero con él puesto era su mejor amigo que tenía. Intentó no sonar como una víctima, aunque no le salió muy bien, desgraciadamente.

— Lo siento… Es que realmente quería intentarlo... —Confesó en susurro.

 _« Vayamos a descubrir el mundo de los monstruos cuando crezcas, ¿sí? »_

Yuuki recordó aquellas palabras de su hermano las cuales le provocaron cierta nostalgia y tristeza mientras que se estaba deteniendo, de manera lenta y sin energías para continuar caminando, debajo de un farol. Aeon se dio cuenta de esto y voló alrededor de él. El dragón intentó otra vez animar la situación rompiendo aquella incomodidad con una sonrisa tonta mientras movía exageradamente sus garritas hacia Yuuki, en señal de que se preocupará más por ello y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, sintió de repente un sentimiento familiar que lo envolvió nuevamente en un trance.

— « _Siento una presencia por ahí… Está sufriendo…_ »—Habló con un tono entremezclado con otro como si fuera otra entidad el cual hablaba de forma siniestra y misteriosa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Yuuki demasiado impactado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Aeon y quedó fuera de lugar. El dragón volvió a tener esos ojos raros, en blancos y con las pupilas rasgadas. — ¿¡Aeon!? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez preocupado y alarmado.

—« _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que dije!? ¿¡Que sucedió!?_ »—Preguntó el dragón dorado mirando a su alrededor perdido y desconcertado.

Antes de que Yuuki pudiese hacer algo. Sintió que sus brazos se agitaban sin control y miró en aquella dirección con rapidez, seguido por la mirada de Aeon. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Yuuki libero finalmente un grito de horror acompañado por la del dragón dorado y empezaron a mirar por un lado para otro, buscando ayuda… ¡La piedra se estaba moviendo como si fuese un huevo!

— ¿¡Es un huevo!? ¿¡Q-Qué voy a hacer!? ¡A-Aeon, dime que hago! —Le preguntó alarmado, mientras sudor frío salía por la frente, y buscó desesperado alguna fuente de calor.

—« _¡Qué sea un dragón no significa que sepa criar huevos! ¡Suelta esa cosa Yuuki! ¡Podría ser peligroso!_ »—Exclamó el dragón mirando con miedo a la roca.

Sin embargo, Yuuki continuó buscando una solución a los movimientos bruscos de aquel objeto extraño. — E-Eh... ¿D-Debería mantenerlo caliente? —Dijo nervioso y dudoso mirando de casualidad el foco del faro que tenía encima.

Todo paso muy rápido. Aeon notó arriba una extraña sensación. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con extraños hilos casi invisibles de colores flotando frente de las farolas. Todas parecían dirigirse hacia en una sola dirección, la cual era en una de las colinas que se asomaban en la lejanía como vagas figuras sombrías. Enseguida Aeon llamó la atención de Yuuki para que lo observase, éste reaccionó impacto y asumió toda su atención en eso, olvidándose del asunto de la roca.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó intrigado y pensativo mientras que una gota de sudor caía sobre su mejilla.

—« _Una extraña energía, una que nunca había sentido antes, y parece muy peligroso… Tenemos que irnos Yuuki. No es seguro._ »—Sugirió desesperado Aeon a su compañero Yuuki.

El joven pelirrojo cerró los ojos y comenzó a tomar valor. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacer un cambio en su vida lo rechazaba y daba media vuelta para que nunca lo volviera a ver, ahora se le había presentado la misma oportunidad de descubrir los misterios que le rodeaban por su cuenta y todo parecía concordar desde su punto de vista; la piedra extraña, la actitud misteriosa de Aeon y el flujo de energía dirigiéndose en aquella colina. Rápidamente, Yuuki abrió los ojos con determinación mientras que, con la roca en brazos, corría en dirección a la que tomaba esa corriente de energía invisible.

— « _¿¡Yuuki!? ¿¡Dónde crees que vas!?_ » —Gritó el dragón sorprendido y paralizado mientras miraba boca abierto a su amigo alejándose.

— ¡Si es la única oportunidad que tenemos para saber lo que pasa no voy a darme la vuelta! ¡Deje de hacerlo desde ese día, Aeon! —Respondió valientemente corriendo más y más rápido por la calle.

Aeon suspiró derrotado. — « _Este niño me hará que se me caigan las escamas de los nervios…_ »—Hizo una pausa y sonrió orgulloso. —« _Je… Al menos mi empuje dio frutos._ » —Dijo y planeó en el cielo rápidamente para seguir a Yuuki desde su costado izquierdo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Más allá de las colinas, entre árboles y arbustos, una luz ascendente, con colores cálidos y variados yendo desde el verde, pasando por el amarillo al rosa y azul, era traspasada por líneas blancas y burbujas de colores similares al sol flotando entre sus hilos de luz. Aquella energía se iba expulsando hacia el cielo con gran poder, siendo muy llamativa para no dirigirse hacia ella, desde su interior una gran criatura hizo acto de presencia, era un dragón cubierto por una armadura de escamas color café, con ojos rojos como la sangre, y éstas poseían una mirada profunda y atemorizante mientras él se alzaba al frente con su imponente tamaño, el cual igualaba el tamaño completo de un edificio alto.

— ¡GROAAAAAAAR! — Levantaba su cabeza y echó un potente rugido al tiempo de que creaba entre sus gigantescas fauces, repletas de dientes como dagas, pequeñas llamaradas de tonalidades verdosas, Y se retiró de ahí dando pisadas pesadas que hacían retumbar la tierra misma y destruyendo árboles a su paso, para llegar a la gran ciudad.

¿Quién iba a parar su llegada? Afortunadamente, en una zona bastante apartada de la ciudad, precisamente bajo tierra, se encontraba un centro de mando cuyo diseño se asemejaba a una nave avanzada compuesta principalmente por colores entre blanco y azul. Los controles principales del capitán estaban arriba, en forma de una plataforma semicircular con asiento, además quién se encontraba sentado ahí mismo era el propio capitán, el cual miraba la gran pantalla que estaba delante suyo. Él era en realidad un monstruo que pertenecía a la especie **Sky Scourge Norleras** y tenía nada más que un uniforme blanco con el emblema de KC en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Además, él tenía control sobre todos los ordenadores en los cuales estaban acoplados por todo el lugar.

A su alrededor habían cuatro humanos más; dos al frente que estaban separados por sus respectivas computadoras. Luego había uno en el lado izquierdo el cual estaba monitoreando múltiples radares. La última persona estaba en el lado opuesto de éste y también revisaba los registros de su computador.

— ¡Monstruo Renegado confirmado! —Anunció el capitán con un voz potente, recto, grave en señal de que era un ser mayor y profundo.

— Las lecturas muestran un tipo dragón. A dos metros al norte del área B-9 —Le informó uno de los hombres al capitán.

— Podemos lograrlo. ¡Desplieguen portales desde B-3 hasta B-10! —Sugirió seriamente otro de los hombres del lugar.

El capitán miró seriamente el radar de su centro de comandos. — Tal y como predijo el asistente Naoki. —Dijo con una mirada sombría y agachando ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelante.

En otro lugar, dentro del gigantesco Kibouland City y entre sus edificios, se escuchaba ruidos de las piedras temblando, el suelo vibraba con fuerza en señal de que algo grande cuyos ruidos metálicos como si estuviera moviéndose de manera lenta y precisa se acercaba detrás de aquellos edificios. Se pararon rápidamente y eran tanques de color gris metálico cuyas armas estaban específicamente por la parte de arriba del techo, a su vez conectados por articulaciones circulares ligados por tubos de metal, los cuales estaban compuestos de vidrió verde cuyas puntas tenían la vaga apariencia de ganchos tres garras.

— ¡Desplieguen barrera de Visión Solida! —Les ordenó firmemente uno de los militares dentro de su tanque a los demás compañeros.

Todos bajaron los interruptores de sus comandos de sus respectivos tanques, por ende activaron la función principal de éstas con los cuales dispararon desde sus puntas rayos eléctricos encima de los edificios, creando campos transparentes que poco a poco iban cubriéndolos. Aquellos campos iluminaban un poco esas zonas de la ciudad donde se desataría el caso cuando llegase la bestia hostil, contrarrestando la oscurecida sepulcral que yacía en esos momentos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Naoki estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro revisando con ayuda de su tableta holográfica cada uno de sus registros que realizó con anterioridad con los cuales ayudó a todo su equipo para que detectaran rápidamente a la ubicación del monstruo que apareció, como si lo hubiera predicho desde un principio y todo había salido tal y como lo predijo. Era una persona bastante lista, no por nada era la envidia de muchos y el asistente del gran jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas. Se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo en ese momento pero no lo expresó ya que la situación no era para reír sino lo contrario. Mientras que Hiromi estaba contemplando a través de la ventana a sus soldados dirigirse a la zona de batalla, teniendo sus manos sobre su espalda de forma firme y con el pecho en alto.

— Fue una gran iniciativa, Naoki. —Felicitó Hiromi complacido, sin dirigirle la mirada. — Es una lástima que no envíe a los mejores monstruos candidatos. Se convertirían en renegados si se le acercarán. —Comentó vagamente.

Naoki asintió con dureza a la par que le contestaba con serenidad. —Hemos completado la evacuación de toda el área. —Se levantó del asiento, desactivando su tableta en ese instante y miró a su superior. — ¿Damos luz verde a un ataque físico con personal? —Preguntó seguro.

— Solo asegúrate de no herir a ningún civil. Ni a uno solo. —Ordenó Hiromi con dureza.

— Entiendo. Iré de inmediato al centro de comando. —Contestó Naoki dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala.

— Pero... —Interrumpió Hiromi haciendo que Naoki se volteara a verlo desde de su hombro. — Me imagino que debo esperar daños a construcciones. —Concluyó de manera misteriosa.

Naoki frunció el ceño y sonrió un poco, sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle. — ¿Le preocupa las próximas elecciones a alcalde? —Preguntó curioso.

Hiromi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. — ¿De qué hablas? —Contestó con una pregunta haciéndose la vista gorda.

— Discúlpeme. —Pidió aún con ese gesto en gesto en su rostro mientras se disponía a retirarse de la sala definitivamente.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

— Por favor mantengan la calma. —Gritaba uno de los soldados guiando un pequeño grupo de humanos con el brazo con el cual señalaba hacia un camino para que estos salieran seguros.

En una zona dentro de la ciudad compuesta por edificios con camiones iluminando vagamente las calles con sus luces delanteras, en el cual estaba cubierto por los ruidos y sollozos de los ciudadanos preocupados, los cuales salían de sus hogares debido a las órdenes de los militares cerca de ahí, vigilando que nada malo pasara, estos iban y venían de un sitio para otro, asegurando el perímetro para que la zona quedara vacía para el monstruo que llegaría en cualquier momento. Algunos de ellos guiaban a esa gente haciendo que esta fueran en dos filas; una de humanos y una de monstruos, ambos en formas de curvas y lo llevaban en refugios no muy lejos de sus hogares pero con la suficiente distancia para que estos no fueran afectados por el desastre que iba a dejar el monstruo renegado, quién se aproximaba a la ciudad con un ritmo alarmante. Detrás de aquellos edificios que una vez vivieron los ciudadanos se encontraban los mismos tanques que expulsaban esos rayos para crear esas esferas luminosas que utilizarán los militares de la Fuerza Defensora de Monstruos.

— Hay un punto de reunión en la plaza central. —Especificó otro de los militares a la gente.

— ¡Es el último grupo! —Confirmaba un soldado más con seriedad, a través de un pequeño micrófono que tenía implementado en el cuello de su uniforme, para confirmar al resto del equipo la situación actual.

Un militar llegó para informar al soldado, anteriormente mencionado, una noticia importante. — ¡Bien! El equipo VS va a entrar. —La abreviación significaba "Visión Solida".

— ¡Tenemos ordenes de regresar al área de seguridad! —Recordaba otro de los soldados.

— ¡Si, señor! —Dijeron al unísono casi todos los soldados del lugar, con tonos firmes y derechos.

Luego de que llevaran a los ciudadanos a la Plaza Central de inmediato se dirigieron a sus camionetas con los cuales se fueron en donde se encontraban los ciudadanos sanos y salvos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Los equipos de SV estaban entrando en escena ahora teniendo las calles completamente vacías, iban recorriéndolas a gran velocidad con sus tanques y estos sentían la adrenalina subir por sus venas. Estos se preparaban para lo que venía a continuación debido que por fin se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de la ubicación actual de aquel monstruo enemigo pero ellos aún no lo podían ver puesto que desde sus perspectivas los edificios tapaban gran parte del escenario, no era de extrañar, estaban atrapados en una zona cerrada y complicada de manejar con simples armas, pero formaba parte de la misión así que dar marcha atrás no era una opción.

En el interior de uno de los tanques se encontraban dos militares, dentro de un espacio repletó de radares y aparatos avanzados, estos portaban vestuarios de militares tácticos, compuestos principalmente por chalecos verdes y cascos marrones. Uno de ellos, quién era un cargo superior al del otro, llevaba un grueso bigote y observaba, soltando una gota de sudor desde la punta del costado de su cabeza hasta por su mejilla del mismo lado, a su compañero el cual era mucho más joven que este y él estaba enfrente de un tablero que simulaba perfectamente un radar increíblemente avanzado con el que podía observar cuidadosamente pero nerviosamente; un espacio físico del tamaño virtual de la zona en forma tridimensional y de color rojo, el cual tornaba un poco el lugar contrarrestando sus colores grises y azules.

— ¡Se mueve de B-3 a B-4! —Explicaba alterado el miembro más joven a su superior, el cual se ponía la mano en el pequeño comunicador de su oreja izquierda.

— ¡Tanque dos, está frente a ti! ¿Puedes verlo? —Empezó a decir a lo que su compañero le interrumpe bruscamente con estupefacción y pánico en su rostro.

— ¡Está haciendo contacto! —Sus palabras preocuparon bastante al superior.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Luego de que el segundo tanque recibiera la desgarradora noticia, este se quedó petrificado en su sitio, el cual era una calle bastante extensa junto con dos edificios laterales y lo iluminaba con las luces delanteras de su vehículo pesado, y el militar que conducía aquel tanque revisaba alarmado con su radar alguna señal que le indicara exactamente la ubicación del monstruo enemigo para tener una idea de cómo contra-atacar con un poderoso ataque pero después de que él lo hiciera se quedó helado y con los ojos en blanco. El militar había descubierto una mortal noticia que tapaba todas sus opciones, comenzaba a sentir los nervios invadir su cuerpo y con la boca seca, a su vez su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por sudores fríos debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo por sus manos. El monstruo estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de donde se encontraba… ¡Y él no lo podía ver!

— ¿¡Aquí!? ¿¡Pero donde!? ¡AAARG! —Sin embargo, fue interrumpido abruptamente al sentir el impacto inesperado de algo rompiendo la pared.

" _¡CRAAACK! ¡PAM!"_ Fueron los sonidos ensordecedores que el dragón de infernales ojos rojos estaba causando desde el ángulo izquierdo donde se encontraba aquel tanque después de que él derribara con una feroz embestida con su cabeza la estructura completa de aquel edificio de ese mismo lado, pisando fieramente el piso con sus gigantescas y mortales garras de titán, las cuales acababan todo a su paso y produciendo cráteres, a su vez escombros y nubes de arena mientras finalmente paró en seco en esa misma calle. El monstruo había pateado, inconsciente o no, el tanque empujándola de forma brutal y sin compasión por el otro extremo de la calle. Él se detuvo en seco cuando fue alumbrado por los focos del tanque nuevo que estaba aproximándose, movió la cabeza en el cual se hallaba dicho tanque, tragando saliva y abriendo sus gigantescas fauces, mostrando sus filosos dientes en señal de amenaza.

Los dos soldados de aquel tanque estaba conformado por dos miembros más, pero estos compartían la misma edad, adultos jóvenes; el que iba delante observaba, mediante un telescopio con forma rectangular y alumbrante verde, al gigantesco rostro monstruoso repleto de escamas y lo apuntaba para un ataque antes de que este se balanceara sobre ellos como un animal salvaje sediento de sangre.

— ¡Adelante! —Exclamó el primer militar, quién activó de inmediato el botón rojo del centro de su comando, activando un nuevo panel conformado por un disco de media luna color verde manzana y brillante, similar a la de un disco de duelo pero más gruesa y tecnológica. — ¡Activo la trampa; _"Magibullet – Deadman's Burts"_! —Gritaba azotando la carta contra la barrera verde.

Se observaba desde la punta del tanque como la energía que había generado aquel militar se asomaba rápidamente para finalmente ser expulsada en varias esferas amarillas de manera consecutiva en dirección a varios puntos del cuerpo del monstruo, el cual largaba múltiples rugidos de dolor y agonía, a su vez este se giró en la pared del edificio del lado derecho de la calle y lo embistió con su rostro para llegar al interior de este. Él miró adelante mientras obstruía y destruía los múltiples pisos superiores de la estructura con sólo su cuerpo colosal, así como acabó con sus masivas garras los pisos inferiores, quedando sólo cráteres y escombros, a su vez su cola con el cual movía de lado a lado iba rompiendo las paredes laterales y traseras del mismo. Él no continuó quedándose quieto por más tiempo y corrió tal cual un toro enfurecido hacia adelante, colapsando todavía más el interior del lugar, mientras que en el exterior era perseguido por el tanque, el cual había dado marcha atrás debido a que el monstruo corría en sentido contrario, y los militares empezaron a dispararle con sus misiles producidos por sus cartas gracias a los campos materializados en la zona completa.

" _¡Pam! ¡Crack! ¡Bum!"_ Eran los sonidos que se escuchaban durante la persecución y parecía que no se iban a detener, pero después de que aquel monstruo recibiría múltiples disparos por todas partes de su escamoso cuerpo finalmente este se había detenido, haciendo que el tanque imitara dicho gesto y fuera apuntado por su arma.

— ¡Se detuvo! —Confirmó el mismo militar con un tono fuerte, joven y activo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora el equipo anti-terminal! —Ordenó instantemente su compañero quién tenía una voz más áspera y ronca.

La estructura del armamento del tanque se dividió en tres aspas, como un petalo, y aquellas aspas comenzaban a acumular una nueva energía, con la cual tornaba sus aspas de un azul eléctrico. La punta se fue consumiendo por diversos hilos eléctricos, generando en esta una pequeña esfera concentrada con poder puro y preparada para ser disparada contra el bicho enemigo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, este no opinaba igual. Se levantó muy pesadamente para ver a sus buscadores preparando su siguiente táctica para derribarle de una vez por todas. El monstruo fue agitando la cabeza al tiempo de que abría sus mortales fauces, con los cuales comenzaba a generar un cúmulo de fuerza terrenal verdoso en forma de una pequeña esfera gelatinosa. Él dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y después golpeó el suelo, haciéndolo temblar gracias al impulso que había dado, por ende que expulsaba desde su boca una ráfaga verde lleno de poder destructivo que colapsó, dentro de un gran radio, el edificio completo, a su vez interrumpiendo el procedimiento del ataque del tanque mientras que este retrocedió muy forzadamente y sin ninguna alternativa ya que, de lo contrario quedaría atrapado dentro de la gran explosión.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yuuki fue corriendo por toda la calle mientras escuchaba pasmado una infinidad de sonidos espantosos que en su mayoría consistían en rocas pesadas chocando contra el piso, golpes contra las paredes, pisadas tan fuertes que Yuuki sintió el piso vibrar de forma alarmante y por último este escuchaba vehículos metálicos en el otro lado de los edificios. Yuuki junto con Aeon, se paró en seco mirando a su izquierda donde había varios edificios de colores verdes con blanco en conjunto por aquella calle bañada por la luz blanquecina de las tres lunas. Ahí él logró visualizar la particularidad de estos, los cuales eran las curiosas escaleras grises que unían cada extremo y se movilizaban con palancas y se interceptan por toda aquella avenida llena de arbustos y flores.

— « _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Alguna idea?_ » —Preguntó Aeon observando de arriba abajo e izquierda a derecha, un tanto preocupado debido a los estallidos de batalla que logró escuchar.

— Eso estoy viendo. Si subimos por ahí podíamos ver que está pasando. —Propuso Yuuki mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para poder ver con más claridad las repisas de aquellos edificios.

—« _Con cuidado, no se sabe si lo que hay en el otro lado ataque al edificio en la que estaremos._ » —Aeon lo acompañaba mirando aquellos tejados con mucha concentración hasta que él pilló una silueta saltando de tejado en tejado y le pareció sospechosamente familiar. — « _¡Yuuki, por ahí!_ » —Avisó con un tono de impacto y apresurado, señalando arriba con la garrita índice derecha.

Yuuki echó una ojeada rápida en los tejados para ver la misma silueta que Aeon había visto. El joven pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras recordaba acerca de donde había visto antes aquella figura misteriosa y se le cruzó, como una bala por su cabeza, una teoría disparatada y probable pero él no se iba a quedar por más tiempo, ya que la silueta se alejaba rápidamente. Yuuki pidió a Aeon que lo acompañase rápido y juntos fueron hacia la plataforma metálica con el cual Yuuki usaría para bajar su palanca y subieran, con una velocidad lenta, hasta la repisa.

Llegaron sobre una repisa plana bastante extensa con los bordes cubiertos de láminas de cerámica naranjas. Yuuki le costaba distinguir los distintos edificios que se hallaban más a lo lejos así como las chimeneas que portaban debido a los humos negros y fuego ocasionados por aquella bestia descontrolada el cual este seguía arrasando con todo lo que se le cruzaba por su camino, destruyendo las azoteas de las casas más pequeñas y expulsando su ráfaga verdosa contra las paredes, haciendo el paisaje debajo de los rascacielos un mismísimo infierno.

— Está fuera de control… —Comentó Yuuki enmudecido.

A pesar de aquello, ellos siguieron andando mientras que Yuuki forzaba su mirada a causa del humo que lentamente inundaba su trayectoria, complicándole su caminata y se vio obligado a detenerse. Él aspiraba el humo de forma accidentada y lo escupía unas cuantas veces con secos tosidos.

— « _¡Yuuki!_ » —Aeon lo llamó preocupado, a lo que Yuuki le correspondió su llamado. — « _Te ves exhausto._ »—Opinaba el dragón viéndolo con sorpresa, su compañero se encontraba cansado y con uno de sus ojos abierto.

— Descuida. Hallaremos al sujeto. —Le contestó intentando sonar despreocupado pero Aeon notó lo contrario en su sola apariencia.

—« _¿Olvidaste que te obsequie un pequeño truco?_ » —Preguntaba el dragón, señalando lo evidente con su voz picara y animada.

Yuuki largó un diminuto grito de asombro, asombrado porque no recordaba que había adquirido dicha habilidad gracias a él, y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionarlo. Él asintió decidido mientras que Aeon se posaba a su costado izquierdo siendo un espectador de la siguiente acción que haría Yuuki, quién parpadeó unas cuantas veces para restaurar su magnífica visión draconiana para ver a través del humo como si tuviera rayos x, al mismo tiempo de que detectaba una silueta masculina a unos cuantos metros desde donde se encontraba él y su compañero, por suerte aquella silueta estaba en el mismo techo y parecía estar acompañado por una figura mucho más pequeña que esta, casi del mismo tamaño que Aeon.

— ¡Por aquí! —Indicó Yuuki con el dedo índice con un tono determinado y el ceño fruncido.

— « _¡Vale!_ »—Concordó el dragón, orgulloso de los progresos de su amigo.

Yuuki se fue corriendo hacia aquella silueta misteriosa, a su vez era seguido por Aeon desde su espalda. El joven le costaba soportar aquellos obstáculos que ese ambiente oscuro le presentaba durante el recorrido, el cual consistía principalmente por el aire contaminado que le irritaba sus ojos y en sus pulmones así que tuvo que ir parpadeando los ojos algunas veces y aguantar la respiración para que no tuviera que suspirar el aire toxico y no sufriera consecuencias en el futuro. En cuanto a Aeon, este no sufrió ningún tipo de problemas físicos, por el obvio hecho de que era un fantasma y carecía de cualquier defecto tanto interno como externo.

Después de varios minutos, estos se alejaron lo suficiente del muro de humo para que el joven pelirrojo por fin respirara aire fresco y finalmente llegaron a su destino. Él se detuvo dando pasos torpes mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia abajo, cerrando sus ojos y tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, para que pudiera recuperar la respiración que había perdido. Aeon lo felicitaba por el esfuerzo que había dado, a su vez estos escuchaban aquellos ruidos de destrucción y rugidos intensificarse más, al punto de que el joven sintiera una fuerte vibración debajo de sus pies.

Yuuki miró hacia adelante para finalmente encontrarse a espaldas del sujeto que había visto anteriormente. Sin palabras, Yuuki guardaba silencio mientras que un curioso Aeon se adelantaba para observar de arriba a abajo, aquel sujeto, quién aparentemente no había apartado su vista de las acciones del monstruo salvaje. Sin embargo, Aeon se quedó mudo en el momento que había pillado a otro individuo que acompañaba al chico misterioso como si fuera su compañero, éste era una criatura con un tamaño exageradamente pequeño aunque igual a la suya, y poseía características acuáticas como las de un pez a pesar de que toda su estructura se asemejaba más a la de un dragón sin alas.

— « _¡Yuuki! ¡Son los mismos sujetos que habíamos visto en la bahía!_ »—Recordaba Aeon impresionado regresando con su compañero.

Yuuki frunció el ceño y asintió en respuesta. — Sí… ¿Qué harán aquí? —Murmuraba Yuuki, poniendo atención a las palabras que estos iban a decir a continuación.

Las figuras resultaron ser nadie más ni nada menos que Kende y Leviatán. Estos no se percataron de la llegada de aquellos dos y siguieron con la observación. Kende había detallado y memorizado cada faceta del monstruo, sabiendo perfectamente que hacer con él, de modo que pudiera tranquilizarlo, pero se llevaría a cabo un mortal duelo. Él sonrió satisfecho y calmado cuando observó aquel monstruo liberar entre sus fauces un misil verdoso contra la ventanilla de una casa mediana y vacía, haciéndola estallar en un millón de pedazos.

— Así que su elemento es la tierra. —Aspecto Kende tranquilo y carente de preocupaciones.

— Lastima, sólo está perdido. Ni siquiera tiene control sobre sí mismo. —Agregó Leviatán, este si estaba preocupado y mordiéndose la parte inferior de su labio.

— Tienes razón. Vamos a regresarlo. —Concordó Kende, estando preparado para entrar en acción.

Mas, Yuuki no permaneció más tiempo callado, la curiosa lo carcomía por dentro, y de inmediato decidió a intervenir en la conversación, gritándoles con todo pulmón.

— ¡Muéstrense! —Su grito provocó que estos se giraran para mirarlo directamente desde sus respectivos hombros, aunque Leviatán se había quedado con un rostro de estupefacción y confusión debido a su repentina interferencia. — ¡Haz que se detenga! —Prosiguió Yuuki fieramente y con valentía reflejada en sus ojos rojos. — ¿¡Por qué los monstruos se comportan de esa forma!? —Preguntó violento.

Por otro lado, Kende se quedaba quieto, carente de alguna emoción en respuesta salvo su característica indiferencia y frialdad, y observaba a Yuuki con sumo cuidado hasta que descubrió que este cargaba entre sus brazos una roca llamativa y peculiar, aquella roca era relativamente importante y lo había estado buscando con Leviatán durante todo el día. Debajo de su gorra, ocultaba su sombría mirada con la cual apuntaba directamente en el dragón de aquel pelirrojo entrometido, el cual reconoció al instante, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo halló.

— Leviatán. —Mencionó el albino fríamente en señal de que quería una confirmación clara y precisa por parte del mencionado.

— ¡Sí, son lo que hemos estado buscando! —Confirmó la criatura acuática con seriedad en su tono y mirada.

— No dejes que se aparten de tu vista. —Ordenó Kende mientras regresaba la vista en el monstruo y daba un salto desde allí para llegar al suelo, aterrizando firmemente e increíblemente sin que recibiera alguna clase de contusión o daño interno, como si fuese un súper humano.

—« _¿¡Cómo hizo eso!?_ » —Comentaba Aeon atontado, sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

A Yuuki le impactó ver tal acción pero Kende se había marchado sin haberle proporcionado una respuesta clara. Confundido intentó acercarse a la orilla del tejado mientras le gritaba apresurado. — ¡Espera! —Sin embargo, fue detenido por Leviatán, quién se había interpuesto en su camino de manera instantánea.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Se los explicaré todo! —Les aclaraba Leviatán con seguridad al tiempo de que se tocaba la cabeza con su diminuta garra, en señal de que estos comenzasen a prestarle atención.

Yuuki y Aeon habían quedado perplejos. Ellos parpadearon al unísono debido a la rapidez que se estaba desarrollando los acontecimientos, así que tuvieron que tranquilizarse, a su vez de que Yuuki comenzaba a estudiar y deducir acerca de las palabras de aquella criatura acuática, las cuales se enfocaban con palabras plurales, refiriéndose como si él estuviese acompañado por otra persona y es por ello que este se quedó todavía más perplejo de lo que ya estaba. De verdad, le estaba hablando como si de verdad tuviera un amigo a su lado, en lugar de dirigirse a él como si estuviera solo.

— « _¿Acaso él puede ver a Aeon?_ »— Se preguntaba Yuuki inquieto e intrigado mientras miraba vagamente a Aeon.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El ambiente era oscuro, destruido y sin ninguna clase de vida, todo había quedado como un campo de batalla, repleto de humo y fuego. La gran bestia progresaba con arrastrar las edificaciones con su cuerpo hasta que repentinamente sentía la presencia de alguien estando detrás de su espalda escamosa y desconcertado arqueaba una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta completa para que se encontrara con un niño de abrigo azul, este no parecía intimidado por su imponente aspecto monstruoso y demostraba más bien una actitud pacífica así como una de concentración en él. Aquellas actitudes de un guerrero determinado hicieron entrar en cólera al monstruo, quién no dudo en lanzar un rugido que retumbó las paredes y el piso mismo, como una señal de advertencia para que él se alejara, advertencia que este ignoró intencionalmente al tiempo de que revelaba de su brazo derecha un magnifico disco de duelo diseñado con escamas celestes.

— No temas, voy acabar con tu dolor. —Aclaraba el albino con un tono profundo y sereno mientras que generaba alrededor de su palma derecha un aura celeste, con la cual puso velozmente en el suelo. — Mis aliados. Los invoco de acuerdo a nuestro arreglo ancestral y mi sangre… —De su alrededor comenzaba a generar un ligero remolino que hacía mover los escombros y arena del ambiente, ascendiendo ligeramente su capa en el proceso. — ¡Liberen sus poderes y acaben con el enemigo!… ¡CAMPO NEXUS! —Su voz resonó como eco por todo el lugar al tiempo de que un cegador brillo azul se desató por todo el piso, creando un campo del mismo color que atrapó completamente al monstruo.

Monstruo y humano estaban a punto de desatar un peligroso duelo a través del campo que este último había creado. Él se levantaba del suelo y extraía cinco cartas con su mano izquierda desde su mazo principal mientras apuntaba con su gélida mirada al monstruo a lo que éste creaba, mediante con sus poderes terrenales, cinco piedras con forma de ladrillos, o mejor dicho, de cartas. La tensión en el ambienta era palpable y Kende empuñó su disco de duelo ante su oponente.

— Es hora del duelo… —Dijo Kende endureciendo su mirada con determinación.


End file.
